


Ménage à trois

by Thecamcam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Sexual Assault, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Taeyong, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 86,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecamcam/pseuds/Thecamcam
Summary: It was nice outside; the weather was still warm but not suffocating like it could be during the day and Johnny could even see some stars in the sky tonight. The music coming from the house was just a background noise now and the young man could finally relax a little.Or at least try to. He had just begun his freshman year that he felt already overwhelmed by college. Was he going to fall in love with a new dude every day? Well, falling in love was maybe a little strong but still. He started class only yesterday and he already met two of the most beautiful men on earth. And of course, they had to be dating and be best friends with his brother.Johnny sighed. Life could be so unfair.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 54
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

“Aish, I’m gonna be late!” Jaehyun exclaimed, alone in his apartment. He looked at his watch one last time then readjusted his bag on his shoulder before bolting out the door, slamming the door shut and, in his haste, not noticing the keys that he left on the kitchen counter.

Once outside, Jaehyun scurried to his car, checking the time every five seconds on his watch. The drive to his university campus was pretty short but with his broken AC, he was almost drenched in sweat once he got there. It’s been almost four years since he moved here but he still couldn’t handle the heat. This Arizona weather was killing him slowly but surely, he thought dramatically. As he parked smoothly next to his and Taeyong’s favorite coffee shop, he made a mental note to go and get his car fixed this week.

After checking the time for the hundredth time today, Jaehyun got out of his car and almost ran to the shop. He was about to reach for the door handle when he noticed a handwritten note on the glass door.

“Dear customers,

We will be closed from September 7th to September 11th included due to personal reasons.

We apologize for the inconvenience and wish you an awesome ‘back to school week’!

Sincerely,

The Coffee Break Team.”

“Fuck.” Jaehyun muttered under his breath. He really, really wanted to surprise Taeyong with his favorite drink for his first class of the semester. He had planned everything. Since he just got back from Seoul very late last night and hadn’t seen his boyfriend for a whole month, he thought he would surprise Taeyong and wait for him with coffee and doughnuts outside his first class of the day, just before his lecture started. Taeyong almost never ate breakfast and was always a little grumpy in the morning, unless he’s had his coffee. Also, the last time they Face Timed, Jaehyun could clearly tell that the distance was hard to handle for his boyfriend and he kind of wanted to make it up to him.

Jaehyun sighed and checked his watch again. The only way he could still make it on time was if he went to the other café at the other end of the campus. They never went to that coffee shop but Taeil told them that it was actually pretty good and that he went there often. Jaehyun readjusted his sunglasses on his nose and started to run like a madman to get to the other little café on time. As he approached the coffee shop, still running, he could see just one person at the counter ordering a drink and he mentally high fived himself. He could still make it. He bolted inside, checking his watch and making some heads turn but everybody quickly went back to minding their own business. He rapidly approached the counter, still looking down at his watch when a charming voice made him look up and stop breathing for a minute.

“Hi, I’m Johnny, welcome to Coffee and Co. What can I get you today?” The beautiful stranger said with a bright smile on. However, this smile didn’t seem to put Jaehyun at ease. Not at all. It actually seemed to do exactly the opposite. Jaehyun could feel his palms starting to sweat a little bit and his guts churned.

Since Jaehyun didn’t seem inclined to answer his question but instead just kept staring at him with his mouth slightly open, Johnny asked again, brows furrowed in concern. “Hey, are-are you ok?” Johnny didn’t really know what to do or say, he felt a little uneasy. How to handle speechless clients was not part of his training. Wait. Maybe he was really mute, Johnny thought. Fuck, this is going to be awkward. But Johnny didn’t have time to spiral any longer because Jaehyun finally talked back.

“Hi! I’m-I’m sorry, I-well, never mind, can I have one americano and one chai latte to go, please?” Jaehyun eventually said, still beating himself up mentally for making himself look like such a fool in front of the whole coffee shop.

“Sure thing, can I ask your name?” Johnny said, looking down at the cash register, typing away.

“My name? I-I’m not sure that-that’s a good idea, I-” Jaehyun stammered, not thinking logically at all. Johnny looked up and a little smirk graced his pretty pink lips making Jaehyun’s heart skip a beat.

“For your drinks.” Johnny added, holding one cup in his right hand and a black marker in his left.

“Oh!” Jaehyun turned bright red right on the spot, he could feel the tips of his ears burning and sweat running down his neck. Fuck, he’s never been that embarrassed in his life before. “My name is Jaehyun.” He finally said in a small voice, scratching the back of his neck nervously. What the fuck just happened? Did he just get butterflies in his stomach from looking and talking to another guy than Taeyong? No, no, no, that’s not possible. He loved Taeyong with all his heart, he was sure of that and just the idea of cheating on him made him want to throw up. He would never.

“That will be $6,85. Would you like anything else with that?” Johnny asked, interrupting his tormented thoughts.

“Ah, mmm, yes, do you sell doughnuts? Like plain doughnuts with only sugar on it and no filling?” Jaehyun said, fumbling with his wallet, trying his best not to look directly at Johnny.

“We do. How many would you like?” Johnny answered, a small smile playing on his lips. This Jaehyun was really cute Johnny thought, with his slightly curled black-purple-ish hair and his pink tainted cheeks.

“Just two, thank you.”

“Ok, then that’ll be $8,85.” Johnny said with a blinding smile that Jaehyun couldn’t escape. He fumbled a little bit more with his wallet, looking for his ten dollars bill which didn’t seem to want to cooperate.

“I’ll pay by card.” Jaehyun finally said before swiping his credit card quickly and then went on to wait for his drinks. Johnny seemed to be the only barista working today so he was the one making Jaehyun’s drinks. Jaehyun couldn’t help but look at the very handsome man, with his brown fluffy hair moving lightly with each of his movements, those strong arms and that oh so sweet smile. His cute little pink apron made him look so cute but the way he bit his lips while focusing on doing the latte made Jaehyun’s cheeks blushed hard. Fuck. Get a fucking grip Jaehyun. What the fuck is wrong with you? Jaehyun thought while clenching his fists so hard that little crescents prints appeared in the flesh of his palms.

“Here you go.” Johnny said while sliding the two drinks in his direction, still with that infuriating perfect smile of his. Jaehyun mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ before rushing outside the coffee shop, his heart still biting a tad faster than normal. He was about to check his watch again when a shout made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Jaehyun!” Johnny shouted, almost running in his direction to catch up to him. Jaehyun turned around, looking at Johnny who was getting closer and closer. That was bad. Did Johnny catch up on his internal turmoil and was here to like, hit on him? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Listen Johnny,” Jaehyun started once Johnny was close enough to hear him, “you’re very cute but I have a boyfriend and I would never-”

“You forgot your doughnuts.” Johnny interrupted him, holding the paper bag in front of him, a small smirk on his lips. “But thanks for the compliment.” Johnny said a little cheeky.

If Jaehyun thought he was embarrassed before then he just hit a whole new level just now. He became bright red for the second time in less than ten minutes, stuttering a weak apology to the young man in front of him while taking the doughnuts carefully. He didn’t need to worsen his situation by dropping the two drinks in his hands. Johnny threw one last smile his way before jogging back quickly to the coffee shop. Jaehyun watched him leave and mentally slapped himself when his eyes lowered unconsciously to Johnny’s perfect round butt. Jaehyun sighed, dejected and kind of disgusted by himself. Ok, focus Jaehyun, focus, he told himself. He looked at his watch one last time and then sprinted to Taeyong’s classroom. He could still make it. It was 8:53 and his class started at 9, he could make it on time and even spare a minute or two to kiss his boyfriend breathless before his class started. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

At 8:56 sharp Jaehyun arrived in front of Taeyong’s classroom, the door was still open so he walked in, looking in direction of the third raw where Taeyong usually sat but couldn’t find him. Then he heard from behind him:

“Jaehyun?” And that voice made him forget all about his disastrous morning and put a big smile on his face. Jaehyun turned around, his bright smile still in place.

“Hi baby,” Jaehyun said while stepping closer to his boyfriend, “I missed you.” He then dropped a small kiss to Taeyong’s smiling lips before handing him the two doughnuts and his americano. “I brought you breakfast so you don’t go hungry on your first day of senior year.” Taeyong chuckled lightly at that and that sound still made Jaehyun’s inside twitch. Taeyong’s laugh was one of his favorite sounds on earth.

“Thanks Jae, you’re the best.” Taeyong said before also dropping a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Jaehyun smiled got even wider, he put his hand which wasn’t holding his latte on his lover’s waist and was about to go for a deeper kiss (the whole classroom be damned) but a throat clearing made him stop.

“Ah Mister Jung, I don’t think I have you in my class this semester.”

Jaehyun sighed, it was just another embarrassing moment in this freaking embarrassing morning. At least, Taeyong’s adorable pout when they had to separate brought a small smile back on his lips. Taeyong whispered a quick apology to his teacher, before telling Jaehyun that he will meet him after class and hopped quickly to his seat. Jaehyun also mumbled an apology before leaving the room quietly.

He was just out of the door when he got a text.

‘Hey babe, I won’t be able to see you after class, I totally forgot that I was supposed to have lunch with the freshman I’m tutoring this year. Can we meet at my place after your class is done?’

‘Yeah sure, I’ll come over. Love ya.’

‘Great. Love you too.’

Jaehyun tucked back his phone in his pocket and decided to go home. He didn’t want to stay on campus until two and he would gladly take a little nap before going to class. He got into his car, dropped his bag on the passenger sit when he suddenly felt like something was missing. His keys. He didn’t remember taking his keys with him this morning. Jaehyun went through his bag like a maniac throwing all its content on the seat next to him but didn’t find them. Fuck. This morning was getting better and better. He knew Taeyong had a spare key to his apartment, but he wouldn’t disturb him during his class, so he just had to wait until his boyfriend’s class was over. Jaehyun sighed for the umpteenth time today before getting out of his car and pondering where he should go to wait. And of course, the first place that came to his mind was Johnny’s coffee shop.

No. Nope. Jaehyun would not go there, he could wait anywhere else on campus. But then again, the chai latte he was currently sipping was really good and the coffee shop seemed really cozy with big armchairs that seemed to be the perfect spot for a nap. Well, maybe he wasn’t supposed to take a nap in a coffee shop, but he was pretty sure Johnny would let it slide. Jaehyun kept pondering for a whole ten seconds before deciding to go back to Coffee and Co. for the second time today. This time, he walked slowly, taking the time to put some order in his thoughts and calm his beating heart. He was just going there because it was a nice quiet place with good drinks. Nothing else. He didn’t care at all if Johnny was still behind the counter with his perfect smile and cute little pink apron.

Jaehyun walked in quietly this time, not daring to look up at the counter just yet. When he finally made his way over there, Johnny was nowhere to be seen. Actually, nobody where to be seen behind the counter at all. He looked around, there were only three other students (or at least people who look like students) sitting in the coffee shop, sipping their drinks peacefully while typing away on a computer. Turning his attention back to the counter, Jaehyun noticed a small silver bell with a little sign reading: ‘ring me for service :)’. Jaehyun did just that and three seconds later, Johnny was coming out of the back of the shop, his bright smile perfectly intact.

“You again!” He said, his voice cheery. “Not here to complain about my coffee making skills, I hope?” He continued in a playful tone.

Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck nervously. Why does this guy have to be so endearing?

“I’m not,” Jaehyun finally said, focusing on not stumbling over his words. “I just forgot my keys at home and now I’ve locked myself out, so I have to wait for my boyfriend to finish his class so I can-”

Wait, what? Why was he talking so much? Johnny absolutely didn’t need to know all that. Jaehyun noticed that Johnny was listening to his rambling with a small smirk playing on his lips. Jaehyun got all flustered once again. “I-I mean, yeah whatever, could I just get another chai latte and a cinnamon roll, please?” He finally asked, kind of wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Johnny chuckled lightly and that sound made his inside feel fuzzy, like when he hears Taeyong laughing. What. The. Fuck.

“Would you like it to go?” Johnny asked, clearly noticing Jaehyun’s uneasiness.

“Uh, no, I’ll stay here.”

“One chai latte and one cinnamon roll coming right up!” Johnny exclaimed, getting to work immediately. Without looking up, Johnny added: “You can go sit down, I’ll bring it to you.”.

Jaehyun just nodded and went to sit down in a big armchair in a quiet corner where he would be left alone with his unsufferable thoughts. He wanted to beat himself up to the pulp for even thinking about another man than Taeyong. He didn’t understand what was going on. He was more than sure that his love for Taeyong was as strong as ever, seeing him this morning had made him feel so happy, and so good, and just so in love. Taeyong had been in his life since freshman year and his boyfriend since their sophomore year and Jaehyun could tell without a doubt that he will remain in his heart for many years to come. Just thinking about growing old with Taeyong was enough to put a smile back on his face.

But why the fuck in this perfect picture of him and Taeyong sitting on their front porch all wrinkly, he could also see Johnny sitting there with them, Taeyong in the middle of the trio, his arms enlacing each one of his boyfriends lovingly.

Boyfriends?! Did Jaehyun just thought about Johnny, Taeyong and him being boyfriends? Oh my god, he was definitely going crazy. Maybe it was the sun.

“Here you go.” Johnny said while sliding his order on the table, interrupting at the same time his crazy thoughts.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun mumbled, his eyes fixed on his fuming chai latte, trying his best to avoid Johnny’s gaze.

“You’re welcome.” Johnny said before scurried back to his spot behind the counter. After a minute or two, Jaehyun finally looked up, his eyes inevitably looking in Johnny’s direction and when the two met eyes, Jaehyun knew he was fucked. And Johnny knew he was in love. Or something like that.

If Johnny spotted Jaehyun sleeping for almost an hour in the coffee shop, he didn’t say anything. He just waved him goodbye when he saw him leave around noon, a wave that Jaehyun didn’t return and left without a single word.

If Johnny felt like dropping everything and running after Jaehyun, he did none of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hoped you like that first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

‘Hey babe, class ran a little longer, I’ll be at your place in 15.’

‘Yeah, no worries! See u :)’

Jaehyun smiled before putting his phone back in his pocket. The professor had just finished his lecture that some students were already out of the door, ready to leave since the clock on the wall showed five o’clock. To be fair, the professor did finish his lecture fifteen minutes late on the first day of class.

It was 5:17 right now and Jaehyun was as usual the last student to leave the room. He said goodbye to his International Business Law professor before making his way to his car slowly, rethinking the events of the day. Well, mostly of his morning because his afternoon had been pretty uneventful. After he left Coffee and Co. a little before noon, Jaehyun quickly went to meet Taeyong after his class to ask him for his spare key which fortunately, Taeyong had on him. Taeyong had offered Jaehyun to grab lunch with him and the freshman he was tutoring but Jaehyun refused, having to go back home to get his laptop for his afternoon class anyway. While alone at home, Jaehyun tried his best to not think about the cute barista but he failed miserably. He felt a little bad for leaving the café without a word. He clearly saw Johnny wave him goodbye with a small smile on his lips but Jaehyun had just completely ignored him, like the rude person he wasn’t. If he would have turned around on his way out, he would have seen the tinge of hurt in Johnny’s eyes but well, he hasn’t.

Johnny had kept being on his mind for the most part of his lunch. Jaehyun just couldn’t stop thinking about him and he wanted to punch himself in the face because of it. He also thought a lot about Taeyong, about their relationship and he couldn’t find anything wrong with it. Jaehyun felt like he was going mad. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking about another man? He was genuinely happy with Taeyong and he sure as hell didn’t want to leave him for anyone else. Just thinking about breaking up with his loving boyfriend made his heart clench. Then, the idea of a polyamory relationship had come back to his mind and this time, he had to almost choke himself with his glass of water to make it go away, again. That was just pure nonsense.

Afte that, Jaehyun had decided he wasn't hungry anymore and just went back to the campus early, sitting in an empty classroom while waiting for the lecture to start.

A text from Taeyong brought him back to the present: ‘where are u?’

Shit. Jaehyun looked at his watch for the thousandth time today before realizing he had been sitting in his car for the last twenty minutes, thinking about his day and two beautiful boys. He quickly replied to Taeyong that he was on his way before putting his phone away and switching on the ignition. He buckled up absentmindedly and pulled out of his parking spot.

Fifteen minutes later, he parked in Taeyong’s street, just in front of his house. Taeyong’s parents were filthy rich. They made it big in South Korea when they created their own entertainment agency and signed some of the greatest artists out there. So, when Taeyong said that he wanted to go to college in the States, well, they didn’t see any problem with that and made sure that their baby had everything cared for. Which meant for them, renting for him a two-bedroom house in the nicest part of town, paying for his tuition fees, his car, his health insurance and sending him each month way too much pocket money. Taeyong was an only child and his parents coddled him quite a lot but fortunately for everybody, Taeyong didn’t turn out as a spoiled brat. Sure, he could be stubborn, hot-headed and sometimes a little harsh with his words but when you really get to know him, you could see how caring, kind and loyal he was.

Jaehyun was also well taken care of by his parents. He wasn’t drowning in money like Taeyong was but Jaehyun’s parents were comfortably part of the upper middle class in South Korea and sending Jaehyun to study in the US hadn’t been an issue either. They got him a simple studio apartment near Jaehyun’s university, and it was more than enough for him. He didn’t want to live in the dorms, so he was very thankful for having his small but very cozy apartment. Coming to the US alone for his studies had been a little overwhelming for Jaehyun. Sure, he used to live in the States with his parents when he was younger, but it’s been a long time since then and meeting Taeyong on his first day of class had been such a blessing.

Jaehyun remembered how intimidated he had been when Taeyong first approached him the first day of freshman year. They had one class in common even though they were not in the same major. Taeyong was a Business major while Jaehyun was Law major but an introduction to Business Law brought them together. They had a project due the first week of school and Jaehyun was just about to see if he could drop this class when Taeyong had come over and asked him if they could be partners. Jaehyun’s first thought was that he’s never met someone as beautiful as the man in front of him. And his second thought was something like ‘what the fuck? I’m gay now?’ but that’s not important.

Jaehyun and Taeyong quickly bonded, first over the fact that they were both Koreans and then on a multiple of other things. When the week came to an end and that they didn’t have any reasons to really hang out anymore, Jaehyun felt incredibly sad but luckily, Taeyong, always the most daring and confident of the two, had asked him to hang out again and it was the start of a beautiful friendship that evolved into something more over the months. The process of actually getting together had taken some time though. Mostly because Jaehyun was always overthinking everything and needed time to really trust Taeyong. But Taeyong never rushed him and he loved him even more for it.

Jaehyun had always been very calm, thoughtful and a little too mature for his age. Hi first (and last) girlfriend in high school even said that he was kind of boring and that’s why she wanted to break up (or maybe it was the fact that she was seeing another guy but who knows). Whatever it was, that comment actually really got to him and made him feel awful for months. But Taeyong never found him boring and he made sure to remind his boyfriend everyday how perfect he was because, yeah, Jaehyun was everything but boring, however, he could be a little insecure sometimes.

Another text from Taeyong made Jaehyun’s mind jump back to the present: ‘I can see u park outside, what are u doing? You’re even weirder than usual.’ Jaehyun stifled a laugh and quickly typed a reply: ‘Thinking of you, stalker.’ And that wasn’t a lie. He then climbed out of his car and saw Taeyong waiting for him on his front porch, leaning against a pillar, arms crossed.

“About time, Jae.” Taeyong said, smiling and not a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Sorry babe, lost track of time.” Jaehyun replied sheepishly while coming closer and dropping a small kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“Well, I hope you didn’t make me wait that long so you could give me the same ‘goodnight kiss’ as my grandma when I was ten. I expect better kissing from you.” Taeyong said, a fake pout on his lips.

Jaehyun let out a deep laugh at that. He missed that, he missed Taeyong so much. Taeyong then didn’t wait for Jaehyun to make the first move, he just went for his boyfriend’s lips for a real kiss this time. Jaehyun’s lips were so soft and cushy, it amazed him each time they kissed. He started to nimble on his boyfriend’s lower lips playfully, then ran his tongue on the abused flesh which ripped a small moan out of Jaehyun. Taeyong didn’t miss a beat and slide his tongue inside his lover’s mouth, rediscovering every inch of it after one month apart. Jaehyun just followed Taeyong lead and let him dominate the kiss as he pleased. Jaehyun was never really one to battle for dominance and Taeyong liked that.

He really liked turning his boyfriend into jelly in his arms with just one kiss, he loved hearing the small moans and whimpers that escape him and really adored the way Jaehyun’s cheeks would turn bright red when he would press down one thigh on Jaehyun’s groin and notice the beginning of a hard-on thanks to just a kiss.

“Mmmm, and here I thought you didn’t miss me.” Taeyong whispered against Jaehyun’s lips, his thigh still pressed firmly between his boyfriend’s legs.

“Tae! Ah! St-stop uh! We’re out-tside!” Jaehyun managed to croak out between two whimpers.

“I know that sweetie.” Taeyong said with a small chuckle, like he was playfully mocking his boyfriend. “That’s why you’re not already naked and bent down against the wall with my cock deep inside you.” He added, his voice low and oh so seductive Jaehyun couldn’t help but let escape another moan. Taeyong was so good at dirty talk and Jaehyun loved it even if he would never admit it out loud.

Eventually, Taeyong pulled away from Jaehyun’s body, still keeping a hand on his hips to caress the skin there lightly. Jaehyun’s face was very red and Taeyong thought it was cute the way he squirmed trying to hard his now full-on erection.

“Let’s get inside, I’m not done with you.” Taeyong said while taking Jaehyun’s hand to guide him inside before slamming the door shut behind them.

**\---**

“You broke me.” Jaehyun whined, face buried in his pillow, his naked and sweaty body totally on display on Taeyong’s bed. Taeyong just smiled, leaning against the doorframe of his en suite bathroom, a wet washcloth in hand. He missed this view so much. Naked Jaehyun lying on his stomach, all sweaty with cum drying between his legs was a sight to behold. Well, at least according to Taeyong.

“If by broke you, you mean I fucked you so good you won’t be able to walk for the next two days, then yes.” Taeyong said smirking, sauntering towards his bed.

“Don’t flatter yourself, lover boy.” Jaehyun groaned, head still buried in his pillow. Taeyong just laughed and proceeded to clean his boyfriend’s tired body gently, adding some more caresses and kisses to his ministrations. Once Taeyong was done, he threw the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom before lying down next to Jaehyun and held him in his arms, Jaehyun’s head coming to rest on his chest.

“Taeil’s frat is hosting a ‘back-to-school’ party tomorrow night, wanna go?” Taeyong asked after a little while, his fingers stroking Jaehyun’s arm absentmindedly.

“Mmmm, yeah why not. Wouldn’t mind seeing the guys. Plus, they always have the best beer.” Jaehyun answered sleepily, his eyes drooping and his body going slack.

“You alcoholic.” Taeyong answered, dropping a small kiss on Jaehyun’s head before ordering softly: “sleep now baby.” And Jaehyun didn’t need to be told twice.

**\---**

“Hey, good to see you guys!” Taeil shouted, a red cup in one hand and a ping pong ball in the other. He quickly threw the ball (and missed) before ditching his beer pong game to welcome his friends appropriately.

“Hey man,” Taeyong said while going in for a hug, Jaehyun doing the same right after.

“So, how was your summer?” Taeil asked, while guiding them to their makeshift bar and giving them two red cups filled with beer.

“It was ok, I guess.” Taeyong answered, taking a sip of his beer. “I had to take summer classes in July and then my parents absolutely wanted to spend the whole month of August road tripping through South America, which was nice yeah, but I missed this little dude too much.” Taeyong said while pinching Jaehyun’s cheek playfully.

“Hey, who you calling little? I’m taller than you by like six centimeters!” Jaehyun exclaimed, rubbing his cheek with an adorable pout on.

“And yeah, road tripping in South America is just ‘ok’ I guess.” Taeil said, rolling his eyes at Taeyong.

“Aww, that’s my favorite couple!” A voice said from behind just before Jaehyun and Taeyong were engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

“Jungwoo, I can’t breathe!” Jaehyun whined, already pulling away from the hug. “And you messed up my hair.”

“Your hair is fine princess.” Jungwoo replied with a giggle, before passing them by to refill his cup.

“So, what did I miss?” Jungwoo said after taking a sip of his drink, looking at his friends with a big smile on his lips.

“Noth-”

“Taeil! Look who I found hesitating to come in, it’s a shame your own brother doesn’t feel welcome in your own frat.” Somebody exclaimed from behind Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“It’s not that! I-I just don’t know anyone, and you guys are all seniors and-” Wait, Jaehyun knew this voice.

“Well you know us now.” The guy from before said before continuing: “Let me introduce you-”

“Hey! It’s my little bro, I think I can do the introductions, thanks Yuta.” Taeil interrupted before snatching his brother’s arm to pull him next to him, so he was this time facing Jaehyun and Taeyong. Jaehyun’s almost choked on his beer when he found himself face to face with no one else than perfect-smile Johnny.

“Guys, this is my little bro Johnny, he is a freshman in our uni and an Engineer major. Johnny, this is Taeyong, he is a Business major, Jaehyun, a Law major and I think you already met Jungwoo the other day.”

“Yeah, I-I did.” Johnny said, clearly avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze.

“Oh, and Jaehyun and Taeyong are together by the way, the cutest couple on earth.” Taeil added with a big smile.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Johnny finally answered, a shy smile on his lips. And then the conversation started again, everybody joining in cheerfully, talking about their summer and stuffs. Well, almost everybody. Jaehyun and Johnny were unusually quiet, just talking when asked a question and giving some nods and “mmm” in agreement from time to time.

Johnny was Taeil’s little brother… Just his luck, Jaehyun thought a little bitter. Now, he was bond to see him more often and that, that wouldn’t do him any good. Jaehyun just wanted to forget all about him, all about his beautiful face and charming smile. Charming smile that was nowhere to be seen tonight, though. Jaehyun couldn’t help but notice that Johnny didn’t seem really comfortable, he looked awkward and a lot less confident than when he met him yesterday. He also noticed that Johnny was clearly avoiding his gaze and that was a little weird. Yeah, sure, Jaehyun kind of made a fool of himself yesterday and had been a little cold with him at the end but why would Johnny be so awkward in his presence? Did Johnny actually catch on Jaehyun’s little crush? Well, not crush, no. Jaehyun didn’t have a crush on another guy, never. But Johnny must have felt something was up and now Jaehyun was mortified.

What Jaehyun didn’t know was that Johnny had actually no idea about what was going on in Jaehyun’s mind. But it’s true that he felt uncomfortable. Jaehyun told him that he had a boyfriend so that shouldn’t bother him, but it did and in a strange way. He didn’t know if he was jealous of Taeyong for dating Jaehyun or… the other way around. Like, Taeyong was so pretty, he had the laugh of an angel and seemed to be very witty and just fun to be around. Johnny felt captivated by everything he was saying, he was so animated when he talked, it was wonderful to watch. The way he would brush Jaehyun’s hand, hips or even lower back lightly made his guts twist in… Jealousy? Desire? Probably both. But to whom those feelings were directed to, Johnny had no clue. And that made him uneasy. He felt like a fucking weirdo to be lusting over this perfect couple. What the fuck was wrong with him? They were his brother’s friends who he only just met, and he couldn’t stop his mind from going to some very dirty places. He needed some air.

“I’m gonna step outside a little bit, I’ll see you guys later.” Johnny exclaimed out of the blue, refilling his cup before going to the backyard. There were a lot of people also outside, most of them hanging around the pool or in the pool so Johnny decided to go further out to get some peace and quiet. He finally sat on the lawn almost at the edge of the property, his back facing the house. It was nice outside; the weather was still warm but not suffocating like it could be during the day and he could see some stars in the sky. The music coming from the house was just a background noise now and Johnny could finally relax a little.

Or at least try to. Johnny had just begun his freshman year that he felt already overwhelm by college. Was he going to fall in love with a new dude every day? Well, falling in love was maybe a little strong but still. He started class only yesterday and he already met two of the most beautiful men on earth. And of course, they were dating and best friends with his brother. Johnny sighed. Life could be so unfair.

“I-can I… join you?” An uncertain voice said from behind. Johnny didn’t need to look up to know who that was, and his uneasiness came back full force. He quickly dried his sweaty palms on his jeans before nodding to Jaehyun. Jaehyun sat down next to him and stayed quiet for a while. He just stared at the sky. Johnny was about to say something when Jaehyun finally decided to break the awkward silence that was settling in.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you or anything, I just… I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was a little rude to you at the coffee shop, I’m sorry. I didn’t have a great morning.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it.” Johnny exclaimed. It was really nothing, Johnny had seen way ruder customers.

“I-it just you seemed a little tense back there and I thought it was maybe because of that.”

So, he noticed. Fuck. Johnny could absolutely not tell him the real reason of his awkwardness, never.

“Oh yeah, mmm, no, nothing to do with you don’t worry. Just parties are not really my thing and well, you know, you guys are super nice and all but you’re my brother’s friends, so, ugh, I mean, it’s different, you know.”

Johnny mentally slapped himself. That was the lamest come back he ever came up with. Johnny just bit his tongue and hoped that Jaehyun would not see right through his bullshit. He loved parties.

“Oh well, I understand why you wanted some air then.” Jaehyun replied with a chuckle, seeming a lot less tense now that Johnny was thinking about it. “So, Taeil told us you’re living in the dorms on campus? You guys didn’t want to get an apartment together? I thought Taeil was not a real fan of living in this frat house.”

Small talk. Good. Johnny could do small talk.

“Yeah, I live in the dorms, it’s pretty nice. My roommate, Mark, is awesome. Well I just met him but he seems great. And I think Taeil and I wouldn’t last one week as roommates.” Johnny said with a laugh. “I mean, I love him, but I really don’t think it would work out and I think he knows it too. Plus, I really wanted to be more independent and on my own a little bit more.”

“I see.” Jaehyun answered, stealing a small glance at Johnny when he thought the younger wasn’t looking. He looked beautiful under the moonlight.

“What about you?” Johnny asked, toying with his now empty drink.

“I have an apartment not on campus but it’s pretty close. Like a ten minutes ride. I didn’t want to live in the dorms to be honest.”

“Really? Aw man, you’re missing out on so much!” Johnny exclaimed, ready to debate on the many pros of living on campus.

“What? Crowded showers and public laundromats? No thank you.” Jaehyun said with a fake disgusted pout. Johnny laughed wholeheartedly at that and then the conversation just flowed between the two. They must have spent almost an hour talking and getting to know each other better. Just like Taeil, Johnny had been born and raised in Chicago and just like him, he decided to move to Phoenix Arizona for his studies. He worked at the coffee shop to make some extra money even if didn’t really need it but that was all part of his plan ‘to be more independent’. They talked about everything and anything, about silly topics as well as important subjects like debating on whether or not skittles were better than sour patch and if flight travels should be ban or not to protect the environment. There was not a single trace of embarrassment or discomfort, talking to each other felt as natural as breathing for the both of them. Conversation was easy and nice and they both really enjoyed each other’s company. Maybe a little too much one might say.

But a text from Taeyong interrupted them.

“Taeyong is looking for me.” Jaehyun said after putting his phone back in his pocket. “I should go.” Jaehyun said, a little reluctantly.

“Yeah, sure no problem.” Johnny replied, not looking at Jaehyun. “I should go too, it’s getting pretty late.”

And when Johnny started to get up by leaning on his right arm, Jaehyun did the same on his left arm which is how they ended up still on the ground, lips millimetres away from each other. Johnny felt his heart rate spike and a bead of sweat sliding down his neck. He saw Jaehyun’s gaze go down to his lips and he couldn’t help but lick them quickly. Johnny locked eyes with Jaehyun again and he could clearly see the want in his eyes but also so much confusion.

Johnny knew he would regret it later but right now, it didn’t matter. He leaned in closer, progressively closing the distance between their mouths. He didn’t break eyes contact. He kept starring at Jaehyun until he felt the older’s breath on his lips. Jaehyun was breathing so fast, Johnny thought for a second that he might hyperventilate. Johnny closed his eyes, he was about to press his lips against Jaehyun’s when Jaehyun’s phone went off, bringing them back to the present and the huge mistake they were about to make.

“I should go.” Jaehyun whispered hastily before getting up at the speed of light and almost running back to the house.

“Fuck.” Johnny muttered, holding his head in his hands. That was such a fucking dumb move to make. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He ruined everything.

About ten minutes later, once Johnny had time to cool down a little, he decided to go back inside to say bye to his brother before going home. Once he was back inside, Johnny started to look around for Taeil but there was no sign of him. He was about to just give up and send him a text instead when he caught in the corner of his eye Jaehyun’s face. The older one was pressed against the wall in a dark corner of the living room, Taeyong’s body caging him almost like a predator with its prey. They were talking really close, their lips a breath away from each other and Johnny just had to look for two seconds more before Taeyong was capturing his lover’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Johnny couldn’t help but let escape a small whimper at the very hot sight in front of him. Lucky for him, the music was way too loud for anybody to hear it. Johnny couldn’t tear his gaze away, he kept watching them kiss like a fucking voyeur.

But what a sight it was. Johnny took a step backward, eyes still fixed on the couple but wanting to put some distance between them when Jaehyun opened his eyes. He almost dropped his drink when Jaehyun actually caught him looking and hold his gaze. Johnny crumpled the poor red cup in his hand, warm beer sliding down his hand and arm. He could feel his breath getting shorter and his pants getting tighter. This was so fucking erotic.

And so wrong. Johnny needed to get out right now. He turned around, efficiently breaking any eyes contact, threw his broken cup in the nearest trash can and almost ran out the front door. He quickly sent a text to his brother telling him he was going home before literally running to his dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun couldn’t sleep. He kept tossing and turning in Taeyong’s bed, not finding any comfortable position to sleep in. He kept replaying the events of the night in his head and it actually made him want to cry. He almost, almost cheated on Taeyong. Well, actually maybe he did cheat on Taeyong. Kissing your boyfriend senseless while looking at another guy must count as cheating, right? Jaehyun sighed and bit his lips to suppress a sob. He was such an awful person.

He never should have gone to talk to Johnny alone at the party. He just wanted to find an excuse to go and see why the young man was so tense, just to make sure it wasn’t because he found out about Jaehyun’s conflicted feelings but it all backfired. Johnny was just so easy to talk to, he hadn’t found in himself the courage to get up and just leave. He should have though.

Jaehyun groaned softly and turned around for the umpteenth time in his boyfriend’s bed tonight, this time coming face to face with a sleeping Taeyong. Jaehyun brought one his hand to his lover’s face to brush some hair out of his face tenderly, letting his hand rest on Taeyong’s neck for a little while. He didn’t deserve him. Taeyong had been nothing but the best boyfriend ever and here he was, lusting over Johnny like a horny teenager.

Jaehyun pressed forward and dropped a chaste kiss on Taeyong’s unmoving lips and whispered softly as not to wake him up.

“I’m sorry, baby. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’ll be better I promise. I love you so much. Please forgive me.”

And with that, Jaehyun turned around again, closed his eyes, and firmly decided to put everything about Johnny behind him. Taeyong was all that mattered. Taeyong was the real thing. Johnny was just a silly crush he would forget all about in no time.

\---

It’s been a month. And Jaehyun hadn’t forgotten about Johnny in the slightest.

However, he did all in his power to avoid him and to not think about him. After the party, he only saw Johnny once or maybe twice for the whole month of September. He always managed to came up with excuses when Taeil offered to hang out, afraid that Johnny would tag along. He never went back to Coffee and Co. and always made sure to stay as far away as possible from the Engineering faculty and the campus dorms in general. He spent most of his free time with Taeyong which wasn’t unusual but Taeyong could tell that something was bothering his boyfriend but he wouldn’t pressure Jaehyun into talking. Jaehyun would talk when he would be ready. Taeyong made sure to remind him he was there for him. Always.

It was Monday night and they were hanging out at Taeyong’s place when Taeil got an idea. A poor one if you ask Jaehyun.

“Guys, should we ditch Friday’s classes and go on a little weekend trip? We could go to my parent’s beach house in San Diego.”

The whole squad was sitting in Taeyong’s living room. Taeil, Jungwoo and Yuta on one big couch munching on some pizzas while Jaehyun was sitting between Taeyong’s legs in the big armchair. They were watching a Netflix TV show about corruption and lobbying in the Korean government and that was pretty damn entertaining to Jaehyun. He didn’t really pay attention to what Taeil just said until Yuta added:

“Oh yeah, sounds fun, I wouldn’t mind ditching my ‘Modern interior design’ class. That teacher hates me I swear!” Yuta whined, stuffing his face with another slice of pizza.

“Well, I’m sure you give her good reasons to.” Jungwoo teased, getting a dark glare from his friend.

“Johnny should come with us too! Haven’t seen him a while, I miss him.”

“Oh my god Yuta, stop drooling over Taeil’s baby brother! It’s weird dude.” Jungwoo exclaimed, throwing a pillow in Yuta’s face.

“What? He is very cute and super nice, who wouldn’t drool?”

“Uh, it’s my brother you’re talking about, Yuta. Please stop.” Taeil said, a little annoyed.

“Sorry, Taeillie. Of course, you’re the nicest and best-looking brother, it goes without saying.”

Taeil just flipped him off playfully before going back to his initial question.

“But really what do you think guys? It could be fun.”

“Yeah, I’m in.” Taeyong answered, his eyes still glued to the TV.

“Me too!” Jungwoo and Yuta said at the same time.

“Jaehyun?”

“Uh, I mean, I don’t know if I should ditch class, I-”

“Come on babe! You’re on top of all your classes. Missing one day won’t matter, don’t worry.”

“But I-”

“Please, please, please.” Taeyong begged him, pouting cutely, and throwing his way those damn puppy-eyes he could never say no to.

“I guess it could be nice, yeah.” Jaehyun caved, wondering if he just made a huge mistake.

“Yay! We’re going to Cali! We’re going to Cali!” Yuta and Jungwoo started to chant while Taeyong sneaked a small kiss behind his lover’s ear, whispering that he couldn’t wait to make love to him on the beach.

\---

Thursday evening came way too fast in Jaehyun’s opinion. He didn’t have nearly enough time to mentally prepare himself to spend a whole 3 days with Johnny, not at all. But now, here he was, outside with Taeyong, putting their bags in the trunk of Taeyong’s black Audi A1 Sportback that he got for his last birthday, hands a little sweaty. Jaehyun felt a little bad for thinking that but he kind of hoped that Taeil was not really going to ask Johnny to come with. Maybe he wouldn’t want his little brother to tag along for this one. However, all of his hopes were crushed when he saw Taeil, Yuta, Jungwoo and Johnny step out of Taeil’s car just in front of Taeyong’s house. The little group of friends made their way to the couple quickly, Johnny walking a little behind and keeping his eyes fixed on the ground.

“Ready to go?” Yuta exclaimed, clearly over excited about this weekend.

“Yep!” Taeyong answered. “Taeil, could you text me the address? If I lose you guys on the road, I’d rather know where we’re going.”

“Yeah sure.” Taeil said while taking out his phone to text the address to Taeyong.

Jaehyun took a glance at Johnny who seemed really fascinated with his shoes. Jaehyun sighed softly. This was going to be a long weekend.

“Can I ride with you guys? It’ll be comfier if we split ourselves evenly between two cars. Unless of course you plan on doing naughty stuffs in the front seats then-”

“Shut up Jungwoo and get in the car.” Taeyong said exasperated by his friend’s poor sense of humor. Jungwoo just laughed and everybody got into their own cars, Taeil pulling out on the road first and Taeyong following him.

The ride to Taeil and Johnny’s beach house went smoothly, they left Phoenix around 7PM and stopped once to eat dinner at Taco Bell so they arrived in San Diego around 1:30AM. Taeyong had insisted on driving the whole way, saying that he had a nap in the afternoon and wanting to let Jaehyun get some sleep. Jaehyun insisted he was at least going to stay awake to keep him company (Jungwoo had been dead to the world since they left Taco Bell) but eventually fell asleep.

“Babe, wake up, we’re here.” Taeyong whispered softly while brushing some hair that fell in Jaehyun’s eyes. Jaehyun opened his eyes slowly to come face to face with a smiling Taeyong who dropped a small kiss on his nose before turning his attention to the back seat.

“Hey! ‘Woo! Wake up, we’re here!” Taeyong exclaimed while shaking one of Jungwoo’s knees a little too forcefully. Jaehyun chuckled, glad to have a been woken up way more gently than that. Jungwoo just groaned and pushed Taeyong’s hand away before grumbling something about having a dope dream and Taeyong ruining everything.

They finally all got out of the car, joining the other three who were already inside the house. The house was very spacious and seemed quite modern, almost entirely white with touches of black and grey here and there. Jaehyun’s favorite part was the little backyard that open almost directly on the beach. The view was breath taking, even at night, and you just had to cross a narrow pedestrian street to put your feet in the sands.

“Ok, so Johnny and I will sleep in our parents’ room, Yuta and Jungwoo you can take my room on the first floor on the right and Jaehyun and Taeyong, you can take Johnny’s room, first floor on the left.”

“Great, thanks Taeillie. I’ll see you guys in the morning, I’m exhausted! Good night dudes, love ya!” Yuta said, before grabbing his bags and heading upstairs.

“And yet, he couldn’t shup up for one minute in the car.” Tail mumbled after the other man was gone, a small smile on his lips.

“He was probably trying to hit on Johnny subtly.” Jungwoo snickered before getting a death glare from Taeil. “Kidding, kidding!” He added, hands in the air still chuckling. “I’m going to bed too, good night guys.” And quickly after, everybody proceeded to their own rooms, Jaehyun trying his best to avoid talking to Johnny or just breathing the same air as him.

The next day, Jaehyun woke up around 11AM. Taeyong was still sleeping soundly next to him, his beautiful face turned towards Jaehyun and away from the few rays of sun that made it through the blinds. Jaehyun decided to laze around a little bit more, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, his head comfortably resting against the other’s chest. Jaehyun sighed contently and closed his eyes again. He wouldn’t mind sleeping a little longer in his lover’s arms.

“The fuck Yuta?! Get out of here!” Jungwoo shouted from the bathroom next to Taeyong and Jaehyun’s room.

“Come on, it’s not like it’s the first time I see your dick. Can I at least finish brushing my teeth?”

“Oh my god, you’re animal.” Jungwoo wailed before grabbing his towel and stomping out of the bathroom.

Jaehyun sighed loudly and pressed himself even harder into Taeyong’s chest.

“Good morning baby.” Taeyong said softly, a smile evident in his voice.

“I hate them.”

“No, you don’t. They are our best friends.” Taeyong replied with a chuckle. “Come on, let’s get up so we can enjoy our weekend.”

“Well, I’m really enjoying myself right now.” Jaehyun said lowly, his hand slowly going lower and lower on Taeyong’s stomach.

“Oh my god, no, babe, this is Taeil’s little brother’s room! There are even pictures of him and the whole family on the walls, I can’t do anything in here.” And that had the power to sober Jaehyun up quickly. He didn’t notice last night but there are indeed pictures of Johnny taped to the walls, some with friends and some with his family. Jaehyun also noticed some other personal stuffs laying around, like books on the small desk by the window, plushies on the big armchair in a corner and some small figurines and other gadgets on the shelves. Yeah, ok, he’s good. They will fool around later.

One hour later and everybody in the house was up and ready to go out. They decided to grab lunch on the beach and then just spend the day there. The weather was warm, they all put on their swimsuits and lazed under the sun for the major part of the afternoon. Jaehyun almost choked on his water when Johnny took off his shirt. The kid had muscles. His abs were very well defined, and his V-line should have been illegal. Jaehyun tried his best to avoid any contact with the younger, always making sure that they were never left alone just the two of us and kind of cutting short any attempt at casual conversation Johnny would make.

Jaehyun couldn’t miss the hurt in Johnny’s eyes when the younger sat down next to him on the beach, clearly about to start a conversation but was shut down again by Jaehyun putting his headphones on, suddenly captivated by his Instagram. Jaehyun felt like shit for giving Johnny the cold shoulder like that but he didn’t want to risk it. Only talking to Johnny was dangerous at this point. He made a promise to himself and Taeyong and he was going to make sure to keep it.

Around six, everybody went back home, showered and got ready for the evening. Taeil knew a nice bar downtown so they just followed him there. Johnny had given up on trying to start any kind of conversation with Jaehyun so he mostly stayed glued to Yuta’s sides which clearly wasn’t a problem at all for the older man. Yuta obviously found Johnny very attractive and fun but he wouldn’t dare to try anything, he knew better. But still, Johnny’s company was nice and he was really glad the younger came.

At the bar, Taeil met some old friends of him from his summers spent in San Diego. They were locals who he used to meet almost every summer and hang out with. After they left the bar, the guys were not really in a mood to go clubbing so Taeil suggested they do a bond fire on the beach instead. Everybody seemed down with the idea and that’s how Jaehyun found himself sitting on the still warm sand, a beer in one hand, Taeyong’s hand in the other and his burning gaze fixed on Johnny and some douchebag flirting not so discreetly across from him.

The said douchebag was actually one of Taeil’s friends and was probably a nice guy but Jaehyun just wanted to murder him right now. Johnny and him were sitting across the fire, on an old tree trunk, chatting and laughing carelessly. The guy had one of his hands on the inside of Johnny’s knee and seemed to be rubbing little circles in the bare skin there. Damn those fucking short shorts, Jaehyun thought. Nobody else seemed to pay them any attention, everybody a little drunk and way too joyful but Jaehyun just couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“Stop looking at them like that, you weirdo.” Taeyong finally said with a chuckle.

“I-I’m not! I mean, yes I was but-I-it’s just a little weird that Taeil’s friend would just hit on his little brother like that, you know.”

“Johnny is a big boy, I don’t think Taeil needs to defend his honor anymore.”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“What do you say we dip out and find a nice quiet spot on the beach?”

“Ew, no, I’m not having sex with you on the beach, it’s gross! Sand is going to get everywhere!”

“In the water?”

“What? Are you crazy? It’s way too cold!”

“Fine, then let’s go back inside so I can fuck you on the couch.”

“And they said romance is dead.” Jaehyun said while rolling his eyes, exasperated by his boyfriend’s crazy libido. Taeyong was about say something when a shouting Taeil interrupted him.

“Tae! Tae! Come, come, come! I found Mr. Davis’ Instagram! It’s public and it’s hilarious!” Taeil said laughing while going through their ‘Multicultural management’ Professor’s Instagram page. Taeyong quickly kissed Jaehyun’s lips in an apology before standing up to go see what Taeil found so amusing.

Once Taeyong was gone, Jaehyun’s gaze automatically went back to Johnny’s spot on the tree trunk but Johnny was gone. As well as Mr. Douchebag.

“Where did Johnny go?” Jaehyun asked a drunk Jungwoo lying down on the ground next to him.

“Back inside. With his new boyfriend, sorry Yuta.” He said giggling like an idiot, Yuta slapping his thigh in reprimand.

Jaehyun turned around to look at their house which was just a few meters away from where they were having the bond fire. He couldn’t help but feel his insides burn with jealousy. After a whole five minutes of waiting for Johnny to come back out, Jaehyun couldn’t stand it anymore and decided to go inside. Taeyong was still talking to Taeil and some of his other friends so Jaehyun just stood up and went in direction of the house. Once inside, he could here noise and giggling coming from the kitchen. He stepped a little closer, making sure to stay out of sight. He couldn’t see Johnny and the other guy but could perfectly hear what they were talking about.

“I would have never pegged you for a K-pop fan.” Johnny said giggling.

“Well, those guys are pretty damn fine.”

“Guys, uh? What about the girl groups?”

“I guess I’m a strictly boy groups kind of guys.”

“I see-”

But Johnny’s answered was cut short by what seems to be a kiss. Jaehyun’s fists tighten by his sides, his knuckles going white. He had to use all of his self-control to not just burst inside the kitchen and take Johnny away from this lame dude. He needed to get out.

He was about to leave when the next thing Johnny said caught his attention.

“I-I’m sorry, you’re very nice but I don’t, I’m not really looking for anything sorry.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be anything, pretty. We can just have a little fun tonight, you and me.”

“I-”

But Johnny was once again interrupted by a kiss.

“I’m not interested.” Johnny said this time a lot firmer. “Now if you would excuse me, I’d like to get back to my friends.”

“Come on, I’ll make you feel good, I promise. I can feel you want it too, babe.”

Jaehyun then heard some shuffling and a loud ‘thud’ like a body hitting a hard surface.

“The fuck? I said no! Get off of me, asshole!”

And that’s all Jaehyun needed to hear to just barge in the kitchen. He found Johnny pressed against the fridge, his body trapped by the other man. Jaehyun gripped the asshole’s shoulder and violently yanked him off Johnny’s body.

“I think he said he is not interested.” Jaehyun said a murderous look in his eyes, he was holding the man by his collar, gripping so tightly he thought the fabric might rip.

“Hey, hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Just get the fuck out of here.” Jaehyun growled while throwing that asshole out of the kitchen. The man almost fell on his face but caught himself on the couch before practically running out of the house.

“You didn’t need to do that. I could have totally taken him down.” Which was certainly true.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, no need to pretend you worry about me.” And with that, Johnny was about to leave the kitchen when Jaehyun caught his arm, effectively stopping him.

“Wow, what’s up with the attitude? I’m sorry for wanting to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Johnny scoffed, “yeah right.”

“Look, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings but-”

“Don’t apologize,” Johnny said with the fakest smile of earth, “I guess I just have to accept the fact that some of my brother’s friends are assholes, that’s all.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jaehyun said, slowly losing his temper.

“Well, it means you’re an asshole Jung Jaehyun, so don’t come at me trying to act all mighty and shit.”

“What the fuck Johnny? You’re the one who made everything fucking awkward by trying to kiss me when you knew I had a boyfriend!”

“Oh so I’m the one to blame? Not the guy who’s been actively avoiding me and treating me like shit for the past month? Not the guy who was thinking about fucking me when he had his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth?” Well, Johnny wasn’t sure that was exactly what went through Jaehyun's mind when he caught Taeyong and him kiss but he was too worked up to care.

And apparently, that was it for Jaehyun. He grabbed Johnny by the collar and pushed him forcefully against the fridge, trapping him like the other man just did five minutes ago. Their faces were so close, Jaehyun could almost count each of Johnny’s eyelashes.

“What the fuck did you just say? You’re such a little shit Johnny, I swear I-”

“Mmm, seemed like I hit a nerve, uh?

“Shut the fuck up, you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, on the contrary, I think I do.” And then Johnny just smashed their mouths together in an angry and violent kiss. Johnny was waiting for the blow to come, for Jaehyun to violently push him away but it never came. Instead, Jaehyun kissed him back with just as much force, biting his lips, making Johnny moan and whimper through the kiss. Jaehyun’s mind was totally blank, he could only focus on his mouth on Johnny’s. Jaehyun forced his tongue through Johnny’s lips, mapping each and every corner of his mouth, wanting to remember every inch of it. While Jaehyun’s hands were toying roughly with Johnny’s hair, Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s waist and almost smash their hips together, making the both of them moan loudly.

“What the actual fuck?!”

Oh no. Oh my god. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jaehyun instantly let go of Johnny, stepping back and turning around to see a very shocked and very angry Taeyong standing in the kitchen doorway.

“Taeyong, I-it’s not what it looks like, I-”

“Oh yeah? Then what exactly is going on here, huh? Please enlighten me Jae.” Taeyong said, furious, gripping the kitchen counter like a madman.

“I-I mean, I-” Jaehyun really tried to control himself but he couldn’t help it when his eyes started to water and some tears streamed down his face.

“Oh no, no, no. Don’t you dare start crying now. Don’t you fucking dare.”

“It’s not his fault, I kissed him.” Johnny said, stepping out from behind Jaehyun and getting closer to Taeyong, trying to get between the two. Taeyong seemed very, very angry and Johnny didn’t know what the man was capable of.

“You shut the fuck up!” Taeyong just yelled at Johnny. “Better yet, get the fuck out of here, it’s between me and Jaehyun now.”

“Hey, I’m sorry man but really it’s not his fault, I-”

“I told you to shut up!” And then the slap resonated in the kitchen like a bomb drop. Johnny caught himself on the kitchen counter, the force of the hit making him stumble and then brought his hand to his cheek instinctively. That hurt like hell.

“Taeyong, what the hell?” Jaehyun exclaimed. “He is bleeding!” Indeed, Taeyong had managed to split Johnny’s bottom lip open. Jaehyun grabbed some tissues for Johnny and examined his cheek quickly. He was going to get a nasty bruise but nothing seemed broken.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, fuck.” That was all Taeyong said before storming off, slamming the front door harshly.

“You should go after him, I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.” Jaehyun answered while tapping the tissue on Johnny’s lip softly, but still making the younger wince. Johnny finally grabbed Jaehyun’s hand, stopping his ministrations.

“I’m fine, go. He needs you.”

Jaehyun gave one more look to Johnny’s split lip before sighing and nodding. He then quickly went out of the door, back to the beach where their friends still were but no sign of Taeyong.

“Guys, have you seen Taeyong?”

“I thought he was inside with you and Johnny.”

“I…no. We had a fight. I’m going to look for him.” Jaehyun didn’t wait for anybody to reply before he left, going more down the beach, trying to call Taeyong’s phone. Of course, Taeyong didn’t pick up and Jaehyun was just going aimlessly through the beach and city center. After one hour of wandering through the city without any luck, Jaehyun decided to go home. Everybody’s shoes were by the door, even Taeyong’s so everyone must have gone home. Jaehyun removed his shoes quietly and was about to climb the stairs to his room when he noticed a mass on the couch. Jaehyun got closer to find out his boyfriend had decided to crash on the couch instead of their bed, which sadly made sense. Jaehyun wondered for a second if he should wake him up so they could talk but eventually decided against it. They could talk tomorrow, after a full night of sleep and having calm down a little. Slowly, and completely heartbroken, Jaehyun made his way to his bedroom, got under the cold and empty sheets and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

When Taeyong woke up, his first thought was what a fucked dream he had last night. But when he realized that he had actually slept on the couch, alone, he had to come to the conclusion that what happened last night had been very real.

“Fuck.” He muttered under his breath. He sat down on the couch and took his head in his hands. He felt really bad for slapping Johnny, he didn’t mean to, it just happened. Taeyong had been so enraged when he saw them kissing, so fucking mad but also so confused. Of course, Jaehyun had cheated on him and that hurt like hell but if he was totally honest with himself, he had already thought about kissing Johnny himself and the actual first thought that came to his mind when he saw them together was ‘this is fucking hot’. Then the blinding rage settled in. He was mad against Jaehyun for cheating, he was furious against Johnny for kissing his boyfriend and at the same time making him feel so confused about his feelings and he was so fucking angry at himself for feeling that way. Any normal sane rational person would have just been furious that their boyfriend cheated but no, not Taeyong. Taeyong thought more about joining them than tearing them apart. And that thought only started to make him mad again. This was so fucked up and that was all Johnny’s fault. Johnny and his perfect smile, Johnny and his cute but also sexy face, Johnny and his chiselled chest and Johnny and his fucking perfect ass. Why did this guy have to come into their lives and mess everything up? Fuck. Taeyong loved Jaehyun with all his heart and had felt that way since the first day they met. He had been so patient and worked so hard in order to gain Jaehyun’s trust and make him his, he was not going to throw all that away for a stupid crush on Taeil’s stupid little brother.

Wait. Maybe he had already lost everything anyway. Maybe Jaehyun had really fallen for Johnny and didn’t love him anymore. Taeyong had noticed that something had been on Jaehyun’s mind lately. Maybe it was that, maybe Jaehyun was looking for a way to let him down gently. Just thinking about that brought tears in his eyes.

“Tell me what the hell happened to your face Johnny, now.”

“Calm down Taeil, you’re not my dad. It’s nothing important.”

Taeyong took a peek above the couch to see Johnny go down the stairs, closely followed by an angry but mostly worried Taeil.

“No, but I’m your brother and I care about you so tell me what happened. Was it the guy you were close to last night? I swear I’m gonna kill-”

“It was me.” Taeyong said while standing up from the couch. “I hit him and I’m very sorry.” Taeyong added, genuinely sorry.

“I’m sorry, you did what?!” Taeil exclaimed, eyes going wide.

“I deserved it. I kissed Jaehyun.”

“And you did what?! The fuck guys?”

“I’m really sorry Taeyong. I didn’t mean for it to happen, I-it just did. I drank too much, I know it’s not an excuse but I’m sincerely sorry. Please don’t be mad at Jaehyun, I know he really loves you and he never wanted to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Taeyong didn’t really know what to say. Johnny seemed genuinely sorry and he didn’t want to start a fight again so he just plopped back down on the couch, facing away from the brothers.

“Is it ok if you take Johnny and Jaehyun in your car for the way back?”

“Yeah, sure.” Taeil answered, still a little shock by what he just heard. “I’m going to wake up the others, I think it’s best if we don’t leave too late. Go pack your stuffs.”

Johnny and Taeyong just nodded, clearly noticing the mood shift in Taeil. Who could blame him? This weekend had taken a turn not for the best let’s say.

One hour later and everybody was ready to go. Taeyong didn’t talk to Jaehyun for the all morning. Jaehyun had tried to engage a conversation but Taeyong just told him that he would like to be left alone right now and that they could talk once they were back home. Jaehyun actually respected his wish and didn’t try to talk to him again. Once they were outside and going to the cars, Taeil discreetly nudged Jaehyun to his car and the latter didn’t protest, clearly understanding what was going on.

Minutes later and they all were on the road. In Taeyong’s car, the air was kind of suffocating and that had little to do with the California heat so Yuta decided to break the very awkward silence that settled in.

“Ok, so what exactly happened between you and Jaehyun?”

Taeyong sighed, he didn’t feel like talking about it but he didn’t want Yuta nagging at him for the whole way and maybe talking would actually make him feel a bit better.

“I caught him kissing Johnny.”

“What?!” Jungwoo and Yuta exclaimed at the same time.

“And the worst part was that I kind of wanted to join in.” Here, he said it. Now, he could brace himself for their reactions.

“Well, I mean, it must have been kind of hot. I mean Johnny and Jaehyun are both very attractive guys so, I mean, I would have liked to join in too, I guess.” Of course, Yuta would say something like that.

“Well, maybe you guys should just have a threesome and forget about it?” Jungwoo offered, voice way too innocent for what he was suggesting.

“It’s not that. I mean, sure Johnny is hot but it’s more than that. I love Jaehyun, I love him, really don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I might wonder if I don’t like Johnny also a little bit.”

Nobody said anything so Taeyong just kept talking.

“Like I know I haven’t talk to him much or anything, but I don’t know, the first time we met at Taeil’s frat party, I was just so mesmerized by him. Of course, I didn’t show it but I felt so confused and like, also super bad. I thought it was just some silly physical attraction that would pass but it didn’t and I can feel it that it’s more than physical. He is nice, smart, funny, and sometimes super shy which is adorable. But I’m also definitely sure that I’m so fucking in love with Jaehyun it hurts.” Taeyong sighed. “I think I’m totally fucked up in the head. I am. It’s sure. I’m gonna die alone.”

“Or maybe you’re just in love with two people?”

“Yeah right Yuta.” Taeyong said bitterly. “Like this is totally normal.”

“Well, it’s not the most common thing but I don’t see why it couldn’t be possible.”

“And even if that was the case, where should I go from here?”

“Talk to them?” Jungwoo said like it was the most evident thing on earth.

“Yeah and tell them what? ‘Ok so I don’t know about you guys but I might be in love with both of you. Should we date?’?”

“Maybe be a little less blunt but yeah, something like that.”

“Yeah, I agree with Yuta!”

“Oh my god, you guys give the worst advice ever. Plus, it might be very plausible that Jaehyun is just about done with me and that’s why I found him kissing Johnny.”

“Mmm, I very much doubt that. I’ve never seen somebody as lovesick as Jaehyun. You could literally ask him to jump from a bridge to prove his love for you and he would do it. You’re like his entire world.”

“Shut up Yuta, I would never ask Jaehyun to hurt himself. You really are crazy.”

“That’s all you got from what I just said?”

Taeyong sighed. Yuta might have a point. Jaehyun indeed seemed as in love as ever.

“But if he is that much in love with me, why would he go kiss Johnny like that? I don’t get it.”

“Well maybe for the same reason you thought about kissing him too, dumbass.”

“Jungwoo! That was not a nice thing to say to poor Taeyong. But he’s totally right though.”

Taeyong just groaned and gripped the wheel tighter. This conversation was giving him a headache.

\---

Several hours later and Taeyong was finally pulling out in his driveway. He had dropped off Yuta and Jungwoo at their places before going home by himself. Taeyong went directly for his bed, feeling so tired after the drive and all the emotions from the weekend.

He laid down in bed for more than hour but couldn’t fall asleep. And he knew exactly why. He needed to talk to Jaehyun and Johnny. He didn’t really know what to say or how this would go but he needed to talk to them. The clock on his bedside displayed 8:23 PM. It was still early, he could call them and ask them to come over. And that’s exactly what he did. Fifteen minutes later and his doorbell rang, a worried Jaehyun on the other side of the door. Taeyong let him in and said that they should wait for Johnny before they talk. Five more minutes passed and Johnny was here too, now anxiously sitting in the big armchair while Jaehyun and Taeyong sat on opposite sides of the couch.

The tension in the room was so high, it could have been cut a with a knife. Everybody was so tense, Taeyong’s headache started to come back.

“Ok then I’ll start.” Taeyong said after a couple more minutes. He didn’t really know where to start so he just asked the first question that came to his mind. “Jaehyun, do you still love me?”

“What?! Yes, of course I do! What happened was a huge mistake, I’m so sorry Taeyong, I love you so much, please forgive me. It really didn’t mean anything.”

Johnny flinched hearing Jaehyun’s words but couldn’t blame him. He was trying to save his relationship, he could understand. Jaehyun saw that flinch and almost wanted to correct himself but didn’t. He threw a quick apologetic glance into Johnny’s direction who pretended to not see anything but Taeyong didn’t miss the small interaction. He sighed.

“You sure it didn’t mean anything? Completely sure?”

“No, it didn’t.”

“You’re not lying to me, right?”

“I...I- no, I swear, I love you, so much. It-it didn’t mean anything, I sw-swear…” But Jaehyun’s voice became so small and so unconvincing that Jaehyun knew he should just come clean. He didn’t want to lie to Taeyong anymore or to himself. This thing was eating him up inside and more lies were not going to make the situation better. Jaehyun was about to tell the whole truth when Taeyong's next words knocked the breath out of him.

"I know you love me... But it feels like you might like Johnny too..."

Jaehyun felt his heart tighten in his chest. It was too late to keep denying it.

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry, I...” Jaehyun started, his voice trembling slightly. What he was about to say could make him lose Taeyong forever. The best thing that had ever happened to him. But he had to do it, he owed Taeyong the truth. “Taeyong, I want you to know that I love you so much, I do, but… but I think that... Yes, I-I might li-like Johnny as well as I love you. I tried to push him away and forget about him, I did, I swear, I tried Taeyong, but nothing worked. I swear, I love you so much, so, so much Taeyong! I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

So, Yuta and Jungwoo were right. Yup. Ok, this is the weirdest day ever. Taeyong sighed again.

“Nothing’s wrong with you, babe. I might… feel the same.”

“What?!” Both Jaehyun and Johnny exclaimed. Their faces would have been hilarious to Taeyong if he weren’t so fucking lost.

“Yeah, I love you too so much babe but Johnny’s also been on my mind since we met at Taeil’s frat party.”

“Oh god, this can’t be happening. It’s too good to be true. I must be dreaming, yeah, that must be it.”

Both Taeyong and Jaehyun quickly turned their heads to Johnny who had been silent until now. The younger couldn’t help but flinch for the second time tonight under their burning gazes. This was clearly not a dream. Jaehyun liked him. And Taeyong too. He felt like crying from happiness. He took a big inspiration and started talking.

“I mean, again, I’m very sorry Taeyong for kissing Jaehyun but I thought I was a freak for wanting you both and now… I mean, I feel better but I totally get it if you guys just want to go back to how things were before. I mean, the three of us dating? Uh, yeah, seems complicated so I can just-” But Johnny was interrupted by Taeyong and Jaehyun who suddenly started kissing on the couch, just like that, out of nowhere and ok, that was super hot but it kind of hurt too. They could at least wait for him to leave before having make-up sex on the couch.

Johnny started to get up to leave when he heard Jaehyun said, lips still millimetres away from Taeyong’s mouth.

“I think it’s just fair you kiss our little Johnny boy too, babe.” And that low and sexy voice went directly to Johnny’s lower regions. Taeyong just chuckled before signalling to Johnny to come sit down on Jaehyun’s laps which the younger did, a little hesitant at first. Johnny’s back was instantly pressed against Jaehyun’s chest, Jaehyun resting his head softly on Johnny’s shoulder.

“Is it ok if I kiss you Johnny?” Taeyong asked, one hand softly stroking his hair while with the other one enlaced Jaehyun’s fingers that were resting on the younger’s thigh. Johnny felt hot and so, so good right now. He nodded once to give Taeyong permission and the next second, soft pink lips were crushing his softly. The kiss was slow at first, Taeyong clearly testing the waters but quickly the older one became more aggressive, his tongue licking Johnny’s lips frenetically to ask for entrance which Johnny granted in a heartbeat. Taeyong’s tongue was so hot against his, Johnny couldn’t help but whimper through the kiss. He then almost had a sensory overload when he felt Jaehyun’s lips slowly kissing his neck and his free hand massaging one of his thigh. Johnny was about to grab Taeyong’s hair when a sudden bite from the older one on his bottom lip reopened the cut there. That stung.

“Oh I’m so sorry Johnny, fuck, I should have been more careful, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it.” Johnny said while bringing his fingers to his lip to stop the bleeding. Taeyong stood up from the couch and came back with a wet tissue that he slowly applied to the cut. A bruise had already formed next to Johnny’s mouth and Taeyong felt so incredibly bad.

“I’m really sorry for hitting you, I never should have done that. I was way out of line.”

“Well, I was way out of line making a move on your boyfriend so I guess we’re even.” Johnny answered with a small smile. Taeyong just smiled back and kissed him on the forehead before giving a chaste kiss to Jaehyun above Johnny’s shoulder. Everything seemed so perfect to Johnny right now.

“Should we do a movie night?” Jaehyun offered, still wanting to spend some quality time with his… two boyfriends? They would have to figure that out too. For now, they could just relax and enjoy each other company. The day had been long, tiring and just shitty in general so relaxing together in front of a movie seemed to be the perfect Sunday night for the three of them. They could have a real talk later.

“Yeah, sounds great.” Taeyong answered. “I’ll microwave some pop-corns, you guys chose the movie.”

Ten minutes later and the three of them were all cuddled up on the couch, Johnny in the middle of the others, his head resting on Taeyong’s shoulder while Jaehyun rested his own head on the youngest’s laps. Taeyong had one hand in Jaehyun’s hair, softly playing with it while they watch a funny romantic comedy on Netflix. Midway through the movie, Taeyong noticed that Johnny fell asleep and couldn’t help but cooing softly at the younger, he was so freaking cute.

“We should probably head to bed.” Jaehyun whispered, eyes still fixing the screen. “We have class tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Should we let Johnny sleep on the couch?”

“Mmmm, I don’t think so, it doesn’t feel right. I think your bed is big enough for the three of us.”

“I knew a king size bed would come in handy.” Taeyong chuckled lightly. Jaehyun smiled and stood up, turned off the TV and was about to wake up Johnny when Taeyong asked him to come close. Taeyong slowly moved Johnny so his head would rest against one of the couch pillows before prompting Jaehyun to straddle his laps. Jaehyun did as he was told and they hugged each other tight, breathing each other scent in deeply and just enjoying one another.

“Tell me we’re not making a huge mistake.” Taeyong whispered lowly.

“We’re not. It will take some time figuring this out, figuring us out but we’ll pull through. We’ll have to talk more tomorrow of course but I really don’t think we’re making a mistake. Plus, us both feeling the same way about the same guy? It must be fate.” Jaehyun finished in a small chuckle.

“God, Jaehyun, how do you do it? You always know exactly what to say, it’s like your superpower or something.” Jaehyun just smiled at that and kissed his boyfriend for a slow and languorous kiss, trying to convey all of his emotion in one deep kiss. When the kiss started to heat up and Jaehyun could actually feel the beginning of an erection poking his bottom, he pulled away.

“I think, uh, maybe we should wait for Johnny before going further, you know. I mean, at least for our first time together, the three of us.” Taeyong seemed a little dejected at the idea at first but eventually nodded. That seemed indeed the right thing to do and he really didn’t want to hurt Johnny’s feelings or make him feel left out. That was the last thing he wanted.

“Yeah, you’re right. God, just thinking about the two of you, naked, together in my bed doing naughty stuffs, it-” 

“Shut up, you’re getting ever harder under my butt.”

“Sorry babe, couldn’t help it.”

“But I get what you mean.” Jaehyun said, wiggling his butt playfully. “I wonder how Johnny is in bed though. Pretty sure he might be the cutest and shyest thing ever.” Jaehyun said while throwing heart eyes towards Johnny’s sleeping face.

“Mmmm, or he might be a real freak, who knows.”

“Nope, I really don’t think so. I honestly wonder if he’s not a virgin.”

“What? Nooo. Someone as hot as him? Uh uh, no way.” Taeyong said, softly stroking the younger’s sleeping face.

“Well I think he might be.”

“That’d be really surprising and a little strange.”

“Well, he is three years younger than us.”

“Yeah, I always forget.”

“And Taeil’s little brother.”

“Oh god, I haven’t even thought about that. What are we going to tell him?”

“We’ll figure that out later. For now, let’s wake up Johnny and go to bed.” Jaehyun answered while getting up. He dropped a small kiss on Johnny’s forehead then whispered some sweet words in his ear to wake him up. Johnny opened his eyes slowly, smiling tiredly at the other two. They each grabbed one of the younger’s hands and gently guided him to Taeyong’s spacious bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, Johnny suddenly felt very awkward and uncomfortable which didn’t go unnoticed to the two other boys in the room.

“Johnny, what’s wrong baby?” Taeyong asked, coming closer and putting a reassuring hand in the small of his back.

“I-I don’t know, it’s just that, I-I mean, it’s your bed, I mean, to the both of you, maybe I should just go back home until we figure ‘us’ out or I don’t know, maybe there’s no ‘us’ I just-”

“Hey, hey, hey Johnny calm down. Of course, there is an ‘us’ now.”

“Taeyong and I wanted to wait until tomorrow to talk about it but I guess we can do it now. Come here, let’s sit.” Jaehyun said while patting the spot next to him on the bed. Johnny sat down timidly and Taeyong sat next to him.

“So, any of you can stop me if they don’t agree but, how I see it is that now we, the three of us, are together like, boyfriends I guess? I know it’s going to get some time to get used to and we’re going to have stuffs to figure out along the way but for now, Johnny, of course there is an ‘us’ and you are as important as Taeyong is for me and I’m sure Taeyong feels the same way.”

“I do.” Taeyong said while kissing Johnny’s neck lightly.

“You belong here with us as much as Taeyong or I do, you understand? Don’t ever think otherwise. Sure, Taeyong and I have history and it’s never going to go away but from now on, it’s the three of us, together, making our own story. We both like you very much Johnny and it would mean the world if you would let us prove it to you.” Jaehyun didn’t feel right saying that they ‘love him’, it was too early but everything would come in due time, no need to rush anything.

“We really do Johnny, please trust us.”

Johnny couldn’t help but let escape some tears, that he quickly dried off but his boyfriends noticed them anyway.

“I hope those are happy tears.” Jaehyun whispered before enveloping the youngest in a tight hug and giving him a small kiss on his forehead. Taeyong joined in on the hug, enlacing his boyfriends lovingly.

“Thank you, I needed to hear that I guess. I like you both very, very much too, I’m so happy right now.”

“Us too.” Taeyong whispered. “Let’s go to bed now, I’m exhausted.”

Johnny and Jaehyun both nodded, also feeling quite sleepy. Ten minutes later, the three lovebirds were already asleep, Johnny in the middle being spooned by Taeyong while Jaehyun comfortably snuggled close to his chest. Johnny’s last thought was that he’s never felt that warm in his life and hoped from now on to always feel this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was Halloween night. Taeyong, Jaehyun and Johnny had been dating for about a month and everything was pretty much perfect. Well, almost everything. For example, having to explain to Taeil that two of his best friends were now dating his baby brother had been a lot less than perfect. Taeil had at first just laughed in their faces, saying that they really needed to come up with better pranks but when he saw the look on Johnny’s face and realized they were serious, he nearly fainted. Then he proceeded to almost assaulting his friends for perverting his little brother but Johnny eventually calmed him down, explaining to him everything, and hoping that he would understand. Taeil finally calmed down, not really sure what to think about the whole thing but trusting his friends and his brother. Of course, he had to warn Taeyong and Jaehyun that he would cut off their genitals if they ever hurt his baby brother but that was just regular big brother duties.

Another thing that had been a little less than perfect had been their sex life. Or rather the lack of. Johnny and Jaehyun were spending almost every night at Taeyong’s place and it had been really great for the most part. They got along so well, Johnny just fitted so perfectly with Jaehyun and Taeyong that it was hard to believe that they hadn’t always been together like this, the three of them. However, the only area where Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeyong lacked chemistry was in the bedroom. Each time things started to get a little bit heated between the three of them, Johnny would find some lame excuse to just dip out or just stop everything and jump to another activity that had nothing remotely sexy about it.

Taeyong and Jaehyun had tried to talk to their younger boyfriend but to no avail. They tried to initiate some kind of discussion about sex but failed miserably. As boyfriends, they thought they should be able to talk about these things openly and without fear of judgement but Johnny always shut them down. They tried to tell him that if he wasn’t ready it wasn’t a problem, they could wait and would never force him to do anything he didn’t feel comfortable with but Johnny always brushed them off, saying that it had nothing to do with that, he was just ‘not in the mood’ or any other excuse of the same caliber.

Once, Jaehyun and Taeyong had really try to have a sit down with Johnny about this issue. They could clearly sense that there was something else bothering the younger and they just wanted to help but they couldn’t if Johnny wouldn’t even talk to them. But oh boy, did that go wrong! Johnny just stormed off, saying that he didn’t understand what their obsession with sex was and that if they only wanted him for his body then they could just break up right away. After that, Taeyong and Jaehyun just dropped the subject entirely and hoped that Johnny would come talk to them when he was ready but it still hadn’t happened yet.

But tonight, they were just going to have fun and not think about anything even remotely sexually related. Tonight, they would just enjoy themselves at one of the best Halloween party on campus organized by the most popular frat of their university. Taeil had managed to get them three invitations thanks to what he liked to call ‘his connections to people in high places.’ Which actually just meant that he got these invites thanks to Donghyuk, his older boyfriend who graduated last year and was the former president of that aforementioned ‘most popular frat’.

Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun were currently getting ready to go in Taeyong’s room, adding the final touches to their matching costumes. They agreed to meet their friends directly at the party, Yuta promising them to have the best costume out of all of them. Knowing him, Taeyong just hoped it was not going to be something too embarrassing because they would probably have to hang out with him all night.

“Why do I have to be Hermione? Can’t Johnny be the girl?” Jaehyun pouted cutely while Taeyong adjusted the wig on his head. Taeyong thought that the costume actually fitted his boyfriend perfectly and that he wouldn’t mind seeing him more often in a pleated skirt and a wig. But he didn’t say any of that out loud, not yet at least. Johnny who was looking at himself in the mirror just smirked and adjusted his Gryffindor tie.

“But you look so cute as Hermione! You’re the prettiest Hermione I’ve ever seen!”

“Stop sweet-talking me Tae’ or I will put a real scar on your forehead.” Jaehyun groaned before getting up to push Johnny away from the mirror to look at himself. If he was being honest, he didn’t look that bad.

“Ok, party people, the Uber is here, let’s goooo!” Taeyong exclaimed, taking his boyfriends by the hand to drag them outside. They all decided against taking anyone’s car, knowing that they would be way too drunk at the end of the night to be able to drive home. Plus, an Uber ride to their university campus was pretty cheap.

Fifteen minutes later and the three of them were standing outside a huge house, very well decorated with pumpkins, skeletons, and fake spider webs everywhere in the front yard. They got up to the front porch where an actual bouncer was checking people in. They said their names, showed their ID and were allowed inside a few moments later.

Inside, the place was crowded with people in the most extravagant costumes. Everybody played along and had respected the dress code perfectly. Loud music was blasted through almost every room in the house and people were already grinding on the dancefloor. The alcohol was also flowing, bowls of spiked punch and strange alcoholic mixes everywhere, as well as regular beers in the kitchen. The boys helped themselves to some punch before finding a quieter corner to talk.

“Did Taeil tell you what time they were coming, babe?” Jaehyun asked Johnny, looking at two Spiderman dancing together like madmen. Those lycra suits did wonder for their butts, Jaehyun had to give them that.

“Mmmm, they should be here by now.” Johnny said, checking his watch and sipping his punch slowly.

“My dude, Johnny, you’re here!”

Johnny turned around to face a very joyful Mark, a huge smile on his face that Johnny reciprocated.

“Hey Markie! Of course, I’m here. Do I need to remind you who got you the invite in the first place? Johnny said before playfully ruffling Mark’s hair.

“Yes, your amazing brother Taeil.”

“Hey! I was talking about me.” Johnny exclaimed, a fake pout on his adorable features. Mark just giggled, already a little too drunk for his own good, before launching himself into Johnny’s body, hugging him like koala, his head hidden in the crook of his neck.

“I know, thank you amazing roommate.” Mark said just before planting a big kiss on Johnny’s cheek.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Taeyong said, slowly untangling Mark from Johnny’s body, said Mark who just kept giggling like an idiot.

“Oh hey guys, didn’t see you there!” Mark greeted genuinely, waving at them like a young child.

Jaehyun and Taeyong just gave a small smile, Jaehyun putting a possessive arm around Johnny’s hips while throwing a pointed look at Mark who totally missed it. It’s not that they didn’t like Mark, the guy was actually really nice and fun but also way too handsy with Johnny in their opinions, even when he wasn’t drunk. Johnny swore that he was like that with everyone but still, they were always a little wary of him. Johnny couldn’t help but blush at the feeling of Jaehyun’s arm on his hips but lucky for him, the room was way too dark for anybody to notice. If he was being honest, he kind of loved his boyfriends’ possessiveness. They made him feel wanted and loved and warm all over which was a very nice feeling. A screeching noise brought him back to the moment.

“Oh my god! You guys really managed to get Jaehyun to dress up as a girl. I love you so much right now! I need a picture.” Yuta exclaimed from behind them, already pulling his phone out. Jaehyun grabbed his phone before any picture could be taken and put it in his pocket.

“No picture, thanks.” Jaehyun said, offering Yuta a blinding fake smile before analysing his costume. Yuta’s Elsa costume from Frozen fitted him like a glove. His shoulder-length white hair was tied in a cute side braid, his make-up had been beautifully done, eyeliner and glitters perfectly in place and the gorgeous blue and white dress he was wearing fitted him quite prettily. Jaehyun was sure that almost everybody here thought he was a girl, and a real pretty one.

Jungwoo and Taeil quickly joined them too, Jungwoo dressed as a very cute Maya the bee while Taeil just came in dressed as a basketball player, never really one to like playing dress up.

An hour later and the party was in full swing. They were all already pretty drunk but not so wasted that they couldn’t dance. Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun had auto proclaimed themselves ‘the dance kings’ and nobody could get them off of the dancefloor. They were having way too much fun and enjoying dancing with each other like crazy. Some songs were a little sexier than others and the trio just went with the flow, literally. They danced to the rhythm, moving their bodies close to each other, undulating slowly to the beats, kissing, and touching each other, while still keeping their hands above their waists and above clothes. Everybody around them was either doing the same or too drunk to notice anything so they could let go without a care in the world.

Eventually, they needed a break from all that dancing and went to the bar to get another drink even if they were already pretty wasted and that maybe wasn’t the best of ideas. Yuta also joined them, begging to have his phone back which Jaehyun eventually accepted and the four of them started to chat, away from the noisy dancefloor. And of course, Yuta just had to put his foot in his mouth. And Taeyong just had to make everything worse.

“Guys, you were so hot on the dancefloor, it was incredible to watch.” Yuta said, clearly wasted, wobbling a little on his feet.

“You’re such a perv Yuta, please stop.” Jaehyun replied, exasperated with his friend antics.

“No but for real! So sexy, I bet the sex must be amazing, like mind-blowing!” Yuta added, imitating his mind being blown away with his hands. Jaehyun felt Johnny tense up next to him. He was going to ask Yuta to shut up once again when a very drunk and giggling Taeyong decided to intervened.

“Well, actually we wouldn’t really know, Johnny won’t let us tap that. But he has no issues being all handsy and shit with his roommate so sometimes I wonder-”

“Taeyong, what the fuck? You can’t say that!” Jaehyun exclaimed, shocked by Taeyong’s words.

Taeyong took some time to focus on what Jaehyun was saying before he realized what he just said. Oh god. He sobered up in a second. Taeyong turned to Johnny who was standing on his left, head bowed down, fingers gripping his cup tightly in front of him.

“Oh god, Johnny, I’m sorry, that was so rude of me, I’m sor-”

“I think I’m gonna go.”

“No, please, Johnny, I’m sorry, don’t leave-”

But Johnny was already making his way through the crowd, not listening to any of Taeyong’s apologies. Jaehyun threw his Hermione wig angrily at Taeyong before following Johnny out, Taeyong on his tail. They finally caught up to him outside, Johnny seemed to be walking home to his dorm which was not far away from the party.

“Johnny, please, I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry, please stop.” Taeyong shouted after his boyfriend, running up to him and grabbing his arm to make him stop. When Johnny finally turned around and looked at Taeyong, Taeyong felt like he had been physically punched. Johnny’s face was filled with tears, his eyes so sad but at the same time so angry. Johnny then yanked his arm away and just resumed walking, trying to muffled his sobs in his hands.

“Johnny please, I’m so sorry, I never should have said that, I’m so stupid, please, I didn’t mean it, I just-”

“You just what Taeyong?!” Johnny shouted, turning around to look at Taeyong in the eyes. “You didn’t mean to insinuate in front of our friend that I was fucking my roommate?! You didn’t mean to tell Yuta about our inexistent sex life? You didn’t mean to make me feel like shit for not having sex with you?!”

“I-I, fuck, Johnny, I’m so sorry, I messed up, please, I-”

“Go fuck yourself Taeyong.” And with that Johnny turned around and started to walk again, this time not even bothering to dry his tears anymore.

“Johnny, baby, stop, come here.” And this time, it was Jaehyun’s turn to catch up to their younger boyfriend, immediately engulfing him a very tight hug. Johnny instantly hugged him back, clutching his Gryffindor robes like his life depended on it, his anger being replaced by crippling sadness and shame.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay, calm down baby.”

Taeyong just stood next to them, not really knowing what to do.

“What Taeyong did was not ok in the slightest and you have all the reasons to be mad at him but you know he didn’t mean to hurt you. He can be stupid like that sometimes but he really didn’t mean what he said and I believe he genuinely feels sorry.” Jaehyun said while looking at Taeyong above Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny just kept crying in Jaehyun’s neck, everything being too much right now.

“But-but you guys are un-unhappy be-because of me.” Johnny eventually said between his sobs, his head still buried in Jaehyun’s neck.

“What? No, we’re not!” Taeyong said, stepping in and hugging their baby boy really tight. “Why would you say that Johnny?”

“Because we don’t have sex. I know you’re unhappy about that. And tonight just proved it again.”

“Johnny, I’m really sorry, if I could take it all back I would. I don’t care about sex, I care about you, I-

“And I’m unhappy about it too.” Johnny interrupted Taeyong, looking up and at his two boyfriends. “I want-I want you. I want to have sex with you but-but…” Johnny trailed off, suddenly feeling shy and maybe a little dumb.

“Go on, babe, you can tell us anything, you know that.” Jaehyun prompted, his hand rubbing small circles on his back.

“You guys have been having sex for years and that makes me nervous, I’m scared to not measure up and I overheard you talking one night, saying that, that would be weird if I were still a virgin and-and I-I am still a virgin and I’m nervous about the whole thing but I want it so much at the same time but I’m scared I’m not gonna be able to please you like you’d like and-” Johnny was interrupted in his tirade by the softest kiss Taeyong ever gave him, trying to pour all of his feelings for the young man in this one kiss.

“I’m so sorry for the comment about your virginity Johnny.” Taeyong said after stepping back, his hands still cupping Johnny’s face. “I don’t think it’s weird at all. I don’t know why I said that, like Jaehyun said, I can be very stupid sometimes. If anything, you being a virgin makes you even more special. I never wanted you to feel ashamed about that. I’m really sorry, baby.”

Jaehyun was about to add something when a screaming Captain America passed them by in the street, followed by a laughing Thor and a very drunk Iron Man who almost threw up on their shoes.

“Maybe we should go home, we’ll be more comfortable to talk.” Jaehyun said, before taking his phone out and ordering an Uber.

Ten minutes later and the three of them were sitting in Taeyong’s living room, Johnny cuddled up against Jaehyun’s side on the couch while Taeyong sat in the armchair.

“I’m sorry for ruining Halloween night.” Johnny said out of the blue.

“Nonsense. You didn’t ruin anything Johnny, you know that.” Jaehyun said softly.

“I’m sorry for what I said Johnny, genuinely sorry. So, so sorry babe.”

Johnny cuddled closer to Jaehyun’s side, sighed and finally answered.

“It’s ok… but just so you know, I am NOT sleeping with Mark. He’s like a brother to me, that’d be gross.” The younger said, pouting cutely.

Jaehyun laughed softly at that while his hands started to massage Johnny’s scalp.

“I think we should… we should talk about the real issue here.” Jaehyun prompted with a small smile. “Johnny, baby, about what you said earlier, I really want you to understand that you could never, and I say never, disappoint us or anything in bed. There’s nothing to level up to, we don’t expect anything from you, we just want you to be comfortable and enjoy yourself. The fact that you never had sex before is everything but an issue. I’m pretty sure I talk for Taeyong and I when I say that we would even feel honored to be your firsts, if you’d let us.”

“I want you to be my firsts, I want it so much. It’s just a little intimidating I guess.”

“If you would feel more comfortable with only just one of us for your first time then it’s okay too.” Taeyong said with a soft smile. Jaehyun thought that was actually a really thoughtful thing to say and threw a bright smile in Taeyong’s way.

“No, I don’t want that. My first time should be the three of us together. I want it to be that way.”

“We would love that too, baby boy.” Jaehyun whispered, pressing his lips tenderly into Johnny’s hair.

“I love that nickname.” Johnny mumbled, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. Jaehyun just chuckled and tipped the younger head up so he could kiss him sweetly on the lips. But soon, what started as an innocent kiss became much more heated and Taeyong couldn’t help but bite his lips and press a hand on his crotch area, the sight being a little too much right now. Also, Jaehyun still had that cute pleated skirt on and it didn’t help Taeyong’s situation at all. He’ll definitely have to explore that kink with his boyfriends another day.

“Could we, I mean, is it ok with you if we, like, uh, go to the bedroom?” Johnny said, blushing so much, he looked like a ripped tomato. A really cute ripped tomato.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything tonight, you know that right?”

“I’m sure Jae’, I-I just really want to. I mean, only if you guys want it too, we don’t have to-”

But Johnny, for the second time tonight, was once again interrupted with another extremely tender kiss that turn his insides to mush. Jaehyun kept kissing him like he was the most precious thing on earth for a minute or two making Johnny’s head spin and his desire grow. When the older finally pulled away, Johnny had this dreamy look in his eyes that made Jaehyun’s belly flutter with butterflies and without wasting a second more, he took Johnny and Taeyong’s hands in his, guiding the both of them to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I know it's a little short but the next one is coming up sooon, I promise :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot development here, sorryyy.  
> Next chapter next week!

Once the bedroom's door closed behind them, Taeyong was the first to move. He captured Johnny's lips with his, kissing him slowly while backing him up in Jaehyun's chest. Jaehyun's hands instinctively came up to rest on Johnny's hips, tracing small circles on the fabric of his Gryffindor robes. Johnny whimpered in Taeyong's mouth and gripped the other hair tightly while at the same time pushing his hips back in Jaehyun's crotch. He couldn't help but let escape a filthy moan when he felt Jaehyun's hard length press against his butt.

"Mmmm, love the pretty sounds you make baby boy." Jaehyun whispered lowly in his ear, softly kissing and biting his way down his neck.

"Fuck, ah-! Mo-more, please!" Johnny whined against Taeyong's lips, already feeling lightheaded.

"Already begging baby?"

And that comment from Taeyong made Johnny blush from head to toe and hide his head into the crook of his neck. The two older boys just smirked at their boyfriend's display of cuteness and decided to give him a little bit more. Jaehyun slowly took off Johnny's robes while Taeyong worked on his red and gold tie as well as his pristine white shirt. Few moments later and Johnny was half naked between his two boyfriends, squirming and moaning as Taeyong went down his bare chest, sucking and biting the white milky skin gently but hard enough to leave bruises. Taeyong wanting nothing more than to mark his baby up, to show his claim. Taeyong spent more time torturing Johnny's sensitive nipples, enjoying feeling Johnny fell apart under his skilled mouth.

But Taeyong couldn't take all the credits as he saw Jaehyun's hands starting to unbutton Johnny's pants and slowly lowering down his zipper. Johnny's knees started to wobble and Jaehyun steadied his boyfriend by hooking one arm around his hips, pressing him tightly to his chest. Taeyong's mouth came back up to kiss Johnny as Jaehyun's hands started to stroke Johnny's length through his underwear, already soaked with precum.

“You’re already so wet for us baby boy.” Jaehyun whispered in the younger’s ear, the dirty talk making Johnny blush and whimper.

While Jaehyun kept stroking Johnny's clothed erection and mouthing at the back of his neck, Taeyong decided to completely remove Johnny's jeans and at the same time getting rid of his socks. Jaehyun was about to slide Johnny's underwear down the younger's beautiful legs when Johnny grabbed his wrist.

"T-take off your clothes t-too, please?" Johnny asked bashfully, feeling extremely self-conscious all of a sudden with his two boyfriends fully clothed next to him.

"Sure baby, if there's anything you feel uncomfortable with, don't hesitate to tell us ok?" Jaehyun said before dropping a loving kiss behind the younger's ear. Johnny nodded and his boyfriends quickly got rid of all their clothes, leaving only their underwear on.

“Next time Jae, I’ll fuck you with that cute skirt on.” Taeyong said just before capturing Jaehyun’s bottom lips between his teeth, kissing him above Johnny’s shoulder, biting on the tender flesh a little too hard. Jaehyun whimpered, grabbed Taeyong’s waist and almost smashed his hips against Johnny’s, making the three of them moan loudly.

Jaehyun finally pulled away and took Johnny's hand to guide him to the bed, Taeyong following closely behind them. Jaehyun prompted Johnny to make himself comfortable against the pillows then gently spread the younger’s legs to kneel between them, his eyes never leaving Johnny’s face, wanting to catch any sign of doubt or fear from the younger. He found none but perhaps a little nervousness so he started tracing soothing circles on his thighs in order to make him relax. Johnny let out a contented sigh and relax a little, his body sagging against the pillows. Taeyong lied down next to Johnny on his side, just admiring their younger boyfriend for a while.

It was the first time since San Diego that he was seeing Johnny with so little clothing on and oh boy, was he beautiful. Johnny’s chiselled chest was going up and down rapidly, his breathing getting quicker as the pleasure and anticipation rose inside of him. Taeyong could see a small bead of sweat starting to form between his pecs and couldn’t help but lick a strip from his pecs to his belly button making Johnny moan lewdly. The younger man closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the pillows, his lips red and puffy parted slightly to let escape small whimpers as Taeyong kept peppering the skin just above his underwear with feathery kisses, teasing Johnny and making him writhe under his lips.

“Oh god, you’re beautiful, both of you. My beautiful boys.” Jaehyun whispered roughly above them, the sight clearly affecting him. Taeyong lifted his head back up, got on his knees and softly grabbed Jaehyun’s nape to bring their mouths together in perhaps the softest kiss they ever exchanged. Taeyong and Jaehyun were rarely as gentle as that with their kisses or their actions in general during sex but tonight felt different. Tonight, they needed to take things slow for Johnny, they needed to show him how much they cared for him and make sure that the younger felt as good as possible with them. Tonight, it was more about making love than fucking. Tonight was their first time together and they will make it memorable for Johnny. They would have plenty of time to experiment later.

Taeyong and Jaehyun kept kissing above Johnny for a while, the younger not being able to tear his eyes away from his boyfriends’ faces. He swallowed hard and bit his lips even harder, his breathing getting shorter. That was the hottest sight he’s ever seen. Jaehyun was still kneeling between his legs and Taeyong was on his other side, kneeling as well and at the same time trapping one of the younger’s legs between him and Jaehyun. Johnny felt himself grew even harder in his underwear which started to be almost painful. Slowly, he started to bring his hand down his body, lightly brushing past his chest and abs, and was about to slip it inside his boxer when Jaehyun’s hand slapped his own away. Jaehyun stopped kissing Taeyong for a second and turned his head to lock eyes with Johnny, his gaze burning right through the younger’s soul.

“No touching yourself for now Johnny boy. Just watch, ok babe?”

Johnny bit his lips again and nodded, fisting his hands into the white sheets beneath him.

“You’re the best boy, Johnny.” Jaehyun said while stroking his hips gently and giving him the brightest smile. Johnny felt his dick twitch at the praise and closed his eyes in embarrassment. Jaehyun smirked before diving right back in Taeyong’s mouth but this time, Taeyong had something else in mind.

“Should we give our baby boy a show?” Taeyong asked against Jaehyun’s lips before slowly lowering his hands down Jaehyun abs, getting closer and closer to his boyfriend’s throbbing erection still trapped in its cotton prison.

“Ah-! Ye-yes, we should!” Jaehyun panted in the crook of Taeyong’s neck, firmly gripping his lover sides for balance. Taeyong just smirked and started to stroke his boyfriend painfully slow through his underwear. Jaehyun couldn’t help but let escape a loud moan at the light stimulation. He was pretty worked up already but Taeyong wasn’t much better so he didn’t feel too embarrassed.

Since they got together with Johnny, they both decided that they would wait for Johnny to do anything and that had been a real challenge since then. They had almost given into temptation one night, when Johnny had too much schoolwork to do and it was only Taeyong and Jaehyun for the night. But they didn’t and demonstrated a huge level of self-control that they didn’t even know they possessed. It just didn’t feel right for Johnny to not be there with them.

“Taeyong, babe, stop teasing.” Jaehyun groaned in his neck, biting a little more forcefully on the delicate skin there. Taeyong whined and eventually complied, sliding Jaehyun’s underwear down his thighs so it pooled around his knees on the mattress. Taeyong then got to work immediately, taking Jaehyun’s length in his hand and stroking him hard and fast, not really in the mood for teasing anymore. They heard Johnny whimper and groan on the bed beneath them, as well as they felt the leg that was still trapped between them shake almost violently.

“Look at our baby boy, Jae.” Taeyong whispered lowly in Jaehyun’s ear, not slowing down. “He looks so hot right now. So wet and needy, just for us.” Jaehyun whimpered and turned his head towards Johnny who was indeed looking extremely hot right now. His face all red, his lips glossy with spit and his eyes clouded with lust fixed on Taeyong’s hand stroking Jaehyun firmly. Johnny was shaking, his boxers now completely ruined, trying his best to not touch himself and be the good boy he was. Jaehyun had to turn his head away, this was too much.

“Stop Tae ah-! Please, I-I’m gonna c-come.”

“Mmmm, I don’t see the issue here.”

“Ah! St-stop, I wanna c-come inside h-him, please!”

“You do, babe?”

“Ye-yes! Please!”

“What do you think, Johnny? Would you like that?” Taeyong asked, looking into Johnny’s direction. Johnny looked up, eyes glassy and unfocused and nodded slightly.

“Use your words baby boy.”

“I-I, yes! I want Jae-Jaehyun to… to…”

“To what love?” Taeyong teased, slowing down his movements so Jaehyun wouldn’t come too fast.

“To… come inside me.” He said almost in a whisper, turning even redder.

“Aww, such a good boy, baby.” Taeyong cooed before stopping his movements entirely on Jaehyun’s length. He kissed Jaehyun one last time, then lowered himself down to kiss Johnny’s lips slowly, gently biting his already abused lower lips.

“Jaehyun is gonna prep you babe.” Taeyong murmured against his younger lover’s lips. “It might be a little uncomfortable at first but if it gets too much, you stop him, ok?”

“Y-yes. And…”

“Yes, babe?”

“It’s just…, uh, I was thinking, maybe, uh, you could fuck Jaehyun while he f-fucks me? I mean, only if you guys w-want to, we don’t have to, I mean…” Johnny trailed of, biting his lips nervously and looking away from Taeyong, like he was ashamed of what he just asked.

“Babe, look at me.”

But Johnny didn’t turn his gaze back to Taeyong, seeming fascinated by the lamp on the nightstand.

“Johnny, look at me please.” Taeyong asked again, a little more firmly this time. Johnny eventually locked eyes with Taeyong again, swallowing hard.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of in what you just asked, ok baby? You know you can tell us anything, there’s no judgment here. If you want to try something, tell us, if something doesn’t feel right, tell us right away.” Taeyong kissed Johnny on the forehead and added. “Also, this a great idea, baby boy, I’d love to.”

Johnny smiled and kissed Taeyong slowly, bucking his hips a little to gain some friction while his hands roamed all over Taeyong’s stomach but not daring to go any lower. Taeyong groaned when he felt Johnny’s clothed crotch touch his hips and eventually pulled back to get the main event started.

“Then, Jaehyun will prep you and I’ll prep him.”

“Prep me once I’m already inside Johnny.”

Johnny whimpered and stop breathing for a second, picturing the scene in his head. That was way too hot. He should think of something else if he didn’t want to cum on the spot.

“I won’t be able to focus on him if you do me at the same time and I’m scared I’ll hurt him.”

Taeyong nodded and kissed Jaehyun one last time before lying down next to Johnny again, lazily stroking the younger’s chest, making Johnny shiver under his fingers.

“Do we still have condoms, Tae?”

“Yeah, I got some a few weeks ago. Bedside table, last drawer.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t use condoms anymore, they got tested and trusted each other so there was no need but Taeyong thought that Johnny might not feel comfortable to go bareback with them just yet.

“Don’t want t-to. I’m a… virgin and you guys are clean. Can…can we not?” Johnny asked, a little hesitant.

“You sure babe? It’s gonna get messy.” Taeyong warned softly.

“Ye-yeah. I-I think I prefer it me-messy.”

“Oh god, how are you even real?” Jaehyun groaned while bending over Johnny to get their favorite raspberry flavored lube in Taeyong’s nightstand. Once he got it, Jaehyun put the lube down next to Johnny’s hips before slowly taking off the younger’s underwear, watching his face like a hawk for any sign of distress but he saw none. Johnny closed his eyes and hissed lowly when his hard cock was finally free, almost forgetting the ‘no touching rule’ but catching himself just in time.

“So beautiful baby, so pretty for us.” Jaehyun said, kissing his belly button softly before leaning back and squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers. “Bend your legs up for me baby.” And Johnny did just that, holding his thighs firmly as if to ground him, feet still flat on the bed. He felt extremely expose and vulnerable in his position but he trusted his boyfriends. They would never hurt him or force him to do anything he wasn’t ready for, he knew that.

“Mmmm, our baby prepared himself for us, uh? Shaved and all.” Jaehyun whispered sexily, his hands pushing gently on Johnny’s knees to get him to spread his legs a little bit more. Johnny shivered from head to toe and bit his lips, his cheeks heating up. He then let out a strangled moan when Jaehyun traced his rim with his lubed fingers, marvelling at the smooth pink skin.

“I-I’ve been preparing f-for a while, in c-case…”

“Have you ever fingered yourself too?” Taeyong asked, his head filled with insanely hot images of Johnny playing with himself.

Johnny blushed harder and hid his head in the pillow. “I’ve tried once but… but it didn’t feet that good so I never did it again.”

“Well, don’t worry baby, our Jaehyunnie is going to make you feel really good, just relax and enjoy.”

“I will baby, I’ve got you, don’t stress it.” Jaehyun confirmed and Johnny let out a shaky breath he didn’t even know he was holding and willed himself to relax. Taeyong kissed him on the cheek and murmured sweet praises in his ears, effectively calming his beating heart.

Jaehyun resumed his kissing on Johnny’s lower stomach, switching between kissing, tracing complexed patterns with his tongue and biting the taunt flesh until small bruises appeared. Jaehyun definitely liked marking Johnny as much as Taeyong did and Johnny wasn’t complaining. Johnny moaned sinfully, wriggling his hips to try and gain more friction on his hard cock but Jaehyun just kept avoiding it on purpose. Jaehyun’s lubed hand slowly reached for Johnny’s puckered hole, just softly brushing pass it, testing the waters. Jaehyun felt Johnny tense up under his touch and finally decided to take him in his mouth, as a distraction. Johnny instinctively opened his legs more and bucked his hips, almost choking his boyfriend who quickly put a firm hand on his hips, effectively grounding Johnny to the bed. Jaehyun sucked him off slowly at first, just suckling on the head like a lollipop. Johnny trashed a little bit on the bed, the pleasure building up in his lower belly felt at the same time too much and not enough. He felt Jaehyun’s fingers play with his balls a little before going back to his entrance, still brushing and massaging his rim slowly, not breaching in just yet. Johnny was about to ask for more when Jaehyun took him almost entirely in his mouth as well as the first finger pushed past his rim. The slight stretch went almost totally unnoticed for Johnny as he was overwhelmed with the intense pleasure that Jaehyun’s mouth was providing.

“Fuck! Ah! S-so good Jaehyun! Ah!”

“He’s good at it, right?” Taeyong teased, his eyes fixed on Jaehyun’s mouth going up and down Johnny’s cock.

“S-so good! Ah, fuck!”

Jaehyun sucked Johnny harder, fuelled on by the praises his boyfriends were giving him and added another finger, this time making Johnny whimper, the sting a little too much.

“Relax babe, please, relax for me baby boy.” Jaehyun said comfortingly, letting go of Johnny’s cock to press small kisses inside his thighs. Jaehyun moved his fingers carefully inside the younger, stretching him as well as looking for this one spot that would make Johnny see stars. Johnny frowned and tried to concentrate on Jaehyun’s mouth instead of his fingers, the feeling being not so pleasant. Taeyong tried to distract his younger boyfriend as best as possible by kissing him hard and playing with his nipples, making Johnny pant in his mouth.

“AH! There, y-yes, pl-please, yes! Oh god!”

Seemed like Jaehyun found the spot. He kept pressing and rubbing on the small bundle of nerves, making Johnny release the sweetest sounds ever, totally losing himself to the pleasure. Jaehyun carefully added another finger, directly aiming for Johnny’s sweet spot again, knowing the stretch would hurt more. Johnny tensed around his fingers at first but quickly the pain was replaced by blinding pleasure coursing through his veins. Jaehyun kept fingering Johnny a little bit more, making sure to stretch his boyfriend as much as possible before finally taking his fingers away. Johnny whined a little at the loss and Jaehyun couldn’t help but let escape a low moan at the sight of Johnny’s wet hole clenching around nothing. He couldn’t wait to be inside that tight heat.

Jaehyun took one of the fluffy pillows to put it behind Johnny lower back, quickly lubed himself up before aligning himself at Johnny’s entrance. He lowered himself down on Johnny’s body, being careful not to breach in just yet and captured the younger lips in a deep passionate kiss that felt so intimate, he almost teared up. He then turned his head to the side to kiss Taeyong who was watching his two men intensely, his eyes clouded with lust and love, before going back to Johnny’s face, locking eyes with him, the tips of his erection just brushing against Johnny’s quivering hole.

“Ready baby?”

“Y-yes.”

“Remember, if it’s too much, stop me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I trust you.”

Jaehyun gave him a sweet smile before finally pushing in, never breaking eyes contact with Johnny. Instantly, Johnny’s mouth fell open in a silent ‘oh’, his eyes burning a little, and his muscles tightened involuntary. Jaehyun was big, a lot bigger than his three fingers. Jaehyun groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets next to Johnny’s hand.

“Relax baby, please, oh god, you’re so tight.”

Johnny whimpered and tightened a little bit more before forcing himself to relax a bit. Taeyong peppered the younger’s neck with soft kisses, trying to distract Johnny from the stretch that seemed to be quite painful. Jaehyun went as slow as possible, trying to make this experience as little painful as possible for Johnny but the older man could still see Johnny frowned in discomfort. Midway through, Johnny’s hands came up to Jaehyun’s hips, stopping him from going any further.

“Johnny, babe, are you ok? Are your hurt?” Jaehyun said, starting to really panic when he saw a tear running down Johnny’s cheek. He started to pull out but Johnny stopped him again.

“Don’t move, please. I just-just need a minute.” Johnny said, panting heavily, eyes tightly shut now.

“But you’re crying!”

“I’m ok, I promise! Please, don’t p-pull out! I want it, please. Just kiss me.”

Jaehyun bit his lips worriedly, not really knowing what to do to ease his boyfriend’s pain. He threw a lost glance at Taeyong, silently asking for help.

“Kiss him, babe, come on, it’ll be ok.” Taeyong prompted with a reassuring smile. Jaehyun leaned down and kissed Johnny as gently as possible, being very careful about not moving his hips. Johnny linked his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and deepened the kiss, turning the initial gentle kiss into something much more heated with a lot of tongue and probably too much teeth. Jaehyun felt Johnny move his hips slightly, taking him a little deeper which ripped a low growl out of him immediately swallowed by Johnny’s hungry mouth. Slowly, Jaehyun started to push inside the younger’s body again while still kissing him breathlessly. Johnny was still very tight but the slide was easier and Johnny was moaning softly in his mouth, tears having dried up completely. When he finally bottomed out, they both moaned loudly, Jaehyun even biting the younger shoulder in the heat of the moment. Johnny didn’t seem to mind and just whimpered softly, baring his neck to give his boyfriend even more skin to mark.

“I feel so full… And you’re so d-deep…” Johnny mumbled, already half lost in his own world of pleasure by now.

“Fuck, Johnny!” Jaehyun cursed, Johnny’s words making it hard for Jaehyun to stay still.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Taeyong said beside them, his breathing hard, his hands massaging himself through the underwear he still had on. “I’ve never seen anything that hot. You look incredible, both of you.”

“Fuck, Taeyong!” Praises always worked wonders on Jaehyun, and it seemed like Johnny didn’t mind them at all either. “Get in me now!”

“Mmm, bossy, I like it.”

Taeyong didn’t waste any more time, got rid of his underwear, kneeled behind Jaehyun and poured a large amount of lube in his hand. He prepped Jaehyun quickly, but carefully, still amazed at the tight heat around his fingers. After making sure Jaehyun was well stretch, Taeyong slowly pushed in, mindful of both Jaehyun and Johnny’s comfort.

“Oh god!” Jaehyun exclaimed, completely overwhelmed by all the sensation. “I wo-won’t last long.” He said between rough pants. “Can we move Johnny?”

“Yes please!” And that was all Taeyong needed to hear to start moving, slow but deep thrusts inside Jaehyun that were mimicked inside Johnny’s clenching hole. Taeyong set the pace, thrusting in Jaehyun’s tight heat languidly, enjoying having his two boyfriends squirming and whimpering underneath him.

“Fa-faster, please!” Johnny begged, slowly losing his mind with this torturous slow pace. Taeyong smirked but complied, snapping his hips forwards with slightly much force than strictly necessary, and just kept thrusting in and out of Jaehyun quickly, forcing the other man to do the same, making the three of them moan lewdly. Johnny was shaking from head to toe, his mouth letting out embarrassing high pitch moans and his nails leaving deep red marks on Jaehyun’s shoulder blades. He has never felt anything that good in his life before. Sex was amazing he thought. But he wondered though, was sex always this good or was it mainly because he was madly in love with these two beautiful men?

“Yes, yes, yes, there!” Johnny shouted, arching his back beautifully, one of his hands coming to rest on top of Taeyong’s hand on Jaehyun’s hips. Taeyong automatically interlaced their fingers and dropped a small kiss on Jaehyun’s spine, searching always more contact with his boys.

“Uh! Tae, please, more, I’m- I’m-” Jaehyun felt some tears clinging to his lashes, the pleasure starting to overwhelm him. Being fucked while fucking someone was maybe the best feeling ever.

Taeyong felt Jaehyun tremble under him and he knew his lover wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Come for me, babe.” He whispered against Jaehyun’s ear, accelerating his thrusts even more, hitting the other’s prostate dead on.

“Fuck, I-”

But Jaehyun was cut short when he felt Johnny’s walls clench like crazy around him and seconds later, Johnny was coming, thick ropes of cum splashing all over his abs, some also getting on Jaehyun’s pale torso. Jaehyun looked up at Johnny’s face and the totally fucked out gaze that the younger one gave him was enough to send him over the edge as well. He came in a silent scream, gripping the sheets next Johnny’s face so hard his knuckles turned white. Taeyong fucked him through his orgasm but stopped when he saw Johnny whined, a painful expression on his face, oversensitivity probably kicking in.

Jaehyun and Taeyong lied down on each side of Johnny, the three of them catching their breath.

“That was amazing.” Johnny said, looking at the ceiling, a dopey smile on, his heart still beating way too fast. Johnny felt Jaehyun’s warm cum slipping out of him and that made his limp cock jerk.

“It was perfect.” Jaehyun answered, linking his fingers with Johnny’s, Taeyong doing the same with his other hand.

“I love you. And it’s not just my post orgasm mushy brain talking. I love you, I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” Johnny confessed, still looking at the ceiling but biting his lips nervously now. Maybe that wasn’t the best time to confess. Maybe it was too soon. Maybe they didn’t feel the same. Maybe-

“We love you too Johnny.”

“We do. You’re our baby boy, only ours and we love you very much. And don’t let that Mark kid get too close to you by the way.” And Johnny just chuckled, only Taeyong could get jealous in such an emotional moment. He turned on his side to give pouty Taeyong a kiss when he noticed that the other was still hard.

“You didn’t come!”

“It’s ok, I’ll take care of it.” Taeyong said, dropping a small kiss on Johnny’s head.

“No, you can fuck me too. Please, I want it!”

“Baby, that’s a very nice offer but you’re way too sensitive right now, you wouldn’t feel good.”

“No, I can take it, I promise! I wanna feel you too, please!”

“Next time baby, I promise, right now-”

“Come on, Tae! I want to make you come, I said I could take it-”

But Johnny was cut short in his rambling when Taeyong unceremoniously pushed two fingers inside Johnny’s wet and puffy hole, cum still dripping on the sheets, only to make the younger groan in discomfort and squirm away from the intrusive digits. Jaehyun threw a reprimanding glance to Taeyong over Johnny’s shoulder but Taeyong just rolled his eyes.

“See? Too sensitive, babe.” Taeyong said, dropping another kiss on Johnny’s forehead and taking his fingers out slowly.

“Then, can I suck you off?”

“You don’t have to, babe.”

“But I want to. That for sure I can do. Please.”

Taeyong hesitated just a second more before nodding and helping Johnny to kneel between his legs. Johnny blushed a little bit more when he found himself face to ‘face’ with Taeyong’s hard leaking cock. He felt a little nervous but also very excited and his excitement won over his stress. He lowered his head slowly at first, tasting the raspberry lube on his boyfriend’s dick. He sucked slowly on the head for mere seconds before deciding to be braver and to take the whole length in his mouth but ending almost chocking himself in his haste.

“Slow down baby, don’t hurt yourself. Your mouth feels so good, oh god.”

Jaehyun sat down near Johnny and rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back, encouraging the younger while calming him a little. Johnny was beautiful bent down like this on Taeyong’s body and Jaehyun couldn’t resist but softly nudging the younger’s ass cheeks to take a look at the puffy hole which was still sleek with his cum. Jaehyun dipped discreetly two fingers between Johnny’s cheeks and just grazed the sensitive entrance, making Johnny moan lewdly around Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong whined and bucked his hips a little, the wet heat around his hard cock being heaven.

Johnny pulled away a bit, pushing Taeyong’s hips on the mattress to stop him from ramming his cock down his throat. Johnny took Taeyong’s back in his mouth slowly, his tongue flat on the underside of his lover’s cock while he hollowed his cheeks and used his hands to cover what he couldn’t take of Taeyong’s length. Taeyong moaned and intertwined his hands into Johnny’s locks softly, not applying any pressure, letting the younger boy go at his own pace. Jaehyun was still playfully rubbing Johnny’s entrance, making sure to keep it light as to not overstimulate him too much and the younger seemed to really like it, moaning and humming around Taeyong’s pulsating cock while pushing his ass back in Jaehyun’s touch.

Taeyong groaned at the feeling and the view in front of him. He was already pretty worked up from their previous activities so he knew he wasn’t going to last long. A particularly hard suck from Johnny made him whine and buck his hips involuntary down Johnny’s throat, the pressure making him come on the spot, without any warning to Johnny.

“Fuck, Johnny I’m sorry! Are you ok?” He asked when Johnny came back up, trying to swallow what he could between two fits of cough. Johnny nodded and Taeyong drew him close for a chaste kiss, tasting himself on Johnny’s lips before letting the younger lie back down between him and Jaehyun. Johnny still had some cum on his chin and cheeks so Jaehyun cleaned it all up with his tongue, finishing his work by planting a soft kiss on Johnny’s glossy lips. They rested in comfortable silence for a little while, none of them wanting to let go of the moment and their little bubble of sex and love.

“We should take a shower.” Jaehyun whispered eventually, already half asleep and all snuggled up in Johnny’s side. It had been a long night after all.

“We should.” Taeyong said but not moving an inch. Johnny wasn’t making any noise and it turned out that the younger one was already passed out cold. Snoring softly in his pillow. Taeyong and Jaehyun exchanged a small smile before Taeyong quickly went to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth and cleaned everybody up quickly, exchanging soft kisses with Jaehyun in the process. Once that was done, Taeyong and Jaehyun both got closer to Johnny’s sleeping body, enlacing the young boy lovingly.

“I love you Taeyong.”

“And I love you even more Jae. Sleep tight babe.” And after one last chaste kiss, both of them fell asleep quickly, fingers intertwined and resting on Johnny’s bare hips.


	7. Chapter 7

“Taeyong, stop! I’m trying to study here.” Johnny huffed, scooching his chair over and away from Taeyong’s wandering hands. Taeyong chuckled and watched as his cute boyfriend tried to focus back on his physics assignment with a cute pout on his face. Taeyong sighed and decided to change targets. He stood up and went around the table to sit down next to Jaehyun this time.

“Uh uh, no, babe. I’m working too here.” Jaehyun said without lifting his head from his paper. He had to hand in this corporate law case by tomorrow 6PM and he really couldn’t afford to get distracted right now. “Also, we are in a library, so stop being so inappropriate.”

“What?! Me, inappropriate?” Taeyong exclaimed, clearly faking to be offended with his cute pout that was way too distracting.

“Shhh! Library, remember?” Maybe coming to study to the campus main library with his two boyfriends wasn’t the greatest of idea, Jaehyun thought, a little annoyed. Well, no. Johnny was very studious and just the good boy he always was but Taeyong was a nightmare. Said nightmare who was the one who suggested the idea in the first place.

Taeyong had a meeting here later this afternoon with the first-year he was tutoring to go over his last exam copy, so he thought he would stay on campus and get some work done in the campus main library instead of going back home right after class. And since being away from his two charming boyfriends was never fun, he had asked them to stay here as well to study. The other two had agreed, really thinking they would all get some study down because well, they needed to pass their classes. The midterms grades for this fall were just disclosed last Monday and if Taeyong and Jaehyun were pretty satisfied with their scores, Johnny had been more than disappointed with his. He didn’t do bad per se but he wasn’t even in the top 10 of his class and that bothered him. He was so used to getting top grades in high school that this change made him a little depressed and quite doubtful. Maybe engineering wasn’t for him after all, he wasn’t really that good at it anyway. Fortunately, Johnny had the two greatest boyfriends of all time who made sure to cheer him up real good, in any way possible, which now included a lot of great sex.

“You guys are no fun.” Taeyong whined, and finally picked up his multicultural management book in an attempt to start reading the chapter he had to for tomorrow. He skimmed through a few pages quickly but gave up on reading the whole thing, this particular chapter being way too boring for him. He was about to check his watch when a shy known voice interrupted him.

“Hi Taeyong, I’m ready for our class.”

“Hey Alex! Great, just on time. Go sit over there, I’ll grab my stuffs and be right over.”

Alex just smiled at Taeyong and nodded before going to sit down, a few tables away from Taeyong and his boyfriends.

“ _This_ is the freshman you’re tutoring?” Johnny asked, trying to sound neutral but failing judging by the look Taeyong was giving him.

“Yeah, why? Anything wrong with that?”

“I mean, no, yes, I don’t know? I guess, I just don’t really like him, that’s all.” Johnny answered honestly, looking at Alex who was getting his books out of his bag.

“You don’t? But why? He is like, super sweet.” Taeyong said, frowning. “But how do you even know him? I thought business and engineering majors didn’t really hang out together, I mean, I know we didn’t when I was a freshman.”

“Him, sweet? Yeah right.” Johnny scoffed and rolled his eyes, clearly not agreeing. “I mean, come on Tae, don’t tell me you really believe his ‘I’m so cute and innocent’ act, right? I’m pretty sure it’s all a façade.”

Taeyong kind of started to get a little irritated at Johnny’s behavior. From what he knew, Alex was a nice person, smart and quiet, and very genuine. Taeyong didn’t understand why Johnny disliked him that much. Did something happen between them that he was not aware of?

Johnny threw a dirty look in Alex’s way before adding. “He is a close friend of Mark, they have known each other since high school so we hung out sometimes but this guy has always given me the creeps. There’s something shady about him, or like fake, I don’t know. Also, the way he looks at you is anything but friendly. He looks like he wanna eat you whole.”

“Oh, so you’re jealous, that explains a lot.”

“What? No! That’s not it! I just think you should be wary of this guy.”

“I think you’re being a little paranoid Johnny, there’s nothing to be wary about.” Taeyong said, dismissing Johnny’s arguments and shaking his head. “Anyway, I gotta go, don’t wait for me, I’ll see you guys at my place later, right?”

“Yeah, sure babe. We’ll see you tonight.” Jaehyun eventually said, after staying silent during all of Johnny and Taeyong’s little interaction. Taeyong smiled at them before leaving, going to sit down next to his student while Johnny kept burning holes in the back of Taeyong’s head, a little mad that his boyfriend couldn’t see what he saw in that Alex.

“Hey babe, calm down, please?” Jaehyun said while taking the younger’s hand that was resting on the table. Johnny sighed and squeezed Jaehyun’s hand lightly.

“I’m sorry, I… I guess Taeyong is right, maybe I’m being paranoid. I just don’t like him.”

“Well, it’s ok, that happens sometimes. We don’t have to agree on everything or everyone.” Jaehyun said, smiling softly at Johnny, not letting go of his hand. “Do you want to stay here to study some more or should we just head home?”

“Do you mind going home? I think I’m done with my study for today.”

“Yeah, sure, let’s go.”

**\---**

Later that night, Jaehyun and Johnny were both cuddled up on Taeyong’s couch, watching some not really interesting reality TV show but mostly just enjoying each other’s company. They were waiting for Taeyong to come back which should be soon now since he texted them fifteen minutes ago saying that his lesson just ended. At first Johnny found it really weird to be at Taeyong’s place without him but it was Taeyong’s wish that they wait for him there for more convenience, as he had said. Taeyong even went as far as giving Johnny his own key to the house after only dating for a little more than a month, saying something like ‘mi casa es tu casa’, which made the younger frown and blush in embarrassment since he didn’t speak a word of Spanish.

“What are you thinking about, baby boy?”

“That I should learn Spanish.” Johnny said, snuggling closer to Jaehyun’s sides. Jaehyun chuckled and dropped a kiss on the younger’s soft hair. Johnny was just weird like that sometimes. Jaehyun pressed another kiss on his temple before going back to watching TV while softly playing with Johnny’s brown locks.

Johnny leaned into Jaehyun’s touch, all of a sudden wanting a little more than little innocent pecks on the head. Johnny took advantage of his position to press open mouth kisses on Jaehyun’s neck and jaw, his hands venturing under Jaehyun’s shirt shyly at first but became a lot more confident when the younger felt Jaehyun tense and shiver under his touch. Johnny pinched one of Jaehyun’s nipples which made the older man moan and tilt his head back, letting Johnny mark him however he wanted while soft groans escaped his mouth. When Johnny’s hands started to venture lower and lower, Jaehyun just grabbed the other’s thighs and manhandled him until Johnny was straddling his laps, Johnny automatically locking his arms behind his older boyfriend’s neck.

“Wanna play, baby?” Jaehyun asked while nibbling at the other’s neck and collarbones. Johnny just nodded and rocked his hips, trying to get more friction on his hardening dick. A sudden bite from Jaehyun made the younger moan and whine loudly.

“Didn’t hear you baby boy.”

“Y-yes! Please, w-want you!”

Jaehyun just smirked against Johnny’s skin, his hands reaching for the younger’s bulge that was forming in his pants. Johnny’s breath hitched and his mind started to run wild. He was always so sensitive. Jaehyun knew that and decided to take full advantage of it, massaging his clothed erection softly at first while alternating between peppering feathery kisses on his neck and kissing the younger’s mouth deep and slow. This rhythm was pure torture for Johnny. It felt so good in a way but definitely not enough. He was now panting roughly in Jaehyun’s ear, biting his lips to suppress the small whimpers and yelps that were so embarrassing to him.

That didn’t seem to please Jaehyun.

“AH!” Johnny moaned lewdly when Jaehyun gripped him firmly through his pants, squeezing just enough to feel really good.

“You know we don’t like it when you don’t let us hear you, babe.”

“I-I’m sorry, I-Ah! Oh god, m-more, pl-please, more!” Johnny stammered, letting out all the embarrassing sounds that his two boyfriends loved so much. Jaehyun’s own pants were starting to feel really tight as well. Having Johnny moaning and wriggling on his laps tended to do that to him.

“Get up and strip for me, baby.”

Johnny blushed like crazy at that but hurriedly did exactly as he was asked, knowing that Jaehyun would take great care of him. Once he was totally naked, Jaehyun signalled for Johnny to come sit back down on his laps, to straddle him like before.

“You’re so pretty baby like this, I’m so glad only Taeyong and I got to have you like that.” Jaehyun said while kissing his collarbones lightly then going a little further down to play with his erected nipple, nibbling and licking the rosy flesh until it was a little too much for Johnny. Jaehyun’s head came back up, kissed Johnny hard making the younger yelp and grind down hard on Jaehyun’s laps, now desperately looking for any friction on his almost painful erection.

“T-touch me, please!” Johnny sobbed in Jaehyun’s neck, frantically moving his hips.

“Shhh, I got you baby boy.” And with that, Jaehyun finally took Johnny’s leaking dick in hand, using the quite important amount of precum as lube and jerking him hard and fast. He had teased Johnny long enough.

“My, my! What a show!”

Johnny looked up, he didn’t hear Taeyong come back home. Taeyong slowly walked towards them, his eyes fixed on Johnny’s face and a smirk on his lips. Johnny whimpered and bucked his hips even harder, being watch by his other boyfriend turning him on even more. Taeyong sat down on the couch just next to them and grabbed Jaehyun’s nape to turn his face in his direction and kissed him roughly, Jaehyun’s movements becoming messy on Johnny’s pulsating length. Johnny whined but couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriends kissing, the sight too hot to handle. Taeyong finally pulled away after a last peck to Jaehyun’s shiny lips and stood up to go in direction of his bedroom. Johnny pouted a little, a little sad to not have had his own kiss. But before he could dwell on it too much, Jaehyun’s movement were picking up again and the younger just closed his eyes, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

Johnny startled when he felt something cold and wet poking at his entrance. He lifted his head again, Taeyong was back next to them, his now lubed fingers slowing rubbing small circles on Johnny’s rim.

“Is it ok babe?” Taeyong asked while watching Johnny’s face softly. Johnny nodded and spread his legs even more on each side of Jaehyun’s thighs, the rough denim brushing his skin making him wince a little. Taeyong smiled and leaned in for a kiss, kissing Johnny softly while pushing in a first finger. Johnny moaned through the kiss, not knowing if he should push back on that finger or buck in Jaehyun’s fist that was stroking him in synch with Taeyong’s finger. Taeyong left his mouth to trail wet kisses on his neck while adding another finger, the slight discomfort being overpowered by the pleasure his lovers brought him.

“So hot babe, so fucking hot.” Jaehyun whispered against his ear, just loud enough for Taeyong to hear it too. Johnny moaned loudly, throwing his head back while biting his lips harshly. His thighs were shaking so much, his toes curling and he couldn’t help but clench violently around Taeyong’s fingers, the pleasure so intense. Taeyong was just brushing past his prostate, never hitting it on purpose, just edging Johnny even more. Johnny felt his mind going fuzzy and let out a frustrated groan. He needed to come so badly.

“M-more, more, more!” Johnny almost shouted, pushing back forcefully on Taeyong’s fingers to get them where he wanted but failing again. Johnny let out a sob and some tears started to stream down his face, tears that were immediately kiss away by Jaehyun’s gentle mouth.

“I think our baby earned his release, love.” Jaehyun murmured in the crook of Johnny’s neck, fixing his gaze on Taeyong, still stroking Johnny’s cock lazily.

“Yeah, I think he did.” Taeyong quickly added a third finger and aimed directly at Johnny’s prostate, making the younger screamed and arched his back so brutally, Jaehyun had to hold him to make sure he didn’t fall over.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck yes!” Johnny started to chant, his hands gripping Jaehyun’s shoulders so hard, he was sure to leave marks. Jaehyun also picked up his pace, matching Taeyong’s rapid flicks of his wrist in order to make the other cum.

“Cum for us, baby, come on.”

And that was actually all what Johnny needed to tip over the edge and paint his and Jaehyun’s abs with thick white ropes of cum. Johnny then just slumped down on Jaehyun’s body, his head resting against his shoulder, his orgasm having drained all of his vital forces. He felt sticky and sweaty and definitely needed a shower now. And it was like Taeyong read his mind.

“Let’s go to the bathroom boys, I’ll fuck Jaehyun against the sink while our Johnny boy watches while taking a shower.”

Both boys shivered at Taeyong’s words before getting up to do just that.

**\---**

“I’m sorry, what? You’re kidding right?”

“Uh, no, I am not. Why would I joke about this?”

“But you can’t seriously be considering letting him live here! I mean, he’s practically a stranger! For all we know, he could very well be a murderer.”

“Uh, thanks for caring about me being murdered in my sleep Johnny but no, I’m not considering it, I’ve already accepted it. He’s moving in tonight.”

“The fuck Taeyong?!” Johnny exclaimed, in total disbelief.

“Well, I’m sorry you’re not happy with my decision Johnny but it’s still my place, I can let whomever I want stay here and you have no say in it. You’re being very rude right now.”

It was a week later, and precisely one week before Thanksgiving when Taeyong had an announcement to make to his boyfriends and the least to say is that Johnny didn’t take it well. Not at all.

“Of course, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude or anything, it’s just that… I don’t know, I mean… doesn’t he have other people, like real friends, to help him? Why does it have to be you?” Johnny said, trying his best to remain calm but his nerves were wearing thin.

“He said he asked around and it was difficult for everyone. I know this is not the best situation but he’ll be only staying here for a few weeks, two months top. He said his parents were already looking for a new place for him.”

“Yeah because he can’t even do that himself.” Johnny muttered under his breath, bringing his knees close to his chest on the couch. “So, what does this mean exactly for us?” Johnny sounded more sad than annoyed right now. He was pretty sure he wasn’t going to like what Taeyong had to say next. Jaehyun who was sitting next to him brought a comforting’s hand to his knee before drawing back his attention to Taeyong.

“I… well, of course he doesn’t know we are dating, like the three of us, and I think it’s better if it stays that way, so we should stop meeting at my place for now. We can still meet at Jaehyun’s and we’ll see each other every day on campus. It’s really not that big of a deal, really.” Taeyong said, a little exasperated at Johnny’s behavior. The younger man was acting like they were breaking up or something, Taeyong didn’t get why he was so worked up.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Jaehyun said, still trying to comfort Johnny a little bit but the younger couldn’t quite shake his annoyance. This fucking Alex was a real nuisance.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” The younger eventually said, a fake smile plastered on his face but looking actually convincing. “I’ll go back to my dorm, Alex should arrive soon, it’d be weird if he finds the three of us hanging here, right?” Johnny said, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He then grabbed his backpack, pecked each one of his boyfriends quickly and left without another word.

“What’s wrong with him?” Taeyong asked once the front door slammed shut, clearly annoyed at Johnny’s attitude. “He’s acting so childishly!”

“Cut him some slacks babe, it’s no against you, you know that.”

“Well, I get that he hates Alex’s guts for some unknown reasons but I mean, what else was I supposed to do when he asked me? I wasn’t gonna let that kid go homeless when I could clearly help him. Sure, that’s not ideal for us but we’ll manage.”

“You did the right thing Taeyong, don’t worry about it, Johnny will come around.” Jaehyun said before standing up and going to sit down on his boyfriend’s laps, in the big armchair next to the couch. He kissed him slowly before adding. “I’ll go too, I got an essay I still need to finish for tomorrow. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch?”

“Yeah, sure babe. Get home safe.”

Jaehyun smiled before hopping off the other’s laps, then gathered his stuffs and left.

_Later that night._

Johnny to ‘♥♥♥’: I’m sorry Tae, I shouldn’t have reacted that way. Please don’t be mad.

Taeyong to ‘♥♥♥’: I’m not mad baby. Don’t think about it.

Johnny to ‘♥♥♥’: I love u

Taeyong to ‘♥♥♥’: I love u too, babe. U too @Jaehyunie

Jaehyun to ‘♥♥♥’: and I love u both but go to bed already!! It’s like 2am and I still haven’t finished my essay

Johnny smiled before typing a quick ‘fighting, I love u too Jae’ and putting his phone back on silent mode and on his nightstand. He felt a lot better now that he apologized to Taeyong, even if only by text. He could do it again tomorrow face to face but now, he really needed some sleep.

**\---**

"I wish I could be with you for Thanksgiving." Johnny sighed, an involuntary cute pout on his face.

"Yeah but you get to spend some time with your family, it's nice too babe." Jaehyun said, comfortingly rubbing Johnny's arm while the younger had his head on Jaehyun's shoulder.

"And we'll FaceTime and everything, you won't even have time to miss us." Taeyong added, on the other side of Johnny on the couch, then dropped a noisy kiss on Johnny's cheek which made the younger one smile.

The three of them were currently lounging in Jaehyun's living room, pressed close on the sofa while they watch some uninteresting Korean drama on Netflix. Johnny and Taeil were leaving tomorrow after class to go to Chicago to spend Thanksgiving with their family. To be honest, Johnny was really happy to go back home and see his parents, but it would have been even better if he could have brought his boyfriends with him. Of course, the only way he could have done that was if they all pretended to be just friends but Johnny didn't want to pretend, not with his own family. He also knew his parents would never understand him having two boyfriends so for now, Johnny decided he will just not mention Taeyong and Jaehyun to his family, well besides Taeil obviously.

However, there was also something else bothering him. Taeyong and Jaehyun had told him that each year, since they didn't have any family in the US, they just hosted a little Thanksgiving dinner at Taeyong's place with some of their friends who weren't going home as well. Most of the time, it was only them, Yuta and Jungwoo. Almost everybody else went home. But this year, there was another guest and Johnny just felt his blood boil just thinking about it. Alex was still living at Taeyong's and apparently didn't plan on going back home to New-York for the holidays since he needed to save money for his new place. And since the dinner was hosted at Taeyong's, the latter wouldn't just kick him out for the night and had therefore invited him to join.

Johnny knew Taeyong didn't really have a choice and that it actually was the right thing to do but he still couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Alex got to spend Thanksgiving with his boyfriends but he didn't. That seemed unfair to Johnny.

Johnny was brought back from his sad thoughts when he felt Taeyong’s lips softly brushing his neck, slowly going up and up until his lips were attached to the younger’s ear.

“Come on baby, stop it with that sad look, let’s enjoy tonight instead.”

“Mmmm, yeah? But I’m already enjoying myself just fine right now.” Johnny teased. “This show is very interesting, we should watch it all night.” Johnny added, feigning interest in what was going on the screen in front of them. Taeyong just rolled his eyes and bit Johnny’s ear, just hard enough to make the younger moan while Jaehyun laughed.

“You’re a very poor actor Johnny, you know that?” Jaehyun said, chuckling lightly at Johnny’s offended pout.

“Well, I’ll have you know that in 9th grade I- mmm ah! Taeyong!”

“Yes dear, you were saying?”

“I, yes, I was saying that- oh god! Ok, you win-ah! I suck at acting! Don’t st-stop!”

And just like that, Taeyong and Jaehyun burst out laughing, but then quickly dragged the younger to Jaehyun’s bedroom to really make the most of the night.

**\---**

“Thanks again for inviting me tonight Tae and of course for letting me stay here. I really owe you big time.”

“Don’t mention it, I’m just glad I can help.”

Alex threw in Taeyong’s way one of his brightest smiles before going back to loading the dishwasher while Taeyong scrubbed the pots and pans. Jaehyun was still in the dining room, clearing out the table after their feast. Yuta and Jungwoo had just left a few minutes ago. They had offered to help clean up but Taeyong shooed them away, saying that for once they were real guests in his home and they should let the cleaning to the host. However, Taeyong didn’t say anything when Jaehyun still decided to stay behind to help, not minding having his boyfriend hang around for a little bit longer even if they had to pretend to be just friends with Alex around. Taeyong had briefed Yuta and Jungwoo before the dinner, stating clearly that they should on no account make any allusions to him and Jaehyun dating during the dinner. Taeyong was adamant on keeping his relationship with Jaehyun and Johnny hidden from Alex. It’s not that he was ashamed of his boyfriends or anything, but he didn’t know how Alex would take it and he didn’t want him running his mouth on campus, mostly for Johnny’s sake. It seemed that Alex was quite popular among the freshmen so news like that would spread like wildfire and well, not everybody was as understanding as their friends about their relationship. Jaehyun and Taeyong were graduating at the end of the year but Johnny still had three years to go and Taeyong didn’t want his boyfriend enduring any kind of hardships because his private life was made public.

“There’s nothing left in the dining room, do you need any help in the kitchen?” Jaehyun said while dropping the last plates on the kitchen’s counter which Alex hurriedly put into the dishwasher.

“I think we’re good.” Taeyong replied, drying the last pot and putting it back in a cupboard.

“Then… I guess I’ll go.” Jaehyun said reluctantly, clearly wanting to spend more time with Taeyong but at the same time not wanting to raise any suspicion.

“You should stay for one last glass of wine Jae! I bought a bottle but we didn’t have the chance to open it yet.” Alex chimed in out of the blue before switching on the dishwasher.

“Oh, uh, I mean…”

“Yeah, stay Jae.” Taeyong added, a little smile on his lips. Jaehyun smiled back at him before agreeing with a nod.

“Got sit down in the living room, I’ll bring you your glasses.”

“Oh no you don’t have to, we can do it ourselves, don’t-”

“Shhh, it’s the least I can do, go relax you guys. I’ll be right with you.” Alex said more firmly and efficiently putting an end to the discussion. Taeyong and Jaehyun just shrugged and went to sit down on the couch, Taeyong even sneaking a kiss to Jaehyun’s pretty pink lips after checking that Alex wasn’t watching. Which in hindsight wasn’t such a good idea because he now wanted to do so much more than kissing his cute boyfriend chastely but he couldn’t because they still had a guest. Jaehyun saw the frustrated pout on his lover’s face and giggled lightly before gently pushing him away, the temptation getting a little too high right now. Taeyong was about to protest but caught himself at the last second when he saw Alex coming into the living room with two glasses of wine.

“Here you go guys. I’ll get mine and I’ll be back.”

“Thanks Alex.” Jaehyun said, curling his feet under his thighs on the couch and taking a sip of his glass. Taeyong did exactly the same on the other side of the couch, fixing all of his attention of his glass to not be distracted by his very attractive boyfriend sitting not even a meter away from him. Alex came back with his glass and the whole bottle that he put on the coffee table. He curled up in the armchair near the couch and started to make light conversation with them, well, mostly with Jaehyun. Taeyong wasn’t really paying any attention, the conversation held little interest to him so he decided instead to almost down the bottle of wine, sometimes filling Jaehyun’s glass as well. Taeyong wasn’t really a wine connoisseur but he could definitely tell this was a good bottle.

After the fifth glass, Taeyong started to feel a little lightheaded. He maybe shouldn’t have drunk so fast. He felt a headache coming and cursed himself for drinking too much. He didn’t want to be a rude host but right now, he only wanted to go lie down in his comfy bed. Taeyong stood up and was about to bid goodnight to the other two when he stumbled and fell back on the couch. Yeah, really shouldn’t have drunk that much that fast.

“Are you ok Tae?” Jaehyun inquired, frowning a little.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I think I just drank a little too much. I’m gonna go to bed, you guys can stay up if you want, don’t mind me.” And then Taeyong tried to stand up again, still wobbled on his feet but this time, Jaehyun caught him just before he crashed back down on the couch.

“Yeah, ok, enough wine for you, I’ll help you get to bed.” Jaehyun said, securing an arm around his boyfriend’s thin waist.

“Here let me help you.” And before anybody could protest, Alex was already putting an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders while his other’s hand came to rest on Taeyong’s abs, apparently to help him straighten up. Jaehyun frowned a little at the familiarity Alex was demonstrating but didn’t say anything. He was just helping Taeyong walk to his bedroom, it was not like he was filling him up on purpose. The three of them made their way to the bedroom slowly, Taeyong almost dragging his feet on the floor while his head lulled from side to side. Jaehyun was kind of surprised that Taeyong got so drunk on a few glasses of wine. Once inside Taeyong’s bedroom, Alex and Jaehyun dropped him gently on the bed, the both of them watching with an amused smile the way Taeyong automatically grabbed his pillow and hugged it closed to his chest.

“Take off your clothes, ba-Tae! You won’t be comfortable sleeping in them.”

“Mmmm, too tired, ‘s ok! ‘Night people.”

Jaehyun sighed and climbed onto the bed, deciding he will at least free his boyfriend from his socks and his skinny jeans. As he was slowly removing Taeyong’s clothes, Jaehyun noticed that he actually also felt quite tired, kind of sluggish, and envied his boyfriend very much for just being able to sleep right here and now. He still had to go home after. He let out a tired sighed and finally took the jeans off of Taeyong’s lean body, folding it carefully before grabbing the blanket and covering Taeyong with it. He almost leaned down to give a goodnight kiss to his lover when he remembered they weren’t alone in the room. Alex was still here, leaning on the doorframe, his arms crossed and just watching them.

“You know, I’m sure Taeyong wouldn’t mind you crashing here, Jae. You seem very tired, you could just sleep here.”

“I’m ok, thanks. I’ll just order an Uber now.” Jaehyun was about to unlock his phone to do exactly what he just said when Alex came up to him and grabbed his phone, putting it on Taeyong’s nightstand.

“Just sleep here tonight.”

“I…”

“I’ll go to my room, goodnight guys.”

Jaehyun didn’t have time to say anything else, Alex was already gone. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong who was already sleeping soundly and eventually decided to join him. He was indeed very tired and he couldn’t see the harm in sleeping over just this once while Alex was here. Jaehyun and Taeyong played their ‘best friends roles’ pretty good and there was no way Alex was suspecting anything. Jaehyun yawned and eventually got rid of his jeans too but kept his shirt on. He then slid under the covers, automatically curling into Taeyong’s chest, really hoping Alex wouldn’t barge him and ask questions. He dropped a small goodnight kiss on Taeyong’s unmoving lips and fell asleep quickly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter next week, get ready for the drama ahah


	8. Chapter 8

When Taeyong woke up the next morning, he felt like somebody was drilling holes in his head. He felt like shit. He groaned lowly and turned around on his side to shy away from the sunlight that filtered through the window shutters to come face to face with a sleeping… Alex. Taeyong’s foggy brain took a minute to analyse the situation before coming up with just one only thought: what the fuck?

What was Alex doing in his bed? Taeyong vaguely remembered Alex and Jaehyun helping him get to bed but he was pretty sure they didn’t join him. Taeyong sat down, rubbed his eyes like a young child before his mouth opened in a silent ‘O’. His eyes then widened comically as he was registering the sight in front of him. On the other side of Alex, Taeyong could see an almost completely naked Jaehyun sleeping peacefully. Jaehyun’s body was well on display since Alex seemed to have decided during the night to turn himself into a burrito, wrapping the blanket tightly around his body, leaving poor Jaehyun to shiver on the bed as the man was only sleeping in his boxers.

Taeyong frowned. This situation was weird and didn’t make any sense. Why would the three of them be crashing in Taeyong’s bed almost naked? Because yeah, Taeyong noticed that he was wearing as little clothes as his lover. Taeyong racked his brain to remember what the hell happened last night but could only remember crashing into bed and falling asleep almost right after. He might remember waking up some time later during the night but the memory was very blurry and he couldn’t make any sense of it. He knew he drank quite a lot last night but he didn’t remember being that much. It’s almost like he blacked out for a part of the night.

Taeyong threw another glance in Alex’s way and suddenly, an extremely disturbing and scary thought crossed his mind. Taeyong felt a shudder of dread run through his spine and shook his head as his throat started to close up and his eyes watered involuntarily.

“Stop it Tae, get it together for fuck’s sake!” Taeyong muttered under his breath, tightening his fists on his laps. He took a big inspiration and forced his brain back to the moment. When he felt a little calmer, Taeyong got out of bed to go to the bathroom and put some clothes on. He was about to reach for his shirt on the floor when he noticed something on the ground that stopped him dead in his tracks. Another shudder ran through his body and this time he could also feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Taeyong crouched down slowly and mortifyingly took the used condom off the ground. He looked at it dumbly for two more seconds before rushing to bathroom, just having the time to throw it in the trash before violently emptying his stomach in the toilet.

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t have happened. Taeyong was still crouched over the toilet when he felt warm tears running down his cheeks. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Taeyong sat down next to the toilet, angrily drying his tears away while internally cursing at himself in every language he knew. This had to be a nightmare, yeah, it had to. He refused to believe that Jaehyun and him might have cheated on Johnny with this freaking Alex.

Slowly and with his mind blank, Taeyong stood up and went to the sink to wash his face, his hands shaking a little in the process. He took three deep breaths to calm himself down before going out of the bathroom. Taeyong grabbed his shirt that was still lying on the ground and put it on before looking in direction of the two other men in the room. Jaehyun and Alex were still sleeping soundly but Taeyong decided it was time to wake them up so they could talk. That was probably going to be one of the most embarrassing (and maybe devastating) conversation of his life but he had to do it.

“Jae, Alex, wake up.” Taeyong called lowly, sitting on the bed and shaking their shoulders a little bit to get them up. He didn’t look their way as he heard they waking up slowly, yawning and stretching like cats. When Taeyong finally looked at them, he noticed that Jaehyun was clearly as shocked as him to see Alex in bed with them and a little confused about what exactly was going on here. Jaehyun also seemed pretty embarrassed to be half-naked next to a man he barely knew so Taeyong grabbed a shirt on the back of his desk chair and threw it at him. Jaehyun smiled as a ‘thank you’ and put on the shirt quickly. As for Alex, the younger man seemed maybe a little embarrassed, tightening his hold on the blanket but a dopey smile was gracing his child-like features like he just had the best dream ever.

“I…” Taeyong started but trailed off, clearly not knowing where to begin. What was he even supposed to say?

“Oh god, my head is killing me!” Jaehyun groaned, taking his head in his hands while sitting crossed legs on the mattress. “Please, never let me drink again.”

“You did drink quite a lot Jae.” Alex chirped in, a giggle in his voice and his smile still in place.

“What happened last night?”

Taeyong’s question seemed to have the effect of a cold shower for the two other men. Jaehyun and Alex looked at Taeyong with a frown on, confused and not exactly understanding what he was talking about.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asked. “We drank a little too much and all crashed in your bed, that’s all.”

“I found a… a used condom on the floor.”

The deafening silence that followed Taeyong’s revelation didn’t ease his nerves at all. He felt a bead of sweat run down his back and his hands started to sweat. He was getting more anxious by the minute. He needed to know what the hell happened last night and the fact that Jaehyun seemed as clueless as him made him feel even worse.

“You guys really don’t remember?”

“Remember what?” Jaehyun almost barked, getting a little aggressive. Alex sighed, like he was disappointed or something.

“That we had sex.” Alex deadpanned, like they were fucking morons and that this was very obvious.

“No. No, we haven’t. I would have remembered if we did. Stop bullshiting us.” Jaehyun snapped back, sending daggers with his eyes in Alex’s way. Taeyong didn’t say anything, still too chocked by the revelation even if he knew that was coming. His stared at the blank wall behind his bed, his eyes void of any emotion.

“Tae, say something! We didn’t sleep with him, right?”

Taeyong turned his gaze to Jaehyun and saw that his boyfriend was on the verge of breaking down, his eyes shiny and wet, biting his bottom lip furiously almost to the point of breaking skin.

“I-I don’t… I don’t know…” Taeyong whispered, looking down to hide his own glassy eyes. “I don’t remember much of last night…”

Taeyong and Jaehyun heard Alex sigh sadly next to them.

“This was probably the best sex I’ve ever had and you guys are telling me you don’t remember a thing? That’s just great.” Alex said dryly, shaking his head in disbelief.

“But what happened exactly? I was pretty sure you guys just put me to bed and then I fell asleep only to wake up this morning.”

Alex looked at Taeyong unimpressed and sighed again. “Ok then, I guess I’ll just have to recount the events of last night, right?”

“Please do.” Jaehyun said, not even trying to hide the bitterness from his voice. Alex bit his lips and started talking anyway.

“After Jaehyun and I put you to bed, I told Jaehyun he should crash here because he seemed exhausted and I thought you wouldn’t mind. Then, I left to go to my room but about ten minutes later, I realized that I forgot my phone charger at the uni so I went back into your room to borrow yours a little bit. It was plugged in near your bedside table so I had to walk past the bed and that’s when you grabbed my arm and pulled me in bed with you and Jaehyun and then, well… you pinned me down under you and brought your lips-”

“Ok, ok I get it, I heard enough.” Taeyong said, putting his face in hands in shame.

“He’s lying! We would never have slept with him, he is-”

“Well fuck you Jaehyun, I sure as hell ain’t fucking with you again any time soon, jeez!” Alex exclaimed before getting up, picking up his clothes on the ground and slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

After Alex left, the room was plunged in a heavy silence, both Taeyong and Jaehyun looking at random spots on the white walls, trying to process what just happened. Trying to process the fact that they cheated on Johnny. Trying to process the fact that they had just probably ruined any kind of future for the three of them.

“We didn’t sleep with him, I can’t believe it. We didn’t ch-cheat on Johnny. We didn’t.” Jaehyun whispered after a while, still in denial. Taeyong sighed.

“I think it’s possible we mistook him for Johnny when he came back into the room… we were quite drunk and they have the same built so maybe we just…”

“What the hell Taeyong? You really think we did it?”

“Why would Alex lie to us? He seemed pretty sincere if judging by his reactions.”

“I don’t know why he would lie but… I mean, I don’t remember a thing, well, I maybe remember Alex coming back into the bedroom but then everything is so blurry…”

“Same, babe. But I did find a used condom by our bed when I woke up. I threw it away before throwing up in the toilet.”

Jaehyun took the pillow next to him and screamed in it like a madman. How could they fuck up so bad? Angry tears started to run down his face without even him noticing. He clenched the pillow hard to his chest, feeling his heart break with each passing seconds.

“Oh god! Fuck, how could we?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Johnny is going to ha-hate us! What are we gonna do? What do we tell him? Oh my god, he’s gonna want to break up! We can’t lose him, not like that, not-”

“Jae, please calm down, breath baby, breath, that’s it.” Taeyong scooched closer to Jaehyun on the bed, taking him in his arms gently, trying to calm down his completely panicked lover. Jaehyun gripped Taeyong’s shirt tightly, buried his head in his boyfriend’s chest and took a big breath to calm himself down. He bit his lips hard, willing himself to stop crying. Crying won’t help their situation now.

After a few minutes, Jaehyun eventually let go of Taeyong’s chest and just sat down crossed legs in front of him, interlocking their fingers on one of his knees.

“Do we wait until Sunday night to tell him face to face or do we call him now?” Jaehyun murmured, head hanging low, not looking at Taeyong. He felt like all of his vital forces had left his body. He felt empty. That hurt.

“I don’t know… At the same time, I want us to talk face to face but we can’t wait until Sunday night. He’s probably gonna call us in a few hours just to chat. I won’t be able to lie to him then.”

“Yeah, same… Shouldn’t we call him now then? It feels wrong to just…wait.” Jaehyun said. When Taeyong didn’t answer right away, Jaehyun decided to look up and the sight broke his heart even more. Taeyong didn’t cry that often, or at least never in front of people so seeing his boyfriend’s beautiful face drowned in big fat salty tears was really heart-breaking for Jaehyun.

“Baby…” Jaehyun murmured lowly before wrapping the other in a warm hug.

“I-I’m so-sorry, I-I know it’s st-stupid to cry now, we can only blame our-ourselves for what happened but I-I...” Taeyong’s voice broke, his tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. “Fuck, that hurt. I feel like my heart li-literally broke inside my chest, I can’t… Fuck!”

“I know love, I know it hurts but right now you need to calm down. We definitely need to call Johnny right now. It’s not going to be pretty but we have to, ok love?”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” Taeyong said, drying his tears hastily with the back of his hands. “Let’s do it.” Taeyong took a big breath, grabbed his phone on the nightstand with shaky hands and propped himself against the headboard. Jaehyun did the same next to him, drying his sweaty palms on the bedsheets. They looked at each other one last time, before Jaehyun nodded slightly and Taeyong finally pressed the call button on Johnny’s contact. He put the phone on speaker but didn’t turn on the video. They both sucked in a breath, anxiously waiting for Johnny to pick up while at the same time wishing he wouldn’t.

“Hey Tae!” Johnny’s cheery voice came through the speaker. “You’re up early! Wait, I’m putting the video on.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t have time to say anything that Johnny’s sleepy face was already showing on Taeyong’s screen. Their younger boyfriend seemed to still be in bed, his hair mussed from sleep and his eyes small and sleepy. Johnny’s smile quickly disappeared when he took in the sight of Taeyong and Jaehyun. They looked awful, sad and stressed. Johnny frowned.

“What happened to you? You looked like somebody die or- wait, nobody died right?!” Johnny asked, now starting to panic a little.

“No, no, no one died Johnny, calm down.”

“Pfiou, you almost gave me a heart attack! I’m too young for that!” Johnny said with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood. But it clearly wasn’t working. “Well, why do you guys look so gloom then?”

Taeyong bit his lips and looked down, not able to hold Johnny’s confused gaze. Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s free hand between them, holding it tight but Taeyong’s other hand that was holding the phone started to shake so Jaehyun took the phone gently, dropping a small kiss on Taeyong’s shoulder and lowly asking him to look up. Taeyong did as asked, slowly focusing back his gaze on the phone’s screen. Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong eyes were shiny again and he just hoped the other wouldn’t break down in tears with Johnny on the phone. Jaehyun cleared his throat before he started talking.

“Babe, Johnny, we got something to tell you…” There was no point in beating around the bush.

Johnny’s frown deepened. Conversations that started like that were rarely very pleasant.

“I’m listening.”

Taeyong bit his lips and gripped Jaehyun’s hand tighter.

“I… Please Johnny, know that we love you very much and that was just a huge stupid mistake, we didn’t mean for it to happen, we-”

“What did you do?” Johnny interrupted him, his heart racing in his chest.

Jaehyun opened his mouth to confess but didn’t manage to get the words out.

“What did you do?!” Johnny shouted this time, his face red and his eyes dark, full of a mix of anger and pain. “Tell me you’re not trying to tell me you cheated on me…” Johnny eventually said, his voice now so small, Taeyong and Jaehyun barely caught the end of the sentence.

“Johnny, I… We fucked up, we regret everything, please-”

“With who?” Johnny asked curtly, trying his best to remain as impassive as possible. “Who was it?”

“A-Alex.” Jaehyun finally whispered, his eyes looking away from Johnny’s stoic face.

Johnny felt like his whole world just came crashing down. He felt like his heart had been stabbed by a thousand of sharp knives and eventually ripped out of his chest. The pain he was feeling actually made him sick to his stomach and he had to repress the bile that was coming up his throat. This couldn’t really be happening. They must be playing a sick joke on him or something. They didn’t, they couldn’t have…

“Did you fuck him? Or was it just a kiss?”

No answer. But the silence that followed his question was an answer in itself.

“You fucked him…”

“Johnny, we know we messed up so bad, we are so sorry, we were drunk, we don’t even remember exactly what happ-” But Jaehyun was cut short by a now very angry looking Johnny.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“I… no, of course not, I’m sorry that was dumb. But please, we love you so much, we don’t wanna lose you, pl-”

“I can’t believe you! I’ve been gone for a little more then twenty-four hours and you already managed to fuck another dude! And not any dude. You had to fuck that douchebag.” Johnny snickered dryly, not a trace of humor in his voice. “Was it worth it? Was he any good? I guess my ass wasn’t tight enough after all.” Johnny finished, some tears finally spilling out of his eyes which he tried to hide and dry quickly. Jaehyun felt like ripping his own heart out of his ribcage for making Johnny cry. He hated himself right now. He needed to comfort Johnny, he needed to make him feel better. So he tried again.

“Johnny, please, we know we messed up, you have all the reasons to hate us but last night was really just a stupid mistake, we love y-”

“The only stupid mistake here was ever thinking that this, us, would work out.”

“Please Johnny, don’t say that-”

But the call was interrupted before Taeyong could even finish his sentence.

Johnny was never going to forgive them. The hurt, the anger and the crippling sadness that dripped from Johnny’s last words had been like a knife to the heart for Taeyong. Everything was ruined. They didn’t even deserve Johnny’s forgiveness. How could they even ask that of him? Johnny trusted them and they cheated on him as soon as he was out of town. They broke his trust and his heart, Taeyong couldn’t blame him for wanting to have nothing to do with them anymore. But at the same time, he couldn’t believe that this was really the end. This just couldn’t be it. Taeyong refused to give up just now because what they had was worth fighting for.

A loud sob next to him brought Taeyong back to the moment. Jaehyun wasn’t trying to hold back his tears anymore, there was no point in that. He brought his knees close to his chest, encircled them with his arms and buried his face in his knees, his tears never stopping. Taeyong bit his lips and hugged his boyfriend tight, trying to suppress his own tears, trying to bring some sort of comfort to Jaehyun even if knew that he was probably not doing a very good job right now.

“We’ll talk when we see each other on Sunday night, we’ll fix this, I promise.”

“How?! He fucking hates us right now! And I don’t blame him! Do you?! We don’t deserve to have him back…”

“Babe, calm down, I-I… Yeah, we fucked up really bad but we’ll make this right, we won’t lose him.” Taeyong said while hugging Jaehyun tighter and dropping a small kiss on his head.

“How can you be so sure?” Jaehyun whispered, hugging Taeyong back with all his force and burying his face in his neck, his tears wetting his lover’s shirt.

“There’s no way this is how we’re supposed to end, I won’t let it.”

**\---**

Sunday night came and Jaehyun and Taeyong were waiting for Johnny outside of his dorm. It was a cold night, they had their warm winter coats on but they could still feel the freezing air on their faces. They didn’t know exactly when Johnny was coming back since he wasn’t responding to any of their calls or texts, but he told them before he left last Wednesday that his plane landed around nine. It was 9:47PM when they saw Taeil’s car pulling up in the parking of Johnny’s dorm. Jaehyun and Taeyong stood up from the steps they were sitting on in front of the building, palms sweaty and hearts racing. When the engine of Taeil’s car completely shut off, they hold their breath. Time seemed to stand still. Nothing was moving. Everything was silent. Until it wasn’t.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were about to take a step towards the car, the stillness getting a little too oppressing when Taeil bolted out of the driver seat, walking unusually fast towards them and with a very, very angry expression on his face. Taeyong instinctively got in front of Jaehyun, actually a little scared of Taeil right now.

“Taeil, I-” But Taeyong didn’t have the time to get another word out that Taeil’s fist collided really strongly with his jaw making him stumble a little.

“Taeil!” Jaehyun exclaimed, going to Taeyong’s sides, examining his jaw.

“You fucking assholes, I’m gonna kick your asses into fucking next year! How could you?!”

“Taeil, please, calm down, we-”

“I can’t believe I ever trusted you! You were supposed to take care of my baby brother for fuck’s sake! But you couldn’t even keep it in your pants for one fucking weekend!” Taeil yelled at the both of them, his breath becoming ragged and short, his face getting all red.

“Taeil, I-I… We fucked up we know that, plea-”

Taeil scoffed. “Yeah, I guess you could say that! _Fucking_ up seems to be kind of your things, uh?” Taeil sneered, his eyes sending daggers in Taeyong and Jaehyun’s way.

“Taeil, please stop.” Johnny asked, walking to a stop next to his brother. “Go home, I’m a grown man, I can take care myself.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun hadn’t even noticed Johnny walking up to them, too preoccupied by Taeil’s scary outburst. Johnny looked extremely tired and his eyes were red and shiny, clearly giving away that the younger had been crying very recently.

“Johnny, please, can we talk?” Jaehyun begged, trying his best to keep his own tears at bay. Taeyong, next to him, looked at the younger with pleading eyes.

“Like hell-”

“Taeil, go home, seriously. This is between me and them. Go, now.”

Taeil sighed. He really wished he could kick their asses but he knew it wasn’t really his place. He needed to let his brother work out his relationship on his own. He shot one last very dark glare toward Jaehyun and Taeyong before finally walking back to his car. He quickly drove away leaving the three of them alone, in utter silence.

Johnny was the first one to move, picking up his shoulder bag that he had dropped and started walking toward the building entry. He bypassed his boyfriends (ex-boyfriends?) without giving them the slightest glance, focusing all his attention on the entry door to his building.

“Johnny, please, we’re so sorry, we screwed up but it didn’t mean any-”

“Save it. We’re done. There’s nothing to talk about.” Johnny said without even looking back and just kept walking.

“No, please!” Jaehyun exclaimed, running up to Johnny and catching his arm to make him turn around. “I know we hurt you badly and we’ll never forgive ourselves for that but please, let us prove you how much we love you and how much we regret our actions. Please, we can’t end like this. What we have is worth fighting for and we won’t give up on you, on us.”

“You’re done?” Johnny said, his voice tired and void of any emotion while fixing sternly Jaehyun’s hand on his arm until the older one finally let go. Johnny then averted his gaze to somewhere in the distance, purposely avoiding looking at the two other men. “I… I’m exhausted. I don’t wanna talk to you right now, I just wanna sleep. Please.”

Jaehyun took a step back and finally nodded. “We’ll give you all the time you need but please let us try and become worthy of your love once more. Give us one last chance and we’ll never hurt you again.”

Johnny scoffed. “So many beautiful words. Your speech is well rehearsed I’ll give you that. Maybe, just maybe, you could have thought about that before you decided to fuck another dude.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun just stayed silent, shame and guilt filling every inch of their souls. Johnny threw them one last glance before turning back and walking toward his building again. Taeyong and Jaehyun watched him leave, frozen in place.

“We need to give him some time and space.” Taeyong eventually said, taking Jaehyun’s hand in his. “We’ll fix this in the end, we will.”

Jaehyun bit his lips before nodding. “I really hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get a little bit worse before it gets better, sorryyyy  
> See u next week :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, it's been a very busy week!   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Two weeks went by and nothing changed. Johnny still wasn’t talking to Jaehyun nor Taeyong, doing his best to avoid them at any cost. He never texted them back, never picked up his phone or opened the door to his dorm room when they finally decided to confront him face to face, instead letting Mark deal with them and gently turn them away. Taeyong and Jaehyun tried to meet the younger man on campus, waiting at the end of his classes or in the cafeteria but to no avail. They also tried to catch him at the end of his shifts at the coffee shop, making sure they wouldn’t disturb him when he was actually working but Johnny just kept avoiding them or turning them away. He would shut down any attempt at conversation, always pretexting he had to rush somewhere or just plainly ignoring them.

Taeyong had tried pushing once, exactly two days ago but nothing good came out of it. Him and Jaehyun had gone up to the engineering faculty library where Johnny used to get some homework done to see if the younger was there. They had found him sitting down alone at a table, his head buried in a maths book, completely oblivious to the world around him. Jaehyun and Taeyong had hesitated to disturb the younger man, debating whether or not they should just leave him alone for now but eventually, their desire to talk or just be close to Johnny won over their rational minds. They had quietly gone over to his table and sat down in front of him, making the younger’s head come up in the process. Johnny threw them the most annoyed glare they had ever seen before he started to pack up his things. When Johnny had passed them by to leave, Taeyong stood up and grabbed his arm, begging him to stay just for a minute, to talk to them, yelled at them if he wanted or even punched them if that could make him feel better, anything really. And that’s when Johnny finally decided to talk and neither Jaehyun nor Taeyong thought words could hurt that much. The memory was still very vivid in their minds and extremely painful.

_“You want me to talk? Ok, then I’ll talk and I’ll say it only once. Each time I see your faces, my mind is filled with images of you and Alex in bed. I can’t even look at you anymore without feeling angry, sad and disgusted, all at the same time. Just staying near you makes me sick to my stomach. And you know what the hardest part is? It’s that I still fucking love you so much it breaks me. Sometimes I just want to cave in, I just want to be back in your arms and forgive and forget but I can’t do that. God, I tried to forgive you, I really did but I can’t. Us three, together, it’s never going to happen again. We tried and we failed, now we should just move on.”_

Since then, Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t try to talk to Johnny again.

Adding to that, Taeil was still furious and wasn’t talking to them either, throwing them the most murderous looks when they crossed paths on campus. Taeyong and Jaehyun were still hanging out with Jungwoo and Yuta sometimes but it was mostly awkward and not very pleasant for anyone. They all tried to keep up the appearances for the sake of their friendship but nobody was fooled. So, most of the time, it was just Taeyong and Jaehyun hanging at Taeyong’s place, just the two of them. Taeyong didn’t even have to ask Alex to move out, the young man decided to leave on his own, the atmosphere in the house having become far too depressing and uncomfortable after that dreadful night. However, Alex didn’t leave without trying his luck. During the weekend following Thanksgiving night, he had tried to talk to Taeyong and Jaehyun about what happened. He had asked them how they felt about that night and if maybe they would be interested in pursuing this further but unfortunately for him, the other two shut him down firmly, quite shocked with the proposition. Jaehyun barely ever talked to him before that night and Taeyong wasn’t that close to him, they just had a normal student-teacher relationship, nothing more so hearing the young man suggesting they could maybe be more or at least “fuck on the regular” like he had said was quite surprising and a little disturbing.

Now it was Thursday night, mid-December and Taeyong and Jaehyun were already in bed even if it was barely past nine thirty. Jaehyun was curled up in Taeyong’s chest, lazily scrolling through his Instagram while Taeyong just rubbed small circles on his bare shoulder. Since Johnny left, it felt like neither of them could function very well. Their relationship had become dull and they didn’t really know what to do with themselves anymore. For now, both of them were still, consciously or not, clinging to the hope that Johnny might come back and everything would just go back to normal. Neither of them really wanted to think about what would become of them if Johnny was to stay gone for good. Going back to the way things were before Johnny came into their lives seemed impossible for the both of them but they wouldn’t talk about it. Not yet. Not when there was still hope. Johnny had said he still loved them after all, so maybe, just maybe, they could find a way.

Jaehyun was about to close the Instagram app and put his phone away when he noticed that Mark posted a story. Jaehyun hesitated to click on it. Johnny had blocked them from every social media so the only way Jaehyun and Taeyong still knew what Johnny was up to these days was through Mark’s Instagram account. Jaehyun sometimes felt shameful when watching Mark’s stories, replaying again and again the parts Johnny were in. He felt like he was infringing on Johnny’s private life, intruding on some moments of Johnny’s life he wasn’t supposed to be a part of. Jaehyun hesitated one second more before eventually clicking on the small round picture, privacy be damned. It was on the internet after all and everybody knew that nothing was private on the internet. The first story was a video of Mark getting ready to go to a party, all smiles in front of his mirror, Johnny nowhere to be seen. The second video was again a video of Mark, this time playing some beer pong at the party, winning the game with a trick shot. The third video, which was posted two minutes ago, picked Jaehyun’s interest. Mark was filming Johnny playing some kind of game where he had to down four red cups of beer as fast as possible, or faster than his opponent at least. And Johnny did just that, winning the game by a hair. Jaehyun winced a little watching that, they were all going to be so wasted at the end of the night. Jaehyun couldn’t help but replay the video again, which ended with a big zoom on Johnny’s smiling face. When Jaehyun watched the video for the 7th time, he noticed something. Something strange and frankly, quite frightening.

“Tae! Tae! Look! I think somebody is putting something in Johnny’s drink!” Jaehyun exclaimed, startling Taeyong who was already falling asleep. Jaehyun sat down against the headboard, Taeyong automatically did the same and looked at the video Jaehyun was showing him.

“Here! You see! There’s someone putting some kind of powder in one of his drinks. And the dude seems clearly shady with his caps hiding his face. Also, look how quickly he sneaks away after!” Jaehyun was completely freaking out while Taeyong was still trying to understand what he just witnessed, re watching the video two more times.

“Ok, yeah, I’m calling Johnny.” Taeyong called, three times, but Johnny didn’t pick up. For a change.

“We need to get to that party now!” Jaehyun said, jumping out of bed, his mind playing every worst-case scenario possible.

“But we don’t know where the party is babe.” Taeyong said, trying to think of something fast.

“Yes, we know! Look!” Jaehyun shoved his phone in Taeyong’s face, showing him the Snapchat map and Mark’s precise location.

“God, technology is scary sometimes.” Taeyong whispered, a little impressed with Jaehyun right now.

“Yeah, now hurry!”

Ten minutes later and Taeyong and Jaehyun were barging in inside a house filled with drunk people, marijuana smoke and extremely loud rap music. Taeyong and Jaehyun quickly started to look for Johnny but found a very drunk Mark instead, half asleep on a couch.

“Mark! Mark!” Taeyong yelled while shaking the younger man to make him focus. “Have you seen Johnny lately? Where is he?”

“Stop it already… He doesn’t wanna talk to you guys...” Mark slurred, the alcohol in his blood making his head fuzzy.

“We’re not here to get him back, you idiot! We think he might have been drugged! I saw someone putting something in his drink on your Instragram story.” Jaehyun didn’t care if he looked like a stalker right now, he just wanted to make sure that Johnny was safe. Plus, with how drunk Mark was right now, he doubted that the younger would even remember this conversation tomorrow. However, that last piece of information on Johnny possibly being drugged had the effect to sober Mark up quickly and efficiently.

“What?” Mark took his phone out and rapidly checked his story to gasp loudly when he watched exactly what Jaehyun had just described. “I- I saw him go up-upstairs like, five minutes a-ago with some guy.” Mark said, hands shaking a little now.

“Fuck!” Taeyong exclaimed and ran up the stairs, instantly followed by Jaehyun and Mark.

Taeyong went through all the doors upstairs like a madman, disturbing a couple in action but he couldn’t care less. After checking one bathroom and two bedrooms, there was still no sign of Johnny upstairs but they still had a room to check at the far end of the hallway. Taeyong was about to reach for the door handle, his heart beating frantically in his chest when he heard a sharp yelp on the other side of the door, making his blood run cold.

“Aah! N-no, stop!”

Taeyong tried to open the door hurriedly but it was locked.

“Fuck! Johnny!” Jaehyun yelled, banging on the door looking as crazy as Taeyong. “Touch one of his hair and I’ll fucking kill you, you asshole!”

“Move!” Mark said, pushing Taeyong and Jaehyun out of the way to pick at the lock with a bobby pin he got no one knows where. Ten seconds later and the door slammed open, banging loudly against the wall. Mark, Jaehyun and Taeyong burst inside the bedroom, their eyes falling automatically on the window in front of the door which was wide open. Mark sprinted to it and bent over just in time to see a man with a black hoodie climbing down the wall using the drainpipe.

“Fucking asshole! I’m gonna murder you!” Mark yelled before leaving the room and going back down the stairs to try and catch the hooded man outside.

While Mark ran after the person who tried to assault Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeyong rushed towards the bed where the younger boy was lying, partly unconscious, hair and clothes a mess. Jaehyun felt his eyes tear up while climbing onto the bed to get to Johnny, Taeyong doing the same on the other side of the younger’s body.

“Babe, baby, are you ok? Can you hear me?” Jaehyun said, his hands coming to rest on Johnny’s jaw, rubbing small soothing circles on the delicate skin. Johnny didn’t answer. He seemed clearly out of it with his eyelids fluttering open difficultly, his eyes trying to focus on Jaehyun’s face but failing. Johnny eventually closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, turning his head to nuzzle Jaehyun’s palm, instantly relaxing his whole body. A small sob left his mouth and that’s when Jaehyun noticed there were tear tracks on his cheeks and some small tear drops were still clinging to his lashes. Jaehyun smoothly dried Johnny’s tears while trying to contain his own.

Johnny’s shirt was pulled up just above his nipples and Taeyong gently pulled it down as to not frighten the younger boy. Taeyong bit his lips and tighten his fists when he noticed that Johnny’s belt was opened but at least his jeans seemed untouched. 

“Wa- water, please.” Johnny finally whispered, opening his eyes, his gaze travelling from Taeyong to Jaehyun’s face a little more steadily now. Taeyong immediately stood up to go fetch him a glass of fresh water while Jaehyun helped Johnny sit down against the headboard. Johnny gulped the whole glass in an instant and Taeyong got him another one quickly after. And another one.

When Johnny put his third glass down, he felt a little bit more clear-headed but his body and mind were still working in slow motion. He felt so weak and tired, his body mostly unresponsive.

“Feeling a bit better, baby?” Taeyong asked, watching Johnny’s face worriedly.

“I- I don’t think I can walk or just, m-move.” Johnny said, a sob making his voice crack at the end. Losing control over his body made Johnny terrified and he couldn’t help but hide his head in his hands while more sobs wrecked his body.

“Johnny, love, calm down, shhh… We got you, you’re safe, it’s going to be ok baby, I promise.” Jaehyun whispered soothingly in the younger boy’s ear while taking him into his arms. Johnny immediately cuddled closer, now hiding his head in the other’s chest while gripping loosely at his shirt. Jaehyun took Taeyong’s hand in his, wordlessly asking to join in on the hug which Taeyong did gladly, pressing his warm chest against Johnny’s back and encircling both of his boys with his arms. Johnny let out a small sigh of contentment and the two older boys could feel his body go completely lax into their arms, his sobs progressively diminishing until they completely stopped.

They stayed like that for a while more, each of them having craved each other’s touch for what seemed to be ages even if they had been apart only for two weeks, missing the closeness, the warmth, the love.

“Th-thank you, I d-don’t know how you found me but you s-saved me. Thank you.” Johnny mumbled, his head still buried in Jaehyun’s chest.

“Oh baby, you don’t have to thank us! I’m just really glad we got here when we did.”

“Did he… did he t-touch you… I mean, did he…” Taeyong trailed off, not knowing what to say. He felt Johnny tense up in his arms and he instantly wanted to slap himself. “I mean, I’m sorry, you probably don’t wanna talk about it. I’m sorry.”

“A little bit b-but he… he didn’t have the time to _really_ t-touch me. He just pulled up my shirt and opened my belt but y-you came in just in time…” Johnny voice broke at the end, a sob making it past his lips and Taeyong felt extremely bad for asking that question in such an insensitive way. He really, really should be more careful with his words.

“Shhh, it’s over babe. I’m sorry for bringing this up. I love you, you’re safe now baby.”

Johnny shivered at Taeyong’s words but didn’t say anything. Hearing Taeyong say he loved him shouldn’t be that surprising but right now, he didn’t actually know how he felt hearing this. But it clearly made his insides feel warm in a pleasant way.

“Do you… wanna sleep over at Taeyong’s place tonight Johnny? You don’t have to if you don’t want to and… and it doesn’t have to mean anything but I just thought you wouldn’t want to be alone tonight.”

Johnny thought it over for about ten seconds before replying without any hesitation. “I’d like to, yeah. But it doesn’t change anything. I just feel safer with you right now.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun just nodded, holding on to Johnny just a little bit tighter. For now, they just needed to be there for Johnny and put their own feelings aside.

“Then let’s go home.” Taeyong whispered, putting an arm around Johnny’s waist to help him stand up. The three of them were about to get off the bed when the bedroom door opened with a ‘bang’ and a completely out of breath Mark barged into the room.

“I couldn’t catch up to him.” Mark panted, hands on his knees and his head bowed down. After having caught his breath a bit, Mark finally looked up. “You’re ok Johnny?”

“I’m good Mark, thanks for trying to get him anyway.” Johnny answered with a little smile.

Mark returned the small smile before walking a little further into the room when he noticed a jean jacket thrown away carelessly on a desk chair.

“Is that your jacket Johnny?”

“No… I think it’s h-his.”

Mark grabbed the jacket and started to inspect it, looking at it from every angle and searching the pockets.

“What are you doing Mark?” Jaehyun inquired, a little confused.

“Trying to look for anything that could give away who that piece of shit was. He clearly wasn’t a student by the way.”

The three other men in the room stayed silent and watched as Mark rummaged through the jacket. Johnny’s heart was pounding. Knowing the identity of his aggressor would surely help them to bring the asshole to justice but it would also make everything that much more _real_ for Johnny. Jaehyun and Taeyong must have felt his discomfort because they hugged him a little bit tighter on the bed, Jaehyun even sneaking a small kiss on his temple as to reassure him and it seemed to work a little. Johnny wasn’t alone and wouldn’t go through any of it alone.

Mark kept going through the jean jacket until his hand caught something. He pulled out of one of the inner pockets a mini ziplock bag with some rest of white powder inside and a crumpled post-it. Johnny shuddered at the sight of the powder, suddenly feeling a little nauseous. Well, at least his aggressor didn’t use all of it on him which could explain why he wasn’t totally passed out by now. Mark looked at the small plastic bag a few more seconds before uncrumpling the paper and to his surprise, finding a phone number. Just a phone number. Mark walked to the bed and sat down next to the three other men.

“We have a number.” He said, passing the paper to Taeyong.

“It must be his drug dealer’s number.” Taeyong muttered while looking down at the paper. “And of course, it ends by 420.”

“Wait, what?”

“You know, 420, the drug reference-”

“No, I know that!” Mark exclaimed, “but I also know one person with a number that end by 420 but it can’t be...”

“What? Who?”

Mark snatched the paper back and started typing the number in his phone, praying to every god on Earth his little theory was wrong. Unfortunately, the gods weren’t on his side with this one.

“Fuck…”

“What is it?” Taeyong asked, confused as Mark was looking so upset all of a sudden and almost shameful.

“It’s… it’s…” Mark trailed off, now clearly looking ashamed, hands shaking a little. Taeyong frowned and grabbed Mark’s phone without letting any chance for Mark to protest.

“Who’s ‘Cute rabbit’?”

“I… It’s, I mean, I-I don’t get it, it’s not… well I-”

“Mark, who is it?!” Taeyong demanded a little more forcefully than intended. “And why do you have their number?!”

Mark flinched and dropped his head. “It’s A-Alex’s number, well, not his official one but-”

“His drug dealer one. You’re buying from him?!” Taeyong interrupted, getting angrier by the minute

Mark bit his lips. “Just some weed but nothing else, I promise! He wasn’t supposed to sell any hard drugs anymore or else, I told him we couldn’t stay friends. He promised me he had stopped everything before getting into college. He showed me he had change and stop doing that! I don’t understand…”

“So, you’re telling me the man I let crash at my place is a drug dealer that almost got Johnny raped?!” Taeyong yelled, seconds away from sending Mark fly across the room.

“He wasn’t supposed to deal hard drugs anymore, I made him stop!” Mark reiterated. “Well, at least I thought so…” Mark trailed off, hanging his head low in shame, completely at a loss with one of his best friends’ behavior. How could Alex lie to him like that? They were supposed to be best friends and have no secret from each other. “When we were in high school, I wanted to try marijuana, nothing more and Alex said he could get me some and he gave me this number in case I wanted to buy some more. It was nothing really, I just got a small joint from him from time to time, that’s all. But then I noticed he started dealing a lot more and a lot harder drugs so I confronted him about it and told him that if he wanted to stay friends then he should stop dealing those hard drugs. He refused at first but when he realized that I was serious and that I wasn’t talking to him anymore, he changed his mind and promised me he would stop. I really thought he did, I’ve never seen him hang out with those shady people anymore or going to his secret meetings so that’s why we stayed really close friends. He even told me that he barely sold weed anymore. He’s always been really great friend to me who just made a mistake and-”

“And now he’s selling fucking rape drug Mark!” Taeyong shouted again, throwing the younger’s phone angrily against the fluffy pillows on the bed. Mark flinched for the second time in five minutes and kept his head hung low.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered lowly. “I didn’t know…” And then he turned to Johnny, eyes watery. “I’m so sorry Johnny, I swear I didn’t know, I-”

“It’s ok Markie, it’s not your fault.” Johnny said, a small smile on his lips. It was no use to get angry at Mark anyway and it didn’t seem fair. Also, in his state, he couldn’t really get angry at anybody, he still felt so weak and lightheaded. “I-I feel really tired… could we just go home for now and deal with that tomorrow? Please?”

Jaehyun nodded and threw a glance at Taeyong, warning him to leave Mark alone for now. What they just heard was very disturbing and Jaehyun felt extremely mad and so incredibly ashamed that they didn’t listen more to Johnny’s guts about Alex but right now was not the moment to deal with that. They needed to put Johnny’s comfort first and make sure he was taken care of.

“Of course baby, let’s go.” Jaehyun finally said while softly brushing some of the younger’s hair out of his face. He felt Johnny leaned into the touch again and his heart seized in his chest. He wished he could just grab Johnny’s chin and kiss all his pain away but he couldn’t. Johnny wasn’t theirs anymore. He made that very clear. Jaehyun just smiled instead and grabbed Johnny by the waist to help him on his feet.

Taeyong kind of wanted to go and confront Alex right away but he knew he also needed to prioritize Johnny’s well-being and for now that was making sure the younger got some sleep in a comfortable and safe environment.

“Do you need help to get home?” Mark asked.

“We’re good Mark, you should just go home, thanks for helping tonight.” Jaehyun said with tight lips, not really in the mood to spare the other’s feelings. Mark nodded and watched the three other men leave the room slowly, Taeyong and Jaehyun on each side of Johnny’s, supporting the younger’s weight and shielding him from the outside world.

Few moments later and Jaehyun and Taeyong were laying Johnny down on Taeyong’s bed as gently as possible, the younger one trying his best to stay awake as his vision was becoming more and more blurred. As his head hit the pillow, Johnny let out a small contented sigh as he took in the familiar scent. He fought the urge to turn his head and burry his face in the pillow because he knew Jaehyun and Taeyong were watching him carefully and he really didn’t want to show them how much he missed them or how good it felt to be back here.

“Johnny, do you need anything? Water, food, anything?” Taeyong asked, perched on the edge of the bed next to Jaehyun.

“No, I’m good, I just… I…”

“Yes, ba- Johnny?” Jaehyun caught himself, not really sure he should be calling Johnny that now.

“It’s just… my jeans, they are tight and uncomfortable… I can’t take them off by myself, could you… help me?” Johnny eventually asked bashfully, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. He felt so embarrassed for asking that but he actually felt like his jeans were blocking his blood flow from his waist down. Johnny had bought those extremely skinny, skinny jeans a week ago after Mark told him they made his ass look “juicy as hell”. At that time, Johnny thought those jeans would be perfect to hook up with random strangers and forget all about his shitty ex boyfriends he was still desperately in love with but unfortunately, it didn’t do the trick. The only thing Johnny hooked up with was a huge pint of chocolate chip cookie ice cream and cheesy romantic comedies on Netflix.

“Of course Johnny. I can lend you some sweatpants too if you want.”

“Yeah, thanks Jaehyun.” Johnny said with a shy smile, his eyes drooping more and more. Jaehyun returned the smile before slowly inching toward the middle of the bed where Johnny was lying. Jaehyun gently put his hands on Johnny’s hips before slowly unbuttoning Johnny’s pants and pulling his zipper down. Johnny had to bite down on his bottom lip hard to stop himself from moaning when he felt Jaehyun’s hands accidentally brush softly past his soft member, making his breath come out a bit quicker than normal. Jaehyun and Taeyong didn’t miss that but didn’t say anything and Jaehyun quickly took off Johnny’s pants, looking everywhere but at Johnny’s lower half. Johnny watched timidly as Taeyong dressed him with Jaehyun’s sweatpants carefully, like he was taking care of a small fragile child. Johnny felt his heart beat a tad faster in his chest and warmth spread through every fiber of his body. He felt good. Safe. Loved.

“Good?” Taeyong asked, a soft smile on his face. Johnny nodded absentmindedly before turning on his side in a foetal position and burying his head Taeyong’s pillow. He took in a big whiff of Taeyong’s scent mixed with Jaehyun’s on the pillow, and hugged it tight, not caring anymore about being watched by the other two and sending mixed signals. He was hopelessly in love with them anyway and they probably had figured that out already. However, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try and deny all of it when the morning came.

Johnny yawned and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips and soon after, Taeyong and Jaehyun could see Johnny’s chest rise and fall steadily, indication that the younger had already fallen in a deep sleep.

“We should cover him up.” Jaehyun whispered. “He’ll get cold above the cover.”

“I’ll get a blanket from the couch, I don’t want to wake him up by moving him under the cover.” Taeyong replied, already leaving the room to get a blanket from the living room. When he came back into the room, he found Jaehyun sitting carefully next to Johnny on the bed, softly caressing the younger’s face while looking at him like he was the most precious thing on Earth. Taeyong smiled sadly at the sight and cover Johnny up quickly, dropping a small kiss on the younger’s forehead before taking Jaehyun’s hand and pulling him out of the room. Once they were both sitting on the couch in the living room, Jaehyun automatically crawled into Taeyong’s laps, burying his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong felt his neck getting warm and wet and hugged Jaehyun tighter when he realized the other was softly crying, trying his best to silence his sobs.

“Shhh, it’s ok baby, he’s safe, we got him, calm down love.”

“I just… I just can’t st-stop thinking about what would have ha-happened if we hadn’t gotten th-there when we did, I can’t-”

“But we did get there in time so stop torturing yourself babe. He’s gonna be ok, I promise.”

Jaehyun sniffled and nodded in his neck, his tears slowly dying down.

“We should go to bed too, babe. We’re both exhausted and way too worked up to get anything done tonight. We’ll deal with the whole situation tomorrow, ok love?” Taeyong whispered softly in Jaehyun’s neck, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Yeah… Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

Taeyong kissed Jaehyun’s neck and stood up, extended his hand for Jaehyun to grab and interlaced their fingers before leading his boyfriend to the guest bedroom where they will sleep tonight. They quickly checked on Johnny on their way, the younger still sound asleep and finally went to bed, exhausted but reassured, knowing that Johnny was safe and sound in the room next door.


	10. Chapter 10

“Fuck! My head is killing me…” Johnny muttered when he woke up the next morning, feeling like he had just been run over by a truck. He slowly sat up against the headboard, massaging his temples even more slowly while his eyes accommodated to the sun light that filtered through the blinds. As Johnny’s body was waking up bit by bit, Johnny’s mind was as well and the events from last night were coming back to him in bits and pieces. The memories were a little blurry and vague but he could remember clearly how scared he had been in that room, body unresponsive, totally at the mercy of the stranger straddling his hips. He couldn’t remember his face but just remembering the scene made him gag violently and he just had the time to make it to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilets. Johnny felt slightly better after that, the rest of the alcohol from last night having left his body. He padded back sluggishly to the bedroom and noticed an aspirin tablet on the bedside table as well as a big glass of water. Johnny smiled softly and took the medicine gladly, gulping the whole glass of water with it. He had just put back down the now empty glass when he heard a soft knock on the door.

“Come in.” Johnny said while sitting back down on the bed.

The door cracked open slowly and Johnny saw two cute little heads poking through the door gap.

“Do you want to get some more sleep? We can come back later if you want.” Jaehyun offered timidly, not daring to step into the room just yet.

“I’m good, you can come in. Also, thanks for the aspirin.”

“How are you feeling?” Taeyong inquired while him and Jaehyun sat down on the bed next to Johnny.

“Better. I still feel a little woozy but I’ll manage.”

“We’ve ordered some Chinese take-away for lunch, do you want some? You must be starving.” Jaehyun offered with a shy smile.

“I’m good thanks. I’m not sure I can stomach anything right now.”

“You should try to eat something though. You’ll probably feel better after.” Taeyong prompted, his protective instincts kicking in.

“I’m good, thanks.” Johnny replied curtly, a little sharper than he intended but not really in the mood to be lectured or anything like it. He knew Taeyong meant well but it wasn’t really his place anymore to play the caring and protective boyfriend. Taeyong nodded and didn’t add anything else, letting the conversation died down and an awkward silence settled it. Johnny felt like he had to do something about it.

“How did you find me yesterday?”

Jaehyun and Taeyong looked surprise by the question, not really expecting that Johnny would want to bring up last night just yet but Jaehyun still answered quickly and little more assured this time.

“I was going through stories on Instagram when I saw Mark’s one with you in it, doing some kind of drinking game and that’s when I noticed some guy putting something in your drink in the background.” Jaehyun left out the part where he replayed that same story about twenty times just to be able to see Johnny’s handsome face. Johnny definitely didn’t need to know that.

“Could you see the guy’s face on the video?” Johnny asked in earnest.

“We couldn’t, I’m sorry. He had a cap on and was clearly trying to make sure no one saw him at the party.”

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault.” Johnny said gently, feeling a little bit like he had to try and cheer up the other man when he saw Jaehyun’s dejected gaze staring down at his laps. He almost went to grab Jaehyun’s hand in a comforting gesture but caught himself at the last minute. They weren’t together anymore and they weren’t even friends. That would have been awkward and he didn’t want to give his ex-boyfriends false hope. He could clearly see that they were watching his every move, hoping to catch anything that would indicate Johnny had forgiven them or was ready to try and mend their relationship. Johnny could see the hope in their eyes and that made him feel uneasy and kind of sad. “Well…I think I’m gonna go. Thank you for yesterday. I… well, thank you, I owe you a lot.”

“You don’t owe us anything Johnny.” Taeyong stated firmly. “We’re just really glad we got to you when we did. Are you sure you don’t want to stay a bit longer? Watch a movie or something?”

“Thanks but I’d rather go home and shower.”

“You can shower here.” Taeyong added, not noticing Johnny’s uneasiness. “We can lend you some clothes and you can rest here so we can keep an eye on you, just to make sure you’re ok.”

Johnny couldn’t help but let out a tired sigh. He didn’t want to do this now. He was still tired, physically and mentally, and he really just wanted to go home. He took a big inspiration before saying calmly in the most neutral voice possible.

“Look Tae, that’s very nice of you to want to take care of me but what happened didn’t change anything. You guys still hurt me very much and we’re still broken up and I still have no intention to get back together or to even be friends. I just can’t. I hope you can understand that. I’ll go now. Thanks again for last night.” Johnny purposely avoided the other two’s sad gazes and was about to leave the room when he remembered he still had Jaehyun’s sweatpants on. “Oh, uh, I’ll go change in the bathroom first, I’m still wearing your sweatpants.” Johnny added while grabbing his jeans and then headed to the bathroom. Jaehyun was about to add that he could keep them on and give them back later, anything to have an excuse to meet Johnny again, when the doorbell rang. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong questioningly but the latter just shrugged and went to open the front door.

“Hi Taeyong, sorry to come unannounced but you weren’t picking up your phone and you stood me up for more than forty-five minutes now so I thought I’d come here just to make sure you’re ok.”

At first, Taeyong froze up when he saw who was standing on his doorstep but then, a blinding rage started to course through his veins and before he could even think about it, he felt is punch collide with the other man’s jaw quite strongly, almost sending the younger man to the ground.

“What the fuck Taeyong?!” Alex exclaimed, now also starting to get angry. Taeyong didn’t even let the other the time to straighten back up that he had already grabbed the younger by his collar, shut the front door loudly behind him and violently slammed him into the wall next to the door.

“I’m going to fucking kill you, you asshole!” Taeyong shouted which alerted Jaehyun and Johnny in the other room who came almost running. They both froze at the sight, exactly like Taeyong did.

“The fuck is he doing here?!” Johnny eventually asked, now seeing red as well.

“I forgot about our last lesson that we were supposed to have at lunch today.” Taeyong mumbled, still gripping Alex’s collar firmly. Johnny scoffed and crossed his arms.

“You’re still giving lessons to that piece of shit? Great, fucking awesome!” Johnny said sarcastically, his murderous gaze fixed on Alex’s face which was getting redder by the minute, probably due to Taeyong’s tight grip blocking his airways.

“It was our last!” Taeyong exclaimed, trying to explain himself. “He already paid in advance the whole semester and he didn’t want his money back so I had no choice.”

“Whatever. Let me just kick that asshole’s ass and then I’ll leave you alone.” Johnny started to walk menacingly slow in Alex’s direction, his fists clenching violently by his sides, his whole body tight and ready to pounce. He felt like he had been ready for this fight his whole life.

“Please, everybody calms down.” Jaehyun finally intervened, grabbing Taeyong’s shoulder to make him let go of Alex and then putting himself in front of Alex so nobody would beat up anybody.

“Are you really defending him right now?” Johnny asked, totally dumbfounded.

“I am not but I don’t want you to go to jail for second-degree assault either.” Jaehyun stated firmly, holding Johnny’s gaze and not moving an inch. Johnny eventually sighed and stepped back down, hands up in the air in a sarcastic way to show he wasn’t going to do anything. Jaehyun then turned around and threw a hell of a right hook in Alex’s face, strong enough to actually make the younger man fall down this time. Johnny and Taeyong gasped loudly, almost comically, completely stunned. They had never seen Jaehyun demonstrate such force and violence. It was kind of hot.

“How is your business going?” Jaehyun hissed at the other on the ground, his voice dripping with hatred.

“My bu-business?” Alex asked, still stunned, a hand on his jaw while he tried to sit up against the wall.

“You know, your illegal drug business, the one where you sell rape drug? Ring a bell?” Jaehyun added while crouching to be at Alex’s eye level. Jaehyun saw Alex’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets and that look could have been comical if the situation weren’t so dire. “You really thought we wouldn’t find out, huh?” Jaehyun continued, his eyes now boring holes in the other’s face. If looks could kill, Alex would already be six feet under by now. No one in the room had ever seen Jaehyun that enrage before. Alex suddenly felt like he had to say something, to explain himself. They had it all wrong. Well, partly wrong.

“I didn’t rape you! I promise, I didn’t even touch you. I made it all up, it was all fake. You have to believe me, please! I’m so sorr-”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Taeyong jumped in, now completely at a loss.

“Are you talking about the night we supposedly slept together?” Jaehyun added, his fists now gripping Alex’s shirt tightly.

“I-I… yes, what else?”

“Oh my god, I knew it!” Jaehyun exclaimed, standing up and dragging Alex with him. “What really happened that night? And you better not be lying to us again, or I swear to God, I will end you.”

Alex shivered at the tone, not doubting the threat at all. Jaehyun did look like he was about to murder him. He thought for a second of the right things to say and eventually started to talk. “I’m so sorry, I’ve regretted it as soon as I left your bedroom the next morning but I didn’t know how to come clean, you guys would have hated me, I was so scared and I-”

“Cut the crap, what happened that night?” Johnny asked, stepping closer to Alex in a very threatening way. Alex squirmed a little and seemed to shrink in his spot under Johnny’s murderous gaze.

“I… I drugged them… with the wine. When they both fell asleep, I… I went back into the bedroom and planted the condom. It was just lotion mixed with water inside. Then I… Well, I… I mean…”

“Then what did you do?” Johnny prompted or more like barked as the sickness from this morning started to come back. Jaehyun and Taeyong were watching the scene silently now, feeling like they were having an out of body experience. This was unreal.

“I undressed them…” Alex whispered, clearly ashamed of himself and of his poor life choices.

“You what?!” Johnny exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing. This man was total psycho.

“But not entirely! I didn’t touch their underwear, I promise!”

“Is that supposed to make everything better?” Johnny spat, really debating if the jail time was worth it or not now.

“Of course not, I’m so sorry but… But…”

“But why?” Jaehyun asked, now with a completely blank expression on his face. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. Anger, disgust, sadness, disbelief? He felt trapped in one of his bad dramas that he watches on Netflix but unfortunately for him, this was real life. His life. “Why would you do that us?”

“Because I love you!” The younger man shouted like this was obvious. “I love you so much and you never ever noticed me! I fell in love with Taeyong the first day we met and then, one day you picked him up at the end of one of our lessons and I knew right then that we were meant to be. The three of us.”

“You’re completely crazy…” Taeyong said under his breath, totally hallucinating at the scene in front of him.

“I am not! I really, really do love you! I love you so much! I would do anything for you and maybe I got carried away but when I overheard Mark and Johnny talking about your relationship, I just knew I had to do something. To show you that I was the right person for you and not him but maybe I went a little bit too far…” Alex trailed off, lowering his head in embarrassment.

“You think?” Johnny blurted out, still in that extremely sarcastic tone.

Alex threw him a nasty glare before adding. “What do you even see in him? I don’t get it! I could be a much better fit for-”

“Just shup up.” Taeyong snapped, efficiently shutting the other up. “You need to give us your customer list. I want all of their names.”

“What? Why?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Johnny hissed, still on the verge of punching the other man.

“I can’t give you that. I physically can’t. I don’t know their names.”

“Then give me their phone numbers.”

“I can’t either. I don’t save any of their numbers and make sure to delete every text or call history all the time. You will find nothing on my phone. That’s drug dealer 101.”

“Fuck!” Taeyong exclaimed, gripping his hair in anger while he started to pace around.

“Then leave. Transfer to another university out of states or I will go to the police and give them that whole audio I just recorded.” Johnny said while bringing up his phone that he had hidden in his sweatpants’ pocket. He pressed a red button on the audio recorder app signalling the end of the recording.

“You wouldn’t…”

“I would. So what’s it gonna be? Jail time or bye, bye Arizona heat?” Johnny said with a cocky smile, his head slightly titled as he got closer to Alex’s face.

“Fuck you Johnny!”

“No thanks. Now if I ever see your face again on campus, rest assured that I will throw your scrawny little ass in jail. You may go now.”

“Taeyong, pl-please, you can’t let him do that to me! I-”

“Leave before I decide to just drag you to the police station right the fuck now.” Taeyong interrupted, dead serious.

“I-”

“Are you fucking deaf or just plain stupid? Leave this house!”

Alex squirmed at Jaehyun’s harsh tone and finally got a move on, the door quietly closing behind him. For a second, everything was silent in the house. It was like time froze. But one second later and Johnny was engulfing Taeyong and Jaehyun in a bone crushing hug that the other two returned gladly, holding Johnny just as tight.

“This is so messed up, I’m so sorry that happened to you guys.” Johnny whispered after pulling back a little so he could look at his soon-to-be-boyfriends-again properly. “I feel awful for everything that I said to you.”

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. We should have been more careful. After all, you did warn us that I was letting almost a total stranger live here so…”

“Yeah, well, if it’s not my fault, it’s clearly not yours either so let’s not play the blame game.” Johnny added with a small smile. Jaehyun and Taeyong smiled back at him and that’s when Johnny noticed Jaehyun’s teary eyes. He was about to say something to comfort him but the older man cut him off.

“Johnny, I…” Jaehyun started, looking for the right words to say. “I mean, I really want you to know that we would never, ever, cheat on you and hurt you like that on purpose. We should have dug deeper on this whole thing with Alex, something was off since the beginning. When he told us what supposedly happened between us, we didn’t really dare to question it because we didn’t think he would be capable of doing something like that but I think we were really foolish to blindly trust him when we had so little memories of what happened.”

“Stop it Jae, please. The only fool in all of this is Alex and I don’t want to talk about him anymore. I missed you so much. At the risk of sounding a little dramatic, those last two weeks had been hell and made me realized I really can’t see my life without you in it anymore. Could we… could we pick up where we left off?” Johnny asked in a small voice, looking at the two older men with puppy dog eyes, a little insecure all of a sudden.

“Do you really need to ask?” Taeyong said smirking before capturing the younger’s lips in a slow kiss, bringing one hand to Johnny’s nape and interlocking his fingers with Jaehyun’s with the other. Taeyong felt Johnny melt and sigh into the kiss, his tongue dancing with Taeyong’s slowly, savouring the reunion. Not wanting to leave Jaehyun aside for too long, Johnny pulled away a little too quickly for Taeyong’s liking but the latter could only smile lovingly when he saw Johnny brush Jaehyun’s lips timidly with his which made the older boy giggle cutely and press his plush lips firmly on Johnny’s. The two kissed for a little while, each one trying to (cutely) take control of the kiss by little bites here and there while Taeyong watched with hearts his eyes thinking that his boyfriends looked like cute kitten trying to act all grown-up. When they finally pulled apart, the both of them had pink shiny lips that were really enticing to Taeyong and gave him all sorts of ideas. However, Johnny’s stomach growling like a cute lion cub brought him back to the moment.

“Let’s get you something to eat, babe.” Jaehyun offered, dragging Johnny to the couch. “Sit, I’ll bring you the take-outs.”

“Thanks Jae!” Johnny said smiling while Taeyong went to the kitchen with Jaehyun to help him get Johnny’s lunch ready. As the Chinese food was being reheated in the microwave, Taeyong slowly grabbed Jaehyun’s waist and spun in around so they would be face to face. They smiled at each other like idiots for a second before they started kissing messily, giggling all through the kiss, too happy to have Johnny back in their lives. The microwave beeping interrupted them and they quickly grabbed the food before joining Johnny on the couch. They sat on each side of the younger, letting Johnny eat up as they all watched a silly show that was airing at the moment. The mood was nice and light and the whole thing was very domestic which couldn’t make them any happier. When Johnny was done with his food, the three of them decided to cuddle on the couch and just skip all of their afternoon classes.

“Your idea to record the whole conversation was a genius move Johnny, really.” Taeyong said after a while of just cuddling and kissing. He really had been impressed by Johnny’s smart thinking.

“Well… to be completely honest, I didn’t record anything. I just pretended I did to scare him off and I think it worked pretty well.” Johnny confessed, quite proud of himself.

“Seriously? Mmm, you’re indeed a genius. I’m impressed baby boy.”

“Hey, I told you I was a good actor.” Johnny added with a smirk while snuggling closer to his boyfriends. Jaehyun smiled and squished Johnny’s cheeks cutely making the younger man giggle.

“We missed our baby so much, our lovely baby boy.” Jaehyun whispered in Johnny’s hair, breathing in the scent he missed so much. Johnny whined appreciatively at the action and let his hand trailed up and down on Taeyong’s thigh slowly, almost teasingly. Johnny heard Taeyong’s breath hitched for a second and that sound gave him butterflies in his belly. Johnny then tilted his head up and used his other hand to grad Jaehyun’s chin and bring his lover’s lips to his in a very sensual kiss. Jaehyun moaned through the kiss and Johnny smirked, at the same time bringing his other hand on Taeyong’s crotch and pressing softly.

“Fuck, Johnny.” Taeyong muttered under his breath while watching the other two boys kiss, slow and passionate. The sexual tension in the room was rising by the second and it made Taeyong feel really hot all of a sudden. He didn’t even realize he was bucking his hips in Johnny’s hands until he felt the younger man squeezed him firmly through his pants, making his already half-hard length throb with want and need.

“Actually…” Johnny started after detaching slowly from Jaehyun’s mouth. “I’d prefer if I could be the one fucking you today.” Johnny admitted, looking in Taeyong’s way with fierce determination. Taeyong looked surprised at the request, not expecting it at all. Johnny had actually never topped him before and never showed any interest in it. He did however fuck Jaehyun a couple of times before but only because Jaehyun had asked. And nobody could say no to a needy whiny Jaehyun.

A couple of seconds passed and Taeyong still didn’t give Johnny an answered and that made the younger boy panic slightly. “I mean, only if you want to! We don’t ha-”

“I’d like that.” Taeyong interrupted, his face getting closer to Johnny’s until their lips were millimetres apart. “How do you want me baby?” He added, voice low and suave, trying to test how much of a show of dominance the younger man could pull off.

“Uh, I-I’d like you to r-ride me… please.” Johnny asked, a little less confident now that Taeyong was acting all sexy and stuff but still very, very much turn on. Taeyong smirked. Baby Johnny was already back. And he loved it.

“And what should our Jaehyunnie do in all that, uh?” Taeyong asked in a whisper, one hand coming to rest on Jaehyun’s crotch on the other side of Johnny.

“I-I want him to w-watch, no touching himself, and then…”

“Then?”

“I want him to f-fuck me into the mattress, h-hard.” Johnny confessed, cheeks going bright red as he averted his gaze to Taeyong’s lips which were still so close to his own. He licked his own lips absentmindedly, making them pink and shiny and so kissable.

“Mmmm.” Jaehyun moaned as he closed his eyes, Taeyong’s hands working wonders on his length and Johnny’s words making all the blood in his body go south. That game plan sounding lovely to Jaehyun, he’d love to do just that.

“Then I suggest we take that to the bedroom boys.” Taeyong more ordered than suggested. He stood up, denying Johnny of the kiss he lounged for and went first in direction of his room. Johnny pouted cutely but still let himself be dragged away by Jaehyun’s strong hands. His knees were weak and his blood was boiling in excitement and anticipation. Once inside the room, Taeyong slammed the door shut behind them before saying.

“Strip. Both of you. Then on the bed.”

“Yes sir.” Jaehyun joked which earned him a small slap on the butt and only made him giggle even more. “Come here baby boy, I’ll undress you.” Jaehyun whispered sexily while grabbing the hem of Johnny’s shirt. Jaehyun and Johnny then undressed each other slowly, exchanging small kisses in the process while Taeyong watched attentively, leaned against the door, massaging his cock slowly through his pants, hungry for more.

“Bed, now.” Taeyong ordered when he deemed that the other two were taking too long. Johnny shivered at the authoritative tone and grabbed Jaehyun’s hand to hurriedly bring him to the bed. Johnny sat down crossed legs with his hands in his laps like the good boy he was, looking up at Taeyong for further instruction. Jaehyun smirked and lied down on his side, getting comfy for the scene that was about to unfold in front of him.

“Good boy.” Taeyong murmured while getting closer to the bed, slowly undressing as well, letting his boyfriends enjoy the show. Once he was totally naked, he crawled on all four on the bed to get to Johnny and firmly pushed the younger’s chest so Johnny would lie down on his back. Johnny sucked in a breath when he felt Taeyong sat down on his hips, his semi hard cock perfectly nestled between the older’s cheeks. Taeyong grinded down a bit and Johnny couldn’t help but moan lewdly, instantly bringing his hands to Taeyong’s hips and biting his lips, his eyes fixed on Taeyong’s face. Taeyong smirked and kept going, rubbing Johnny’s now very hard length with his ass cheeks, Johnny’s cockhead sometimes catching the older’s rim teasingly and making the both of them moan and whine. The precum that was steadily flowing from Johnny’s cock made the glide smooth and wet and the noises that filled the room were downright obscene.

“Do you want to prep me or should I do it myself?” Taeyong asked, bending over Johnny’s chest so he could get his lips around his earlobe and nibble softly. Johnny groaned under Taeyong’s ministrations and bucked his hips, already missing the friction.

“Jae-Jaehyun should p-prep you…” Johnny eventually mumbled, baring his neck so Taeyong could leave all the marks he wanted.

“That’s a great idea baby boy.” Jaehyun whispered next to them, dropping a small kiss on Johnny’s forehead before getting the lube in the nightstand. Taeyong got on his knees again, bracketing the younger’s hips with them while his forearms rested on each side on Johnny’s face, gently peppering his baby boy’s nose, eyes and lips with feathery kisses that made Johnny shiver underneath him. Jaehyun got behind Taeyong and gently started to massage the other’s cheeks before slowly bringing his fingers closer and closer to Taeyong’s twitching hole. Jaehyun’s dry fingers softly brushed past Taeyong’s entrance, teasing a little. Taeyong couldn’t help but push back into the touch, wanting to feel more. Jaehyun dropped a small kiss on one Taeyong’s cheeks before finally uncapping the lube and getting some on Taeyong’s crack, letting the lube slowly dribble to his hole. Taeyong moaned in Johnny’s mouth when Jaehyun pushed his first finger in, directly to the second knuckle. Jaehyun started to pump his finger in and out slowly while showering Taeyong’s lower back with kisses and using his lube free hand to caress his thighs.

“Come on Jae, more.” Taeyong whined above Johnny’s mouth while wriggling his ass. Jaehyun chuckled lightly before adding a second finger and directly going for Taeyong’s prostate.

“AH! Yeees, there, please.” Taeyong pleaded, letting go of Johnny’s mouth to give him a huge hickey on his neck instead. Jaehyun kept slowly rubbing Tayeong’s prostate for a while before he started scissoring the other, to stretch him as much as possible. Taeyong had always liked a little bit of pain during sex but Johnny was definitely not small and Jaehyun didn’t want Taeyong to injure himself in his excitement. Taeyong kept writhing and whimpering underneath Jaehyun’s fingers, the pleasure building up quickly in his lower belly making him more and more impatient for Johnny’s cock. Jaehyun eventually added a third finger, stretching Taeyong just a little bit more while teasing him a little.

“E-enough, ‘m good.” Taeyong mumbled in the crook of Johnny’s neck before getting back up on his knees while Jaehyun’s slipped his fingers out. Taeyong grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on the head on Johnny’s pulsating length and gave the younger a few strokes.

“Mmmm, come o-on! Please!”

“Please what?” Taeyong teased, still stroking the younger softly.

“I-I want to be in-inside you already, please Taeyong!”

“Well, how can I refuse such a lovely request?” Taeyong said in a singsong voice before aligning himself with Johnny’s dick and taking him all inside in one go, his butt slapping Johnny’s hips hardly.

“AH!” Johnny exclaimed, clearly not expecting that amount of pleasure this quick. He felt like the words ‘tight, warm, wet’ were playing on repeat in his mind, completely unable to focus on anything else but his dick right now. Taeyong smirked at the blissed-out expression on Johnny’s face and started to move quickly, his movements fast and hard, entirely determined on making Johnny’s lose his mind.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Taeyong!” Johnny shouted, his fingers tightly gripping Taeyong’s hips while Taeyong braced himself on Johnny’s abs to power his thrusts.

“Feeling good baby?” Jaehyun asked, his fingers gently playing with the younger’s brown locks.

“Ah! Y-yes! T-too good!” Johnny whined, small tears prickling at his closed eyelids.

“You feel really good too Johnny boy. You fill me up so good baby, so big.” Taeyong panted, now bracing himself on Johnny’s thighs.

“Tae! S-slow down, I’m go-gonna come, pl-please!”

Taeyong just smirked and kept going, still hell bent on making Johnny lose his sanity. Also, Johnny’s cock felt too good to stop. His hard length was brushing against all the right spots inside Taeyong’s tight body and Taeyong just wanted more and more.

“Daddy, please! Daddy!” And _that_ had the effect to stop Taeyong’s movements quite abruptly. Johnny whined, not really on board with Taeyong stopping completely, when he realized what he had just let slip out of his mouth. He instantly became bright red and tried to hide his face in the pillow behind him, mumbling some intelligent words in it.

“Daddy?” Taeyong murmured lowly while slowly starting to move his hips again, his gaze dark and filled with lust fixed on Johnny’s face. “Are we your daddies Johnny boy? Is that how you wanna call us during sex?” Taeyong asked, voice so low and sexy, Johnny almost came right there. But Johnny was also very embarrassed and kept his head hidden in the pillow, shameful that he had let out his little secret.

“Look at me baby.” Taeyong asked gently but when he saw that it would not get Johnny to finally look at him, he tried something else. “Daddy wants you to look up baby. Would you be a good boy and look at daddy Johnny?”

Johnny’s head instantly snapped in direction of Taeyong, eyes wide open, lips bitten and a little drool on his chin.

“Aaww.” Jaehyun cooed from the side. “Aren’t you the cutest thing?” He added while he nuzzled Johnny’s hair lovingly.

“Appa…” Johnny whispered, leaning into the touch and getting kisses all over his face from Jaehyun.

“So, I am ‘daddy’ and Jaehyun is ‘appa’?” Taeyong asked with a little smirk, clearly liking this way too much. Johnny turned his head a bit to look at Taeyong in the eyes and nodded slowly before whispering shyly.

“Is that o-ok? Can I c-call you that sometimes?”

“Sure baby. We clearly have a baby kink so you having a daddy kink is more than fine.” Jaehyun chuckled softly, his eyes bright and full of love for his two perfect boys. Johnny smile wholeheartedly before giving a small peck on Jaehyun’s lips and then dragging Taeyong down by his nape to do the same. Taeyong kept going at a torturously slow pace and that just wasn’t doing it for Johnny. He tried to move his hips a little bit to encourage Taeyong to go faster but the older man just pushed his hips down and smirked at him.

“What do you want baby boy?”

“You’re so mean Tae!” Jaehyun mocked before dramatically flopping back on the pillows.

“C-could you… m-move faster, please?” Johnny eventually said with pleading eyes. “I w-wanna come! Please, daddy, please!”

“Fuck, you gonna be the death of me.” Taeyong muttered before picking up his pace, making Johnny moan and meet him thrust for thrust, moving his hips in synch with Taeyong’s this time. None of them were going to last much longer. Taeyong just needed a little more.

“Baby, touch me. Touch daddy, please!” Taeyong asked breathlessly and Johnny complied in a heartbeat, stroking Taeyong hard and fast, matching the speed of his thrusts.

“Ah! Mmmm, baby, so good, I’m gonna-” Taeyong didn’t even have the time to finish his sentence that he was coming in Johnny’s hands as the younger fucked him through his orgasm. Taeyong’s vision turned white for a moment, pleasure overwhelming him completely as well as love and happiness. This felt too good. Perfect even. Taeyong thought for a second that he must have done some very good deeds in his past life to be granted such happiness with his two beautiful boyfriends. He had known for a while now that Jaehyun would be his forever but realizing that Johnny had also carved himself a place in heart probably for life made him tear up a little bit.

After a few more moments and a few more tears quickly dried away, Taeyong eventually pulled off as he started to feel a little too sensitive and then almost collapsed on Jaehyun next to them who just laughed and hugged him tight, brushing some hair off his sweaty forehead. After he came down from his high, Taeyong slapped Jaehyun’s ass playfully before saying, still a little breathless and definitely worn out.

“Come on, go fuck our baby ‘til he comes love, I think he deserves it. I can’t move anymore.”

Jaehyun chuckled at that while Johnny whined in embarrassment but still made grabby hands at Jaehyun to silently ask him to come over which made the older man’s chest fill with warmth. Jaehyun got between Johnny’s legs and bent down to press his lips to Johnny’s. Johnny could feel Jaehyun’s hard length brush against his own, making him moan through the kiss and buck his hips to get more friction on his now almost painful hard-on.

“Please, Jaehyun, please…” Johnny whined against Jaehyun’s lip. “I need it… please Appa, please…”

Jaehyun’s heart skipped a beat at Johnny’s words. After being depraved of his baby for two weeks, having him squirming and whining underneath him with big doe eyes, pleading him to do something, was a little too much for his poor heart. It all felt like a dream. But it wasn’t. Because Johnny’s hard body under his hands felt very real. Jaehyun gently grabbed the back of the younger’s thighs, bending him in half slowly as Johnny automatically grabbed the back of his knees to keep himself open and exposed, blushing only slightly. Jaehyun groaned at the sight, closing his eyes for a second to focus. Yeah, this definitely wasn’t a dream.

“Good boy baby. Appa will take great care of you.”

Hearing that made Johnny shiver from head to toe and his heart flutter. He didn’t realize exactly when he fell head over heels for these two boys but what he realized just now was that he was ruined for anybody else. Nobody would come after them. No one. That thought was a little scary in itself but Johnny wasn’t afraid. Deep down, he had that feeling. That gut feeling that told him that in the end, everything would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending might feel like it's the final chapter but it's not! About five more chapters to come I think :)   
> I hope you liked it, I'm sorry for the delay and unfortunately it's not going to get better as July and August are going to be quite full for me but I'll try my best to post on time-ish !   
> Have a great week y'all !


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ! It was a pretty long chapter so it took some time to proof read and there sill might be some little spelling mistakes so I apologize in advance for that!  
> Hope you'll like it, see you next week!

“You’re joking, right? I mean, you have to be making all this stuff up, that can’t be true.” Taeil said, eyes wide and a very shocked expression on his face. When he agreed to come to Taeyong’s place because Johnny had begged him to, saying they had something very important to tell him and that what happened on Thanksgiving night was a big ‘misunderstanding’, that’s clearly not what he expected.

“It is. We know it sounds crazy but that’s really what happened.” Johnny replied, all curled up in Taeyong’s side on the couch while absentmindedly playing with Jaehyun’s fingers, said Jaehyun who was sitting on Johnny’s other side, nervously biting his lower lip.

“Oh my god! That dude was just batshit crazy!” Yuta exclaimed from his spot on the floor, his back resting against the armchair where Jungwoo sat. “I wish I could kick that asshole’s flat ass into oblivion.” He added with a huff of air.

“Yeah, that’s just crazy. I’m sorry you guys had to go through that.” Jungwoo added, an empathetic smile on his face. 

The three men on the couch smiled at their friends, relieved to know they believed them and were here for them.

“Fuck, I… That’s messed up, I’m so sorry guys.” Taeil eventually said, standing up from the other armchair he was sitting in to start pacing around the living room. “I feel awful, I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did, I’m really sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, you couldn’t have known, nobody could. You were just trying to protect Johnny, you did nothing wrong.” Jaehyun said comfortingly while looking at Taeil and squeezing Johnny’s fingers tight. Taeil sent him a small smile before slumping back down in his sit, still shaken up by what he just heard.

“And you’re sure he’s really gone now?” Taeil asked, concerned about having this dude hanging around his friends and little brother.

Johnny nodded. “Yeah. He’s gone. For good.”

“Good, that’s a relief.” Taeil replied before standing up again to come hug his best friends and little brother on the couch, almost crushing them in the process. “I’m really sorry guys and I want you to know that I’m genuinely glad Johnny has you in his life. To be honest, I’ve never seen him happier than when you started dating. Sure, his lovesick puppy gaze when he sees you is in kind of embarrassing sometimes but at least I don’t have to hear him complain anymore about how he’ll stay single his whole life and die a virgin-”

“Thank you Taeil, I love you too, that’s enough sharing for tonight.” Johnny interrupted, face flaming hot, squeezing his brother tight in a way of saying ‘shut up before I kill you’. Taeil just laughed it off before letting go of his friends and going back to sit in his chair. Taeyong and Jaehyun just smiled knowingly at each other while Johnny kept his gaze firmly on his laps, still very embarrassed. You don’t need enemies when you have a ruthless brother like Taeil, the younger man thought bitterly.

“Aw come on Johnny, I’m sorry bro!” Taeil started with a giggle in his voice. “If that can make you feel better, I was a virgin too when I met Donghyuk in freshmen year! Nothing to be ashamed about.”

“Could we stop discussing my virginity please?” Johnny said with gritted teeth.

“Which must be non-existent by now.” Yuta intervened, a smirk on his pink pretty lips.

“Yuta! Only I can tease my brother about his sex life!”

“Well, you started it-”

“Should we order pizzas?!” Taeyong intervened, his phone in hand. “Pepperoni sounds great, right?”

Instantly, everybody stopped bickering and laughed wholeheartedly, genuinely amused at Taeyong’s distraction technique.

“Yeah pepperoni is perfect.” Taeil replied, a small smile on his face as he watched Johnny dropped a small kiss on the corner of Taeyong’s lips as a ‘thank you’.

The rest of the night went smoothly, no more embarrassing talk about Johnny’s sex life, just the regular banters between friends and bad Netflix reality TV which was perfect. Now that they had explained everything to their friends, Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeyong felt immensely relieved. This was another step in the direction of getting their lives back on track. Alex was gone and Johnny was back, that’s all that mattered for now. They didn’t explain the whole story to their friends however, leaving out on purpose the fact that Johnny had been roofied and almost assaulted. Johnny had made it very clear before their friends came over that he didn’t want anybody else to know about that and that he just wanted to put that awful night behind him. There was no point in making Taeil even more worried about him than he already always was. He might be a little embarrassing sometimes and might tease Johnny a little too much but he was still an extremely protective brother who would stop at nothing to make sure Johnny was safe and happy.

Taeyong had tried convincing Johnny to talk about it to their close friends, saying that maybe their friends could have heard something or just knew something that could help them catch his aggressor but Johnny firmly refused. He had said that it wouldn’t matter anyway since he couldn’t remember his face, nobody saw him at the party and they had no DNA so there was no way they would find him and even if they did, they wouldn’t have enough material to press charges. So, Johnny preferred to just forget about it. Jaehyun and Taeyong didn’t insist, it was Johnny’s choice in the end and they were in no position to tell him what was best for him.

Around midnight, everybody bid their goodnights and went home except Johnny and Jaehyun who obviously decided to spend the night at Taeyong’s. Everybody left pretty early for a Saturday night but the three lovers wouldn’t complain. They were happy to see their friends but they wouldn’t mind some quality time just the three of them since they just got back together yesterday. They quickly made their way to the bedroom, deciding to spend the night cuddling in bed instead of lounging on the couch.

Johnny was absentmindedly drawing random patterns on Jaehyun’s chest when Taeyong, on the other side of Jaehyun, broke the comfortable silence.

“Do you have any particular plans for Christmas and New Year?”

“Mmm, just regular family dinner for Christmas and for New Year, I don’t know yet.” Jaehyun answered, snuggling closer to Taeyong, his head resting on Taeyong’s pecs while being spooned by Johnny. He had missed that closeness so much. Just the three of them in their little cocoon of love.

“Same.” Johnny replied. “Why?”

“Well…” Taeyong didn’t finish his sentence but instead sat up, gently dislodging Jaehyun’s head from his chest and extended his arms to grab something in his bedside table. He then gave Johnny and Jaehyun one envelope each. They both took their own envelope with a confused frown on their faces while sitting up in bed like Taeyong just did, sitting cross-legged next to each other.

“Open them up.”

Johnny and Jaehyun exchanged a confused look before opening their envelope slowly. Taeyong watched them intensely, anxiously waiting for their reaction which he had mostly already anticipated though. One second later and he saw Johnny’s eyes almost popped out of his sockets, a shock expression on his face while Jaehyun mostly looked embarrassed and maybe a little annoyed.

“Taeyong, it’s too much, I already told you that.” Jaehyun sighed, a little exasperated with Taeyong’s gift. He knew his boyfriend really meant well but he just couldn’t get used to that kind of presents. It was like he just said, too much and way too expensive for college students.

“Come on! I mean, I thought it would do us some good to get away just the three of us after everything that happened. It’s as much as a gift for you as it is for me. Consider it your early Christmas present.”

“I agree with you that it would be really nice to spend some time away just the three of us but it doesn’t have to be in Hawaii, with first-class plane tickets. When did you even have the time to buy those? You know very well that I don’t want you spending that much money on us.

“I got them this morning! And I know that but you also know that I can more than afford it! Also, there’s nobody else I would want to spend my money on. Please, please, please! I wanna go laze around on a beautiful beach under the warm sun with my two gorgeous boyfriends so bad, please. And we don’t even have to go for Christmas if you guys prefer to spend this time with your family, which I totally understand. We can use those tickets whenever we want, we can go for spring break if you’d prefer. Johnny, what do you say?”

“Uh… I mean… well, I think it’s the best gift I’ve ever received but well… I agree with Jaehyun, this is too much…”

Taeyong sighed loudly before saying with an annoyed yet adorable pout on.

“The tickets are no refundable anyway, so either we use them or I throw them away.”

“I knew it!” Jaehyun exclaimed while rolling his eyes. “You always do that, come on Tae!”

“What? I don’t see what’s wrong in wanting to spoil the people I love once in a while when I can afford it. If the roles were reverse, wouldn’t you want to do the same?”

“I mean, yeah of course but that’s not the quest-”

“And can you honestly say I buy you such expensive gift all the time?”

“Well, no… It’s mostly for Christmas or my birthday…”

“Well, thank you, that’s settled. We’re going. The real question now is when.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes for good measures but the little smile he had on betrayed him. He couldn’t deny that this little getaway was really appealing. He threw a quick glance to Johnny who was watching him like a kid waiting for his approval which was really endearing and nodded slightly, signifying that he was on board with the program. Johnny clapped his hands and almost squealed in delight as he launched himself in Taeyong’s laps, a litany of small ‘thank you’ leaving his mouth between two kisses. Taeyong laughed happily and hugged Johnny tight, keeping him on his laps.

“I guess I could tell my parents that I’ll be traveling with you exceptionally this time for Christmas.” Jaehyun eventually said, watching his two lovers canoodling fondly.

“Johnny? Do you think you could skip on Christmas with your family this year? I mean, only if you want to of course!”

“I guess I could yeah but… I don’t know what to tell my parents. Jae, do your parents know that you’re dating Taeyong?” Johnny asked curiously. He had never really thought about it but Taeyong and Jaehyun had been together for quite some time now so their families might know after all.

Jaehyun looked a little embarrassed but he nodded eventually. “Yeah, they know about me and Taeyong but I… I mean, I didn’t tell them about you because well-”

“Oh no, no, no don’t worry about that, I totally get it!” Johnny interrupted, sensing Jaehyun’s uneasiness. Of course he didn’t expect any of them to tell their families about their relationship. At least, not so soon and not without talking about if first. “Don’t stress about it, I was just curious. My parents don’t even know I’m gay so, yeah…It’s totally fine.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun gave him a warm smile before Taeyong grabbed his hand and added: “If you ever need advice, help or anything for coming out to your family, don’t hesitate to tell us. We won’t pressure you into telling them anything you’re not ready for but we’re here for you.”

“Yes, we are here for you and always at your own pace. There’s really no pressure, we just want you to be comfortable with when and how you tell the people that matter the most to you.” Jaehyun added, dropping a small kiss on the corner of Johnny’s lips as well.

Johnny teared up a little at the kind words and squeezed Taeyong’s hand a little harder before dropping a chaste kiss on each of his boyfriends’ lips, silently thanking them. They really were the best. How did he get so lucky?

“Well, I’ll find something to tell my parents for our trip, Christmas on an island with you two seems about perfect right now.”

“Aww, yay! It’s gonna be awesome, I can’t wait!” Taeyong almost squealed, making the other two smile lovingly.

“Thank you for the amazing gift babe.” Jaehyun said, draping his arms around the other man’s waist, at the same time encircling Johnny’s body as the younger was still sitting in Taeyong’s laps, and dropped a small kiss on Taeyong’s and Johnny’s nose.

“It’s my pleasure love.” Taeyong purred before he made them all fall over and they ended up all tangled between the sheets, their innocent hug almost immediately turning into a mess of hot feverish kisses and well-placed caresses, making the three of them shiver in delight. Their little vacation was already off to a great start.

\---

“Wow…”

When Taeyong had said that they would be staying at one of his parents’ properties on the island, Johnny had guessed that the place was probably going to be quite luxurious but he clearly didn’t expect that. The taxi that they took, from the airport to Taeyong’s place, had just dropped them off in front of a huge wrought-iron gate which was hiding a gigantic mansion with probably about ten bedrooms, Johnny thought. When Taeyong had opened the front door for them, Johnny’s jaw almost dropped to the ground. This place was breath-taking. They entered directly into a huge living area with on one side only big bay windows that opened directly on a small private beach. Everything felt light and breezy, nothing too pompous but there was no doubt that this mansion must have cost a fortune. Johnny saw in the corner of his eyes a beautiful indoor pool but didn’t have the time to check it out as Taeyong was already leading them upstairs, clearly not as affected as his boyfriends by the place. On the second floor, unfortunately for Johnny, there were only eight bedrooms (but still two other rooms that were used as offices) and eight bathrooms. Taeyong guided them to one of the prettiest and biggest room, where they would be sleeping. The room had a magnificent beach view with its own little balcony which was still big enough to have a jacuzzi on the side as well as a dinner table and sun loungers.

“This is crazy.” Johnny whispered in a breath, still admiring the view from the balcony. The sea was a beautiful turquoise.

“Mmm, kind of disappointed there’s no house staff.” Jaehyun added playfully, leaning on the railing to watch the view as well.

“I sent them home, I didn’t want us to be disturb.” Taeyong said smirking, watching his boyfriends open their eyes wide. Taeyong giggled and added. “What? A house like that doesn’t take care of itself alone.”

“Jeez, I feel like you just became our sugar daddy.” Johnny mumbled, still dazed by so much opulence. Jaehyun and Taeyong laughed wholeheartedly at that and then the three of them started to unpack, unhurriedly, feeling like they had all the time in the world and wanting to enjoy each minute spent in this heaven on earth place.

\---

“Should we go out tonight? Or do you guys prefer to stay in? It’s really up to you, I don’t mind either. As long as I get to spend time with you, I’m good.” Taeyong asked as the three of them were lounging on his private beach, enjoying the sun and the light breeze. They arrived at Taeyong’s mansion yesterday late in the afternoon and they didn’t have the time, nor the energy to go out just yet but nobody seemed to mind. This vacation was all about relaxing and being together and until now, they had done exactly that. 

“Mmm, I’d like to go out.” Johnny eventually replied, taking off his sunglasses and leaning on his side to look at his two older boyfriends. “Do you know any nice bar here Tae? I wonder how the Hawaiian nightlife is.”

Taeyong chuckled. “It can be pretty wild… But wait, you’re not 21 yet. They wouldn’t let you in.”

“Have you ever heard of a fake ID Taeyongie?”

“What? You? No way!”

“How do you think I got into that bar when we were in San Diego?” Johnny smirked, clearly enjoying Taeyong’s face as he realized his baby boyfriend wasn’t as innocent as he thought. Jaehyun started to laugh lightly at the scene and shook his head.

“Come on Tae, have you seen Johnny drink? Of course he would have a fake ID, nothing really too shocking about it.”

“Still.” Taeyong added, almost pouting. “It’s weird imagining our baby clubbing, sweaty bodies grinding on him and stuff.”

Johnny laughed, his eyes crinkling beautifully under the sun before saying: “Don’t worry babe, you and Jaehyun will be the only sweaty bodies allowed to grind on me tonight.”

“Sounds good to me.” Jaehyun said, drawing random patterns on the white sand.

“Alright, let’s do it. I don’t have a particular bar in mind though. We should just go downtown and see then.”

“Yay! The first round is on me!” Johnny exclaimed cheerfully, already super excited about their outing. He felt like he really needed to just let loose with his boyfriends for the night. Drink, laugh, dance and being as carefree as they wanted to be. The last party he had been to had taken a turn for the worst and he just really needed to forget about it and make new memories, much better ones with the people he loved the most on this planet. However, now wasn’t the time to party but to enjoy the beautiful ocean in front of them. It was almost midday and the weather was extremely warm which made going for a swim in that clear azure blue water even more enticing that it already was. “I think we should enjoy this beautiful water a little bit more, come swim with me?”

“Mmm, only if you take off that swimsuit first.”

“Taeyong!”

“What? It’s a private beach, we’re fine. Come on baby, you can’t be shy after last night when we-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it.” Johnny grumbled, turning as red as a tomato. Last night had been very fun though. They all had been a little tired from the trip so they decided to stay in for the night. However, as they were still lounging on the huge couch in the living area around midnight, the bay windows opening directly on the dark ocean gave Johnny an idea. He proposed to his boyfriends to go skinny dipping and they had agreed in a heartbeat. The whole thing started pretty innocently, with them splashing water around like kids but quickly turned a lot more heated and Johnny still felt like he had some sand stuck in some ungodly places.

“I’ll go swim with you _and_ your swimsuit on Johnny, don’t mind that pervert.” Jaehyun intervened, standing up quickly and sending a fake outraged glare in Taeyong’s way. Taeyong just laughed it off but quickly stood up as well, yelling at them to wait for him as he was putting away his phone and sunglasses. He ran into the water after them, though still a little disappointed that they were all wearing their swim trunks. They’d better not complain about tan lines later on, Taeyong thought as he dived into the warm sea.

\---

“This bar is lit!” Johnny almost shouted as they walked into a crowded bar. “I love the music!” He added, all smile, his dimple showing cutely.

They had found this gay bar on Instagram by chance this afternoon and the place seemed to really deserved all the followers and the attention it got. The way it was decorated was typically Hawaiian, with real hibiscus flowers everywhere, some small palm trees too and a lot of wood. The whole bar was actually made of wood or at least looked like it was made of wood. The ambiance was warm and festive, with sophisticated and colourful cocktails going around as well as some local food that looked delicious.

“Aloha!” A pretty petite waitress greeted them, at the same putting around their necks a traditional Hawaiian flower necklace. “Tonight’s special drink is our Blue Hawaiian cocktail with coconut milk, pineapple juice, rum and a bit of blue curacao. You really should try it, it’s delicious.” She said with a nice smile before excusing herself to go greet other customers. Johnny turned his head in direction of his boyfriends, still smiling to his ears before gabbing their hands and dragging them to an empty booth in a corner at the back of the bar for more intimacy.

“Sit, I’ll bring back our drinks.”

“You sure you don’t need help?”

“I’m good, I’ll be back!”

“Try not to get hit on too hard!” Taeyong shouted in his back, making Johnny smile and turn around to stick out his tongue playfully. Taeyong just giggled and shook his head before turning his attention to Jaehyun, sighing happily.

“I’m so glad you guys accepted to come on this trip, I’m so fucking happy to be here with you both.” Taeyong said while bringing one of Jaehyun’s hands to his lips, softly kissing his knuckles. Jaehyun smiled and blushed a little, not really used to show affection to his boyfriends in public but it felt really nice. 

“I’m really happy too. We needed that. I don’t want to go back to real life.” Jaehyun pouted a little, frowning when he thought about their little vacation ending.

“We still got a lot of time here so don’t think about it babe. Let’s enjoy right now instead.” And with that, Taeyong leaned in direction of Jaehyun, gently grabbing the hair at the back of his neck to bring their mouths together. The kiss started slow and very much innocent, just their lips brushing against each other softly, no tongue. Jaehyun closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by Taeyong’s wonderful lips. He felt Taeyong’s other hand rest a little bit above his knee and he pressed his lips harder against the other’s, looking for more contact, more friction, more Taeyong. Taeyong tilted his head and slowly parted his own lips to let his tongue swipe against Jaehyun’s soft pink lips, silently asking for entrance which Jaehyun granted quickly. Jaehyun almost let out a little whine when Taeyong’s tongue met his but caught himself at the last minute when he remembered where they were, which made his cheeks go very red. They were making out in the middle of a crowded bar. Like really making out. With Taeyong’s tongue mapping every single corner of his mouth and his fingers sliding from his hair to his neck and collarbones, grazing the skin softly, almost teasingly. Jaehyun’s heart did a backflip in his ribcage before going for a sprint, beating so fast and loud, Jaehyun was sure Taeyong could feel it.

“Well don’t stop on my account.” Johnny said smirking as he sat down at their table with their drinks. Jaehyun automatically pulled back, lips shiny and wet, cheeks tinted an adorable shade of pink. Taeyong smirked and dropped one last kiss on Jaehyun’s pretty lips before turning around and taking a sip of his drink.

“Thanks Johnny baby.” Taeyong said with his bamboo straw between his lips. “She was right, it’s quite good. And strong.”

Johnny who was sitting in front of his two older boyfriends took a sip of his drink too, still smiling at Jaehyun’s blush, the older shifting in his seat awkwardly while nibbling at his own straw. He was way too adorable. 

“Relax Jaehyunnie, two men are allowed to kiss in public you know that, right? Even more so in a gay bar.” Johnny mocked him playfully, sipping his drink like it was water.

“I know that! I’m just not used to it, that’s all.”

“Well, get used to it because I feel like I’m gonna want to kiss you a lot tonight. Both of you. Did I say a lot?” Taeyong smirked, his drink already empty. Johnny and Jaehyun laughed at him before Johnny bent over the table to kiss the corner of Taeyong’s lips and whispered: “Works for me.”

Taeyong giggled, already a little bit drunk, and eventually pushed Johnny away to try and start a normal conversation between the three of them. As the evening was passing by, the drinks were flowing as well, enough to get them all a little more than tipsy but not too drunk either they wouldn’t remember anything the next morning. They were alternating between drinking while lounging at their table, making out more or less discreetly and dancing wildly on the small dancefloor, any shyness forgotten after a couple more cocktails.

“I’m hungryyy!” Johnny slurred as they were sliding back into their booth after a tiring dance session on the crowded and sweaty dancefloor. “I’ll get us some snacks!” And before anybody could say anything, Johnny was already up, swaying a little on his feet but still very determined to walk in direction of the bar. Jaehyun and Taeyong watched him leave with a raised brow but didn’t make any move to stop him, quite hungry themselves. Unfortunately, they should have predicted that Johnny’s poor legs coordination when drunk was going to make the task a lot harder than it had to be.

“Johnny, wait, be care-” But Jaehyun didn’t even have the time to finish his sentence that Johnny was already twisting his feet together and tripping over himself, catching in his fall a stranger’s muscular forearm, making said stranger drop the full glass of water they were holding.

“Shit…” The stranger hissed, a little annoyed at Johnny’s clumsy ass.

“Oh god, I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t see you there and my feet, they just-”

“It’s ok. No harm done.” The still unknown person said, a little smile on his face as he was trying to dry some of the water that made his white shirt almost see through, revealing gorgeous abs. Johnny gulped at the sight, the alcohol making his insides warm and his brain fuzzy. This stranger had a very hot body with an extremely cute face.

“Babe, are you ok?” Taeyong exclaimed while coming up to the two of them, putting an arm tight around Johnny’s waist, the gesture screaming ‘mine’.

“I’m good, I’m good.” Johnny replied, totally oblivious. “But I ruined that nice stranger’s shirt, I feel bad.” The younger almost pouted. The said nice stranger giggled softly.

“It’s all good, it’s only water.”

“Well, I apologize for my boyfriend’s clumsiness, let’s go Johnny.” Taeyong said with tight lips, bowing slightly to the muscular stranger. He was about to turn around and drag Johnny with him when a familiar face stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Bunny, what are you doing? What is taking so long- oh! What happened to your shirt?”

“Oh my god, S- Son Hyunwoo?!”

“Hum, yeah? Do I know you?”

“I’m a huge fan!” Taeyong exclaimed, letting go of Johnny’s hips instantly. “I mean, I watched all your mukbangs! You’re incredible!” Taeyong added, the alcohol in his system making him fanboying hard and he was not even in the slightest embarrassed about it. He never thought he would meet one of his favourite youtubers here. In a bar. In Hawaii. Thanks to Johnny’s clumsiness.

“Oh!” Hyunwoo said, cheeks going a little red due to Taeyong’s praises. “Thank you, it’s very nice of you.”

“Can I buy you a drink? Both of you? I mean, no to hit on you or anything! Here, this is my boyfriend Johnny and half-asleep in the booth over there, is my other boyfriend Jaehyun.” Taeyong announced with a big smile on his face, feeling very proud of himself for no particular reason and clearly not noticing the raised eyebrows the other two were giving him.

“Yeah, we’re all dating. The three of us, it’s our thing.” Johnny added, smirking, putting an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Oh, cool!” Hyunwoo said dumbly. “Hum, well, for the drink, I don’t know, maybe we should-”

“Come on, babe! I’m bored and they seem pretty fun. Why don’t we hang with them a bit? Pleeaase!” The muscular stranger next to Hyunwoo begged, a small pout on his face. He did look a lot like a bunny right now, Johnny thought.

“Yeah, sure, why not.” Hyunwoo eventually agreed with a small smile, clearly not able to deny anything to the other man. “By the way, this is my husband, Hoseok.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hoseok said, extending his arm to shake Johnny’s then Taeyong’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too!” Taeyong answered with a bright smile while shaking Hoseok’s hand, much less defensive now that he knew this pretty hot stranger would not touch his baby boy. “Come on, let’s go sit.” Taeyong showed them to their table, introduced Jaehyun and minutes later, the same nice waitress that greeted them when they entered the bar brought them the drinks and some snacks that Taeyong had ordered for all of them.

“So,” Hoseok started after having downed half of his cocktail in one go. “How did you guys end up dating? Like the three of you?”

“Oh, well, it was only Jaehyun and I at first for a little less than three years and then we met Johnny last September and well, I don’t know, it just happened. We just knew.” Taeyong finished with a small smile before dropping a chaste kiss on each of his boyfriends’ cheeks lovingly, squeezing their hips teasingly as he was sitting in between them.

“Mmm, I see… Pretty cool, the sex must be hot.” Hoseok said nonchalantly as he popped a French fry in his mouth.

“Bunny! Don’t be rude.” Hyunwoo chastised gently, squeezing Hoseok’s knee under the table. The pet name was really cute, Johnny thought. Mostly because it was used between two very buff guys who looked so masculine but at the same time so soft. The three lovers only giggled at Hoseok’s comment, feeling more amused than embarrassed. Also, Hoseok was right, there was no reason to deny it.

“And what about you? How did you meet? I’ve never seen your wedding ring on your videos.” Taeyong questioned while looking with a confused look at Hyunwoo’s and Hoseok’s left hands where he could clearly see a wedding band. He wondered for a second if he was maybe prying a little bit too much in the other couple’s privacy but his hazy brain told him it didn’t matter.

“It’s because he is ashamed of me!” Hoseok wailed dramatically, pouting like a child.

“Stop it, babe. I don’t like you saying that even if you’re joking.” Hyunwoo said frowning. “I don’t wear it because I just want my private life to stay private. And you said you agreed with me.”

“I know babe, I’m sorry, I love you, don’t frown, you gonna get wrinkled on your beautiful forehead.” Hoseok dropped a kiss on Hyunwoo’s said forehead and smooth the lines lovingly with his thumb.

“About how we met, well, we met at the gym and fucked inside the communal showers. Not the romantic meet cute I’ll give you that but it still did the job.” Hoseok said, waving his ring finger in front of his face like an idiot.

“Hoseok…” Hyunwoo groaned. This man was definitely going to ruin his whole career at this pace. But oh well, he loved him. “I’d like it if you could keep that info to yourself.” Hyunwoo muttered under his breath which made the three men sitting in front of them laugh and nod eagerly.

“Oh don’t be shy honey! It’s not like I told them about how you begged for it and got off on me spanking your firm ass while doing it.”

“Hoseok, what the fuck?!” Hyunwoo’s face was now bright red and he was looking at his husband like he had just grown a second head. What the hell has gotten into him? It’s been a while since Hoseok had been that… feisty. Hyunwoo wasn’t sure he could handle him tonight, he was quite tired after the long day they had.

“Are you mad, honey bear?” Hoseok murmured slowly in Hyunwoo’s ear but still loud enough for the other three to hear. “Are you gonna punish me, love? Tie me up and spank me? Or would you rather do it the other way around? Would you like it if they watch?” Hoseok ended his dirty talk with a sharp bite on Hyunwoo’s earlobe, making the other man whimper loudly against his will. Embarrassed couldn’t even start to describe how Hyunwoo was feeling. He was more than mortified. However, he would be lying if he said that Hoseok’s dirty mouth didn’t turn him on just a tiny bit. Hyunwoo also thought he was starting to understand what Hoseok was getting at with his antics but Hyunwoo doubted very much that it would work.

On the other side of the table, Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeyong watched the whole scene with their mouth open in a big ‘O’ wondering just what the hell was going on. Was it some game to them? Some kinky foreplay? Taeyong couldn’t believe this was happening. Maybe they were playing a joke on them. A camera crew was probably hidden in the bar and they were going to come out at any time now, saying it was a prank for Hyunwoo’s YouTube channel. Which would still be very weird.

However, judging by the way Hyunwoo reacted, the other three men could tell that Hyunwoo seemed just as shocked as they were. Hyunwoo cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, his face still as red as a tomato and chuckled awkwardly before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

“I think he drank a little too much, we should get going, thanks for the-”

“No, come on, I wanna play tonight baby! It’s been a while since we haven’t done that. I’m sure they’d be into it.”

“Hoseok, please-”

“Be into what?” Johnny asked bluntly. Hoseok looked at him with a small smirk and took Hyunwoo’s hand in his on the table, interlocking their fingers.

“There’s a club not far away from here I’ve wanted to try.”

“Like a nightclub?”

“More like a BDSM club.”

“Oh.” But Johnny didn’t let an awkward silence settled in after this revelation and instead, decided to quench his curiosity. “So, you guys are used to going to that kind of club? With total strangers?”

Hoseok chuckled lightly, amused and endeared by Johnny’s genuine curiosity about the topic. “Most of the time, we go just the two of us but sometimes, we like to go with some friends to play along with us.”

Johnny gulped audibly at the way’s Hoseok mentioned ‘friends’ and ‘playtime’, not used to think about these terms in such a sexual way. “And… and h-how does it work?” Johnny’s curiosity was officially piqued and he just wanted to learn more now. He never really thought he would be interested in trying any kind of BDSM play with anyone, he wasn’t too much into pain during sex but he had a feeling BDSM was a lot more than that.

“Well, you go there, grab a drink if you want and meet other people or not. Then, you can watch people do ‘scenes’ which is like people getting engaged in sexual activities in front of the whole room and these activities include most of the time bondage, spanking and it’s mostly about the power play. But if you want more privacy, you can also choose to go to a separate room and play only with your partner or partners plural. There are usually a lot of sex toys at your disposal too.”

Johnny’s cheeks were now bright red, his breath a tad shorter than normal and he could feel the beginning of an erection in his pants. What Hoseok just described sounded very arousing to the younger man and he would be lying if he said that there was absolutely no part of him that wanted to try it out. Johnny turned a little bit in his seat to look at his boyfriends in the eyes, wondering if maybe there was a possibility they would be into that type of stuff. They never talked about it but he couldn’t deny that sometimes his boyfriends seemed quite kinky to him.

And it looked like he was right. What Johnny saw on their faces almost made him choke on his own saliva as he took in their dark gazes filled with lust, desire and something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint. They were looking at him in such a hungry way, Johnny almost thought they were going to undress and take him right here and now which turned him on even more. The younger man never thought himself to be an exhibitionist but he was learning so many new things tonight.

“W-would you l-like to try it out?” Johnny fumbled with his words, having a hard time not looking down at his laps.

“Would you?” Taeyong answered outright, his eyes not leaving Johnny’s face.

“I-I don’t k-know… I think y-yes. That sounded h-hot.”

“It is.” Jaehyun replied, his hand grabbing Johnny’s on the table. “Babe, we haven’t talk to you about it because we thought it was a little too early in our relationship but Taeyong and I have already been to this kind of club and we like doing some scenes at home sometimes.”

“Oh.” Johnny said for the second time tonight, a little dumbfounded at Jaehyun’s revelation. “Wow, that’s… very arousing.” Johnny whispered after a few seconds, his mind drifting to some very dirty places now. “I think… I think I-I really wanna go with t-them now.”

“Yay! I told you they’d be into it!” Hoseok squealed like a child next to Hyunwoo, dropping a noisy kiss on the other man’s unmoving lips. “We should discuss some basic rules though before we do anything.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Taeyong said, now taking the subject very seriously and forcing his brain to focus.

“So, light system or safeword?”

“Light system, easier to remember.” Taeyong stated right away. “Green for everything’s good, keep going. Yellow for slow it down and red for stop everything immediately, ok?”

“Ok.” Hoseok and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Understood Johnny?” Taeyong knew Jaehyun was used to this but Johnny was totally new to the area so he really needed to make sure everything was understood perfectly for the safety of everyone involved.

“Yes, Taeyong. I got it.”

Taeyong nodded and continued. “I suggest we only do light stuffs since it will be a first for Johnny and we don’t really know each other.”

“Yeah, agreed.” Hyunwoo replied, “some light bondage, spanking and maybe some toys? We can decide what we want to use or not once we get there.”

The four other men nodded. That seemed like a good idea.

“And most important thing, and this is mostly for you Johnny, if anything doesn’t feel right, you should stop us immediately. There’s no shame in using the red light, nobody would be mad at you or anything like that. Everybody has to feel safe. And if at any moment, right now or later when we get to the club you want to back out, there’s also nothing wrong with that. Understood Johnny boy?”

“Yes, it’s perfectly clear. If something’s wrong, I’ll tell you.” Johnny answered with a shy smile, though already very excited about the night to come. He was a little ashamed of the tent that was starting to form in his skinny jeans and really hoped the others wouldn’t notice but he had little hope. It didn’t really matter in the end, they would all see way worse tonight.

“Same goes for everyone else, do we agree?” Taeyong finally asked, making sure that everybody was on the same page and felt safe with what they were about to do.

Everybody around the table nodded, a small smile playing on everybody’s lips as the tension rose between them. It was certainly not how the five of them saw their night ending before entering the bar but they would all admit that they were pretty satisfied and excited with the turn of events. This night was certainly going to be interesting.

“Then let’s go.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Very sorry for the delay, I went on vacation with some friends and thought I could post before that but it felt rushed so I prefered to wait to give you a chapter I really like :)   
> Hope you'll like it, some stuffs might not be very accurate (I tried to do my research but I didn't learn much unfortunately) so bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

Taeyong felt his heart beat faster and faster as they were getting closer to the club. He didn’t know if it was the nerves or the excitement. Probably a bit of both. He still couldn’t believe what they were about to do and who they were about to do it with. He and Jaehyun have been to that kind of club before like Jaehyun had told Johnny, but they never dared to ‘play’ with other people, even less so with almost complete strangers. Taeyong wanted to think of Hyunwoo as someone he knew a little more than a stranger but when he really thought about it, he really knew nothing about the guy. Other than the fact that he liked eating a lot and made a living out of it.

Taeyong started to wonder if maybe they should have thought about this a little bit more before agreeing to follow Hyunwoo and his husband to the club. The idea to be able to introduce Johnny to the BDSM world and at the same time have the opportunity to sleep with one of his idols seemed so exciting back in the bar but now, Taeyong started to have second thoughts. Wouldn’t it be better for Johnny to experiment his first scene only with him and Jaehyun? Wouldn’t he feel more comfortable? Well, when Taeyong really thought about it, Johnny had seemed more than comfortable at the bar and was even the first one to suggest they try it out with the married couple. Also, judging by the way Johnny was currently chatting happily with Hyunwoo and Hoseok just in front of him, it didn’t really seem like he was the one having doubts about the whole thing.

Taeyong sighed. Yeah, Johnny seemed perfectly fine and Taeyong didn’t really know why but that kind of irritated him a bit. Maybe it was seeing the younger so comfortable with other men than him and Jaehyun that made him want to snatch Johnny’s arm and get him back home with Jaehyun. As he and Jaehyun kept walking slightly behind Johnny and the married couple, Taeyong couldn’t help but let out some more small sighs which alerted his boyfriend. Jaehyun subtly slowed down his pace and tugged on Taeyong’s wrist for him to do the same. When they were out of earshot of the three men walking before them, Jaheyun finally asked in a whisper:

“Something’s wrong, babe? Don’t wanna do it anymore? It’s ok if you don’t, love.”

“I… I don’t know. It’s just that, I don’t know, maybe, for Johnny, it’d be better if it was only us, you know… since it’s his first time and all.”

“For Johnny or for you?” Jaehyun asked with a little smile, starting to understand what was going on in his lover’s mind. Taeyong had always been a pretty possessive boyfriend. When it was only the two of them, before Johnny came along, if another man just dared to let his eyes linger a little too long on Jaehyun when they were together, Taeyong would automatically grab Jaehyun’s waist and throw one of his best death glares towards the other man. It used to amuse Jaehyun at first but he quickly grew tired of it and asked Taeyong to tone it down a bit with the nasty stares on campus because he felt like people started to avoid them. However, Taeyong never acted like the crazy jealous boyfriend type who would check his phone and always ask where he was. No, Taeyong wasn’t like that but still, Jaehyun could guess how Taeyong felt about letting other men touch his boyfriends, especially Johnny whom he tended to baby a lot.

“Mm, yeah, you’re maybe right.” Taeyong sighed. “You’re totally fine with it? Letting other people in bed with us?”

“Well, it’s only sex right? And we’ll be together, the three of us. I’m ok with it but if you’re not, we don’t have to do it. I’m sure Johnny will understand.”

“No, no, I don’t want to deprive him of this experience, he seems really into it, he should be able to do what he wants and explore what he likes. Also, I’m sure I’ll get into it once we’re there, I just need a minute.”

“You’re sure? If you still don’t feel like doing it once we’re there, you’ll tell us right? Remember your own words at the bar.” Jaehyun reminded him gently, taking Taeyong’s hand in his.

“Yes, yes, don’t worry. I love you Jae, thanks for caring.” Taeyong said before dropping a chaste peck on the other man’s lips and sending a warm smile his way.

“Love you too, babe. Now, come on, those little rascals didn’t even wait for us.” Jaehyun said with a fake pout as he saw Johnny, Hyunwoo and Hoseok almost ten meters ahead of them, still chatting excitedly.

About fifteen minutes later, the five of them were entering the club. Hyunwoo and Hoseok were leading the way, going directly to the bar to talk with an employee probably about renting a room, while Taeyong, Johnny and Jaehyun stayed a little behind, waiting for them patiently. Johnny, standing stiffly between his two boyfriends, was looking everywhere around him, his eyes wide and his breath short. Most people were well dressed and Johnny thought that he and his boyfriends looked a little out of place with their relaxed summer clothes but the younger really couldn’t care less. He was just glad the bouncer let them in. In the corner of his eyes, he saw a man kneeling on the ground, wearing only a black boxer, cute dog ears and a leash around his neck, waiting patiently for the man who seemed to be his master to finish his discussion with another woman. Johnny gulped audibly and wondered for a second if the man on the floor wasn’t a little cold, though he didn’t have the time to dwell on it further as Taeyong started to tug on his wrist gently to lead him towards the back of the club. On his way, Johnny saw another man scantily dressed on his hands and knees getting whipped with a leather crop by an extremely tall dude with a piercing gaze and a raging boner. Judging by the moans leaving the mouth of the man on the floor, the tall guy wasn’t the only one getting pleasure out of it and those sounds made Johnny blush furiously.

“I don’t think I want to be whipped….” Johnny murmured, halting his steps, his eyes glued to the scene that was happening in the middle of the club.

“Then, we won’t do it baby boy.” Jaehyun answered, just as lowly, directly in his ear before biting it lightly. Johnny whimpered and backed his body in Jaehyun’s, loving the feeling of his boyfriend’s hard body behind him. Taeyong came closer and captured the younger’s lips in a hot kiss, distracting him completely from the scene a few meters away from them.

“Let’s go, boys.” Taeyong said when they parted, dragging them slowly in direction of Hyunwoo and Hoseok who were waiting for them next to a pearls curtain that opened on a long corridor with several black doors. Taeyong knew exactly what was hiding behind those black doors, having gone to a club just like this one a couple months ago with Jaehyun. The excitement started to rose inside him and he finally was back in the mood, like he had been at the bar. When they finally caught up to the other couple, Hoseok was about to go through the pearls curtain and lead them in one of the rooms when Hyunwoo stopped him.

“Everybody is still good with this?” Hyunwoo asked, checking with everyone one last time before starting anything. Jaehyun threw a furtive glance towards Taeyong and felt better when he saw the look on his face. Everybody then voiced their agreement and Hoseok finally lead them inside the corridor and pushed open a door on their left. They made their way inside the room slowly, the tension between them extremely heavy.

The room was all black with subdued lights that gave a very intimate and kind of sexy vibe. The only furniture in the room were a king size bed with black satin sheets against the wall in front of the door, an imposing black leather couch on one side of the room and a dresser on the other side, also completely black with on it a glass bowl with lube and plenty of condoms in it. Only the parquet floor and the ceiling were a light beige. Jaehyun instinctively walked up to the end of the bed and sat down, looking at the other four men in the room with a burning gaze. They all knew why they were here, there was no reason to beat around the bush awkwardly and Jaehyun was getting a little impatient and very horny. He started to take off his shirt slowly, one button at a time and that seemed to finally trigger a reaction out of his soon to be lovers for the night.

“Mmm, even hotter than what I imagined.” Hoseok murmured while getting closer to the bed. “Can I kiss you gorgeous?” He finally asked, sitting down next to Jaehyun and leaning in slowly, one finger tilting the other’s chin up. Jaehyun gasped and nodded frantically, enraptured by Hoseok’s very plush lips that looked so soft and squishy. Hoseok smirked and eventually closed the distance between them, making Jaehyun moan softly against his lips. Hyunwoo groaned lowly at the sight and grabbed Johnny’s and Taeyong’s hands to bring them to the bed, gently sitting them down. Taeyong automatically sat down against the headboard, opening his legs wide and asking Johnny to come sit between them with his back against Taeyong’s chest. Hyunwoo slowly made his way towards them, paying no mind to Jaehyun and Hoseok who were still kissing while undressing unhurriedly, and gently coaxed Johnny’s legs open to kneel in front of him.

“Can I undress you pretty boy?” Johnny swallowed and instinctively turned his head around to look at Taeyong, as if he was asking for permission. Taeyong chuckled at the scene, his heart filling with warmth. His baby boy was the cutest.

“Don’t look at me like that baby, you can do whatever you want with them tonight, ok love?”

Johnny nodded and focused his attention back on Hyunwoo, whispering lowly that he’d love that. Hyunwoo smiled softly and got to work immediately, working Johnny’s shirt open slowly while Taeyong ravished the younger’s neck with his mouth.

At that same time, Taeyong’s eyes were fixed on Jaehyun and Hoseok at the other extremity of the bed, now almost naked, only the thin barrier of their underwear between them. Hoseok had lied down Jaehyun on his back and straddled his hips, rocking their clothed erections together slowly with languid circles of his hips while peppering Jaehyun’s neck with wet and opened-mouth kisses. Jaehyun seemed lost in his own world, head thrown back on the cover, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, letting out dirty small moans and whimpers as his body was being devoured by a hot muscular stranger. He was so beautiful like that, Taeyong thought as he felt his length pulse and harden at the sight, almost already overwhelmed by Johnny’s shaking body in his arms and Jaehyun’s blissed out face on the other side.

“Should we tie you up darling? Would you like that?” Taeyong heard Hoseok ask Jaehyun, Hoseok’s body now caging Jaehyun’s with his arms as he was sucking a purple bruise on his neck, blocking Taeyong’s view of his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

“Y-yes, please.” Taeyong heard Jaehyun reply, voice breathless and higher than usual. Taeyong felt a little twinge in his heart at that, not used of having somebody else bring out those reactions out of his boyfriend. He still felt very excited at the idea of having his baby tied up but he couldn’t help but feel a little sulky about it too, as he will not be the only one to enjoy that gorgeous sight tonight.

A loud moan from Johnny brought him back to the moment and that’s when he noticed that Hyunwoo had finished undressing his baby completely and was already blowing him off at a fast speed. Johnny’s head fell back on Taeyong’ shoulder as the older watched Johnny’s length disappear again and again inside Hyunwoo’s mouth. Johnny was writhing against Taeyong’s chest, clawing at his legs in an attempt to not just ripped Hyunwoo’s hair as the burning pleasure started to bubble in a familiar way in his lower abdomen. Taeyong kissed Johnny’s temple hotly, his hands roaming his tensed abs while he murmured sweet nothings into the younger’s ear.

“St-stop it, a-ah! Hyun-woo! I’m go-gonna cum, please!” Johnny half whined, half moaned.

“Let it go baby, it’s ok. I want you to cum on my face.” Hyunwoo murmured before taking the younger back in his warm and wet mouth.

“Mmm, aah n-no! Not like th-this! Too s-soon!” Johnny objected, a pout on his face.

Hyunwoo hummed around his cock and added: “we have all night love, come on, let it go, be a good boy for daddy.” And that was it for Johnny. The younger boy came with a hoarse cry on Hyunwoo’s face, trembling with pleasure in Taeyong’s arms.

Taeyong frowned. He shook his head and tried to suppress the nasty feeling of jealousy that rose inside of him. _He_ was Johnny’s daddy, Johnny was _his_ , no he was _theirs_ with Jaehyun but he certainly wasn’t Hyunwoo’s ‘good boy’. Taeyong was about to point that out, gently but effectively when a sharp cry from Jaehyun interrupted him.

“Fuck yeah!” Jaehyun shouted, his eyes closed and his hands tightly fisted around the silk ties that bounded him to the headboard. The silk was wrapped around his wrist tight enough so he couldn’t move but not so tight it would hurt. Jaehyun was on his back with his arms above his head, now also fully naked, his thighs pressed back against his chest while Hoseok firmly but carefully whipped the back of his thighs with a leather crop, sometimes grazing his hard leaking cock. Jaehyun had discovered during one of their trips to a similar club that he had a liking for Taeyong spanking or whipping him during sex. Taeyong had been a little reluctant at first, not sure if he was ok with sort of hurting his baby but when he heard the cries of pleasure and saw the beautiful red imprints his hand would leave on Jaehyun’s pale skin, he developed a kink of his own. Ever since, Taeyong had been fascinated by the red marks he would leave on Jaehyun’s body after a scene, always kissing them soothingly after the act, as well as applying a burn cream. However, seeing those red marks right now, inflicted by another hand than his didn’t please him at all. He looked at Jaehyun’s face and frowned again, seeing nothing but pure extasy there. Well, he clearly was the only one not liking it.

“You’re ok babe?” Johnny suddenly asked him, breath short and fast. The younger twisted his body in his arms to face him and easily climbed on his laps, still totally naked while Taeyong was entirely dressed. Johnny was breath-taking with his lips wet and pink, a light blush on his cheekbones and his light brown hair tousled almost artistically. Taeyong felt himself nod without really thinking about it, too mesmerized by the beautiful boy in his laps.

“Let me undress you love.” Johnny said while Hyunwoo went to his husband’s sides after wiping his face clean, deciding to play with him and Jaehyun for a little bit. Johnny started to open his shirt slowly, his lips following the path of his fingers, leaving a wet trail on the older’s chest. Taeyong moaned softly, forgetting for the moment his past concerns, and just surrendered himself to Johnny’s deft fingers and tongue. Once Taeyong was fully naked, Johnny didn’t waste any time and got to work immediately, taking Taeyong in his mouth, a little surprised than the older boy was only half hard. He needed to rectify that. Taeyong groaned lowly, fisting his hand in Johnny’s hair carefully as to not hurt him. Johnny had gotten so much better at sucking them off, it was impressive at this point. Taeyong moaned loudly when Johnny hollowed his cheeks and sank down on his length, deepthroating him easily thanks to his gag reflex that was almost non-existent. The heat of Johnny’s mouth was making him lose his mind, the pleasure so intense making him shiver and writhe on the bed while he tried his hardest to not just slam his length down Johnny’s throat even more. A particularly hard suck from Johnny made Taeyong’s eyes roll in his sockets before he closed them, focusing solely on Johnny’s mouth on him.

“I’m close baby…” Taeyong whispered in a breath, eyes still closed, face thrown back and crunched up in pleasure. “You’re so good baby, so good for daddy.”

Taeyong felt, more than heard, Johnny moan around his cock, the vibration making his toes curl involuntary. Taeyong knew exactly what to say to get his baby boy riled up and he didn’t hesitate to use it to his advantage. “I love that talented mouth of yours baby boy, you take me in so, so well, I’m proud of you baby. The best baby boy daddy could ask for…”

Johnny whimpered around Taeyong’s member and sucked him off even harder, adding his hands to the mix to gently play with his lover’s sack. The older boy moan at the feeling and bucked his hips by accident but Johnny pinned him right back down on the mattress with a firm hand on his hips.

“Sorry baby… felt too good.” Taeyong croaked out, breathless, biting his lower lip furiously. “B-babe, I’m gonna c-cum-ah!”

“Cum in my mouth, please daddy.”

“Fuck.” And that was all the warning Johnny got before tasting Taeyong’s release on his tongue, his lover coating his tongue and throat with his warm cum, making Johnny swallow all of it gladly. Taeyong flopped back on the mattress, his body going boneless as he was slowly coming down from his high. He felt Johnny move up his body and seconds later, warm plump lips were on his, kissing him slowly, coaxing him back to earth. Taeyong smiled through the kiss, used to tasting himself of his lovers’ lips by now, and hugged Johnny tightly.

“I love you.” The older mumbled against Johnny’s lips.

“I love you too.” Johnny replied, now nuzzling Taeyong’s neck lovingly.

“Aww, you guys are the cutest.” Said a voice coming from Taeyong’s right, making the older jump slightly. He had almost forgotten where they were and what they were doing. Johnny giggled cutely at Hoseok’s comment and pulled away from Taeyong’s neck to go and kiss the other man. Taeyong couldn’t help but pout and almost snatched Johnny back from Hoseok’s arms but caught himself at the last second. Instead, he got up on his knees and dropped a light kiss on Johnny’s nape before turning his attention to his other baby.

Jaehyun was still tied up to the headpost, knees bent and thighs pressed against his chest but this time the leather crop had been put aside and instead, Hyunwoo was slowly penetrating Jaehyun’s tight hole with what looked like an imposing pink dildo, probably one of the biggest Jaehyun had ever taken. At least while he had been dating Taeyong. Jaehyun’s face was crunched up in what looked like a frown and Taeyong couldn’t tell if Jaehyun was really enjoying the intrusion. Taeyong was about to say something but Hyunwoo spoke faster.

“You’re ok Jae? You want me to grab a smaller one? You’re really tight baby.”

“I-I’m good. I-I want it. Just g-go slow, please.”

Hyunwoo nodded and kissed one of his calves before resuming his task, pushing the toy as slow as possible in the other’s stretched out hole. Taeyong went to Jaehyun’s sides, cradling his lover’s face and making the other man look up in his direction. The warm smile that Jaehyun sent him made his heart skip a beat.

“Taeyongie…”

“I’m here baby… you’re ok love?”

“Y-yes… Would you touch me pl-please? You haven’t touched me tonight yet.” Jaehyun pouted, a hint of jealousy making his way through his words.

“Of course baby, I’m sorry.” Taeyong replied with a small smile, immediately taking Jaehyun’s leaking member in his hand while attacking his throat with his mouth. Jaehyun squirmed under him, his arms coming up to encircle his neck.

“You’re so beautiful baby, love you so much.” Taeyong whispered against his lover’s throat, making Jaehyun whimper and hold him even tighter.

“Love you too Tae…” Jaehyun half whispered, half moaned, overwhelmed with all the sensations.

“It’s all in princess. You’re taking it so well, you’re so pretty like that.” Hyunwoo said in awe, looking directly at Jaehyun’s small hole stuffed full with the plastic toy. Jaehyun keened at the praises and Taeyong took a look Jaehyun’s entrance as well, a little impressed at his baby right now.

“It feels good?” Taeyong asked mildly puzzled.

“Feels like I’m being split opened but I like it.” Jaehyun said with a little smirk, making Taeyong roll his eyes. His baby was clearly masochistic. “Move it ‘Woo, please.” And Hyunwoo did just that, slowly thrusting the toy in and out at first to get the other boy accustom to the feeling. Taeyong resumed his ministrations on his boyfriend’s body, watching his face like a hawk to catch any sign of discomfort. However, Jaehyun didn’t seem in any pain, on the contrary, he seemed in total bliss if his moans and whimpers were anything to go by.

“Ah! Yes! Right there, ‘Woo! P-please, harder, please!” Jaehyun begged, clearly not caring about anything but reaching his own climax right now. Taeyong couldn’t help but wince at those words, now painfully aware that he definitely hated hearing his baby begging another man to fuck him harder with a toy. He and Johnny should be the only ones to hear those filthy words coming out of Jaehyun’s mouth, Taeyong thought bitterly. Taeyong sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and decided to kiss Jaehyun’s harder in a vain attempt to ignore the little voice at the back of his mind telling him that maybe if Jaehyun liked it so much, it was because he wasn’t doing a good enough job at home. As Taeyong tried to push that painful thought away, a loud smack resonated in the room, followed by an even louder yelp, but not really of the good kind. Taeyong’s head instantly snapped to the side and what he saw made him fume with rage, forgetting for a moment his troubled mind.

“What the hell Hoseok?!” Taeyong exclaimed, coming next to Johnny to check on the red imprint of Hoseok’s hand slowly fading from the younger boy’s bottom.

“I’m sorry! I thought he would like it. Are you ok Johnny? I’m sorry baby.”

“It’s ok, I’m ok.” Johnny said while rubbing his wet eyes. “Just don’t do it again. I don’t like spanking, I should have told you, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Johnny boy.” Hoseok replied with a warm smile, gently hugging the younger who was lying on his front now. “Are you ok to continue? What’s your colour?”

“I don’t think-”

“Green. I’m good, it’s nothing.” Johnny said, interrupting Taeyong and sending his lover a sideway glance. It wasn’t his decision to make. Taeyong bit his lips and didn’t add anything, choosing instead to go sit on the sofa to watch them for a minute. He needed to cool down a little bit before joining them back. Jaehyun and Johnny both asked him if he was fine, Jaehyun even asking for his colour but Taeyong assured him he was ok, his colour greener than a football field.

“I just wanna watch you for a bit, please. I’m fine, I promise.” Taeyong completely ignored the little voice at the back of his mind reminding him how bad of a liar he was.

“Ok… yeah, sure, whatever you want love.” Jaehyun replied, still a little unconvinced but choosing to let it slide. Taeyong was a big boy and never hesitated to speak his mind or use his red colour if he needed to so Jaehyun had no real reason to be worried about him. Also, Taeyong had always liked to watch him and Johnny in bed, sometimes putting himself on the side line to just enjoy the view so it made sense that he would want to do it now too.

Taeyong sat down, the leather sticky on his heated skin but he figured came in handy when they had to clean it. Jaehyun and Johnny had shifted to the centre of the bed, resting on their sides and were now kissing slowly, passionately, their legs tangled and their hands all over each other body. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were respectively behind Johnny and Jaehyun, kissing their nape, their shoulders, their back, any expanse of skin they could get their lips onto. Taeyong had to admit the scene was pretty hot, making his body react quite strongly as he felt his semi flaccid cock spring back to life. Almost unconsciously, the older boy dragged his hand down to his crotch, slowly palming his hard member as he kept watching the scene in front of him, forgetting once more his past worries. If his lovers were fine then he was fine as well Taeyong told himself, or more accurately, tried to convince himself.

As Taeyong was slowly getting back in the mood, he decided to keep being only a bystander for a little while longer, now really enjoying the scene in front of him. He was now stroking his length firmly as his eyes were glued to his lovers, not really paying any attention to Hyunwoo or Hoseok, just trying to focus on his boyfriends and the pleasure that was written all over their faces. Taeyong felt himself on the verge of another orgasm when another mishap made him feel like a bucket of ice water had just been thrown in his face.

“Ah! St-stop, hurts! Pull i-it out, please!” Jaehyun exclaimed, his face crunched up in Johnny’s neck.

“Oh, ok, I’m sorry Jae, here. Better?” Hyunwoo said, slowly pulling out of Jaehyun’s quivering hole a huge purple dildo with some weird bumps on it. Taeyong started to fume once again. Why would anyone want that inside of them? Of course it would hurt his baby!

“Mm yeah, thank y-”

“Ok, red, I think we’re done for the night.” Taeyong said, cutting Jaehyun off and already collecting their clothes from the floor. Everybody else in the room stopped everything they were doing to look at Taeyong who was going through the room like a madman, clearly unhappy and mad about the whole situation.

“Tae, I’m good, I asked for it. Little accidents like that happen all the time, it’s ok, I’m ok.”

“Well, I’m not.” Taeyong said bluntly, his hands on his clothed hips now that he had put his boxers back on. “I’m just not comfortable, I can’t stand them touching you. It’s not just about the little accidents, I just don’t want any other man putting their hands on you and even less fucking you, with their dicks or anything else for that matter. I thought this would be hot and all but I just can’t, I’m sorry. I just wanna go home, please.”

“Oh Taeyongie…” Johnny whispered sadly. Now that the lust wasn’t fogging his mind anymore and that he was really paying attention to his boyfriend, Johnny could clearly see how uncomfortable Taeyong looked and that he clearly was not ok. That broke his heart.

Hyunwoo and Hoseok instantly let go of Jaehyun’s and Johnny’s bodies completely, now feeling pretty awful about even just suggesting they try that club out in the first place. It was the first time that one of their partners wasn’t happy with them and that made them feel extremely guilty. Hyunwoo saw his lover bowed down his head and he bit his lips, knowing exactly what was going on in his husband’s mind.

“We’re gonna go guys, we’re really sorry for tonight, we didn’t mean to hurt you or offend you in any way.” Hyunwoo said in a small voice, giving Hoseok his shirt and boxer, as well as a chaste kiss on the lips, hoping to cheer the younger up a bit. Hoseok threw him a little smile before putting his clothes back on in utter silence.

As Hyunwoo and Hoseok were getting dress, Taeyong could clearly see that the married couple were beating themselves up for what happened tonight and that was the last thing Taeyong wanted. “Don’t apologize, it’s really not your fault. I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner, I really wanted to try this… I’m sorry for ruining your night.” Taeyong said, sincerely not blaming anyone but himself for how poorly this night ended.

“It’s ok.” Hoseok eventually said with a little smile, now completely dressed. “It happens. I hope it won’t deter you from being Hyunwoo’s biggest fan.” He added with a small chuckle, obviously trying to lift up the mood and defuse the tension. It worked, at least a little.

“It won’t, I promise.” Taeyong said with a small smirk as the couple made their way to the door. They all bid their goodnights, more or less awkwardly and seconds later, it was just the three of them in the room.

“Come here love.” Jaehyun said as he patted the space between he and Johnny on the bed. Taeyong didn’t hesitate even a second before going to lie down on the bed between them, instinctively cuddling closer to Jaehyun’s chest while Johnny wrapped himself around his back.

“I’m sorry for ruining our night…” Taeyong mumbled against Jaehyun’s collarbones, now pissed at himself for spoiling their first night out on the island.

“You didn’t ruin anything baby, it’s ok. But you really should have told us sooner how you really felt. You said it yourself at the bar, if anything doesn’t feel right, we should say it, remember?” Jaehyun said softly, not wanting to scold the other man but trying to make him understand how important it was that they all be honest about their feelings. If they were to try doing any other scene in the future, even just the three of them, Taeyong needed to understand that it is also ok for him to not be ok. He needed to understand that he didn’t have to put on a brave face for his boyfriends or do things he wasn’t comfortable with just to please them. That’s not how their relationship worked.

Taeyong sighed. “I know, I’m an idiot, I’m sorry. I just wanted to make you happy but that was not the right way to do it. I wouldn’t want any of you to force yourself to do anything you wouldn’t want just to make me happy so it was really stupid of me to do exactly that.”

“You’re not an idiot Taeyongie.” Johnny whispered in his neck. “You’re just a little too selfless sometimes, always putting others’ needs before yours. That’s also why we love you so much.”

“Um um, our baby boy is very right. We love you very much and we don’t want you to hide your emotions from us because you think it will make us happy. We only want you to be honest with us and to trust us. If you don’t like involving other people in our sex life then we won’t and that’s not a problem. You’re more than enough babe, we don’t care about others, you’re the only one we need.” Jaehyun said, dropping a loving kiss on the top of Taeyong’s unruly black hair.

Taeyong felt Johnny nod enthusiastically behind his back and the older man teared up a little bit at the beautiful words but dried his tears quickly, before any of his lovers could see them. He really didn’t like to cry in front of people, even if it was happy tears.

Taeyong felt extremely lucky to have these two beautiful souls in his life and even though he wasn’t religious, he couldn’t help but give a little thanks to God or whoever put these two in his way. He had been happy before them, his life had always been great but since he met Jaehyun, it was like everything and everyday felt better to him. As if, just Jaehyun’s mere presence made just everything he was experiencing ten times better. When he met Johnny, sort of the same thing happened. He didn’t think that was possible, he didn’t think he could be happier than when lying in Jaehyun’s arms but being together, the three of them, filled him with a joy he never felt before. He couldn’t really explain it, it was a feeling one could understand only if they already felt it. To put it simply, everything was just better with his two boyfriends around. And so, Taeyong did his best every day to make sure that they were as happy as him and to make them want to stay in his life for a long, long time. He made sure that they knew how much he loved them, how much they meant to him and he reminded himself every day to never take them for granted. Taeyong couldn’t see his future without them anymore and so he was ready to do everything in his power to keep the two best people he’s ever met in his life by his sides forever.

Sometimes, when Taeyong thought too much about the future, he got scared. The future was scary because unpredictable and always changing and what scared him the most was what would become of him and his boyfriends in the ‘real world’. Taeyong didn’t know how their relationship would work out there, away from their close circle of friends and the sheltered student lives they all were enjoying. The first scary thing they would have to go through would be when he and Jaehyun would have to leave university, leaving their younger boyfriend behind… Taeyong wasn’t a fool, he knew them leaving college would put a strain on their relationship, with he and Jaehyun having to work, hopefully having found jobs in Phoenix or not too far, and Johnny still being a university student with a totally different schedule from theirs. They would have to work a lot of things out and sometimes, when Taeyong felt sad for no real reason, he worried that it would be too much for them to handle. But then Jaehyun or Johnny would call him or enter the room with a bright smile and all of his worries would fly out of the window. They would pull through it eventually, working things out together like they always had.

However, what really scared Taeyong though, was the ‘founding a family’ part. Since as far as he could remember, Taeyong had always wanted kids. Well, at least since he was old enough to grasp the concept of family and how beautiful that was to him. He never really thought him being gay would prevent him from having kids but now, him being in a relationship with two men would definitely make it harder. He didn’t want to have to choose between his relationship or having children, for him that was unconceivable. He really couldn’t imagine his life without either and that scared him an awful lot because clearly, the future he hoped for, was not a very common one and was even probably still unheard of which will make it very difficult to achieve and to get it accepted. Taeyong never talked about it with Jaehyun and Johnny, thinking it was too soon and it probably was but he knew they would have to broach the subject sooner or later. He just hoped his lovers would share the same sentiment as him. He didn’t know what he would do if they didn’t.

A soft kiss on his lips from Jaehyun brought him back to the moment and away from his tormenting thoughts. Taeyong smiled up at his boyfriend and chose to focus on the here and now and worry about the future later. As Jaehyun carefully threaded his fingers in Taeyong’s black hair soothingly, Taeyong cuddled even closer to the other’s chest, grabbing Johnny’s hand in his to interlaced their fingers between him and Jaehyun. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the closeness and the warmth of their embrace, each of them dropping small kisses on one another when they felt like it.

“Should we go home boys?” Jaehyun murmured after a few more moments, wanting to continue this cuddling session in their own bed.

“Yes.” Taeyong and Johnny answered in unison, also wanting to leave this place behind and get back to the comfort of Taeyong’s beach house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I'm really, really, really sorry for the huge delay...  
> August had been quite full for me but now I'm back and I'll have time to post more regurlarly.  
> Hope you enjoy that chapter!

“Ugh, I miss Hawaii so much. I can’t believe we’ve been back for only two weeks, it feels so far away already. Take me baaack!” Johnny whined, overly dramatic, while plopping down next to Taeyong and Jaehyun at their favourite table in the campus cafeteria. Taeyong and Jaehyun just shook their heads fondly, more amused than annoyed at their boyfriend’s childish but cute behaviour.

“Stop whining you big baby. Be glad you don’t have to deal with a thesis right now.” Taeyong eventually answered with a sigh, putting a French fry in his mouth while Jaehyun nibbled on his pepperoni pizza. Such a healthy lunch.

“I miss Hawaii too though.” Jaehyun sighed as well. “It was the best vacation I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah, it was pretty much perfect.” Taeyong added, a little dreamy as he remembered their time there.

“Even our first night clubbing?” Johnny teased gently, getting a small kick in the shin under the table in return.

“Shut up you dork.” Taeyong huffed but couldn’t help but smile at Johnny’s genuine laughter that followed.

After that pretty disastrous first night out like Johnny so kindly reminded Taeyong, the three of them decided to stay away from bars for the rest of their trip. Instead, they preferred to enjoy the beauty of the island during the day and the peace and quiet of Taeyong’s place during the night, each of them savouring their quality time together, preferably with as little clothes on as possible.

“What was your favourite thing that we did over there?” Johnny asked a moment later, picking at his fried rice in its plastic container.

“I loved it when we went swimming with dolphins but my fondest memory will always be Christmas night.” Jaehyun answered honestly, Taeyong nodding eagerly next to him.

Christmas night had probably been the most memorable night of the whole trip indeed.

“Me too.” Johnny said with a huge smile. “Though I’m still a little disappointed you both suck so much at baking cookies.” He snickered like a kid.

On Christmas Eve, the three of them spent the whole afternoon cooking together delicious dishes for the night, mixing Korean and Western cooking to please everyone’s taste buds. Johnny also decided that they would all bake and decorate Christmas cookies in the traditional Suh family’s way, which ended up with a pouting Taeyong with blue frosting all over his nose and cheeks and a grimacing Jaehyun with little pink sugary stars all over his otherwise perfectly styled hair. Johnny had laughed wholeheartedly at their misfortune, telling them that baking cookies the Suh way required a real technique, while he put the cookies in the oven, a smirk never leaving his face.

“Well, at least, we did help you decorate the house beautifully, right?”

“Yes, you really did Jae.” Johnny agreed with a smile before putting a spoon full of rice in his mouth.

They had indeed put a lot of time and effort in decorating the dining area to make their Christmas dinner even more special and magical. Since they were little, Johnny and Taeil had always been the ones to put up the Christmas decoration in their own home while their parents watched over them fondly, happy that over the years their sons were still playing the part even though they were getting older and older. Decorating Taeyong’s place with his lovers this year was in a sense, Johnny’s way of keeping that tradition going. When they had been all done decorating, he sent a couple pictures to his brother, asking for pictures of his own home in return which was still as beautiful as always.

“And remember how sexy we all looked? It required a great amount of self-control to not just jump your bones the moment I saw you all dressed up with your hair and make-up done perfectly.” Taeyong declared like he was very proud of himself for some reason.

“So romantic Tae.” Jaehyun snorted before shaking his head a little and taking a sip of his water.

But Taeyong was right, they did look extremely handsome on that day. After they were done with preparing dinner, the cookies and decorating the house, the three of them decided to go change and put on their best attire, even if it was only the three of them tonight. They didn’t go all out with a three-piece suit but they still decided to all wear a dress shirt and some nice dress pants to go with it, different from their usual skinny jeans. Taeyong also asked if he could do their make-up exceptionally, knowing that none of them were used to wearing anything on their faces, beside some moisturizing cream. The two boys had agreed, curious to see how they would look with make-up on and it turned out that they looked extremely dashing. The three of them really did look drop dead gorgeous that night which was why they decided to send some selfies to their group chat, which included Taeil, Jungwoo and Yuta, just to show off just a little. However, when they got a replied from Yuta which consisted of a short ‘get it boys’ followed by a dozen eggplants and drops of water emojis, they all agreed to leave their phones aside for the night and went downstairs to enjoy their dinner.

“The food we made was so good though.” Johnny said, almost salivating above his bowl of fried rice. “That totally made up for the cookies. And I really, really loved your gifts.” He continued dreamily, fondling with the ring on his finger as he remembered the whole night.

_Dinner had been nothing short but wonderful with exquisite foods and even better company. But the best part of the evening was yet to come. After they all finished eating their dessert, Johnny had asked them to go sit in the living room while he went and grabbed the gifts he had prepared for them. Johnny hurriedly ran up the stairs while Jaehyun grabbed two small black velvet boxes from underneath the coffee table while Taeyong himself grabbed two blue envelopes behind one of the couch pillows. They both sat down with a smile, eyeing each other’s presents._

_“It’d better not be another expensive trip.” Jaehyun grumbled, still eyeing the envelopes warily._

_“It didn’t cost me a dime, don’t worry love.” Taeyong answered smugly, glad that Jaehyun hadn’t figured out what was in the envelopes. “What about you? Are you going to get on one knee and ask us to marry you? You know that’s not possible baby, right?” Taeyong added playfully, a small smirk on his lips._

_Jaehyun shook his head and asked him to shut up as Johnny was coming back into the room. They both quickly hid their gifts behind their backs while mirroring Johnny’s blinding smile. Johnny sat between them with two square shaped presents on his laps, wrapped in a beautiful dark blue paper._

_“For you.” Johnny said a little bashful, as he gave each of his boyfriends a present, nervously biting his lower lip. He really hoped they would like it. Johnny put a lot of thoughts, time and mostly love into his gifts, really hoping that they would make his boyfriends genuinely happy. He wondered now if it wasn’t a bit too cheesy._

_“Johnny, that’s awesome, I love it.” Jaehyun exclaimed, wrapping paper at his feet while he held in his hands the album photo Johnny made for them, going through the first few pages with a smile on his face. “It’s great baby, thank you very much.” He added, closing the album to drop a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. Johnny beamed at him before slowly turning in direction of Taeyong who still hadn’t said anything yet. Taeyong was slowly going through the photos, his eyes cast down, delicately touching the album’s pages as if he were handling the finest silk._

_“What do you think?” Johnny whispered in a small insecure voice. Taeyong lifted his head instantly and that’s when Johnny noticed his eyes were shiny. Oh. He didn’t expect that._

_“I love it.” Taeyong answered in a breath, quickly blinking the tears away. “I love it, really. I… Well, the first gift Jae ever got me was also an album photo actually so it made me a little emotional sorry.” Taeyong added with a shaky laugh, clearly flustered._

_“Aww that’s right, I remember now.”_

_“Thank you baby, it’s really the perfect gift, can’t wait to go through it entirely.” Taeyong whispered before hugging Johnny tightly and dropping a light kiss behind his ear. Johnny hugged him just a bit tighter before letting Taeyong go._

_“My turn now.” Jaehyun exclaimed excitedly as he recovered the two black boxes from behind his back. Johnny’s eyes widen a bit at the sight but he didn’t say anything. “Open them up.” Jaehyun prompted as he gave each of them a box. Johnny and Taeyong wasted no time in untying the red bow on top to open the box and discover a beautiful white gold ring, a simple band with on the inside their initials engraved into the metal._

_“Jae… They are so beautiful…” Johnny said, mesmerised by the golden ring in his hands. Those must have a cost a fortune Johnny thought but didn’t point out, the moment too important to bring up some cheap money talk. The younger slowly slipped the jewellery on his ring finger, unknowingly making his boyfriends’ hearts flutter at the sight, and awed at his hand for a few seconds. “It fits perfectly... God, I love it.” Johnny finally said, clutching his closed fist to his heart, feeling like the ring was burning a hole through his dress shirt._

_“I’m glad baby. I know it might seem a little early in our relationship to exchange rings but Taeyong and I already have matching rings of our own so I thought it would be better for the three of us to have our own set of rings. Hope that’s alright with you.”_

_“It’s more than alright love, it’s perfect.” Taeyong eventually said, standing up to go hug his lover tightly. “I’ll never take it off.” He whispered in Jaehyun’s ear while still admiring the ring on his finger behind his boyfriend’s back._

_“You’d better not.” Jaehyun answered playfully before indicating to Johnny to join them, Taeyong making space between them to accommodate Johnny’s body._

_After a few minutes passed, the three of them separated just long enough for Taeyong to retrieve his own gifts, assuring both of his boyfriends that it didn’t cost him anything. Before coming to Hawaii, Johnny and Jaehyun had managed to have Taeyong promise that he would not buy them another gift for Christmas, arguing that the whole trip was more than enough. Taeyong had reluctantly agreed, muttering under his breath that their birthdays were coming up soon after Christmas anyway and that they would not be able to stop him from spoiling them then. Johnny and Jaehyun had just shaken their heads, a little exasperated but mostly endeared by Taeyong’s attitude._

_“I think it’ll be better if you open them when you’re on your own.” Taeyong suggested, a little blush creeping on his cheeks._

_“Oh, really? Did you gift us with sexy photos of yourself Taeyongie? Odd but quite interesting.” Jaehyun said with a smirk, twirling the envelope between his finger._

_“Shut up you perv. You clearly don’t deserve my writing.” Taeyong answered with an exaggerated eye rolled._

_“Your writing? You wrote us a letter?” Johnny exclaimed, beaming like a child in a candy shop. Taeyong nodded shyly before being attacked by an overly excited younger lover who was gripping his body like koala would a tree. “I can’t wait to read it!”_

_“Well, sexy photos would have been great but a love letter is a thousand percent better. Thanks baby.”_

_“Next time I’ll write you a letter and put sexy photos in the envelope.” Taeyong said with a smirk, his laps still full of Johnny._

_“You really are the man of my dreams.” Jaehyun replied with a laugh, joining in on the hug once again. The rest of the night continued as smoothly as it had started, only maybe a little hotter as the three lovers tumbled into bed, enjoying the rest of the night between soft cotton sheets and strong warm arms._

“Yeah, Christmas night was the best… On a totally different topic, I’m so sorry but I gotta run, still got to finish an assignment for my econ class this afternoon.” Taeyong eventually said after a couple of minutes, bringing Johnny back to the moment quite abruptly.

“Same, my thesis mentor want to see a draft of my writing plan tomorrow and I haven’t even started yet. We’ll see you tonight Johnny?”

“Yeah, sure.” Johnny replied with a tired smile and minutes later, he was alone at their table, with for sole company his half eaten fried rice.

Johnny sighed. Coming back to reality after those incredible two weeks in paradise had been quite hard. Taeyong and Jaehyun were drowning in assignments as their graduation drew closer, making them a lot less available for their younger boyfriend and tad bit more irritable. Johnny understood, he knew they were stressed about finishing their thesis on time and completing all the other assignments they had on top of it. He understood but that didn’t mean it pleased him.

Johnny dropped his plastic spoon in his tupperware with another loud sigh, pushing his lunch away from him, having lost his appetite all of a sudden. He felt the urge to text Mark, to complain and vent but he stopped himself at the last minute. That wouldn’t do him any good and Mark wasn’t such a great listener anyway and pretty bad at giving relationship advice. He would probably just advise him to ‘fuck their problem away’. Johnny shook his head and smiled, vividly picturing Mark explaining to him in their dorm room how a good fuck was all they really needed. Yeah, well, busy as his boyfriends were, fucking was clearly not on their to-do list right now Johnny thought bitterly, letting out a dry laugh as he stood up from his table to leave the cafeteria. He clearly did not notice the weird looks some other students were giving him and he couldn’t care less anyway.

**\---**

It was now the beginning of February and if Johnny thought he missed Hawaii before, then it was nothing compared to how he felt now. It was already past 9pm and he was lounging alone in Taeyong’s living room, a bag of chips in hands and an uninteresting reality tv show playing in the background. Johnny looked at the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time tonight and sighed, again. It was Friday night and Jaehyun and Taeyong were still studying at the campus main library. Johnny thought he should be used to it by now since they have been doing that for almost a month now but he still felt awfully left out and lonely. He played with the engraved ring on his finger, twirling it around as he remembered their time in Hawaii nostalgically.

Johnny was about to look at the clock again when he heard keys rattling in the lock. He automatically perked up at the sound and stood up to go and greet his lovers properly.

“I can’t believe my accounting teacher gave me yet another assignment for Monday, it’s just- oh, hi baby!” Taeyong exclaimed as he walked through the front door, closely followed by a yawning Jaehyun who clearly couldn’t care less about Taeyong’s accounting class.

“Hi Johnny, you know you don’t always have to come greet us at the door.” Jaehyun chuckled lightly before dropping a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips before hanging his coat and scarf by the door.

“But I wanted to.” Johnny pouted cutely which earned him a cooing sound from Taeyong and a kiss from the latter, who still didn’t greet him properly.

“Don’t mind that ungrateful boyfriend of ours Johnny boy, I love that your face is the first thing I see when I come home baby.”

Johnny couldn’t help but launched himself in Taeyong’s arms at that confession, hiding his face in the older boy’s neck as he felt his eyes water.

“I miss you.” Johnny whispered, nose buried in Taeyong’s neck, taking in his lover’s scent. Johnny didn’t see the quizzical look Jaehyun sent him, the older boy not really understanding where that statement was coming from since they all see each other every day, which he eventually pointed out. Johnny looked up and locked eyes with Jaehyun who was standing just behind Taeyong. The look the older gave him hurt a bit. It made Johnny feel stupid and clingy for no reason. The younger man pulled away from Taeyong’s arms reluctantly, taking a step back to put some distance between himself and his two lovers.

“Yeah, you’re right Jae. Just forget I said anything.” And without another word, Johnny went back to the living room and resumed eating his chips slowly but looking suddenly fascinated by what was playing on the flat TV screen.

“What did I do?” Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong, a little taken aback by Johnny’s reaction.

Taeyong just shrugged before nodding his head in direction of the couch. “I think we should talk to him. Let’s go.” Jaehyun nodded, clearly sensing as well that something was bothering their boyfriend.

Jaehyun and Taeyong walked slowly to the couch, Johnny sending them the smallest of smile when he saw them coming before going back to his show.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Taeyong asked softly as he sat down next to Johnny, Jaehyun following suit.

“Nothing, I’m good, don’t worry about it.” Johnny replied without looking at them, his eyes still glued to the TV.

“Johnny.” Taeyong warned gently but firmly. “Look at us babe.”

Johnny bit his lips but eventually looked their way, an unreadable expression on his face. “Like I said, I just miss you.”

“But we’re here babe, we see each other every day.” Jaehyun said softly, not wanting to upset Johnny even more.

“Yeah, roommates see each other every day as well. I thought we were a little more than that. Maybe I was wrong.”

Seeing the shocked and hurt expression on his lovers’ faces made Johnny immediately regret his spiteful remark. He knew that comment was uncalled for and petty, they didn’t deserve that. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant, I-”

“Then what did you mean, huh?” Jaehyun bit back, his lips forming a thin line on his face. He was exhausted, stressed and clearly wasn’t sleeping enough so Johnny snapping at him when he could finally go home and relax was the last thing he needed.

“Jae, please, don’t. A fight is the last thing we need right now.” Taeyong sighed, rubbing his temples slowly. He felt the beginning of a headache coming.

“I’m sorry.” Johnny repeated. “I shouldn’t have said that. I know you’re busy with school, I know and I get it, it’s just that… I guess I’ve kind of been feeling a little left out lately…”

“Baby, you should have told us sooner. Don’t let things bottle up like this inside of you. I know we’ve been quite busy these past few weeks but we’re always here for you. I promise we’ll try to make more time for us three and not come home that late Friday and Saturday night. I’m sorry if we haven’t been the best boyfriends lately-”

“No, no, please don’t say that Tae and don’t apologize. Life gets busy and it’s ok, it will pass. I really didn’t want to make you feel bad about it, it came out all wrong. We’ll make it work, alright? Now let’s just enjoy tonight, please.”

“Ok but you’ll tell us right away when something is bothering you next time, ok? Communication is the key in a relationship, especially when you’re dating two other people with their own set of feelings and emotions, ok love?”

“Yes, of course, I will, I promise. I love you both. So much.”

“We do too, baby.” Jaehyun replied, ruffling the younger’s soft brown hair lovingly. Taeyong smiled at the scene before grabbing his phone in his back pocket, deciding they would not be cooking tonight.

“Should we order take-away? I’m craving thai food.”

“Thai sounds great.” Jaehyun answered, leaning back on the couch while Johnny settled between his arms.

“Our usual?” Taeyong asked his boyfriends, already opening the delivery app. The other two nodded and Taeyong just smiled at them before placing their order. While Taeyong went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine for tonight, Johnny felt like he still had something to say to Jaehyun.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you Jae, I really didn’t mean to. I can’t imagine how tired and stressed you might be right now, that was really stupid of me.”

“That was not stupid babe, you’re just a human being with feelings and sometimes things like that happen. It’s all good, don’t worry. I’m sorry for snapping at you too, like you said, I’m really tired and to be honest, I think I’ve missed you too, missed us, like this.” Jaehyun finished in a whisper, nuzzling Johnny’s collarbones softly, making the younger boy shiver.

Taeyong couldn’t help but coo at the sight when he came back from the kitchen, putting down the bottle and glasses on the table gently before joining them.

“I think we’re the softest boyfriends ever.” Taeyong said in a whisper, dropping a small kiss behind Jaehyun’s ear.

“Well, if you don’t count our bedroom activities, then yes.” Jaehyun chuckled lightly, earning a slap on his thigh from Taeyong.

“Way too ruin the mood.” Taeyong grumbled while rolling his eyes.

“Or get it started?” Jaehyun retorted, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“God Jae, the delivery guy will be here in like fifteen minutes.”

“Which gives us plenty of time to fool around. Don’t you agree Johnny boy?”

Johnny bit his lips and nodded eagerly, way too happy to finally get some action.

“You two are worse than horny teenagers sometimes.” Taeyong commented, shaking his head a little.

“But you love it.”

“I do.”

Couple hours later and the three lovers were all tucked into bed, exhausted but content, their bellies full of thai food and their freshly showered bodies still tingling from all the touches, kisses and caresses they have been exchanging for the last hour. They were about to fall asleep, all cuddled up next to each other when Johnny remembered something he had meant to ask his boyfriends for a couple days now.

“Would you go back to Chicago with me next weekend?”

“Hum?” Taeyong hummed sleepily, his eyes drooping a little.

“You’re going back to Chicago next weekend?” Jaehyun asked, lifting his head a little from the pillow to look at Johnny.

“Yeah. I’m celebrating my birthday with my family and some close friends. I… Well, my parents said they wouldn’t mind having friends from my uni stay over for the weekend so… I was wondering if you’d like to come with me?”

“As friends?” Taeyong intervened. “I thought you didn’t want to introduce us to your parents as friends only.” Taeyong continued, frowning a little.

“Yeah, I know but I changed my mind. To be honest, I don’t think I’ll be able to introduce you to my parents as anything more than friends anytime soon.” Johnny refrained himself from adding ‘if ever’, knowing well they were all thinking it. “But I’d really like you to meet them and to see where I grew up and stuff. However, I’d totally understand if you don’t want to or if you can’t because of school.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun both turned on their sides so they would be able to look at Johnny better, Jaehyun having to crane his neck a bit as Johnny was lying on the side opposite to him, next to Taeyong who was in between them. Johnny seemed to shrink a little under their gazes but kept smiling softly at them, the smile almost managing to hide the uncertainty in his eyes.

“Well Jae, I guess our plans for next weekend fall through then.” Taeyong said with a little smirk.

“Oh, you already made plans?” Johnny asked lowly, trying to hide the disappointment from his tone. It was his birthday next Tuesday and Johnny had thought that at least his boyfriends would keep their schedule clear for the weekend so they could celebrate, knowing they wouldn’t have the time during the week. Johnny lowered his head a bit. Well, at least they wouldn’t miss him he thought bitterly.

“We made plans for your birthday Johnny boy.” Taeyong replied with a soft smile, putting a finger on his younger boyfriend’s chin to make him look up.

“Oh…” Johnny eventually said, feeling suddenly very dumb. Of course they would have planned something for his birthday. “Oh!” He repeated louder. “I-I’m sorry, I should have told you earlier about-”

“Hey, hey calm down love.” Jaehyun chuckled, his arm sneaking past Taeyong’s waist to run smooth circles on Johnny’s sharp hipbone. “We don’t mind a change of plans, we can still cancel what we had planned, don’t worry about it. Personally, I’d really like to go to Chicago with you. What do you think Tae?”

“Yeah, I’d like that too.”

“Really?” Johnny exclaimed, eyes suddenly very bright and a huge smile on his face. “Awesome! I’m so excited, there are so many things I wanna show you! It’s gonna be great!” Johnny almost squealed as the excitement overcame him and his boyfriends couldn’t help but feel excited as well. Getting to see where Johnny grew up and lived for most of his life felt somehow very intimate. Taeyong and Jaehyun would love nothing more than to learn a little bit more about Johnny’s world back home and get to know his family and friends.

“By the way, what did you have plan for this weekend?” Johnny asked, his big smile still in place.

“Nu-uh, you don’t get to know babe. We might still use it for your next birthday.” Taeyong giggled before dropping a small kiss on Johnny’s lips and then turning around on his other side, his back against Johnny’s chest as he tucked his head on Jaehyun’s pecs. “Now, let’s sleep, I’m exhausted. ‘Night my beautiful boys.”

Taeyong heard Johnny huffed behind him and the older man could clearly see in his mind the pout that must be adorning Johnny’s pretty face but eventually, soft lips grazed his nape, kissing his skin gently before slowly pulling away to give Jaehyun his own goodnight kiss. Jaehyun dropped a final kiss on Taeyong’s soft black hair and minutes later, only the steady breathing of three sleeping men could be heard inside the darken room.

**\---**

“Your parents seem lovely baby.” Taeyong said once he was alone with Jaehyun and Johnny in Johnny’s childhood bedroom, settling their stuffs down for the weekend. It was Friday night and they just arrived at Johnny’s place after a fairly short plane ride. Johnny’s parents came to pick them up at the airport and they all went to grab some Chipotle for dinner before going home. Soon after getting home, Johnny’s parents bid their goodnights as it was already pretty late, leaving the three lovers to go up to Johnny’s room to settle down for the night.

“Yeah, they are pretty chill.”

“Chill enough to let their baby sleep with his two boyfriends in their home?” Taeyong added, winking maliciously.

“Not _that_ chill Tae.” Johnny said, rolling his eyes. “That’s why you’re gonna be on your best behaviour the whole weekend and play the best friend role perfectly, right?”

“Well, sure. But we agree that best friends can sleep in the same bed, right?” Taeyong teased.

“Taeyong! I better not find you in my bed when I wake up. It’d be catastrophic if my mum came in and saw us like that.” Johnny exclaimed, starting to panic a little. Maybe it was a really bad idea to bring them here.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Hey, relax babe, I promise I’ll behave. You have nothing to worry about, promise!” Taeyong said before coming closer to Johnny to drop a chaste kiss on his pouty lips.

“You’d better.” Johnny grumbled but with no real heat behind it. Johnny knew deep down that neither Jaehyun nor Taeyong would ever purposely do anything that would risk outing him to his parents. Taeyong just gave a little laugh before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

“Don’t worry love, everything’s gonna be fine. You just enjoy your weekend birthday boy, alright?” Jaehyun whispered in his neck while engulfing him a warm hug that made him melt a little. “What time are we picking up Taeil at the airport tomorrow?”

“Ten.”

“Perfect, that let us some time to sleep in then.”

Johnny hummed in Jaehyun’s neck and hold him a little tighter, not willing to let go of him just yet. Jaehyun chuckled lightly and indulged Johnny a bit more, even if he was dead on his feet and just wanted to crawl in his bed. Few more minutes passed and Taeyong came back from the bathroom in his pyjamas, all ready to go to sleep. The other two who were already in their nightclothes, teeth brushed and already showered, finally parted with a tender kiss as Taeyong watched them fondly from the other side of the room. After Johnny got one last hug from Taeyong, the two older boys got into their bed for the weekend, a comfy mattress on the floor, right next to Johnny’s bed.

“Good night guys, love you.” Johnny whispered almost timidly while switching off the light by his bedside before getting under the sheets. It felt weird to be sleeping in the same room as Jaehyun and Taeyong but not being able to sleep with them properly. But Johnny was still so happy they were here and couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. Having them here would probably make his 19th birthday the best birthday he ever celebrated. Even better than the one in middle school when his crush kissed him shyly on the cheek and confessed her feelings for him after they were done eating the birthday cake she baked especially for Johnny.

“’Night Johnny boy. Love you too.” Jaehyun replied, getting comfier while Taeyong spooned him.

“Good night my babies. Love you very, very much. If you get too lonely in your little bed Johnny, you know where to find us.” Taeyong said smirking, holding Jaehyun closer to his chest before dropping a small kiss to the top of his spine. Johnny snickered and whispered something close to ‘shut up you idiot’ before promptly closing his eyes and letting sleep come over him.

♫ Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Johnny,

Happy birthday to you. ♫

“Make a wish!”

And Johnny did just that before blowing off all of his candles in one go, a big smile on his face. A round of applause resonated in the living room of the Suh family as everyone around the table cheered for the birthday boy. Then, it was time to open everyone’s presents and to thank each guest personally which took some time but Johnny couldn’t be happier. The day had been pretty perfect until now. After picking up Taeil at the airport who flew back home especially for his little brother’s birthday, they all went grocery shopping since Mrs. Suh had asked them to pick up some last-minute stuffs for Johnny’s birthday lunch. What Johnny didn’t know was that Taeil, Jaehyun and Taeyong had been instructed by Mrs. and Mr. Suh to keep Johnny away from the house long enough for them to finish decorating the house and for the guests to arrive so they could surprise him. Johnny knew they were celebrating his birthday this weekend but he didn’t know the specifics. Also, Johnny’s parents had a special surprise planned for him.

And for a surprise, it was a really big one. When Johnny had opened the door to his home around one in the afternoon, he was welcomed with a loud ‘surprise!’ and then plenty of ‘happy birthdays’ and finally a lot of hugs and kisses. Johnny’s close family members were all there, as well as Doyoung, his best friend since he was five which clearly could also make him a close family member at this point. But what surprised Johnny the most was the presence of Kim Suzy.

Suzy had been, well, to put it in the simplest way ‘his long lost second best friend’. Johnny and Doyoung met her in middle school when they were about thirteen. The two boys had already been inseparable for about seven year when Suzy was introduced to them by their homeroom teacher as the new transfer student. Johnny had been randomly assigned as Suzy’s ‘buddy’ which meant he would be the one to show her around and make sure she found her place at her new school. Ever since, Doyoung, Suzy and Johnny had been attached to the hips. Never one without the other two. Their friendship had really been one of a kind, they naturally had that type of connexion that most people don’t find in a lifetime. Well, at least until Suzy moved away in their second year of high school, leaving the two young boys behind. They tried to keep in touch at first but it just wasn’t the same and slowly, Johnny and Doyoung lost all contact with her.

Until about two weeks ago when Doyoung met her totally by accident on his campus university which happened to also be Suzy’s. It was almost as if they never parted and drifted away from each other. They talked and laughed just like before, no awkwardness between them, just sheer happiness to have found their way back to each other after all this time. Which was why Doyoung thought it would be a good idea to surprise Johnny with Suzy for his birthday and it had indeed been a great idea, at least if you asked Johnny.

If someone were to ask Jaehyun or Taeyong that question, they would probably get a totally different answer. Taeyong and Jaehyun already knew who Suzy was when Johnny introduced her to them this afternoon. Johnny had talked to them about her, about Doyoung and some other close friends he had over the years. The boys always liked to meet someone who had been so important in their boyfriend’s life and they were both genuinely happy that Johnny was able to rekindle a friendship that clearly mattered a lot to him. The younger seemed to glow next to Doyoung and Suzy, so glad to have his squad back together. The two older boys didn’t mind Johnny neglecting them for the most part of the afternoon, to busy catching up with his friends, no, they understood and were happy to let him enjoy his birthday however he wanted. Also, since Johnny was unavailable, it sort of forced Jaehyun and Taeyong to socialize more with his family which was actually quite nice. They spent most of their afternoon chatting with Taeil and his parents, the Suh being really friendly and easy to talk to. Jaehyun had no doubt that they would only react positively if either of their sons were to come out but he totally understood how frightening it could be to actually reveal that part of yourself to the people that matter the most so he really wouldn’t be the one to rush Johnny into doing it.

So yeah, Taeyong and Jaehyun didn’t mind spending the day with Johnny’s family but what they did mind though was the shameless flirting Suzy had started with Johnny and their boyfriend being completely oblivious to it. Johnny, Doyoung and Suzy were sitting down on the imposing sofa in the Suh’s living room, chatting animatedly with one another while Jaehyun, Taeyong, Taeil and his parents were talking by the bay windows overlooking their beautiful garden, plates full of Johnny’s three different birthday cakes in hands. Jaehyun did his best to concentrate on the conversation but couldn’t stop his gaze from drifting to Johnny and his friends, noticing how Suzy would casually put a hand on Johnny’s thigh when they all laughed at some stupid joke, how she would bump their shoulders and not so subtly put her head on Johnny’s shoulder with a little sigh, her laughter dying down but her soft smile intact.

She was pretty. Very pretty actually and Jaehyun wondered for a minute if Johnny had ever wanted to date her back in high school. Jaehyun knew for sure that if he were straight, she would have definitely been his type. Petite brunette with long black hair, slightly curled. A soft smile and bright eyes, sparkling with something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Johnny and her looked beautiful together, like the perfect couple that everybody loves but envies so much at the same time. Jaehyun couldn’t help but think about all the things she could offer Johnny and that he and Taeyong couldn’t. A stable and ‘normal’ or at least standard life with children of his own and a relationship he wouldn’t have to hide from his family or friends. Jaehyun’s mood soured even more at that thought and he didn’t even notice he was almost crushing the empty paper plate in his hands until Taeyong gently took the plate away from him, adding it to the stack of paper plates he already had in hands. Taeyong threw him a curious look before telling Taeil and his parents that they’ll be back, indicating to Jaehyun to follow him with a soft nod in direction of the kitchen. Jaehyun just smiled at the rest of them and followed Taeyong quickly.

Lucky for them, the kitchen was blessedly empty so Taeyong closed the door behind them, allowing them to talk freely and privately. Taeyong dropped his stack of paper plates on the island counter in the middle of the room before coming closer to Jaehyun, taking his hands in his.

“It’s about Johnny, isn’t it?” Taeyong asked bluntly, seeing no use of beating around the bush.

Jaehyun sighed. Of course Taeyong would see right through him.

“Yeah… I know jealousy is an ugly feeling but I can’t help it. She’s all over him and he doesn’t say a damn thing. Nobody can be that oblivious.”

“Well I think Johnny might actually be but that doesn’t mean I like it either, but it’s also his birthday so let’s not bother him with that today. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Taeyong said gently, softly rubbing Jaehyun’s arms up and down in a comforting manner.

“I know, you’re right, of c-”

But Jaehyun was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen’s door opening brutally, letting in a worried looking Johnny. The younger boy closed the door behind him before rushing to the two other men in the room.

“Is everything alright? Taeil told me I should go find you in the kitchen. Did something happen with my parents?” Johnny said quickly, his brows pulled together in a deep frown.

“Everything’s fine Johnny. Nothing happened with your parents, don’t worry.”

“Really?” Johnny asked, clearly unconvinced by Taeyong’s words. “You clearly don’t look fine, what’s going on?”

“It’s no-”

But once again, Jaehyun was interrupted by the door, this time letting in the main cause of all his trouble. Jaehyun instinctively clenched his fists by his sides, his nails digging into the fleshy part of his palms without him even feeling the sting.

“Johnny! Here you are! I’ve been looking for you.” Suzy giggled as she came closer, throwing a polite smile in Taeyong’s and Jaehyun’s way before focusing back on Johnny.

“I’ve been gone for like ten minutes Susu, I think you can survive that long without me.” Johnny answered with a fake eye rolled, smiling to his friend anyway. Jaehyun bit his lips at the little nickname, reminding himself that this was normal between long lasting friends.

“Hum, not so sure about that anymore.” Suzy joked but Taeyong and Jaehyun were not amused. “Anyway, I was wondering if you’d like to go grab lunch tomorrow before your flight back to Phoenix? I feel like we have still so much stuff to catch up on.”

“Yeah, sure, that’d be nice. Did you already ask Doyoung to come or do you want me to do it?”

“Hum, well, Doyoung can’t come, it’ll be just the two of us but it’s alright, right?”

“Oh! Well, yeah, of co-”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jaehyun blurted before he could stop himself. Johnny had to be doing it on purpose. He had to. Was it his way of paying them back for not making enough time for him lately? Jaehyun didn’t think Johnny could be that petty. The younger boy threw Jaehyun a sharp glance before turning his attention back to a pretty shocked Suzy.

“I’m sorry, don’t mind him, he’s just… well, just don’t mind him. But I just remembered that I was supposed to show those two around a little bit tomorrow so I don’t know if I’ll have time for lunch. I’ll tell you tonight, alright?”

“Yeah… Sure, whatever.” Suzy eventually mumbled before leaving the kitchen, annoyed and confused.

“The fuck was that about?” Johnny exclaimed once the door closed behind his friend. Suzy must now be thinking that Johnny had the rudest friends on earth and Johnny never liked rude people. Especially when those people were his boyfriends.

“Well, I could ask you the same thing, what the fuck is going on with your ‘Susu’?” Jaehyun asked harshly, mocking Johnny’s nickname for his friend.

“Jaehyun, please calm d-”

“Oh god, don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Johnny scoffed. “She’s like a little sister to me.” Johnny couldn’t believe his ears. Jaehyun was really throwing a tantrum because he was jealous of Suzy? Jaehyun had entirely zero reason to be jealous of her, Johnny thought angrily. First, Johnny was now definitely gay and Suzy clearly wasn’t a guy. Second, even if he were bisexual, he could never see Suzy as anything more than a sister. Third, Suzy had just confessed to him half an hour ago that Doyoung and her kissed yesterday and they might start dating soon. So, yeah, not much to be jealous about.

But Jaehyun didn’t know that.

“Well, a little sister who’s been all over you since she saw you and who just asked you on a date! What a messed-up family, don’t you think?” Jaehyun knew that he was probably out of line and Johnny didn’t deserve that but he was just too worked up to care. That awful feeling of jealousy had been bubbling and simmering inside of him for the whole afternoon and Suzy asking Johnny out in front of his eyes had just been the last straw.

“A date? God, that’s not what this is at all.”

“Maybe not for you but it clearly is for her. Are you really going to let her hit on you like that? Or maybe, you enjoy it? Is it your way of paying us back?”

“Ok, Jae, that’s en-”

“Paying you back? What the hell are you even talking about now?” Johnny started to fume. This fight made no sense at all. They were literally fighting over nothing. Johnny had noticed that lately, Jaehyun tended to get annoy over the slightest inconvenience and the younger had always let it slide, knowing that school was taking a toll on him but this, right now, on his birthday, this was too much. “I love you Jae, I really do but the crazy jealous boyfriend type is not a good look on you. You’re being pathetic right now.”

Fuck. That’s not what he meant to say.

Jaehyun’s throat tighten at the harsh words and he had to use all of his self-control to not just burst out in tears right now. God, he was such a mess. “Well, if I’m that pathetic, why are you even dating me?”

“Jae-” But Taeyong was once again interrupted.

“I fucking love you that’s why! Even when you’re being an unsufferable prick like right now!” Johnny almost shouted, eyes watery, lips trembling.

“Guys-”

“I fucking love you both so much, why do we have to fight on my birthday for shit like this?”

“Guys, stop, please!” Taeyong eventually shouted, making the both of them turn their heads in his direction, noticing only now the look of horror on his face. Jaehyun and Johnny turned around slowly, both following Taeyong’s gaze that was fixed somewhere behind Johnny’s head.

“Oh no.”

Johnny’s face fell brutally when he saw his mom standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, cake in hands, a shocked look on her face. As if the situation wasn’t bad enough, he just outed himself to his mum _and_ confessed that he was dating two men.

“I… I’ll come back later.” She eventually whispered before slipping out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

“Oh god no. No, no, no, no, no...” Johnny repeated like a mantra, starting to freak out completely, his breath coming out quicker and quicker. Taeyong didn’t know what to do to calm him down so he opted for a hug but the moment his hand brushed Johnny’s skin, the younger jumped like he had been burned by a hot iron.

“Do not touch me, both of you!” Johnny snarled, putting as much distance as possible between them while staying in the kitchen, bracing himself of the kitchen counter, his knees weak. Johnny’s heart was beating way too fast in his ribcage and the younger felt like drowning, not managing to catch his breath.

“Johnny, please, calm down-” Taeyong recognized the look on Johnny’s face. His boyfriend was seconds away from a full-blown panic attack.

“Shut up! Shut the hell up! I…” But Johnny never had the chance to finish his sentence, his legs giving out from under him and blackness slowly clouding his vision. He felt himself falling down but his head never hit the ground as Taeyong was quick enough to catch him in his fall. Taeyong’s beautiful face distorted by a deep worried frown was the last thing Johnny saw before darkness engulfed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> So first thing first, I'm really really sorry about the very late post!! I know it sucks and I have no excuse besides maybe a small writter block.  
> BUT good news is that the next chapter is already written (just need to proof read and stuff) so you'll probably get it by the end of the week.  
> Hope you like that chapter and thank you for sticking around!

“You’re sure we shouldn’t call anyone? A doctor at least? Maybe we should get him to the ER? Are you sure-”

“Please, calm down Jae. It hasn’t even been a minute yet. He’s breathing just fine and his pulse his strong, he’s gonna wake up soon, don’t worry.”

“But how can you be sure of-”

“Shhh, look, he’s waking up already! Johnny? Johnny baby, can you hear me?”

Johnny groaned softly, blinking quickly to accommodate the bright kitchen lights.

“Too bright…” He eventually whispered which got Jaehyun on his feet quicker than a lightning bolt to go switch off the artificial light.

“Better?” Taeyong murmured lowly while gently stroking the younger’s arms. Johnny just nodded before cuddling more comfortably in Taeyong’s laps. The older man was sitting on the cold kitchen floor, his legs crossed and his back braced against the huge American fridge with Johnny’s head resting comfortably on his thighs. When Johnny started to faint, Taeyong’s quick reflexes had kicked in and he fortunately managed to catch Johnny before the younger could hurt himself in his fall. Seeing that he would be difficult to move an unconscious Johnny around the house, Taeyong and Jaehyun decided to lie Johnny down on the kitchen floor with his head resting in Taeyong’s laps while Jaehyun slightly elevated his legs. Since Johnny’s breathing and pulse were steady, Taeyong decided to wait at least two minutes before alarming anyone, really hoping he wouldn’t have to. Luckily, the two older boys just had to wait about forty seconds before the younger boy started to regain consciousness. A fairly short time that still felt like hours for Jaehyun. He knew Taeyong already witnessed his cousin fainting during a particularly hot day in Seoul, which was probably why the other man wasn’t freaking out like he was but for Jaehyun, seeing Johnny lose consciousness like that was quite traumatizing, mostly because he felt completely responsible for it. When Johnny finally came back to them, Jaehyun let out a breath of relief he didn’t even know he was holding.

“How are you feeling baby?” Taeyong asked softly, his fingers slowly massaging Johnny’s scalp.

“Fine. I… I fainted?”

“Yeah. But you’re ok now. Can you stand?”

“I think so…” Johnny mumbled while he pulled away from Taeyong’s embrace very slowly so his head wouldn’t start spinning. Jaehyun immediately went to the younger’s side to help him up, smiling shyly while offering his hand. He didn’t know how Johnny would respond to his help right now but he couldn’t just stay here and do nothing. Johnny returned the shy smile kindly and accepted the other man’s help, feeling like he wasn’t in a state to refuse it anyway. Once Johnny was on his feet, Jaehyun let him go but stayed close to him. Jaehyun was about to start apologizing again for everything that just went down when Johnny cut him off.

“I should go talk to my mom.” He said, his head hanging low, his gaze fixed on his shoes. “I’ll see you later.”

“Johnny, wait! I’m so sorry, for everything. I never should have lost my temper like I did, that was-”

“We’ll talk about that later. We really do need to talk but not now. Just… just act normal for the rest of the day, I’ll talk to you later.” And without another look their way, Johnny left the room.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I fucked up so bad.” Jaehyun said while gripping his hair. He started to pace around the kitchen, mumbling to himself like a maniac about what a mess he had just made. Taeyong felt so powerless and seeing Jaehyun in this state was breaking his heart. Jaehyun did mess up and Taeyong didn’t want to lie to him about that, make him believe that everything was ok and that it wasn’t that big of a deal but at the same time, his love for the other man made Taeyong want to comfort him and cuddle him and just kiss all of his worries away.

Taeyong soundly walked up to Jaehyun, grabbed his hands to make him stop pacing and looked him in the eyes.

“Babe, cursing at yourself and biting your nails raw is not going to help the situation right now. Let’s just… go back out and act normal like Johnny asked us, ok? It’s the least we can do.”

Jaehyun sighed and nodded, his head bowed down and his shoulders slouched. It’s only when Taeyong noticed the other man’s shoulders shaking lightly that Taeyong understood Jaehyun was trying to hide fresh tears.

“Oh no, no, no baby. No crying, please love, you need to calm down.” Taeyong heart sank even more when Jaehyun lifted his head to reveal big brown eyes flooded with tears and a trembling bottom lip. “Baby… come here.” Taeyong eventually said, opening his arms wide for Jaehyun who instantly buried himself in his lover’s arms, huddling up as close as possible to the other man’s heat while nesting his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck and breathing him in deeply. Taeyong felt Jaehyun immediately calm down in his arms, his tears stopping and his breathing getting back to normal. Taeyong kept hugging his lover for a while longer, his fingers switching between tracing soothing circles in the small of Jaehyun’s back and rubbing his sides comfortingly. Jaehyun didn’t seem ready to let go of the hug anytime soon, his vice-like grip around Taeyong’s neck only getting tighter when he felt like Taeyong was going to pull away.

Unfortunately, their embrace had to be cut short due to the kitchen door swinging open to let in some of Johnny’s guests who seemed to be looking for a quiet spot in the house. The two lovers parted swiftly, trying to be as casual as possible before smiling politely to the people who just walked in and leaving the room quietly.

The living room was still filled with people, music and laughter and just one look at Jaehyun and Taeyong could already tell that the other man wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Do you wanna step outside for a minute?” Taeyong offered with a little smile, nodding towards the bay windows that opened on the outdoor wood terrace and the garden behind the house. Jaehyun nodded, returning the smile before going to put on his coat. February in Chicago was very cold for Southern boys like them. Once outside, they went to sit down on a wooden bench in the garden which couldn’t be seen from the house, making them feel like they could breathe a little better.

They didn’t talk, neither of them felt like talking. They knew exactly what was going on in each other’s minds and none of them thought there was a point talking about it. They would have to do a lot of talking later anyway so for now, they decided to sit in comfortable silence. Or at least in silence because there was nothing really comfortable or comforting about sitting in Johnny’s backyard, waiting for him to come talk to them and maybe announcing some things both of the boys sitting outside weren’t ready to hear.

Taeyong sighed. Things between them had not been so great lately for multiple reasons but if he were to be honest with himself, it was mostly because they were all pretty terrible at communicating. Which sucked because communication was key in any relationship but even more so in their case and not one of them was capable of doing it right. Taeyong knew that their kind of relationship was going to be hard work, he knew it was not going to be easy and that they would have to be extra careful and willing if they wanted to make it work but he still kind of thought that at the end of the day, the love they have for each other would be enough. No matter the mistakes, the fights or the obstacles they encountered, their love would be enough to power through everything. However, now sitting with a totally dejected Jaehyun by his side, in the backyard of Johnny’s house, after having probably created some major family drama and ruined Johnny’s birthday, Taeyong wasn’t so sure that was true anymore. Love was the foundation of everything but it wasn’t enough.

However, Taeyong didn’t have the time to dwell on it any further as he was brought back to the moment by a bay window slamming shut and loud voices coming from the terrace outside. From where they were seated, the people on the terrace couldn’t see them so Taeyong and Jaehyun both decided to take a peek. They immediately recognized Johnny’s parents as well as Johnny and Taeil. They couldn’t hear what they were saying from where they were but the two lovers could easily guess that the conversation was pretty heated, especially between Johnny and his dad. Mrs. Suh and Taeil seemed to be trying to calm down the other two but their interjections seemed to matter very little to the father and the youngest son, the both of them too lost in their own anger to really pay attention to anything around them. It wasn’t hard to guess why the two were fighting and knowing that it was mostly his fault made Jaehyun sick to his stomach. He was responsible for Johnny fighting with his dad during one of his rare trips back home and to top it all, during his birthday party.

“I gotta do something.” Jaehyun mumbled under his breath before standing up. But Jaehyun didn’t get the chance to go anywhere as Taeyong was already yanking him back down, forcing him to sit and stay still.

“You do not go over there Jaehyun. This is not your place nor mine to intervene like that between Johnny and his dad, it would only make the situation worse.” Taeyong threw a stern look in Jaehyun’s way, clearly trying to get his message across which seemed to work because Jaehyun nodded before murmuring a feeble ‘yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry’. When Taeyong turned around to look in direction of the terrace again, he noticed that Johnny and his parents left while Taeil was still outside, sitting alone on the few steps that lead to the garden. Taeyong wondered for a minute if it would be ok if they went to talk to Taeil. He wondered if Johnny told him about the fight and how his mom found out her youngest son was homosexual. If he did, then Taeil was probably going to kick their asses the second they stepped into view and Taeyong didn’t really feel up for it right now.

Taeyong was about to ask Jaehyun what he wanted to do when his phone rang. Taeyong took one glance at the caller ID and his heart automatically started to beat faster.

“H-hello?” Taeyong answered in a shaky voice, not noticing the weird look Jaehyun was giving him.

“Where are you?”

“Outside. On the bench under the apple tree.”

“Don’t move I’m coming.” And then the line went dead.

“Was it Johnny?” Jaehyun asked the second Taeyong put down his phone.

“Yeah, he is coming to talk to us I think.”

Taeyong saw Jaehyun paled a bit before nodding slowly. Taeyong smiled sadly and took Jaehyun’s hand in his own, interlocking their fingers.

“Relax babe, it’s just Johnny, our Johnny, it’s gonna be ok. We’re gonna talk and sort all of this out and we’ll be just fine, you’ll see.” Taeyong didn’t know if he was trying to convince Jaehyun or himself but it seemed to work a bit on the other man as Jaehyun visibly relax next to him, his body going a lot less rigid.

Few moments later and Taeyong and Jaehyun heard quick steps getting closer and closer to them, guessing easily who was coming their way. They stood up from the bench and started walking to meet Johnny halfway, halting his rapid pacing. Jaehyun couldn’t help but bring a worried hand to Johnny’s face when he noticed his wet cheeks and red eyes, a hand that was quickly batted away by an annoyed Johnny.

“Sorry…” Jaehyun mumbled while looking at the ground, not knowing how to face Johnny anymore.

“My dad wants you gone. I’m sorry but you gotta pack your things and go. If you can’t get on a plane tonight, Doyoung offered to let you stay at his place for the night.”

“Oh.” Taeyong said, clearly not expecting the weekend to end up this way. “It’s ok, we understand, we’ll leave. Just… before that, can we seat for a minute and talk?”

Johnny sighed audibly at that question and looked at Taeyong straight in the eyes, his stare colder than the February weather in Chicago.

“We do need to talk but not right now.” Then Johnny turned his icy stare to Jaehyun. “I’m still so fucking mad at you Jaehyun, so mad and disappointed right now-

“Johnny, please, I’m so sorry. I never should have reacted the way I did, I realize that now, I was way out of line, this will never happen again, I promise. I’ll work on myself, I’ll be better, you’ll see. I’ve never meant to hurt you, I-”

“But you did. And involuntary hurt my relationship with my parents big time. My dad just threatened to pull me out of school just to get me away from you and your ‘corrupt ways’. Thankfully, my mom and Taeil talked him out of it but he won’t even look at me now.”

“Oh baby, Johnny, I’m so sorry, I…I…” But Taeyong didn’t have the words. His baby was hurting and he felt just as responsible as Jaehyun. Jaehyun and himself went through pretty smooth coming outs when they actually told their families but Taeyong could imagine what Johnny was going through and he could easily guess how hurt, sad and scared Johnny might be right now. Taeyong’s heart clenched almost violently when he saw a tear run down the younger’s cheek, a tear that Johnny tried to quickly wipe away but soon the first tear was followed by another and another and Johnny just couldn’t stop the dam that just broke.

“Come here love.” Taeyong whispered before engulfing Johnny in a bone crushing hug which surprisingly Johnny returned tenfold, gripping Taeyong’s coat like his life depended on it. Johnny buried his head into Taeyong’s neck, wetting his scarf with his tears in the process but none of them cared. Taeyong kept murmuring soothing words in the younger’s ear while rubbing his back gently, trying to act as comforting as possible for the younger man. Jaehyun stood near them awkwardly, fidgeting and debating whether or not he should join in on the hug but eventually decided against it as he doubted that his presence would be welcome by Johnny right now. Jaehyun just took a couple steps back and let Taeyong be there for their younger boyfriend when he couldn’t.

After a couple more minutes, when his tears had eventually died down and he didn’t feel like his heart was literally going to break inside his chest, Johnny let go of the hug, leaving the warmth and comfort on Taeyong’s arms gingerly. Johnny was about to start talking again when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

“Hey.” Doyoung said shyly as he came up to the trio under the apple tree. “Your mom asked me to come get you. The three of you. She’d like to talk to you. Your dad went for a ride with his brother, I think.”

Taeyong saw Johnny shivered and bit his lips, clearly nervous and scared about what the talk was going to be about. Taeyong gently took the younger’s hand in his, squeezing lightly as to reassure him, making sure Johnny knew they were there for him no matter what. Johnny threw a small smile his way and didn’t let go of his hand.

“I don’t know if Johnny told you yet but you guys can spend the night at my place tonight if you have nowhere else to go.” Doyoung continued, trying his best to defuse the tension between all of them.

“Yeah, he told us and that’s very nice of you Doyoung but I think we’ll find a way home. But thank you again. Should we go see your mom now Johnny?” Taeyong asked softly, bringing Johnny back to the moment and away from his dark thoughts.

“Yeah, sure, let’s go.”

“She is waiting for you in Johnny’s room.” Doyoung told them before following them back inside. Once inside, they all got rid of their coats and scarves before Doyoung wished them good luck and disappeared into the living room, leaving them alone at the bottom of the stairs leading to the first floor. Johnny put one foot on the first step of the stairs before marking a pause, Jaehyun and Taeyong standing silently behind him. His heart was beating way too quickly and he could feel sweat running down his back. He needed to compose himself before facing his mother.

Compared to his dad, she had taken the news quite calmly but she still seemed upset about it, especially about the part about her son dating not one, but two men. To be honest, Johnny could totally understand her reaction and would have even expected her to freak out a little bit more. Johnny eventually took a deep breath in and started to climb up the stairs, closely followed by his two boyfriends who were just as nervous as he was. They quickly made their way to Johnny’s room, the three of them not even noticing they were holding their breath as they walked in. Johnny’s mother was sitting on her son’s bed, her hands in her laps while starring intensely at a framed picture of Johnny and Taeil on Johnny’s bedside table.

“Mom?” Johnny asked, hesitant. Johnny’s mother looked up at the sound of her son’s voice, a small smile gracing her lips. “You… you wanted to talk to… us?”

“Yes, I do, honey.” Mrs. Suh answered while standing up and getting closer to the boys. “I just… I just wanted to make sure of some things. About your relationship. I mean, I don’t want to be noisy but… Johnny, honey, it’s just that it’s so uncommon for anyone to be dated two people and I’m just worried and a little scared to be honest.”

“I get it mom, I really do. I know how it might look and I understand that you are worried about me and my wellbeing but I swear that nothing has ever felt this right, ever. I am genuinely happy, they both make me very happy.” Well, maybe not right this instant but Johnny’s mom didn’t need to know all the drama. “And I love them, both of them and they love me, and I don’t really know how to explain it but it’s just how it works, the three of us, together.”

“We really do love him, Mrs. Suh. It’s just how Johnny said, I don’t think any of us can really explain it but our relationship, as unconventional as it is, is real and based on true love. It’s not always easy, we had to figure out a lot of stuff in the beginning and we are still working our way through so much every day.” Jaehyun said, his voice surprisingly steady. Then he turned a little to his right to look at Johnny in the eyes. “Sometimes, we make mistakes and hurt each other. I know I did today Johnny, and I’m honestly devastated about how everything went down and I really didn’t want you to see this ugly jealous side of me and I promise I’ll work on it, I promise I will but I just need you to know something. I know it doesn’t excuse my actions but… Before you guys I was dating this girl in high school, she was my first real girlfriend and I actually liked her a lot but she lied and cheated on me, with boys and girls alike and that hurt like hell and I just… I know that’s not you nor Taeyong but I still get insecure sometimes and today it got the best of me. I know it’s not an excuse and I promise I’ll work on myself and be better for you both but please Johnny, don’t shut me out. I love you too much and I can’t lose you… Please, I’m so sorry…”

“Jaehyun…” Johnny breathed out, voice low and shaky, completely taken aback by this whole speech.

“I- I’m sorry!” Jaehyun exclaimed when he didn’t really get a reaction out of Johnny, just two big round eyes looking at him. “That wasn’t maybe the best time to tell you that. Mrs. Suh I’m sorr-” But Jaehyun’s apology was cut short when Johnny just launched himself at him and held him in the tightest hug possible.

“I think you apologized enough for today.” Johnny whispered in Jaehyun’s neck which made Jaehyun chuckled lightly before hugging back the younger boy. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile brightly at the sight, mumbling a small ‘finally’ under his breath while looking at his boyfriends fondly, completely forgetting for a minute that Johnny’s mother was still in the room.

“Hum, I think I’ll leave you boys alone for now.” Mrs. Suh said with a kind smile which seemed to bring Johnny back to the moment. He untangled himself from Jaehyun before facing his mom again, feeling a bit awkward.

“Oh, huh, no mom, we can still talk, I mean-”

“I don’t think there’s much to talk about honey, I think I got all the reassurance I needed just right now. If you’re happy and safe then I’m happy. It will probably take a little more time for your dad to come around, but he will. We love you Johnny and we’ll always be here for you.”

“Oh mom…” Johnny said before going for a tender hug with his mom. When they parted, Johnny felt so much lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Everything was going to be ok. Maybe not tomorrow, not next week and maybe not even next month but in the end, Johnny knew that it would be ok. He will be ok.

Mrs. Suh was about to leave the room when she turned around, looking a little uncomfortable.

“Johnny honey, I’m sorry though but Jaehyun and Taeyong can’t stay here tonight. I’m sorry love but your dad would not appreciate it and it’s his home too.”

“It’s ok mom, I understand. We’ll be fine don’t worry.”

“Are you leaving with them?”

“I think I am yes. I’ll try to call dad later this week but right now, I think I need to spend some time with these two.” Johnny said with a small smile while glancing between his two older boyfriends.

“Ok Johnny, I understand. I’ll leave you to pack then come downstairs to say goodbye to everyone please.”

“Sure, I’ll see you in a minute.” And then Johnny’s mother left, closing the door behind her and leaving the three lovers alone. The room fell silent for a second before Johnny suddenly flopped on his bed, a huge grin on his face while he stared at the ceiling dumbly.

“My mom is ok with me being gay and dating two people.” Johnny said, mostly to himself, feeling like he just needed to say that out loud. Jaehyun and Taeyong smiled softly to each other before sitting down next to Johnny, one of Taeyong’s hands automatically going to push some hair away from Johnny’s eyes lovingly. Johnny smiled at him and grabbed his hand, as well as Jaehyun’s, and held their hands together on his stomach, fingers interlaced.

“I guess I should thank you for unintentionally outing me Jae.” Johnny said with a smirk, making Jaehyun wince uncomfortably.

“Again, I’m really so-”

“God, stop, please. No more apologies, no more baby, ok?”

“Ok, got it.” Jaehyun replied with a smile, squeezing Johnny’s fingers lightly.

“Yeah, ok, no more apologies but… Shouldn’t we talk a bit more about the fact that… Well, about the fact that we don’t talk?” Taeyong eventually said bluntly, feeling a little awkward but knowing that it had to be done. “I love you both very much but we really need to step it up communication wise.” Taeyong chuckled awkwardly. “Like last week, we had to be on the verge of a fight for Johnny to finally tell us that he’s been feeling left out and overall not very happy with us lately. I think we should really talk about those kinds of feelings way before they bottle up inside of us like that.”

Johnny sighed but nodded. “I know, you’re right Tae. I should have talked to you about it sooner. It just that I didn’t want to annoy you with stupid feelings when you already had so much on your plates with school and all.”

“Well, that’s for starter an idea we all need to get rid of. There’s no such thing as ‘stupid feelings’ and I don’t think any of us would ever be bothered by hearing their boyfriends talk about how they’re feeling, no matter what’s going on in their life. Don’t you agree?”

“Completely, thank you for saying that Tae.” Jaehyun started, his eyes lost on a mole on Johnny’s hand. “I mean, it’s kinda obvious but it’s nice to hear it out loud. Like we all know that but I get what Johnny said about not wanting to annoy or disturb each other so it’s good to remind ourselves that all of our feelings are valid.” Jaehyun said, pausing for a bit before he started to talk again. “However, I know that today I didn’t handle my feelings well, like not at all, and I mean, I can’t stop myself from feeling like that sometimes but I should have talked to you calmly about how I felt and why I felt that way.”

“Exactly!” Taeyong exclaimed, a big smile on his face. “Co.mmu.ni.ca.tion! We should make couple t-shirts with that word.” Taeyong joked as he lied down next to Johnny, the bed way too small for the three of them which meant he was almost lying on top of the younger man. “I know I’m not really good at it either-”

“Anyone remembers Hawaii?” Jaehyun said with a smirk, clearly referencing to that pretty disastrous first night out with Hyunwoo and Hoseok.

“BUT I’m working on it too.” Taeyong said while rolling his eyes at the other man. “And I think if we all make a little effort, we’ll be just fine.”

“We will.” Jaehyun eventually agreed as he lied down as well, almost crushing Johnny and Taeyong in the process.

“So we agree, a lot more talking and a lot less drama?” Taeyong asked, lifting his pinkie as to make a promise.

“Yes, agreed.” Jaehyun and Johnny answered, interlocking their own pinkies with Taeyong’s.

“So I’ll start with the talking.” Johnny said, a mischievous smile on his lips. “You guys are way too big and heavy for my childhood bed and we’re probably gonna break it if we stayed lied down like that.”

“Are you calling us fat Johnny Suh?” Taeyong inquired, faking outrage.

“I would never.” Johnny replied, his fake angelic smile on. “Now get off of my bed.” Johnny whined cutely as he pushed his lovers away with a small smirk on his lips. Jaehyun and Taeyong laughed as they rolled out of bed, leaving Johnny enough space for him to lie down as a starfish like a kid. Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous scene. Their conversation was probably not over and they will definitely get in other stupid fights but Taeyong wasn’t too worried. They weren’t perfect and they didn’t have the perfect relationship but they were all aware of their shortcomings and ready to work on them so from his point of view, everything should work out just fine.

“I think we should start packing now.” Johnny said after he was done rearranging the bedsheets which he made a mess of while doing his starfish or angel figure or whatever. “Let’s go back home, I just wanna spend the rest of the day in bed with you.”

“Mmm, forward aren’t we?” Taeyong teased.

“Nope. Me being forward would have sounded more like ‘let’s just go home so you guys can raw me into the mattress because we haven’t been fucking nearly enough lately and it’s my birthday so I deserve it.’ That’s forward Taeyongie.” Johnny replied while batting his eyelashes, feigning innocence.

“Fuck. Yeah, ok, let’s go home.” Jaehyun mumbled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink at the awful lot of dirty images that just popped into his mind. He couldn’t believe this Johnny was the same one who, when they started dating, would almost leap out of bed every time things started to get heated.

“Actually, I had other plans for tonight. Since Jaehyun’s birthday is coming up as well, I thought I’d surprise you both with a one-night stay at the Ritz-Carlton in downtown Chicago. I checked with Taeil earlier this week to know what your parents had planned for the weekend so I could surprise you without ruining your parents’ birthday plans.”

“Oh…” Johnny let out dumbly, completely taken by surprise by Taeyong’s present.

“They have a really nice spa and I thought we could all use some pampering.” Taeyong continued, smiling softly. “And don’t start with me about this present being too expensive because it wasn’t. My mother is really good friend with the Ritz-Carlton hotel director in Seoul so she asked him for a favour for tonight and I’m paying almost nothing.” Taeyong added quickly when he saw the frowns starting to form on his boyfriends’ faces. “And don’t worry Johnny baby, you’ll also get the fucking you so deserve.” He concluded with a smirk, making Johnny blush furiously and hide his face in his hands. Taeyong laughed lightly at Johnny’s cute behavior and leaned in to whisper something in the younger’s ear which earned him a small slap on the head followed by a ‘stop it you pervert’ from a bright red Johnny. Taeyong just laughed harder and went to find shelter in Jaehyun’s arms, still giggling like a kid. Jaehyun just shook his head at his boyfriends’ antics before asking in his most innocent voice.

“So, should we get packing?” 

**\---**

“That was the best massage I’ve ever gotten. God, that lady’s hands worked like magic on my body, I feel so soft and relaxed. Best birthday present ever.” Johnny said, sighing happily as he sunk into the fluffy couch pillows in their luxurious suite at the Ritz, only dressed in a satin white robe. They were all just coming back from their evening spa session, all clean and pampered, bodies warm and smelling like fresh coconut. As Johnny made himself comfortable between the couch pillows, Taeyong went in direction of their mini fridge to grab a bottle of champagne while Jaehyun went to grab the glasses. They both then quickly made their way to the couch, sitting on each side of Johnny. Taeyong popped the champagne bottle open easily and filled up their glasses carefully before handing them to his boyfriends.

“Cheers my loves.” Taeyong said as he lifted up his glass, his boyfriends doing the same.

“Cheers.” Johnny replied before taking a sip of his champagne. “Although it’s not how I imagined this weekend would go, I’m still really happy you came home with me. Thank you for this amazing present Taeyong and Jaehyun, baby, I’ve genuinely forgiven you for today so stop being skittish around me ok, love?”

Jaehyun smiled softly at Johnny and then gave him a little nod but the older man still seemed a little too unsure of himself for Johnny’s liking. Johnny decided he needed to change that. He put down his glass of champagne before turning to his side and grabbing quite forcefully the lapels of Jaehyun’s white robe, making the older man yelp as his lips crashed against Johnny’s. Johnny didn’t waste any time and hurriedly drag his tongue against Jaehyun’s bottom lip to silently ask access to the other’s tantalizing mouth. Jaehyun took some time to respond, a little surprised by Johnny’s sudden assertiveness but not, not liking it. On the contrary. When Jaehyun finally opened his mouth, the feeling of Johnny’s tongue against his own made him moan lowly which seemed to only spur Johnny on even more. The younger man slowly slid his hands inside Jaehyun’s robe, which easily fell from his shoulders, leaving the older man half naked and panting inside Johnny’s mouth. Jaehyun caught from the corner of his eyes Taeyong’s hand slowly massaging through his own robe what looked like the beginning of an erection and Jaehyun couldn’t help but moan lewdly inside Johnny’s mouth. Unfortunately, his eyes didn’t have time to linger any longer as Johnny roughly grabbed his hair and yanked his head back to gain full access to his throat. Jaehyun moaned louder, the feeling of Johnny’s teeth and tongue against his throat making him hot all over. Red and purple marks would probably blossom later that night on his neck and Jaehyun couldn’t be happier about it. Johnny kept nipping and kissing his neck, slowly going down, down, down, his hands resting firmly on Jaehyun’s hips, his thumbs sometimes teasing the waistband of the older’s underwear. Jaehyun’s entire body was shivering as Johnny’s breath ghosted over one nipple, teasing his boyfriend just right to make him whine and whimper cutely. Johnny smirked against Jaehyun’s chest before bringing both of his hands to Jaehyun’s pecs and pushing him down on his back on the couch, this time way gentler, making sure to place a pillow under his head. Jaehyun looked up at Johnny with his big brown eyes, mouth slightly parted, panting hard, chest pink and shiny. Johnny was sure he had the best view in town tonight. Jaehyun’s robe was still pooling at his hips, concealing partly the hard-on that was straining in the older man’s underwear and Johnny couldn’t have been more turn on by the sight. Jaehyun tried to buck his hips, wanting more friction against his aching member but Johnny didn’t seem inclined to indulge him just yet. The younger man firmly put his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, making it impossible for the other man to thrust forward. Jaehyun whined and whimpered and eventually turned his head to the side, his cheeks going red as he realized how needy he sounded.

“Look at me baby.” Johnny asked softly, his fingers going to cradle Jaehyun’s chin lovingly. Jaehyun turned back his head, his shiny eyes locking with Johnny.

“You’re listening love?”

Jaehyun nodded enthusiastically, making Johnny smile fondly.

“You. Are. Forgiven. Get that in your pretty little head, ok?”

“Y-yes Johnny, I-I get it, I promise! I love you…”

“I love you too baby. Now, I think we should get something to eat, I’m starving.”

“What?!” Both Jaehyun and Taeyong exclaimed, the both of them expecting something much more different from the younger right now. Johnny just chuckled at their reaction and stood up from the couch to go look at the room service menu.

“Johnny, baby, c-can’t we e-eat later? P-please?” Jaehyun stuttered, his hand going down to his member without even him noticing.

“Nu-uh. I’m hungry and I’m sure they have the best food in town. I’m sure you both can wait a little longer before jumping my bones.”

“That’s not- I mean- well, when you put it like that-”

Johnny chuckled before interrupting a blushing Taeyong. “It’s ok Taeyongie, I really like it when you jump me, just after dinner ok?”

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong nodded, Jaehyun quickly putting his robe back on as Taeyong went to the bathroom to ‘freshen up’. Johnny couldn’t help but smirk when he turned around to call room service. Yeah sure, he really was hungry but making his boyfriends suffer a little bit was also quite entertaining. He was the one who lived with blue balls for the past weeks or so, so he figured that his lovers could at least endure it for an hour top. He really wasn’t mad at them anymore, for anything, he just quite liked being a tease.

Room service came up to their room quickly and as Johnny predicted, the food was exquisite. Even if Jaehyun and Taeyong were a little disappointed at first with Johnny’s choice to eat instead of fuck, they couldn’t deny that they were also pretty hungry and that the food was probably the best they had in quite some time. They made small talks during dinner but frankly, none of them really cared about what anybody was actually saying. They all had a little trouble to concentrate on the conversation. Johnny was being a tease, eating his fries in the most obscene way possible and smirking behind his hand when he managed to get Jaehyun to choke on his drink, his boyfriend forgetting how to swallow when Johnny let out a sinful moan ‘due to the delicious food’. As for Taeyong, he was currently trying his hardest to make it look like he was totally unaffected by the little show Johnny was putting on but, unfortunately for him, even a blind man would not have been fooled by his poor acting. The sexual tension in the room was so thick and heavy, you could cut it with a butter knife.

Once they finally were done with this torturous dinner, Jaehyun was the first to stand up, collecting everyone’s plate before putting them away and then walking to their bathroom, saying that he was going to brush his teeth. 

“Wait, you forgot your toiletry bag-” Johnny started but stopped quite abruptly when he noticed something else in Jaehyun’s suitcase. Jaehyun had left his luggage by the foot of the couch Johnny was currently sitting in, the bag slightly open allowing Johnny to notice the forgotten toiletry bag and something a lot more interesting.

“Jaehyun, love, come here.” Johnny called, his eyes still fixed on the black bag.

“Hum?” Jaehyun asked as he re-entered their living room. “Oh yeah, my toiletries, I forgot-” But it was Jaehyun turn to stop talking quite abruptly when Johnny held something in front of his face, a huge smirk on. Taeyong let out a little gasp from the other side of the couch before hiding his giggles behind his hand.

“What’s that baby?” Johnny asked, feigning innocence and ignorance. Jaehyun turned as red as a tomato in less than a full second before stammering weakly. “Hum… well, I-I mean, I didn’t b-bring that for this w-weekend specifically! It always stays in my bag, y-you know, it’s where I store…”

“It’s where you store your kinky sex toys, love?”

“Don’t say it like that!” Jaehyun whined, hiding his face in his hands while Taeyong burst out laughing, genuinely amused by the situation.

“Come on baby, don’t be embarrassed.” Taeyong eventually said when he calmed down, standing up to go hug his mortified lover. “You know, I love those toys too, right?” Taeyong murmured in his ear. “Remember how often we used to play with those?”

Jaehyun squirmed and shuddered at the memory, nodding quickly in Taeyong’s neck.

“Then why haven’t we played with them together?” Johnny pouted from his seat on the couch, dropping the toys on the coffee table.

“Aw, our poor baby.” Taeyong cooed as he dragged Jaehyun by the hand to go and sit back down next to Johnny. “To be honest, I don’t know. At the beginning, I just thought it was too soon, then there was that pretty disastrous introduction to the BDSM world with Hyunwoo and his husband that we put you through and after that, we didn’t really talk about it again all together so yeah, just never thought about bringing the subject up again.”

“Well then lucky for us I found what I did.” Johnny almost purred, his eyes shining with mischief. “Should we try them out together tonight? I’d really like to see our Jaehyunnie handcuffed to the bed, gagged and with the bunny tail plug stretching his cute little hole. Would you like that baby?” Johnny asked, expression way too innocent for what he was asking, as he looked at Jaehyun straight in the eyes. Jaehyun let out a sharp breath, his body going very rigid for a second while all the blood in his veins travelled south. Fuck. Johnny could be such a tease. Of course Jaehyun would love that.

Jaehyun always had a thing for being restrained and surrendering all power to his partner(s) during sex. He always found it extremely exciting to be powerless and at the mercy of someone else and trusting that someone to take care of you and make you feel good. Jaehyun had never dared to act on his desire before he met Taeyong. Taeyong was the first person with whom he felt comfortable enough to talk about it and then eventually doing it. Since Johnny came into their lives, this side of their relationship took a back-sit kind of naturally. And to be honest, Jaehyun wasn’t really bothered by it. In bed with Johnny, Jaehyun didn’t mind taking charges, he quite enjoyed it actually. Johnny always had this baby boy vibe about him that just always made Jaehyun want to take care and protect his younger lover. However, he wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t happy with switching things up a bit tonight.

“Baby, you’re with us?” Taeyong asked, looking at Jaehyun with a small frown as Jaehyun seemed lost in his own head.

“Y-yes! I want t-to! I really want to actually…”

“Then take the toys and go lie down on the bed then. And get naked love.” Taeyong asked, or more like gently ordered, as his eyes got darker. Jaehyun shuddered and nodded, grabbing the toys hastily and making his way to the bedroom rapidly, almost tripping on his own feet as the excitement and anticipation rose inside of him. Taeyong followed his lover with his eyes until he disappeared inside the luxurious bedroom, leaving him alone with Johnny in the living room.

“Our baby wanna play tonight?” Taeyong teased as he got closer and closer to Johnny on the couch. Johnny swallowed hard and nodded, looking Taeyong straight in the eyes. 

“What do you want us to do to you tonight?”

Johnny blushed and hid his face in Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong loved making them voice their desires out loud and Johnny couldn’t deny that it was really hot. Always a bit embarrassing but very hot nonetheless.

“I want to b-blow Jaehyun while he is c-cuffed and gagged. I w-want to make him go c-crazy with my m-mouth and press that p-plug deep inside him.” Johnny murmured in Taeyong’s neck, dropping a light kiss on his pulse point. Taeyong groaned and gripped at Johnny’s hips forcefully. The room felt ten degrees hotter all of a sudden.

“Mmm… What else?” Taeyong whispered, kissing the side of Johnny’s neck lightly.

“I-I want you to f-fuck me while I do that.”

“Mmm… Then we’ll have to be careful, I don’t want you to choke on Jaehyunnie’s dick you know.” Taeyong replied with a light chuckle.

“I don’t mind, I love my daddies’ cocks.”

The older boy groaned again and bit down on Johnny’s shoulder at the ‘daddies’ making Johnny whine and buck his hips, his boxers starting to get a little too tight. Taeyong looked up and took Johnny’s chin between his fingers before gently pressing his lips to Johnny’s, kissing the younger delicately, intentionally slow, wanting to savour the softness of Johnny’s lips against his own.

“Bedroom. Now.” Taeyong eventually whispered against Johnny’s lips as they parted just as slowly as they kissed. Johnny smiled against the older’s lips and dropped a quick last peck on his shiny lips before rushing to the bedroom, discarding his robe on the way, allowing his boyfriend to admire his gorgeous back and tight butt, unfortunately still covered by black boxers. Taeyong smirked, gulped down the rest of his champagne glass and finally made his way to the bedroom, heart beating way too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah, next chapter is mostly gonna be smut!  
> (sorrynotsorry)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, it's not mostly smut, it's only smut ahah  
> I don't think I write the greatest smuts but I still enjoy it a lot so I hope you like it!

The view that greeted Taeyong when he walked inside the bedroom might be one of the hottest he’s ever seen. Or at least in his top five. Johnny and Jaehyun were lying on the bed, limbs entangled and completely naked, hard bodies already glistening with a thin layer of sweat as they kissed sloppily, making the most delicious sounds that were immediately swallowed by the other hungry mouth. Johnny’s hands were travelling all over Jaehyun’s defined torso, softly brushing the skin sometimes or scratching it roughly, making the older boy moan and arch up under his touch. Johnny teased one of Jaehyun’s nipples until the numb was a bright pink colour and slightly puffy, Jaehyun whining when Johnny tried to kiss it. Johnny just chuckled against his lover’s skin and went back to devouring his mouth while the older boy had his hands coursing through his hair, pulling harshly at the locks when Johnny’s hands started to venture lower and lower and finally grabbed his painful erection. Jaehyun let out an obscene moan, which went directly to Taeyong’s hardening cock, and couldn’t help but buck into the touch, his swollen dick already leaking precum on his hard stomach. Neither of them had noticed their other lover walking in and Taeyong decided he was going to enjoy the show without them knowing just a little longer. He made himself comfortable, his left shoulder leaning on the doorframe while his right hand travelled slowly to his underwear.

“J-Johnny! Mmm-ah! P-please!”

“Please what?” Johnny teased, as he continued stroking Jaehyun’s dick as slowly as he could, driving the other man mad with pleasure and frustration.

“F-faster! Come o-on!”

“But I don’t want you to cum too soon baby.” Johnny cooed, kissing the top of Jaehyun’s nose cutely. “Remember what we have plan for tonight?”

“Then grab those fucking toys already!” Jaehyun groaned, his lust filled gaze firmly locked with Johnny’s. The younger smirked. Jaehyun was already getting impatient and way too worked up. This was going to be fun.

All of their toys for the night were all neatly displayed on the bedside table, as well as their favourite raspberry lube that Taeyong had taken in his suitcase knowingly. After a few more slow strokes and hard bites into Jaehyun’s neck, Johnny eventually pulled back and grabbed the white furry handcuffs, dragging them lightly over Jaehyun’s thighs, teasing his inner thighs with the soft fur before inching closer to the older’s balls and very hard length. Jaehyun gasped and moaned filthily at the feeling of smooth fur grazing his sensitive cockhead, bucking his hips slightly, looking for more contact that Johnny was happily denying him. Jaehyun whined cutely and opted for the puppy dog eyes technique in hopes of finally being touch like he wanted to but unfortunately for him, Johnny was in a really playful mood tonight. Johnny just cooed at him again before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Taeyong also almost cooed at the scene but caught himself last minute, still wanting to stay in hiding for a little bit more. It felt so freaking hot to watch his boyfriends in such intimate settings without them knowing, or at least with them pretending they didn’t know because Taeyong was pretty sure Jaehyun made eye contact with him earlier. There was something so sexy and sensual about the whole thing, Taeyong had to grab the base of his dick a couple times to make sure he wouldn’t come too early.

“Hands up love.” Johnny whispered in Jaehyun’s ear, making the other man shiver on the bed before complying quickly, putting his hands above his head and close enough to the iron headboard so Johnny could handcuff him easily to the bed. Johnny dropped a kiss on his lover forehead before climbing up his body to handcuff him more easily. Jaehyun gulped when he found himself almost ‘face to face’ with Johnny’s engorged member, unconsciously wetting his lips with his tongue before trying to get a hold of it. Johnny cursed under his breath when he felt soft lips kissing his swollen tip and had to use all of his self-control to pull back and away from Jaehyun’s perfect mouth. He had other plans for tonight.

“I can’t even suck you off?” Jaehyun asked, confused and oh so frustrated.

“Oh baby, don’t pout. I’ll be the one doing all the sucking tonight, I’ll make you feel so good, just gotta be a little more patient.” Johnny replied as he soothed a pouting Jaehyun, who eventually nodded and pursed his lips, silently asking for a kiss which Johnny gave him gladly.

“Are the handcuffs alright? Not too tight?” Johnny inquired after kissing Jaehyun, checking on the restraints.

Jaehyun pulled a little on the handcuffs, testing the waters, and everything seemed good too him. The soft fur wasn’t hurting his wrists and the headboard seemed robust enough to survive the night.

“It’s all good.” Jaehyun answered with a little smirk, making Johnny roll his eyes fondly.

“Good. Now, let’s plug you in.”

“Oh god, Johnny. Don’t say stuffs like that unless you wanna kill the mood.” Jaehyun whined while Johnny giggled and grabbed the lube and the bunny tail plug, the white fuzzy fur on the plug handle matching the handcuffs fur.

“Your very hard dick pressing against my thigh is telling me that I haven’t killed the mood just yet.” Johnny replied, starting to slowly rub his thigh harder and harder against Jaehyun’s erection which got Jaehyun thrusting upwards in an instant only for Johnny to stop abruptly.

“No, no, no! J-Johnny! Come on, stop teasing!”

“So impatient!” Johnny giggled before finally lubbing up his fingers, ready to prep Jaehyun’s quivering hole. “Knees up, baby.” The younger man asked as he tapped Jaehyun’s thighs with his clean fingers, Jaehyun’s knees going straight up instantly before Johnny gently pried his lover’s thighs apart which fell wide open on their own. Johnny settled comfortably between his lover’s legs and took a moment to appreciate the view before gently pressing his first finger against Jaehyun’s tight rim but not breaching in just yet. Johnny was not entirely done with his teasing for the night. Also, he knew Jaehyun whined a lot but secretly loved it so he didn’t feel bad in the slightest. Johnny kept circling Jaehyun’s hole for a couple more moments, making the older boy squirm and tug against his restraints, the metal sound of the cuffs clanking against the headboard making Johnny breath harder. When Johnny finally got his first finger past his lover’s rim and pushed it completely inside of his tight passage in one go, Jaehyun couldn’t help but moan lewdly and tug harder on the cuffs, trying his hardest to impale himself on Johnny’s finger even more and get that finger to brush on a very precise spot.

“More, please, more!” Jaehyun begged lowly, still pulling at the handcuffs harshly as Johnny eventually complied and added a second finger, watching with rapt attention how Jaehyun’s rim stretched easily around his two fingers. Johnny started to slowly pump his fingers inside Jaehyun, his fingers still not quite reaching exactly where Jaehyun wanted until the older man decided to abruptly slam his bottom against Johnny’s hand, finally getting what he desired all along.

“AH! Yes! Right there!” Jaehyun half sobbed, half yelled as Johnny’s fingers stabbed his prostate, the younger man decided to indulge Jaehyun for a bit.

“Mmm… your f-fingers f-feel so g-good!” Jaehyun panted, his head thrown back and body trembling lightly as the pleasure took over.

“Having fun?” A voice coming from the doorway asked, making the two lovers on the bed jump. They had almost forgotten Taeyong was here. Almost.

Johnny’s fingers slowed down inside Jaehyun but didn’t leave his hole, just staying still inside his warm body which didn’t seem to please the older man very much as he whined and let out a single tear of frustration that Johnny quickly kissed away. Then Johnny turned around to look at Taeyong who was walking towards the bed, smirking, and still wearing his satin white bathrobe. Said bathrobe that did nothing to hide his very obvious erection that had been freed from his cotton prison.

“About time.” Johnny whispered lowly, his gaze locked with Taeyong’s as he plunged his fingers deeper inside Jaehyun’s body, making the other man arch beautifully and almost yell his name. Taeyong finally joined them on the bed, finding some room between Jaehyun’s legs and just stared at Jaehyun for a moment. Johnny stopped moving his fingers again and Taeyong softly started to stroke Jaehyun’s inner thigh, making his lover squirm and shudder, soft teary eyes begging for something. Anything.

“You look so pretty Jaehyunnie. So pretty for us. What do you want, lovely?” Taeyong asked gently as he kept stroking his thigh.

“I-I want m-more! No m-more teasing.” Jaehyun whined as he swayed his cute butt lightly, indicating what he needed clearly.

“No more teasing? But where’s the fun in that, baby?” Taeyong chuckled as his hand brushed over Jaehyun’s hard cock which had Jaehyun almost growling at his lover. Taeyong laughed again.

“Keep doing what you were doing Johnny boy.” Taeyong eventually said as he leaned in, going for Johnny’s lips and a pretty rough kiss. Johnny froze for a second, letting Taeyong abuse his mouth but a needy whine from Jaehyun, as well as the older grinding down on his fingers desperately, got him moving again and he resumed fingering his boyfriend, hard, matching the pace of Taeyong’s kiss.

That was such a surreal experience. Jaehyun felt a little overwhelmed as Johnny kept plowing his sweet spot with expert fingers, knowing exactly where to brush and prob to have him trashing on the bed even when he wasn’t looking at what he was doing. The whole situation felt just so, so, so hot and so dirty to Jaehyun, having his boyfriends kiss roughly between his legs while he was being fingered open by one of them, just as rough. Jaehyun tried to keep his eyes open to look at them but the pleasure was so intense that he had to look away if he didn’t want to come on the spot.

“Ah, ah, ah! J-Johnny, s-stop! I’m gonna c-cum, please s-top.” Jaehyun half moaned, half whined, his legs shaking under one of Taeyong’s hands that was resting on his inner thigh. Johnny decided to listen and slowly pulled back from Taeyong’s lips before retracting his fingers from Jaehyun’s fluttering hole just as slow. Johnny still couldn’t help but tease Jaehyun’s rim a bit, the ring of muscle clenching and unclenching around nothing quickly, making Jaehyun whine and scoot further up the bed to escape the naughty fingers.

“Get the plug baby boy.” Taeyong asked Johnny as he got up the bed and lied down next to Jaehyun and started kissing his neck slowly. Johnny nodded enthusiastically and grabbed the plug, poured a generous amount of lube on it before pressing the head to Jaehyun’s wet entrance. Jaehyun hissed at the cold feeling but pushed down against it anyway.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say so, ok baby?” Taeyong murmured as Johnny pushed the plug in, slowly, trying his best to make the stretch as painless as possible for his boyfriend. Jaehyun still gasped and gripped the sheets hard enough for his knuckles to turn white, the girth of the plug still being a lot to take in, literally. But Jaehyun always loved a good stretch though so he quickly asked Johnny to keep going when the younger had stilled, worried about hurting him.

“Keep going baby, I’m good.” Jaehyun reassured Johnny, turning his head toward Taeyong, silently asking for a kiss. Taeyong complied and kissed him tenderly while one of his hands played with Jaehyun’s hard length a bit, trying to make the other man forget about his discomfort. Once the plug was all the way in and pressed snuggly against Jaehyun’s very sensitive prostate, Taeyong decided it was time to get the main event started but first things first, safety rules. He pulled away from Jaehyun and quickly devested himself before sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“Before we really get started, everybody remembers the traffic lights system?”

“Green for keep going, yellow for slow down and red for stop.” Johnny enunciated proudly, being the good boy he always was. Taeyong smiled softly at him before nodding quickly.

“If your mouth is occupied and you can’t talk, what do you do?”

“Tap your partner’s body anywhere one time with two fingers if you’re good, two times if you need to slow down and three times if you want to stop.” Jaehyun said this time making Taeyong nod again.

“And Jae, you remember how to use the stress ball?” Taeyong asked as he held in his hand a little black ball made of foam. Where did he get that and what it was for, Johnny had no idea.

“I drop it, you stop and take off my gag and I tell you my colour.”

“Oh!” Johnny said as he realized what was the stress ball for. Jaehyun wasn’t going to be able to use either his mouth or his fingers soon so he would have to hold onto the stress ball and drop it if he needed a break. Smart. Johnny wouldn’t have thought about it. But again, he wasn’t the expert here, they were.

“Perfect.” Taeyong said before lying back down next to Jaehyun, eyes fixed on Johnny’s face. “Baby boy, get the gag and put it on Jae please.” Jaehyun swallowed visibly, his mouth going dry as the nerves and lust grew stronger inside of him. Johnny picked up the ball gag from their bedside table and straddled Jaehyun’s hips, the older man’s cock fitting perfectly between Johnny’s round ass cheeks. Johnny decided to tease Jaehyun a bit and started sliding his ass cheeks slowly against Jaehyun’s cock, shivering with the slow drag of their soft skin. Jaehyun unvoluntary bucked his hips at the feeling, making both him and Johnny moan when his length caught on the younger’s rim softly, Jaehyun’s thrust not hard enough to actually go past it.

“I love your cock Jaehyunnie but maybe not dry.” Johnny teased as he leaned down to kiss Jaehyun’s on the lips while Taeyong watched them lovingly, his fingers playing with Johnny’s soft locks. While Johnny’s lips were still locked with Jaehyun’s, the younger boy started to rock his hips a bit faster on the other’s crotch, giving Jaehyun that friction he was so desperately looking for. The slide was a little too dry to be entirely pleasant but Jaehyun didn’t mind the sting, this was only making him hornier. Johnny eventually pulled away from the older man’s shiny lips and stopped moving for a second in order to concentrate on putting the gag on his boyfriend.

Once the ball gag was in place and the strap securely fastened behind Jaehyun’s head, Johnny took a minute to admire Jaehyun. His boyfriend looked so different from how he usually looked in bed. This Jaehyun seemed more vulnerable, a lot less dominant and so much softer. He looked sinful and at the same time angelic. He was beautiful with his big doe eyes staring straight into Johnny’s, lips stretched tight around the small white plastic ball and his hands bound to the headboard, totally at their mercy. Johnny brushed away a strand of Jaehyun’s hair gently, tucking it behind his ear before dropping a tender kiss on the older man’s forehead. He didn’t feel like he needed to be really rough with him, this was already a lot for Johnny.

“You’re so beautiful Jaehyunnie.” Johnny whispered, looking at his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes.

“He is.” Taeyong agreed, softly stroking Jaehyun’s hair. “Are you ok love? The gag is not too tight? Nod if you’re good.” Jaehyun nodded twice while looking at Taeyong, giving his boyfriend all the reassurance he needed. “Then I think our baby boy has a treat for you.” Taeyong whispered in Jaehyun’s ears before going down to mark his neck and collarbones making Jaehyun whine around the gag, the muffled sounds going directly to Taeyong’s cock. Johnny dropped one last kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead before kneeling between Jaehyun’s parted legs, his eyes catching on the furry bunny tail poking out of Jaehyun’s ass. The view was at the same time so cute and so dirty, Johnny’s brain almost short circuited. Johnny couldn’t help but grab the plug and pull it almost all the way out before plunging it back in, making Jaehyun moan loudly around the ball gag, the lewd muffled sounds rendering Johnny weak in the knees. Johnny repeated the motion a couple more times until he felt like Jaehyun was on the verge of coming and stopped altogether, denying Jaehyun his orgasm. He wasn’t allowed to come until Taeyong said so anyway so Johnny didn’t feel too bad about it.

Though it didn’t stop Jaehyun from whining loudly against the gag and trashing his butt against the bed to get Johnny to continue. He was so close, it hurt. Jaehyun tried to plead his case to Taeyong who was marking his neck and chest but the puppy dog eyes didn’t work this time and Taeyong just kept sucking at one of his nipples fervently while toying with the other with his fingers, definitely trying to make the other man go mad if you’d ask poor Jaehyun.

Then Johnny started to kiss one of Jaehyun’s knees, slowly going upwards, his mouth leaving a burning trail on his lover’s inner thigh. When Johnny reached Jaehyun’s groin, the younger did his best to lavish the area with kisses and little bite marks while carefully avoiding the other man’s engorged member. Jaehyun tried to move his hips a bit, to try and get Johnny’s mouth exactly where he wanted it but the younger kept making a show of kissing, licking and nipping at every bit of skin around his throbbing length but never quite reaching it. Jaehyun whined harder around the gag, saliva dripping down his chin and the sight couldn’t be hotter to Johnny. However, the younger man eventually deciding to indulge his squirming boyfriend and finally, finally, took him in his mouth, only suckling the head like a lollipop while his hands were firmly maintaining Jaehyun’s hips against the mattress. Johnny took his time, alternating at first between sucking lightly on the mushroom head or peppering small kisses along the whole shaft. He let go of Jaehyun’s hips to cradle his lover’s balls gently, not applying too much pressure, always teasing. Jaehyun whimpered loudly and pulled harshly on his handcuffs but didn’t move his hips. He was already on the verge of blue balls, he didn’t need Taeyong or Johnny to delay his orgasm even more if he didn’t behave.

“Johnny, enough teasing baby.” Taeyong warned, gently but firmly, taking pity on Jaehyun and not being able to resist the watery doe eyes that were looking his way, silently pleading for more. Johnny pouted a bit but complied and finally started to bob his head up and down Jaehyun’s cock, taking as much as he could in his mouth without choking and hollowing his cheeks while minding his teeth. His boyfriends gave him great blowjobs tips and he didn’t hesitate to put all of them to good use to make them go crazy. Jaehyun closed his eyes and bit down harder on the gag, trying his hardest to not ram his member inside Johnny’s throat and for now mostly succeeding. None of them noticed Taeyong moving down the bed until Johnny felt a wet finger poking at his entrance, making him moan softly around Jaehyun’s length. Johnny sucked harder, a surge of energy and excitement taking over his body as he realized what Taeyong was about to do.

Johnny’s hands started to shake a little on Jaehyun’s hips as he tried to focus on the blowjob, on making Jaehyun lose his mind while Taeyong was actually going to make him go mad with all the teasing. Payback I guess, Johnny thought a little bitter. Taeyong was circling his rim with two fingers, going so slow Johnny almost groaned around Jaehyun’s dick, which did not displease the other man, the vibrations feeling like heaven on his sensitive skin. Taeyong kept brushing around or just above his rim softly for a while, making Johnny’s cleft wet and shiny. The sight was sinful and so beautiful. The older man leaned in and pressed a line of kisses from the end of Johnny’s spine to his clenching’s little hole making the younger man arch his back, let go of Jaehyun’s member and gasp lewdly. Johnny pushed back his bottom against Taeyong’s face but the older man was having none of it.

“Nope baby boy.” Taeyong said while he grabbed Johnny’s cheeks firmly and held the younger’s behind away from his face. “You get what I give you tonight and I’m sure you can handle a little bit more teasing after what you put our Jaehyunnie through.”

“Please, daddy, I’ll be good, please, just, just-”

“You’ll be good, huh?” Taeyong said, his two thumbs going back to tease his boyfriend’s hole.

“Yes!” Johnny half moaned, half whined against Jaehyun’s hips, biting the sensitive skin there. Jaehyun’s rolled his hips and mumbled something against his gag but nobody quite caught that. Taeyong could see his painfully hard erection resting on his lower belly, the head very red and shiny. Jaehyun seemed about to start crying from frustration and as beautiful as Jaehyun’s crying face was, Taeyong didn’t feel like making the other cry tonight. Taeyong then decided to do something about Jaehyun’s poor neglected cock and moved from behind Johnny to kneel on Jaehyun’s right side before grabbing his erection firmly, looking Jaehyun straight in the eyes. Jaehyun’s eyes were shiny and glazed over but he managed to focus on Taeyong for a bit until the other man started to stroke him hard and fast, making his boyfriend sob and throw his head back while he tried to buck his hips, looking for even more contact, more friction, more mind numbing pleasure. Johnny, who was still between Jaehyun’s legs, let his head rest on the older man’s thigh while curling on himself, watching Taeyong’s hand work quickly around Jaehyun’s cock as he brought his own hand down his legs, almost unconsciously, and started to stroke his own rock-hard cock in sync with Taeyong’s pace.

“Aah! Mmm… y-yes…” Johnny whispered without even noticing, his hand going faster and faster around his shaft as his eyes closed down. Johnny knew he shouldn’t be doing this, that if Taeyong noticed he was going to get punished but it just all felt too good. His hand, Jaehyun’s muffled whines and whimpers, the obscene sounds Taeyong’s hand was making while jerking off his boyfriend, everything was just too much for his poor sex deprived body and he just couldn’t stop his own hand. He felt his orgasm build up, he knew it was coming and that he should stop but he couldn’t, he bit his lips and worked himself harder, trying his best to muffle his own moans and finally came hard between his fingers, making a sticky mess of the sheets underneath him. Johnny didn’t dare to move a single finger or even open his eyes. He could hear that Taeyong had stopped jerking off Jaehyun and that the room was now eerily silent. Johnny’s gut churned. He really hoped Taeyong would let it slide since it was his birthday.

“Is that how you’re being a good boy Johnny?” Taeyong asked, his voice neutral, hiding any emotion.

Johnny stubbornly decided to keep his mouth shut and his eyes closed, as well as not moving an inch. Maybe if he pretended they weren’t there, his boyfriends would just vanish and he wouldn’t get punished. Maybe. But not answering Taeyong was never a smart thing to do, Johnny should know by now.

“Very well then. Then I guess our Johnny boy had his fun for tonight. Come here Jaehyunnie, _you_ ’ve been so good tonight, I think _you_ deserve a reward.” And with that, Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s head, unlocked the gag then grabbed his wrists, took off the cuffs and finally took him in his arms bridal style before starting to walk in direction of the living room.

“Wait, no! Come back!” Johnny whined from the bed, now sitting down in his own mess as he watched with big round eyes Taeyong leaving the bedroom with Jaehyun in his arms. Taeyong didn’t stop walking, completely ignoring the younger’s request and quickly enough, he heard small steps behind him. Taeyong smirked as he gently dropped Jaehyun’s body on the imposing white leather couch in the living room. He settled between his lover’s legs, not giving any attention to Johnny who just decided to kneel on the fluffy carpet in front of the couch, his bare ass resting on his heels as he looked at Taeyong like somebody had just kicked his puppy.

“Such a good boy, the best boy.” Taeyong praised Jaehyun as he played with the bunny plug still inside him, pushing it deeper and just where Jaehyun needed it.

“Ah! Mmm, yes, yes, yes! Please Tae!” Jaehyun almost sobbed as the plug pressed against his prostate and electrifying pleasure coursed through his veins. He had been so good, he didn’t come yet because Taeyong hadn’t said he could even if he had been so close when Taeyong was jerking him off, so, so close but Taeyong said he couldn’t come just yet, so he didn’t. And then, Taeyong had stopped touching him entirely as they both noticed Johnny getting himself off and Jaehyun didn’t even whine. Taeyong had frowned disapprovingly at Johnny but didn’t stop him, wanting to see if he was actually going to go all the way when he promised a minute ago that he was going to be a good boy. And Johnny did. Johnny had been bad, he misbehaved but Jaehyun didn’t. He so fucking deserved his reward now.

“You’ve been so good to me.” Taeyong kept going, praising Jaehyun because it was true and also because he knew that was going to make Johnny fume and pout harder. _He_ was supposed to be their good boy.

“Y-yes, please Tae! Fuck me already!”

“Language baby boy.”

“Hey! I’m baby boy!” Johnny pouted from his seat on the carpet, crossing his arms in an adorable manner in front of his chest. Taeyong looked at Johnny still with his smirk on, the pout on the younger’s face making his heart flutter a little. How could he stay annoyed at this angelic face? Nobody could.

“Well, I don’t think baby boys are supposed to behave like you did, love.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, I won’t do it again, I promise, I’ll be good, pleeeaaase!”

“Please what? What do you want baby?”

“I-I don’t know, I… Just… Just don’t let me on the side line for the rest of the night.” Johnny pouted, his puppy dog eyes making Taeyong weak in the knees.

“Of course not.” Taeyong eventually whispered before leaning down and kissing his baby on the lips. “But I will fuck Jaehyun now so you be good and wait, ok baby? And no touching yourself this time.”

“Yes sir!” Johnny joked, making Taeyong rolled his eyes and gripped Jaehyun’s thighs.

“Where were we, love?” Taeyong asked with a smirk as he leaned down on Jaehyun’s body, almost folding him half.

“I hope at the part when you fucking finally put your fucking dick inside of me.” Jaehyun huffed, starting to get extremely impatient right now and Taeyong couldn’t really blame him.

“That’s a lot of ‘fucking’.” Taeyong teased.

“I wish!” Jaehyun almost yelled as he rolled his eyes, clearly not amused.

“I know, sorry baby, just a minute.” Taeyong said sheepishly as he pecked Jaehyun’s lips lovingly. “Johnny, could you grab us the lube in the bedroom, please?”

Johnny nodded and got the lube as fast as he could, wanting to prove he could be real good for his daddies.

“Thanks, love.” Taeyong said before applying a generous amount on himself before removing the plug and finally sinking inside Jaehyun’s warm heat.

“Fuck yes!” Jaehyun almost shouted as Taeyong bottomed out, the feeling of finally being full of his boyfriend’s gorgeous cock probably the best feeling ever. “Move baby, please I need it.” Jaehyun pleaded, his hole clenching tightly around Taeyong’s throbbing erection.

“Yes baby, you feel so good.” Taeyong whispered in his neck before starting to thrust hard inside his lover’s body, giving it to Jaehyun hard and fast just how he loved it. “So tight…”

“Uh! Ah, ah, ah! Yes, right there, ah! Please, h-harder, oh god yes!” Jaehyun kept babbling and babbling, his legs shaking as the pleasure rose so rapidly inside of him, his abs clenching as Taeyong rocked him up the couch, his sweaty back sliding on the white leather in a painfully delicious way. The room felt too hot, the pleasure was almost too much as Taeyong kept abusing his sweet spot restlessly, making him actually sob from pleasure this time. It had been so long since they last did that and everything felt too intense but at the same time so, so good.

“You can come baby, let it go.” Taeyong murmured in his ear as he saw few tears rolling down his lover’s face, signalling that Jaehyun’s body was on the verge of oversensitivity.

“T-touch me.” Jaehyun whined and Taeyong did just that, having to stroke his length only two or three time before Jaehyun’ was making a mess of himself, coming in a hoarse cry as he clenched down hard on Taeyong’s cock. Taeyong bit his lips and did his best to fuck him through his orgasm, his pace significantly slower as to not overwhelm his lover as well as not making himself come too early. He still had another boyfriend to take care of after. Jaehyun started to weakly swat at Taeyong’s abs, indicating that he was getting too sensitive and that Taeyong should pull out which he did swiftly, admiring his work for a second before he got up to get a towel. He cleaned Jaehyun softly as the other man was slowly coming back down, letting himself being babied for a moment by his loving boyfriend.

As for Johnny, the younger boy was still sitting on the fluffy white carpet, waiting patiently, his member stiffed again and a very, very angry red. Watching his boyfriends fuck just in front of him was the most delicious torture. He got hard again in an instant and had to use all his willpower to be good this time and not touch himself like Taeyong asked. Watching Jaehyun moan and writhe under Taeyong’s body, covering his eyes with one arm as he bit his lips and threw his head back was the most arousing thing he’d seen in a while and he had to bit the inside of his cheeks in order to not come on the spot. Jaehyun looked so good and seemed to be feeling just as good and Johnny knew he would feel that good himself later tonight if he just behaved, so he did.

When Taeyong was done with cleaning up and pampering Jaehyun, he dropped one last kiss on the other man’s forehead before redirecting his attention to Johnny who still hadn’t move a finger. Taeyong extended his hand, silently asking Johnny to stand up which the younger did, albeit on shaky legs. Taeyong instantly took him in his arms, murmuring softly in his ear.

“You’ve been very good baby boy, I’m so proud of you. You get your reward now. What do you want baby?”

“You.” Johnny answered right away, not really thinking. His hard erection that was brushing against Taeyong’s flat stomach was just a bit distracting. Johnny heard Taeyong chuckled lightly in his ear and that was such a beautiful sound, he thought.

“You gotta be a little more specific baby.”

“I…” Johnny took a minute to concentrate and think about what he really wanted. He wanted Taeyong to fuck him, that he knew for sure but he needed something else, or more precisely someone else. Then an idea formed in his head. Yeah, that would work perfectly.

“I want you to fuck me on the bed, while spooning and I want Jaehyun on the other side of me so I can cuddle him at the same time.” Johnny knew Jaehyun loved cuddles after sex, when he was all sleepy and ready to fall asleep. And Johnny loved nothing more than to be close to both of his boyfriends so this was perfect.

“Sounds great love.” Taeyong murmured in his neck. “Go lie down, I’ll be right with you in a minute, I think Jaehyunnie will need some help walking to the bedroom.” He finished with a smirk that the younger man could feel against his skin. Johnny huffed.

“Modest, aren’t we?” Johnny asked as he pulled away, looking at Taeyong with an unimpressed look.

“Always.” Taeyong chuckled before slapping Johnny’s ass and prompting him to go ahead. Johnny did just that, lying comfortably on his right side while waiting for his boyfriends. Few moments later, they both walked in, Jaehyun walking just fine which made Johnny smile.

“Come here Jaehyunnie.” Johnny asked as he patted the space in front of him on the bed. Jaehyun beamed at him, happily lying on his side in front of Johnny, nestling his head in Johnny’s pecs like he loved to do when they were cuddling. Johnny couldn’t help but hold him tighter before dropping a kiss on his unruly hair while Jaehyun kiss his left pec lovingly.

“Aren’t my boys the cutest?” Taeyong whispered behind Johnny, having joined them on the bed and taken his place behind Johnny. The younger man couldn’t help but scoot his bottom back into Taeyong’s groin, feeling his half hard erection poking his butt cheeks.

“No more teasing.” Johnny whined lowly, not sure he could survive another minute without Taeyong’s dick inside of him. Well, maybe that was a little dramatic but who cared.

“No more teasing.” Taeyong agreed and popped open the cap of their half empty lube bottle. Taeyong made a quick work of prepping Johnny, making sure Johnny was stretch enough he wouldn’t hurt him but not trying to make him lose his mind with his fingers. That’s not what the younger wanted and neither did Taeyong. By the time Taeyong was done prepping Johnny, both of them were rock hard and Taeyong couldn’t wait to slip into that tight heat. He was the only one who still hadn’t come tonight and he was starting to feel it.

“Ready?” Taeyong asked as he grabbed Johnny’s thigh to make him bend his leg. “Wrap that leg around Jaehyun’s waist, love.” Taeyong asked, Johnny complying in an instant, holding Jaehyun closer as Taeyong guided the head of his cock to his stretched rim.

“Mmm…” Taeyong and Johnny both moaned when the older man finally breached in, both of them having been waiting for that for quite some time now. Johnny pushed his hips back, making Taeyong bottomed out a lot quicker than intended but none of them minded.

“Feel so good… So full…” Johnny whimpered as he held Jaehyun closer, said Jaehyun who probably already fell asleep which made Johnny’s heart fill up with that much warmth. His boyfriend could be so cute.

“I’m gonna move baby.”

“Please do.” Johnny said as he met Taeyong’s first thrust. They fell into an easy rhythm, slow but deep thrusts that reached just the right place. Taeyong kept peppering Johnny’s nape with light feathery kisses while one of his hands had Johnny’s hip in a bruising grip. Johnny loved the contrast and couldn’t help but arch into the touch, silently asking for more.

“Faster Tae, please!” And Taeyong complied, his thrusts smaller but faster, directly hitting the younger man’s sweet spot each time, making Johnny squirm and moan loudly in Jaehyun’s hair. Johnny was teetering on the edge of his orgasm, he could feel the familiar build up inside of him, he knew he was close, he just needed a little bit more, just a little something.

“AH! Jaehyun, mmm, y-yes!” Johnny almost yelled when he felt his other boyfriend’s hands working on his member, stroking him firmly and making him clench hard on Taeyong’s length.

“F-fuck Johnny! I’m c-close baby.” Taeyong panted in his ear, his rhythm faltering a bit. This felt too good, his body was burning and he just needed to come so badly.

“M-me too-ah!” Johnny whined, his body at a loss, not knowing if it should push back against Taeyong’s cock or buck inside Jaehyun’s hand. This was too much.

“Let go baby, come on, cum for us.” And that was all Johnny needed to hear from a sleepy Jaehyun to finally let go and make a real mess between the both of them.

“Fuck!” Taeyong exclaimed. He felt his toes curling and one second later, he was coming hard inside of Johnny’s tight hole, the way Johnny’s body spasmed around him way too good to hold on any longer. Johnny shuddered as he felt Taeyong’s release slip out of him and down his thigh, the feeling always so strange and at the same time so familiar. He loved it.

“That was…” Johnny said tiredly, not even finding the words to describe how magnificent he felt right now.

“No words? Was I that good?” Taeyong teased gently, getting a small jab in his ribcages in return.

“So full of yourself, you’re unbelievable.” But there was absolutely no heat behind Johnny’s words and Taeyong just chuckled before huddling closer, the mess between them be damned.

“I love you.” Taeyong said after a few moments, breaking the peaceful silence that came over the room as everybody revelled in the post sex mood.

“Love you more.” Jaehyun replied half asleep, his head still tucked between Johnny’s pecs, the warm breath of his lover making Johnny shiver.

“And I love you too. But we’re gross. Let’s go take a shower.”

“Tomorrooow.” Jaehyun whined, clearly not inclined to move anytime soon.

“A bath?” Taeyong offered. There was a huge bathtub in the bathroom and he was pretty sure they could all fit in it comfortably.

“Better.” Jaehyun mumbled, still not super delighted to have to move.

“Let’s go then.” And not letting any time to Jaehyun to complain again, Johnny stood up swiftly before grabbing Jaehyun bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom like the princess he was. Taeyong laughed at the scene, as Jaehyun started to protest. These two were definitely too endearing for their own good.

“I’m not a princess!” Jaehyun exclaimed cutely as Johnny teased him. “A prince maybe. And princes also need to be pampered and carried bridal style. It’s 2020 you macho.”

Johnny just laughed and held him closer before turning around in direction of Taeyong, his small smirk back on.

“You coming or what?”

Taeyong was definitely coming.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope you enjoy!

Johnny woke up with a start, his heart beating like crazy as he heard someone knocking like a madman on their hotel room front door. Jaehyun and Taeyong were woken up by the noise as well, both of them as startled as their younger boyfriend. Johnny grabbed his phone on the nightstand to look at the time. It was only a little past ten thirty which meant the three of them must have fallen asleep not even half an hour ago. Johnny was about to put his phone back down when it suddenly lit up with his brother’s smiling face, indicating an incoming call from the latter. Johnny frowned, why would Taeil call him at this hour?

“Hello?” Johnny picked up, the confusion clearly present in his tone.

“Please open the door Johnny.” Taeil replied on the other side of the line, his voice sad and weak. Johnny’s heart dropped to his stomach at hearing Taeil’s tone.

“Taeil, what- are you ok? Is something wrong?”

“Just open the door please. I- I just- I need- please…”

Johnny didn’t reply, too stunned by his brother’s broken voice. Jaehyun and Taeyong were looking at him with big question marks in their eyes, obviously wondering about Taeil’s late call. However, Johnny didn’t answer their silent question as he silently got out of bed before putting on his underwear, a shiver running down his spine as he walked to the front door of their suite on shaky legs. Jaehyun and Taeyong decided to follow him quietly, quickly draping a bathrobe around their naked bodies as a feeling of dread slowly creeped up on them. When Johnny opened the door, he didn’t even have the time to take in the state of his brother that the latter was already engulfing him in a bone crushing hug, hiding his face in Johnny’s neck as his arms sneaked around his little brother’s middle. Johnny stood shell shock for a few seconds before returning the hug even if his brain still hadn’t entirely caught up to the situation.

“Taeil, I- what-what’s going on?” Johnny murmured in his brother’s hair, feeling completely lost right now and fearing the worst. Johnny was about to repeat his question when Taeil didn’t give him an answer but the feeling of warm liquid sliding down his neck made him shut his mouth.

Taeil was crying. Taeil never cried. At least, not in front of his baby brother and even less in his arms. Johnny froze, completely distraught by the situation. Jaehyun and Taeyong, who were still standing just behind Johnny, looked at each other awkwardly, not really knowing how to handle the situation either. They could feel Johnny’s distressed and the sight of the two brothers was heart-breaking. Eventually, Jaehyun decided to silently join in on the hug, nodding to Taeyong to do the same, both of them trying to convey some warmth and comfort to their friend and lover.

After a few more minutes, Taeil finally calmed down, his tears had dried up and his breathing was back to normal but he made no moves to lift his head from Johnny’s neck.

“Taeilie, come on, talk to me, what happened? You’re scaring me.” Johnny whispered, slowly untangling himself from his brother and grabbing his shoulders, hoping to make him look up. Taeil quickly dried his wet cheeks with his sleeves before finally looking up at Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun standing now by the younger’s sides

“I-I’m sorry, nothing really serious happened, I-I mean, nobody died or anything like that.” And Johnny let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Ok Taeilie, let’s go sit inside and talk then.” Johnny gently prompted as they were all still standing in the doorway. Taeil nodded and followed the three lovers inside their suite, his eyes wide as he took in the luxurious room, stopping in the middle of the living room to admire the place.

“Wow…”

“Yeah, right?” Johnny chuckled before softly tugging on Taeil’s sleeve to get him to sit on the couch with him. “So, what happened Taeilie?” Johnny asked in a worried tone once they all settled down. “Why were you so upset?”

Taeil took a big inspiration before he started talking. “Well, hum, I’m sure you can guess how the mood was during dinner tonight with the parents-”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry I left you to deal with that alone, I didn’t think-”

“Don’t worry, that’s not important right now. I’m glad you weren’t there to see the mess I created at dinner.” Taeil said, interrupting Johnny with a dry laugh. “I don’t know why I thought it would be a great, or at least an ok idea, to tell them about Donghyuk but I did anyway and well, you can guess how it went.” Taeil said with a tired sigh, his gaze fixed on the white carpet under his feet. “I just wanted to let it out, to have this weight lifted off my chest but dad just got super pissed at me and we spent most of the night screaming at each other but that’s not even the worst part.”

“Not the worst part?” Johnny repeated dumbly.

“Well, after dinner, I just went to my room to call Hyuk, I just needed to talk to him and I think we ended up breaking up…”

“What?!” The three other men in the room blurted out at the same time, not believing what they were hearing. Donghyuk and Taeil had been together for about three years now and for all of their friends, their relationship was the ultimate ‘couple goal’. They seemed to have it all figured out from the start, always the perfect couple. They got together around the same time Jaehyun and Taeyong did in their first year of college. At that time, Donghyuk was a sophomore and was part of the fraternity Taeil had wanted to integrate as soon as he had known he was coming to this university. He met Donghyuk during the fraternity recruitment period and something instantly clicked between the two. Unfortunately, Taeil didn’t get accepted in Hyuk’s fraternity and ended up being recruited in another one which meant a lot of time away from Donghyuk. Taeil immediately thought that it would be the end of anything that had started to grow between them, but fortunately for him, Donghyuk never let that get between the two of them. If anything, Donghyuk went out of his way to keep in touch with Taeil as much as possible and eventually asked him out on a date on a cold January night, officialising their relationship right after. To everybody around them, Donghyuk and Taeil had always looked like the perfect match and they were even voted ‘most likely to get married’ the year of Donghyuk’s graduation. 

Donghyuk’s graduation had been a really emotional day for Taeil, knowing Donghyuk had accepted just a day before a job offer in San Francisco which meant they would have to make long distance work. But they made it work, they really did and everything had been going pretty well since Donghyuk left town. At least, until tonight, Taeil thought sadly.

“Taeil? What happened?” Johnny asked, bringing Taeil back to the moment. Taeil bit his lips before letting out a shaky breath. His gaze was still locked on the ground, Taeil clearly not wanting to show his teary eyes to the three other men in the room. Eventually, he started talking again.

“I told Hyuk everything that happened with you, dad and me. I just needed to talk to someone, you know. Hyuk was being so nice, trying to cheer me up and stuff and we talked for a while and it made me feel so much better until…”

“Until?”

“We started to talk about what we’ll do after my graduation. We had already agreed a couple months ago that we would look for a place together, I’ve been looking at job opportunities in San Francisco and there’re quite a few and I love the place so I was really looking forward to get a place with Hyuk.”

“And he doesn’t want that anymore?” Johnny interrupted, not being able to help himself. He wanted so desperately to get to the bottom of the story. He couldn’t believe the couple had broken up.

Taeil shook his head. “No, that’s no it, he still wants that. We talked about where we would like to live, our price range, in what kind of apartment and Hyuk was saying that we only needed a big enough studio for us two or a one-bedroom apartment and I said that it’d be nice to have a second room, for guests or… for a future child…” Taeil’s voice broke down on the last word, the word being said so low that the three other men almost didn’t catch it.

“Oh…” Johnny said lowly, starting to understand what happened. He brought a comforting hand to Taeil’s lower back, rubbing slow circles on the other’s shirt.

“I mean, I didn’t say I wanted a kid like right now.” Taeil started again. “I just said we should think about it while looking for a place to settle down and I immediately felt the mood switch. We never really talked about kids, the subject never really came up yet so I didn’t know what were his thoughts on the subject, I just assumed he would want to start a family with me too but I guess I was wrong.”

“What did he say exactly? We’re still young, maybe he just got a little overwhelmed. I’m sure you guys can work this out.” Jaehyun said with a little smile, trying to lift up Taeil’s mood a bit.

“I’m not so sure about that. He clearly told me he has never wanted kids and didn’t think he would want them one day.” Taeil replied, looking completely dejected as some stray tears ran down his cheeks. He quickly brushed them away. “A-after he told me that, we stayed silent for a minute, none of us knew what to say to the other. I know he loves me and I love him so much but what’s the point of starting to build a life with someone who won’t be able to give you what you want? I can’t tell him I’m ok with not having kids, I’d be lying and I know I will just end up resenting him because of it and I don’t want Hyuk to force himself to be a father when he doesn’t want to, that would just be terrible for everyone. So, after a long minute of silence, I told him that maybe we should take a break, think about what we want for our future together and for ourself and maybe accept the fact that those two won’t be compatible and just move on…”

“Tell me you didn’t really tell your boyfriend of three years to ‘just move on’ Taeil?” Johnny asked, frowning. He knew Taeil could be a little insensitive sometimes, not because he didn’t care or because he wanted to be mean, it was just how his mind worked and Johnny told him numerous times that he should really make an effort to be more tactful.

“I, hum, well, maybe I did and, yeah, ok, maybe not the smartest thing to say but, like, he didn’t even argue with me, he said something like ‘yeah sure, whatever you want’ and just hung up. I mean, who does that?!” Taeil defended himself, started to get a little angry now that his own brother wasn’t backing him up.

“Oh god, you guys are even worse than us at communicating.” Taeyong lamented, shaking his head in disbelief. “It’s a miracle you’ve lasted that long.”

“Hey! Don’t be mean!” Taeil said defensively.

“I’m sorry Taeilie, but really, you guys need to talk. I don’t know if it will solve all your problems but you need to have a real conversation with each other about what you want from this relationship. Don’t do your stupid break thing like that. If you really want a break then do it properly. Whatever you guys do, you need to talk. Really talk. And listen too. Listen to each other and don’t jump to conclusions too quickly.”

“You should really switch major and specialize in ‘Romantic Relationship Coaching’ Tae.” Jaehyun joked, lighting up the mood a bit. “But joke aside, Taeyong is right. Don’t let your relationship with Donghyuk end like that. I know you don’t want that.”

“I don’t… I just don’t know what to tell him, where to begin. He doesn’t want kids, I do. How is that reconcilable?”

“But like, are you really sure, sure you want kids? I mean, kids are like a lot of work, a lot of money and responsibilities, and you know, just not super fun to be around and-” Johnny cut himself short when he noticed three pairs of eyes looking at him like he had just grown a second head. “I mean, I’m sorry, of course it’s your right to want kids Taeilie, I just-”

“Wait, you don’t want kids?” Taeyong blurted out, knowing very well that should be a conversation for another time but still couldn’t help himself. Johnny didn’t say anything for a few seconds, his deep gaze going slowly from Jaehyun’s confused face to Taeyong’s shocked one.

Fuck. Johnny really didn’t want to have to deal with another fight right now. This was neither the place nor the time to talk about that subject. 

“I… I-”

“That’s a conversation for another time, Tae. Let’s talk later, alright?” Jaehyun asked quickly, his shy smile directing at Taeyong who just nodded swiftly, having sense the awkwardness in the room. “Anyway, Taeil, you’re welcome to stay here tonight if-”

“Oh no, it’s ok, don’t worry, I shouldn’t have barged in like that to begin with. I’m just gonna head home.” And before anybody could say anything, Taeil was already standing up, ready to leave. “Thank you for listening to me and-”

“Taeil, come on, don’t be stupid, we’re not leaving you alone right now. Just stay here tonight, we have room. I’ll sleep with you on the couch, ok?” Johnny interrupted gently, looking at his brother with a soft smile.

“I… Thank you guys…” Taeil finally said while sitting back down slowly. “Though, you don’t need to sleep with me lil’ bro’!” Taeil added with a chuckle. “First, that couch is massive but still not massive enough for both of our bubble butts.” Johnny made a small, affronted noise at that but Taeil ignored him. “And second, you don’t get to spend the night in a five stars hotel with your boyfriends everyday so you should enjoy it.”

“Oh, we did enjoy it alright, don’t worry about it Taeilie.” Taeyong answered with a chuckle, dodging just by a hair Johnny’s hand in his face.

“Urgh, thanks Tae, don’t need those images in my head.” Taeil said with a disgusted pout.

“Instead of running you dirty mouth, make yourself useful and go grab Taeil some extra blankets and pillows from our room. I’ll order us some hot cocoa before we go to bed. Do you guys want some?” Johnny asked, looking at his boyfriends who shook their heads. Taeyong then stood up to go grab the stuffs Taeil needed for the night, Jaehyun on his heels as the other man decided to help him. They all quickly made Taeil’s bed before Jaehyun and Taeyong bid their goodbyes for the night, allowing Johnny and Taeil to have some ‘brother bonding time’ just the two of them. Johnny smiled warmly at his thoughtful lovers before standing up to kiss them both of the mouth.

“I’ll join you in a bit, don’t have too much fun without me.” He whispered low enough so Taeil wouldn’t hear him. Jaehyun giggled lowly and Taeyong dropped a last kiss right under Johnny’s hear, murmuring a low ‘we’ll try’ before tugging Jaehyun towards the bedroom, a small smirk gracing his lips. Johnny just shook his head fondly and then went back to his brother, determined to make him forget about his heartache, even if only for an hour or two.

In the bedroom, Taeyong and Jaehyun were getting ready to go back to bed, not really in the mood for anything more than some cuddles and kisses. After slipping under the warm and soft sheets, Jaehyun almost automatically backed his body against Taeyong’s solid chest, allowing himself to be the little spoon tonight. Taeyong held him close, one arm around his boyfriend’s waist while he dropped a gentle kiss at the top of his spine. Jaehyun just smiled and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep when Taeyong broke the peaceful silence in the room.

“Baby…”

“Mm?”

“You want kids, right?” Taeyong asked in a whisper, his voice sounding so uncertain. Jaehyun frowned a bit before turning around to face Taeyong, but barely able to see his face in the darken room.

“You know I do...”

“But?”

Jaehyun sighed. “Babe, our relationship is already so unconventional, how can children honestly fit in the picture? I’ve always dreamed of having my own little family with kids running around the house but now, I don’t know… I’m not saying this will never work, maybe we’ll find a way to raise kids the three of us, together but right now, it seems complicated.”

It was Taeyong’s turn to sigh. He wanted kids, he had always wanted kids. He wanted them so bad but Jaehyun was right. “I don’t think Johnny wants to anyway so no need to put too much thought into it.” Taeyong mumbled, biting his lower lip in an attempt to distract him from the pain that was started to grow in his heart.

“He’s still pretty young Tae, he might change his mind.”

“I’m scared though. I don’t want us to end up like Taeil and Donghyuk.”

“Babe, you really need to stop stressing about this.”

“But it’s important! How can I not stress about it? What if in a couple years we get the chance to have children and then Johnny just doesn’t want to? What will we do?”

“I agree with you it’s an important topic that should be discussed among the three of us, not in the middle of the night and not when we are half naked in bed. We’ll talk about this with Johnny seriously another time. Now, could we please sleep a little? You guys really tired me out.” Jaehyun said while yawning, already turning back around to have his back pressed comfortably against Taeyong’s chest. Taeyong didn’t argue with his lover, knowing in his heart that Jaehyun was right, and just pressed a goodnight kiss at the top of the other’s man head, taking in the coconut scent that belonged to the hotel fancy shampoo.

“Goodnight Jaehyunnie, I love you.” Taeyong murmured in his boyfriend’s ear, closing his eyes and hoping sleep will come to him easily.

“Goodnight baby, love you too.”

But Taeyong didn’t find sleep easily. More accurately, he didn’t find sleep at all. He kept turning and tossing in bed, as carefully as possible as to not wake up Jaehyun who was sleeping peacefully next to him, taunting him with his relax face and cute little snores. Taeyong felt so frustrated he could scream but instead decided to check the time on his phone. It was already well past midnight and Johnny still hadn’t come back to bed yet. If Taeyong listened carefully, he could hear the faint sound of the TV coming from the living room as well as hushed voices, sometimes interrupted by low laughter. Taeyong sighed, it seems he was the only one having a terrible night. Well, on second thoughts, Taeil might just have ended his relationship of three years with a man he loved very much, so maybe Taeyong wasn’t having the worst night of them all. But still, Taeyong felt frustrated and anxious and he hated feeling this way.

He turned around again, this time coming face to face with Jaehyun gorgeous sleeping face. He carefully brought his fingers to his lover cheekbones, caressing the pale skin softly and smiling to himself. The room was dark but he could still make out the soft lines of Jaehyun’s face which was really a work of art. Jaehyun always looked so soft and angelic but when he was sleeping, his face was the definition of pure beauty. Taeyong couldn’t help but think that if Jaehyun were to have children, they would without a doubt look like models running around their house like they were on a Paris runway during the fashion week. Jaehyun actually told him that he did some modelling work back in high school for a famous Korean swimming suit brand and that did not surprise Taeyong at all. Jaehyun’s body was as much of a work of art as his face and the most unfair thing in all of this, was that he didn’t even need to put that much work into it. When Jaehyun had showed him the pictures, Taeyong had to _really_ remind himself that it was not very appropriate to get all hot and bothered over pictures of his _underage_ boyfriend. Fortunately for him, Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind and even let him keep the magazine, winking at his lover knowingly when he had handed him the booklet, making Taeyong blush like never before.

Suddenly, Taeyong was brought back to the moment when he felt the bed dip behind him and then a warm presence behind his back.

“Johnny?” Taeyong murmured in the dark, not really thinking.

“You were waiting for someone else?” The younger man teased, dropping a small kiss on Taeyong’s nape just before his older boyfriend turned around to kiss him chastely on the lips.

“How is Taeil?” Taeyong asked, millimetres away from Johnny’s lips.

“He fell asleep. I think I managed to get his thoughts away from Donghyuk for tonight at least.”

“That’s good. I’m sure they’ll work something out. Maybe Donghyuk will change his mind. They are still young, they have plenty of time to think about it.” Taeyong whispered in the night, not really sure if he was actually talking about Donghyuk and Taeil’s situation or something else.

“Yeah. Or maybe Taeil will change his mind. Maybe he will realise kids are not worth losing the man of his life over.”

Taeyong bit his lips at the last statement. That was really not what he wanted to hear from Johnny right now.

“You really don’t want kids, huh?” Taeyong mumbled against his pillows, not looking at Johnny’s face anymore.

“I… I mean, I don’t know, it’s not like I hate kids or anything, it’s just that, well, I never thought of having kids of my own, I guess. You know, being gay and all. And right now, I don’t really feel cut out to be a dad.”

“Well, I don’t feel cut out to be a dad right now either but I’m sure I will be. We will be.”

“Taeyong…”

“It just that I really do want kids, Johnny. I want to have a family with you and Jaehyun.”

“We don’t need kids to be a family, babe.” Johnny replied softly, brushing some hair out of Taeyong’s face at the same time.

“I know that Johnny but children have always been a dream of mine and I just don’t see myself building a family without them…”

Johnny let out a small sigh, not really knowing what to say to his boyfriend. But Taeyong didn’t let him the time to reply anyway.

“But I don’t want to force kids on you either, I would never. I… Maybe… Maybe I’ll get over it and-”

“Babe, there’s nothing for you to get over, ok? To be honest I’ve never thought about myself being a dad that’s true, but I also never thought I would find the right person, or I guess the right two people, to start a family with. A family that might include children.” Johnny said in a whisper with a small smile as he looked Taeyong in the eyes. “Right now, I can’t promise you that I’ll definitely want kids one day but I’m not completely shutting down the idea either. I’ll really think about it, I promise.”

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile softly at his boyfriend before enlacing him tightly. He knew that they still had a long way to go and that they should definitely have a real talk about the topic later down the road but for now, the fact that Johnny was at least seriously considering the idea was enough. Johnny hugged Taeyong back lovingly, trying his best to convey all the love he had for the older man before murmuring softly in his ear.

“What I know for sure is that you and Jaehyun are my future and I’ll do whatever it takes for us to be together, as long as you’ll both want me.”

“And here I thought I was the only one who wasn’t gonna cry today.” Taeyong said in a quiet chuckle, few tears making their ways down his cheeks and onto Johnny’s bare neck.

“It’s been a long day, it’s ok.” Johnny whispered soothingly, massaging Taeyong’s scalp softly as the other man completely relaxed in his arms, Taeyong’s warm body going lax against his chest. “Sweet dreams Taeyongie, I love you so much.”

“Love you too…” Taeyong mumbled, already half asleep in Johnny’s strong arms. Johnny smiled to himself before reaching behind Taeyong’s back to gently caress Jaehyun’s sleeping face, careful not to wake him up and murmured:

“Love you too Jaehyunnie.” And without waiting for a response that wouldn’t come anyway, Johnny closed his eyes and concentrated on Jaehyun’s and Taeyong’s synchronized breathing, this habit always putting him to sleep in matter of minutes.

And tonight was no exception.

**\---**

“Donghyuk! Hi! Over here!” Johnny shouted from his spot in the bleachers, waving his arms around to signal his position to the other man. When Donghyuk finally spotted him to his right, he waved back to Johnny shyly before quickly walking towards him, noticing as he approached him that Taeil’s and Johnny’s mother was already here, sitting to Johnny’s right. Donghyuk didn’t really know how he should greet her so he decided to bow politely, murmuring his greetings so low that almost nobody heard it.

“No need to be that formal Donghyuk-ah, you really don’t need to bow to me.” Mrs. Suh chuckled lightly. “Come sit next to me.” She asked gently, sending a warm smile in Donghyuk’s way. The young man let out a small sigh of relief as he felt all of the tension he had accumulated since this morning leave his body almost instantly. Mrs. Suh’s gentle smile was putting him at ease and made him forget all of his previous worries.

Today was the first time that Donghyuk was meeting his mother-in-law and he couldn’t have been more stressed about it. Taeil had tried to calm him down when they spoke this morning on the phone but it didn’t quite work and his awful boss didn’t help the situation at all. Donghyuk had only been able to take the afternoon off to attend his boyfriend’s graduation, his boss claiming that he absolutely needed him for the weekly meeting that took place every Thursday morning. Donghyuk had tried to plead his case but to no avail. So, in addition to being super stressed out about making a good first impression on Taeil’s mom, his stupid boss had him stressing about not missing his plane. Right after the meeting ended, Donghyuk had rush to the airport, almost spraining his ankle when exiting the cab that dropped him off, hoping with all his heart that his flight was not going to be delayed, or worse, cancelled. Fortunately, everything went smoothly and he even had a moment to spare to buy a bouquet of flowers for Taeil at the Phoenix’s airport. Then an Uber took him directly to Taeil’s university where the ceremony took place on their gigantic football field. Donghyuk didn’t have the time to say ‘hi’ to his boyfriend when he arrived as the seniors were already all sat on the field, their black gowns probably keeping them pretty warm under this early May weather. He still managed to spot his cute boyfriend in the crowd of soon-to-be-graduates and waved at him from afar, wave that was returned to him with a blinding smile. Donghyuk noticed how Taeil’s face lit up when he saw him and that made butterflies go wild in his belly. Donghyuk then had gone to find Johnny and Mrs. Suh, pretty nervous about meeting her for the first time without his boyfriend for moral support but extremely happy to be here nonetheless.

As the Dean of the University started his speech, Johnny looked around one last time, his gaze sad and resigned when he asked his mom:

“Is dad really not coming?”

“I don’t know, honey. He might just be a little late.”

“Did he tell you he was actually coming?” Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, you know, I told you he was on a business trip the whole week in New-York, so your dad was quite busy which is why I haven’t really heard from him the past few days but I’m sure he wouldn’t miss Taeil’s graduation. His boss already made an exception when you were graduating high school so I’m sure he’ll find a way.”

Johnny wasn’t really convinced by his mother’s words but he still put on a little smile for her, before nodding quickly and tyring to focus his attention back on the Dean’s speech. The last couple of months hadn’t been easy for the Suh family and it took some time for Johnny to stop blaming himself for the chaos that followed his coming out. After his dad found out about Johnny, and then shortly after about Taeil, everything changed for the whole family. Johnny’s father had a really hard time coming to terms with the fact that both of his sons liked men and even more with the fact that his youngest son was currently in a polyamory relationship. Johnny understood at first, his relationship was unconventional and would be a lot to accept for any parent. His mother had been really supportive but he could see why his father would have his doubts about the whole thing. However, after a couple weeks passed, he had enough of tiptoeing around his dad, always thinking twice about what he was going to say to him on the phone, constantly making sure that nothing could be ‘triggering’. He had enough of trying to make an effort to call him and keep the conversation going when all he got in return were monosyllabic answers, mumbled low on the other side of the line. His dad wasn’t making any effort so, a month and a half after his birthday, Johnny decided to stop trying as well.

It had been really hard for him, to almost just give up on his dad but he just didn’t have the strength to try anymore. His heart was breaking but at least, he had two amazing boyfriends to help him put it back together and he really couldn’t have been more thankful to them for standing by his sides through all of it. Taeyong and Jaehyun had been nothing but supportive, caring and just all around so good to him these last months. They took care of him and his anxiety attacks without ever making him feel like he was a burden, always being patient and understanding with him, never rushing him to talk when he didn’t feel like it, always making sure he knew he was loved and safe with them and that they will be there for him no matter what. They also helped him with his classes on top of their own thesis work. Neither of them was an engineering student so they put in the work to help Johnny as much as possible, making sure their boyfriend wouldn’t fall behind and be held back a year. Johnny had been almost living permanently at Taeyong’s place these last few months, the older boy not wanting to leave Johnny alone in his dorm room. Taeyong knew Johnny wasn’t entirely alone as he shared a dorm room with Mark but still, Taeyong just needed to know Johnny was safe and sound in his arms each night. Jaehyun also spent most of his time between the campus library and Taeyong’s place, making sure to be as present as possible for Johnny as he tried to push at the back of his head that nagging voice reminding him non-stop that he was the reason for Johnny’s suffering. Johnny had had another talk with him about that, sensing very well that Jaehyun was still blaming himself for everything that resulted from his little outburst in the Suh’s kitchen. Johnny really hoped to make Jaehyun understand once and for all that _his dad’s reaction_ was _his own_ choice and that nobody was to blame for everything _his dad_ put the whole family through. This conversation with Jaehyun had also been a big help for Johnny, helping him coming to terms with the fact that indeed, his dad’s actions and choices were his own and that if Jaehyun was certainly not to blame, he wasn’t either. It had taken some time to get there, for the two of them, but they finally did.

Johnny had been feeling a lot better the last two weeks or so and even though the situation with his dad hadn’t gotten better, he didn’t feel like breaking down every time he thought about it.

The situation between Taeil and his dad hadn’t been great either but the main difference was that Taeil didn’t care (or at least pretended he didn’t). The two had barely spoken on the phone since the beginning of February, neither of them wanting to make an effort and the rare times they did speak, the conversation was almost sure to end up in a fight.

Johnny couldn’t help but let out a little tired sigh as he thought about all that. It was really crazy to him how his once perfect family had blown apart just because of his and his brother’s sexual orientation.

“Look honey, it’s almost Jaehyun’s turn!” His mother exclaimed next to him as she pointed to Jaehyun standing up from his seat to go stand in line next to the small stage. Johnny smiled widely at that, focusing now all of his attention on his soon-to-be-a-college-graduate boyfriend. Johnny couldn’t be prouder of his two lovers, both of them graduating with honours as their hard work paid off.

When Jaehyun’s name was called, Johnny stood up from his seat to cheer him on, waving his long arms around as his mother and Donghyuk did the same. After grabbing his diploma and thanking the Dean, Johnny saw Jaehyun looked their way, a bright smile adorning his features as he waved back to them. Johnny felt his heart swell with love and pride at the sight and unvoluntary let a few stray tears escape his eyes that he wiped away quickly as he felt his mother’s eyes on him.

Unfortunately, Jaehyun’s and Taeyong’s parents hadn’t been able to come from South Korea to attend their graduation so it was really important for Johnny to be there for them today, knowing well that the absence of their families was weighting on them even though they assured him otherwise. Johnny was going to make sure they had an unforgettable graduation day, filled with only love and happiness.

Once Jaehyun left the stage, Johnny eventually sat back down, waiting patiently for his lover, his brother and his friends turn to go on stage. He could see Jungwoo almost jumping in his seat, visibly very, very exciting about getting his diploma. He could also see Taeil biting his nails and then slapping his own hand away from his mouth making Johnny laugh and shake his head. He was about to point it out to his mom when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

The caller ID lighting up on his screen made him do a double-take.

“H-Hello?”

“Hi Johnny, I’m sorry I’m running late, my flight was delayed, where are you guys sitting? I’ll be there in five minutes. Taeil hasn’t walked yet, right?”

“No, he hasn’t. We… We’re sitting in section C.” Johnny answered, his voice colder than he intended.

“Ok, I’ll see you in a minute.” And the call disconnected just like that.

“Who was that, honey?”

“Dad. He’ll be there in five minutes apparently.”

“He told you that? That’s great! I told you he wouldn’t miss Taeil’s big day!”

“Does he know Donghyuk is here?”

“He knows, I told him.”

“Hum. Weird. He’d better be nice to him.”

“He’s making an effort, honey. I’m sure he will be on his best behaviour.”

Johnny didn’t reply to that and just nodded while focusing his gaze back on the field in front of him. On the phone a minute ago, it was probably the most words his dad had said to him over the last few weeks. His voice didn’t sound bored or annoyed, he just seemed in a rush and actually excited to be here. That was really weird to Johnny, really, it made no sense after the last few months which have just been full of awkward silences, mumbled answers and exasperated sighs.

Johnny didn’t have time to dwell further on his dad weird change of behaviour because the subject of his dwelling just appeared at the bottom of the bleachers, looking a little out of breath in his dark blue business suit.

“Darling, over here.” Johnny’s mom called, waving to her husband. Mr. Suh climbed up the metal stairs quickly, taking the empty seat next to Johnny after kissing his wife chastely on the corner of her mouth. 

“Are you not even going to say ‘hi’ to Donghyuk?” Johnny said, already exasperated with his dad’s behaviour.

“Oh Donghyuk, yes, of course, I’m sorry! My apologies, I didn’t mean to ignore you, my mind was elsewhere, I’m sorry. It’s really nice to meet you.” Mr. Suh exclaimed, seeming actually sorry and a little flustered. He had a warm smile on his face as he stood up to shake Donghyuk’s hand but Johnny still wasn’t buying it.

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir.” Donghyuk answered with a polite smile before sitting back down.

“Is Taeil going up soon?” Mr. Suh asked his son after sitting down, obviously trying to start a conversation.

“No, they are only starting to call the last names starting with a ‘L’.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m really glad I made it, I-”

But Johnny suddenly interrupted his dad by standing up and cheering loudly for Taeyong who had just gotten his diploma, waving it around excitedly as he looked in Johnny’s way. Johnny’s smile grew wider and his cheers louder, making Taeyong laugh cutely as he exited the stage.

“He graduated with honours?” Mr. Suh pointed out, surprised to see a sash a different colour around Taeyong’s neck.

“He did. Both him and Jaehyun did.” Johnny answered without looking at his dad.

“Oh, well, that’s great. I’m sure they have a bright future ahead of them.”

“They do indeed.”

“I can’t spot your brother on the field, can you-”

“Ok, could we stop that? Could we stop pretending like everything’s fine and we’re all gonna get dinner after this like the perfect family we are not?” Johnny cut him off harshly, exasperated with the small talk.

“Johnny, please, don’t do that now, we’ll-”

“I’m sorry mom but I can’t just sit here and pretend like everything’s alright and dad isn’t disgusted by his own sons.”

“Johnny, I am not disgusted by you or your brother, I’ve never been. I know I didn’t react well-”

“You didn’t react well? That’s the least you could say.” Johnny scoffed.

“Please, let me finish Johnny. I know I messed up and I hurt you and your brother very much. I’ve let you down and I completely failed at being a dad those last few months. I was mad at you, mad and ashamed because I thought myself a pretty open-minded and understanding person and you made me realize that I still had a lot work to do on myself and that was not easy work. I was also scared, scared for you and the life you have chosen to live. The world out there is already pretty harsh for regular people and I felt like you were just making it harder for yourself on purpose. I felt like I didn’t understand you anymore, like I blinked and the Johnny I knew was gone. Now I know that’s not the case and I understand that it wasn’t a choice and I’m genuinely sorry for the harsh words I had towards you. I’ve been reflecting a lot on my actions these last weeks when you stopped calling, stopped making an effort, it just hit me that it was my turn to step it up and to make it up to you, to you and your brother. I am genuinely regretting how I acted towards the both of you and I know you have all the reasons to hate me now but please, I love you both so much and I really want to try and mend our relationship.”

Johnny stayed silent for a moment, letting the words sink in slowly as he looked at his dad’s pleading face. Only a few seconds passed but it felt like the worst hours of Mr. Suh’s life. He was about to start apologizing again when Johnny suddenly engulfed him in a hug, holding so tight the back of his dad’s suit he could have ripped it. Mr. Suh took a second to understand what was going on but eventually returned the hug tenfold.

“I love you too dad and I missed you.”

“I missed you too son, thank you for giving me a second chance.”

Johnny smiled at his dad after letting go of the hug, then turned back his attention to the field, checking quickly which last names were being called before adding with a small smirk:

“I don’t think Taeil will go as easy on you though. You might have to buy him a lot of food.”

Johnny’s dad chuckled a bit and shook his head. Yeah, Johnny was probably right, he thought with a small smile.

**\---**

“So, is everything good with your dad now?”

“I wouldn’t say we’re good yet, but we’ll get there. He’s stepping up his dad game and making a real effort so that’s already a good start. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Is he… is he ok with us? Us three being together?”

“I think so… Well, mostly. He told me it’s still difficult for him to understand our relationship but if I’m happy and safe then that’s all that matters.”

“And are you happy with us, Johnny boy?” Taeyong teased as he squeezed Johnny’s hips playfully.

“You know I am.” The younger boy answered, a genuine happy smile on his lips. “You both make me very happy.” Johnny added as he grabbed his boyfriends’ hands. Johnny really felt like kissing these two beautiful boys right here and now but thought better of it as they were still on the football field in the middle of all their classmates and their parents. The graduation ceremony had ended about ten minutes ago and then immediately all the families in the bleachers came down to the field to congratulate their sons and daughters. Johnny had rushed to meet Taeil, Jungwoo, Yuta, Taeyong and Jaehyun on the field, first congratulating his brother and friends profusely before dragging his lovers aside to congratulate them more personally. Well, as personal as they could get in the middle of a crowded football field.

“Anyway, enough talking about me, it’s your big day today. What do you wanna do tonight?”

“Aren’t you going to dinner with your family?” Jaehyun asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t know what they have plan but I wanted to be with you today.” Johnny looked around to see Taeil having a serious talk with his dad while Donghyuk and his mom stayed behind to chat lightly.

“I think it’s important that you spend time with you family right now Johnny. You don’t need to worry about us, you know. We’ll just go to dinner with Jungwoo and Yuta and we can totally meet after.”

“Yeah, actually that’s not a bad idea.” Johnny eventually said, still a small pout on his lips. “I’m definitely spending the night with you, still gotta give you your graduation present.” He added with a wink.

“Mmm, should we skip dinner and go directly back home?” Taeyong suggested while battling his eyelashes in fake cute demeanour, making Jaehyun snicker and Johnny blush a bit.

“Hum, Johnny?”

“Oh mom! You scared me.” Johnny said with a hand on his beating as he didn’t hear his mom coming up to them.

“Sorry honey, I just wanted to know what your plans were for tonight. We were thinking about going to dinner with Taeil, your dad and Donghyuk. You don’t have to come but it’ll be nice to-”

“I’m coming, mom. I’ll join you in a minute, ok?”

Johnny’s mom smiled widely at his son before turning to Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“I didn’t even have the time to congratulate the both of you before Johnny snatched you away.” She started with a small smile, making Johnny roll his eyes. “Congratulations boys on your diplomas, Johnny told me how hard you worked these last few months so I’m really glad it paid off.” She said before hugging each one of them.

“Thank you, Mrs. Suh.” They both answered in unison, genuinely happy to have Johnny’s mom congratulating them warmly.

“I’m going then, see you in a minute Johnny?”

“Yes mom, I’ll be right there.”

Later that night, when Johnny was dinning in a fancy restaurant with his family, no tension, just easy conversation and light banters, he felt his pocket vibrate.

‘OMG babe!!!! Jaehyun and I just got an answer from one of the companies in Phoenix where we both applied and we BOTH GOT HIRED!!!!’

Johnny took a second to let that sink in.

His boyfriends got hired in Phoenix. Both of them. They were staying in Phoenix. With him.

If Johnny felt like standing up on the table and screaming at the top of his lungs that he was the happiest man on Earth right now, he did none of that.

If Taeyong and Jaehyun felt like dipping on dinner with Yuta and Jungwoo and go snatch Johnny away from his family to celebrate together, they restrained themselves too.

However, a few hours later, between soft sheets and warm bodies, ‘restraint’ was the last word on their minds as they finally were able to celebrate and let go.

“I was thinking you guys should move in officially.” Taeyong whispered in the dark, making his boyfriends smile brightly.

“I was thinking we should adopt a puppy.” Johnny said a couple minutes later while softly playing with Jaehyun’s hair.

“A puppy?”

“You know, to practice a bit before having a real child.”

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!  
> Hope you liked it, thank you everyone who left kudos and comments, that was really appreciated !!!
> 
> I was thinking maybe writting a sequel wih our three boys navigating their adult life. What do you think about it? Let me know in the comments and then I'll see what I do :) 
> 
> Anyway, stay safe guys and thank you again for the love and support ❤


End file.
